Drabbles, SeverusHarry Style
by Kalira69
Summary: A - fairly random - collection of Severus/Harry drabbles. Definite slash, of course, so be warned.
1. Patience

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the Harry Potter franchise, and make no money from this _fan_ work of fiction. (Disclaimer applies to all chapters.)  


* * *

My first real drabble - exactly one hundred words - and I posted it on my LJ (Kalira9) last night in honor of my 100th post. Now I am posting it elsewhere - including here, and on aff.

**Patience

* * *

**

Harry trustingly allowed his eyes to close instinctively for just a moment as his lover gently slid his glasses down his nose, "You won't be needing these" Severus whispered calmingly in his ear before he brushed a soft butterfly kiss across each lid.

He knelt up, still straddling Harry's hips, and set the spectacles to one side. He never took his attention away from the task at hand, more than willing to let it consume him.

His long, elegant fingers spidered over Harry's figure, learning every inch, mapping out all the secret places not even Harry knew.

He was patient.


	2. Gracious

**Gracious**

Severus was an intelligent man, and as such he _knew_ he'd never been much good at being gracious; but he felt that _this_ kind of thing was asking too much of anyone.

Really. Putting up with this nonsensical ceremony, _and_ having get up and speak, _graciously_, we mustn't forget, in acceptance of the award they had condescended to give him, for fear of alienating his obstinate lover, he suspected.

Not to mention having to stay and _mingle_ afterwards, instead of leaving straightaway.

A shudder ran down Severus' spine.

He _hated_ being gracious. But if it made Harry happy. . .

~Fin~

Created with a prompt word, which I went looking for 'cause I wanted to write something, which was: gracious.


	3. Scramble

**Scramble**

He had been so excited to be back that he had rushed through his entire routine that morning in less than fifteen minutes.

He knew he wouldn't get to see _him_ any sooner anyway, but he couldn't help it, he hadn't been able to see him over the whole summer. Especially after last night, when _he_ had not shown _his_ face at dinner.

Finally, _finally_, he was slipping into his place in the dungeons contentedly, watching Professor Snape sweep in just as melodramatically as always.

Harry knew the first day back was always a scramble of one sort or another.

~Fin~

A/N: Updates may be daily for about a week.


	4. Loll

**Loll**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry turned over in the huge bed, wanting to keep watching his lover as he flicked through the wardrobe and dressed, with an economy of motion that was beautiful to watch.

"Are you planning to stay there _all_ day?" Severus inquired of him sharply.

Harry, having become accustomed long ago to his lover's sometimes off-putting manner, simply shook his head and returned fire, "I'm going to get you to spend a day lolling in bed with me. Someday."

"Perhaps one day," Severus agreed "but not today." Harry'd anticipated the timing of the frequently repeated response and chorused along with Severus.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I decided that 'after midnight' was technically tomorrow.


	5. Unquestionably

This one did not go quite according to plan as the idea I had had at first went out the window when it refused to be pinned down - much less in only a hundred words. So, when that happened I summarily tossed the idea aside and . . . left the computer alone for about an hour to go and think about X-Men. Yeah, I know, I don't really get the connection either.

Anyway, when I came back I had this idea for an Albus POV fic. Cool!

Only it turned out to be, most definitely, _not_ cool.

It wanted to be an evil Albus, it wanted to be a good Albus, I needed to just _choose_ already and I simply didn't know how! I chose an Evil Albus, but then I got an idea for a fatherly Albus instead.

So I wrote two. The first one is the Evil Albus - skip it if you hate that kind of thing, and the second is a more Fatherly Albus - ditto.

* * *

**  
Unquestionably**

~Take One - Evil Albus

Albus Dumbledore was quite pleased with himself. He was looking at the reason for his unusually thorough self-satisfaction now. Just outside the window he could see his two most valuable pawns, and they were still at one another's throats.

This might not seem like good news, but Albus was reassured by his conviction that they would never become friends. After all, if they hated each other, they were hardly likely to realize that he had told them different things.

Unquestionably, he was safe from their ever finding out anything.

Down below, Severus and Harry shared a secretive, but pleased, look.

~Fin~

* * *

**Unquestionably**

~Take Two - Fatherly Albus

Professor Albus Dumbledore was quite pleased with himself. He was looking out at the reason for his unusually deep sense of self-satisfaction now. Through his window he could see his two favourite children walking the grounds together, and they were finally happy.

He knew that they would not, perhaps, be the most widely accepted couple in Britain, but he privately knew that they wouldn't care, as long as they had each other.

They were unquestionably in love, though those who knew them less well than Albus did might not see it, as their animosity-filled baiting and banter remained, almost unaffected.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: As of today, it looks as if I'll be on track for daily updates for the next four or five days - I'll keep going like that if I keep writing drabbles.


	6. Substitution

**Substitution**

* * *

"No, no, no, _no!_" Snape snapped, striding purposefully towards the bilious cloud emanating from- "_That_, Mr. Weasley, was not good substitution!"

Ron looked as if he wanted to punch Snape, or possibly melt into the floor. Harry knew the feeling, he'd often felt that way in the Potions classroom.

That night, however, visiting Severus' office, punching Severus wasn't the _last_ thought on his mind; granted, there were few, though he _was_ concerned about the melting into the floor thing.

"So," Harry panted, "Miss me?"

"Brat!" Severus snapped affectionately. "Spending the summer here, alone, was hardly good substitution for having _you_."

~Fin~


	7. Earth

**Earth**  


* * *

Voldemort looked down at his opponent, beginning to laugh. _This _was the hero they thought would save them all? He was kneeling in the mud, sobbing over the body of a traitor!

Voldemort raised his wand to cast the final spell. There was no need for any additional spectacle now, he would rule the wizarding world soon enough.

Then his archenemy raised his head and glared into Voldemort's red eyes, and he was struck with something he'd not felt in years - sheer terror.

The now eerily glowing green orbs, still flowing with tears, were the very last thing he saw.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: This one was inspired by the word earth, I really swear it was - the first idea I had was of Harry having access to all the power of the earth, and using it to kill Voldemort in vengeance for Severus' death. I am not sure if the whole 'power of the earth' thing came across, but I think trying to get that across would have taken too many words to justify considering the kind of pinch it was to fit all of the scene in a drabble to begin with.


	8. Chaperon

**Chaperon**

* * *

"Ron!" Harry yelped, exasperatedly, "I _don't_ need a chaperon! I'm getting married to the man tomorrow!"

"But, mate, it's _Snape!_"

"I _know_, Ron." Harry said, for what must have been the thousandth time since his two best friends had been informed of his relationship.

Luckily Hermione finally caught up with them, "Do enjoy yourself, Harry!" she told him before rounding upon her boyfriend to drag him away, ranting at him as she did.

"_Really_, Ronald! Do I have to-"

As her voice faded away, Harry grinned happily, turning and walking away, heading for the orchid greenhouse - his fiancé was waiting.

~Fin~


	9. Forgotten?

This one is a double, it just wouldn't be shortened far enough to fit it all in in a hundred words. It was written to fill a request from a reviewer on AFF, I hope she likes it.

* * *

**Forgotten?**

* * *

Harry stared sulkily into the fire, as he'd been doing all day.

He _knew_ he was being silly, and it really _wasn't_ a terribly important matter. He didn't _expect_ anything special, but some sort of an acknowledgement would have been nice!

At least he usually got _that_ much, but when he'd woken _this_ morning he had, of course, immediately gotten up to speak to Severus. Instead, he found a note.

"Had to go in. Didn't want to wake you. Don't wait up."?

That was _definitely_ a new low.

Harry eventually fell asleep, still staring into the fire.

When he woke, the embers were barely glowing. He glared at them balefully, as if it were _their_ fault he'd been alone all day.

The sitting room door creaked and reminded him of what had woken him in the first place. He glanced up at the clock over the mantelpiece and saw that it was just before midnight.

Well. He was still upset, but at least Severus had returned before dawn this time.

He heard a throat clearing behind him and turned; there was Severus, holding-

"Roses?" Harry choked out thickly. Severus swept forward and wrapped him in his arms.

"Happy Anniversary, love."

~Fin~


	10. Unfavourable

This one is a double drabble. I tried, but it just refused to be a regular old drabble, the first draft was 222 words and it took quite some time to get it down at all.

* * *

**Unfavourable**

Severus looked down at the fourteenth, _ruined_, version of his experimental was also the fourteenth attempt to turn out a completely unfavourable result.

He vanished the contents of his cauldron with a sharp wave of his hand and slammed his hands down hard on the countertop in a fit of pique.

Damn it! He simply refused to be useless in his _work_, just because the object of his affections had left, never to return to hi-, Hogwarts.

The sound of the door creaking made him whip around, prepared to deliver a sound tongue-lashing to whomever had dared to invade his privacy, but the sight of that shaggy black head peeking around the heavy door robbed him of words.

Harry came further into the room, leaving the door open. "I couldn't leave without talking to you, Severus." He took a deep, fortifying breath before rushing onwards.

"I love you."

Severus was struck dumb, but Harry continued without even looking up. "I know that you couldn't possibly feel the same, but I just had to tell-" Severus stepped forwards, took the younger man's chin in a firm grip, tilted his face up and pressed a tentative kiss on his lips.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: This update is later than usual because, rather than updating before I go to bed, I am updating after I got up. My sleep schedule is going to be returning to normal now that the craziness of NaNoWriMo is over, so I'll be back to my own bizarre schedule - meaning I will probably be updating sometime between 3am and 5am my time, as that's when I get up in the mornings normally. And that was probably way more than you wanted to know, but now you have an explanation for the schedule change.


	11. Lunging

**Lunging**

* * *

Harry was walking up to the library alone after Quidditch practice - he had punishment work for Potions, _again _-when he suddenly felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle.

Acting completely on instinct, he ducked and rolled forwards. A beam of red light bounced off the stone floor a few inches before him as he sprang to his feet and whipped around to face his attacker, a curse ready on his lips.

Upon seeing his attacker - and his attacker's open smile - he tucked his wand away neatly, then abruptly lunged forward, tackling him to the floor.

"Gotcha Sev!"

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry for the late update, I overslept 'cause I stayed up too late last night watching a movie with my beta - who is still not up yet, but she went over this last night for me, so I could post it before she gets up - again.


	12. Turbulent

**Turbulent**

* * *

Harry tried calming his own fury watching the sea, but the sight of the turbulent waves, whipped constantly by the strong, cold winds did little to rein his temper.

Still, before he had time to become truly frustrated with the attempt, the rowboat he rode in nosed onto the rocky shore. Harry shuddered at the increased chill and dismal feel of the place before he even looked up to behold the prison.

Rage flooded back immediately, too hot for even the Dementors' power to cool. _This_ was where that bastard Scrimgeour had consigned his lover, telling Harry he had died.

~Fin~


	13. Dearly

**Dearly**

* * *

"We gather here today to bid farewell to our dearly departed friends, may they rest forever in peace." Albus murmured, too low to be heard, "They have most certainly earned it."

He stood by their freshly covered grave, for once both looking and feeling all of his long years, as everyone came forward to pay their final respects. He lingered long after they had all left.

"Rest well, and be at peace, together, at last, my boys."

With that farewell, Albus walked away from the fresh grave, not looking back.

***Severus & Harry Potter-Snape***

**Together Always**

**Died: November 3****rd****, 1999**

~Fin~

* * *

I am finally feeling the effects of spending a month writing over 65,000 words, and I am terribly afraid that if I don't go ahead and take a little break I am going to burn out on writing completely - at lest for a while - I have done that before and am very eager _not_ to do it again. I will be updating daily still for a couple of days at most, and I might be adding a couple of drabbles on to the Harry/Draco series, but I'll be taking a break for a while. I will most likely be restarting daily updates in a while, but I don't know when, probably a week to a month. Sorry!


	14. Parselsmut

As the title might suggest, this one is a bit more, um, dirty? I think it is still acceptable on FF, but I'm not positive.

* * *

**Parselsmut**

**

* * *

**

Harry breathed gentle, hissing endearments against his lover's skin, adoring the breathy little moans and whimpers he was gifted with in return.

It didn't take long for Severus to tense all over and shudder, coming hard.

"I should have known _you'd_ have a thing for Parsel." Harry laughed lightly in his exhausted lover's ear.

Harry sat calmly watching Severus pant for a moment, then added, "Looks like I was right, wasn't I? I _did_ make you come just from the Parsel." He ducked the half-hearted smack Severus aimed at him - fairly easily, as Severus was still lacking energy and coordination.

~Fin~


	15. Christmas Reverie

**Christmas Reverie**

* * *

Severus stood, wrapped in his robe, at the foot of the stairs, unwilling, now that he had come down, to actually interrupt this ritual of Harry's.

Harry sat solemnly, gazing up at the Christmas tree, which was still twinkling merrily though it was nearly midnight. No cause to worry about the fairy lights as muggles have about their electric imitations.

Severus watched silently until long after midnight had come and gone. Finally he saw that his foolish lover was starting to shiver unconsciously, most likely from the cold draught along the floor.

When he saw that Harry was, even then, making no move to rise and return to their warm bed, nor even to fetch a robe to wrap in, Severus finally risked breaking Harry's reverie and joined him. He knelt behind Harry on the floor and wrapped his robe around both of them, noting that the little fool wasn't even wearing warm pyjamas.

Harry sighed inaudibly and snuggled back into Severus' arms.

Severus may have interrupted Harry's ritual, but he simply couldn't bring himself to speak, and so they both sat there, on the cold, draughty floor, staring up at the Christmas tree, wrapped in each other's warm embrace.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: This one was actually supposed to be a little different - it came to me as an idea and I sort of pushed it away a few times, for a few days actually! When I finally sat down to write it though, well, this came out, and it wasn't at all what I had planned out. So, there is this double drabble, and - assuming I can put the finishing touches on that as well - there is a ficlet coming too. (When I realized that story was over 500 words, I said, 'Ah! It is no longer a drabble of any kind, it is a ficlet." As it is now nearing 1000 words, I think I made the right call.) The ficlet is much closer to the original idea I had for this bit of Christmas fluff. I plan on posting it tomorrow.


	16. While

This one has a tear-jerker warning, just so you know.

The prompt I got for this one was actually _'a_while', but, as that is considered to be a solecism, I decided to change it to the more properly used 'a while'.**  


* * *

**

While

* * *

  
Hermione ducked her head, trying to hide tears. Poppy patted her comfortingly and offered her a handkerchief.

Hermione sniffled hard and raised her head, determined. "How long has he been doing this?" Poppy looked to the window in which Harry sat, turning his now-sightless eyes towards the gate.

"For. . . a while." She hedged.

Hermione caught her out and sent her a hard look. "How long, Poppy?"

"Since he's been able to sit up." Hermione gasped, shocked. "He just keeps staring out there." Poppy paused and took a shaky breath.

"He says he's waiting for Severus to come back to him."

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I hope it was clear, reading through?

Well, FYI, there _will_ be a New Year's **ficlet** - it was going to be a drabble, but it got away from me. Again. *sighs* It's over 2000 words already.

I had been kicking around the idea, by the way, WynterRavenheart, but now that you've issued me a _challenge. . ._

Well, let's just say that sometimes, I like a challenge (my beta informs me that offering me a challenge like that is rather like waving a red cloth at a bull - she knew I'd be writing it as soon as I read her your review!) and I do love to please people, so. . . *grins*

If I _do_ get a drabble written as well, I'll post them the same as I did for the Christmas set - the drabble on New Year's Eve and the ficlet on New Year's Day (it's likely to be around, say, just after midnight on New Year's Day, but, hey, that counts!)


	17. Barred

Here's another double drabble. It has been sitting around way back since 'Earth' - that is, November 24th - waiting to be finished.  
**  
Barred**

* * *

It was taking most of Severus' willpower to keep from cursing the officious orderly, and then only by the thinnest of margins. How _dare_ he tell Severus he wasn't allowed to go in to see 'The Man-Who-Lived-Twice'?

Harry had run off on his own and nearly _died_ and he'd be getting an earful for that too, and no mistake, just as soon as Severus made sure he was all right.

He _couldn't _restrain himself from growling quietly at the man keeping Severus from his lover, but as the orderly was unhurt, Severus decided to consider it a victory anyway.

Severus was still pacing the room like a caged panther, growling occasionally at the orderly, when Draco finally arrived.

Draco made Severus go and sit in one of the smallish, uncomfortable chairs whilst _he_ proceeded to go and talk to the orderly, who was still watching Severus disdainfully.

Not that Draco would have any better luck, Severus thought darkly, _he_ wasn't likely to be on the 'approved' list to see the 'Saviour' either.

Severus' mood was not improved when Draco was ushered back.

Severus still followed Draco back however, sparing a moment to throw one last glare at the scandalized orderly.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: This thing was re-written_ three_ times. And not polishing either. I mean, like _starting from scratch_ rewriting. The story always stayed the same though, just the way it was told changed a bit. By the way, I am not sure if I will be updating daily again now, but I'm going to give it a shot.


	18. Eureka!

**Eureka!

* * *

  
**Harry and Draco were having tea at the kitchen table, waiting for Harry's scones to be done baking, when they heard an excited call echo up from the laboratory beneath them.

It was muffled, but the cry was clearly, "Eureka!"

Harry and Draco looked at each other in silence for a moment, and then they both burst out laughing.

Such giddy excitement was hardly what you might expect from the dreaded Potions Master Severus Snape, the man who successfully double-crossed two incredibly powerful and perceptive wizards for over twenty years.

"Well, he _has_ been working on that potion for years."

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: Well, it looks like I _might_ be updating daily again. At least for a while. There will be some more ficlets coming soon as well, so keep an eye out!


	19. Vile

Sorry about the late update today folks! I would have updated last night before I went to bed, as that was after midnight, but I had nothing written to put up. Yesterday was a bad day for me, and my beta and I had a fight - which, since we live together, is a bit _more_ awkward - but, things are better today, and I've just finished this piece you are about to read. No, really. I _just_ finished it, just now.****

* * *

  
Vile

* * *

Fury abruptly suffused Voldemort's features, and Severus closed his eyes, trying to bring up his lover's features in his mind, not wanting the last thing he saw to be the enraged countenance of the Dark Lord.

Instead of the Killing Curse being cast, the next thing he heard was a low, animalistic snarl, quickly followed by a loud thump and a quiet, _gurgling_ noise.

Severus did _not_ want to know what was in store for him with all that, and kept his eyes resolutely closed. Until he heard a dearly familiar voice.

"Merlin! That was _vile! _"__

Harry? Severus opened his eyes to a grinning, blood-streaked face a scant few inches from his own. "Harry?" he said, incredulous.

"Yep!" Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Relashio!" The chains binding Severus to the ground obediently slinked away.

Severus brought his hands to Harry's shoulders and started to tug him down, but was stymied by Harry's upheld hand.

"No, no, don't kiss me!" _What?_ Severus started to withdraw, hurt.

"Really, you have no _idea_ how absolutely _vile_ his blood was. You _don't_ want to taste it."

Severus noticed at this point the slowly-exsanguinating body of the Dark Lord behind his blood-streaked lover.

"You bit him." He said, numbly. Harry nodded. "You, _bit_, him." Harry nodded again, slower, worried now.

"The most powerful Dark Wizard in a thousand years. You killed him. By _biting_ him."

"Well, love, I _would_ have chosen a method more palatable for the history books, but I was a _bit_ short on time. He was about to kill you, you know!" Harry's voice was rising in upset now.

"It's alright pet, just. Only you." Severus muttered, pulling Harry in for a kiss. "I _don't_ care." He added, staying Harry's protest.

Moments later they broke apart, Harry smiling, Severus frowning. "That is _revolting!_"

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: The prompt word for this one was actually 'fury' but this idea struck me and I just ran with it. Also, this was my very first triple drabble, and the very first drabble that was not named the prompt word! (The Christmas fic didn't _have _a prompt word, so it doesn't count.)


	20. Comfy

Here's the New Year's drabble! The ficlet (which is actually less fic_let_ and more _fic_) will be up momentarily.**  


* * *

  
Comfy**

* * *

Harry waited, comfortable on the settee before the fire, perversely glad of the slight illness that had kept them inside tonight, when they had received invitations to several parties - including the Ministry's.

Severus returned, settling back into his recently vacated seat, Harry curling into his side delightedly. Severus chuckled affectionately before nudging Harry's forearm gently with one of the hot cups of tea he held.

Harry mumbled protest, but took the cup gratefully all the same. He had taken one sip when the grandfather clock down the hall chimed the first stroke of midnight.

Severus took the cup back and set it, along with his own, on the end table to his right. Harry peered up at Severus from his semi-reclining position, confused.

Severus pulled Harry upright on the couch, urging him forward until he was almost in Severus lap - somewhere he was quite comfortable being, to be sure, but he was still puzzled.

"Come here," Severus instructed. Harry obligingly scooted himself the rest of the way and settled with the ease of long familiarity across Severus' lap, facing him.

Severus smiled at Harry and stroked along his cheekbones before giving him a light, chaste kiss. "Happy New Year, love."

~Fin~


	21. The Visitor

**The Visitor**

* * *

Severus strode into the Infirmary authoritatively, stalking his way easily, unchallenged, past the stunned Aurors who were supposedly 'guarding' the doorway. He snorted derisively at the very thought.

Poppy came running when she heard the creak of the doors opening, obviously trusting the abilities of the so-called guards assigned to her Infirmary just as much - or, more precisely, as little - as Severus himself did. She relaxed once she had identified the intruder.

"Oh, Severus, it's you! It's about time!" She bustled off purposefully towards the back of the room. "Come along then," she instructed him sharply, "he's been asking for you since he woke up, you know."

Severus mutely followed her.

She peeked past the curtains just enough to allow her to speak to her charge. "You have a visitor Harry."

The poor young man didn't even turn to look at her when he answered, "I don't wan-" Severus pushed past her, and before she tactfully made herself scarce, she informed Harry, "I think you'll want to see _this_ one."

"Why?" Harry asked, turning towards the room for the first time in hours, but Poppy was already gone.

Severus raised one brow eloquently at Harry, who gaped up at the man he'd been almost sure was dead.

"Was she right?" Severus inquired. "Do you want to see me?"

"Of course, you bastard!" Harry yelled, unable to quell a smile at the sight of his lover, alive and well. He was still angry though, it had taken a ridiculous amount of time for Severus to get here.

Severus quirked a smile, and sat on Harry's cot.

Severus leant down to press a loving, reaffirming kiss to Harry's lips. It was returned enthusiastically.

They broke apart, sharing a quiet laugh, both recognizing Poppy's voice scolding someone.

"Get out! Out, out, out! Humph!"

~Fin~


	22. Mismatch

**Mismatch**

* * *

Minister Shacklebolt nearly dropped his wineglass when he looked over to see Harry Potter, war hero, entering the party on the arm of _Severus Snape_.

He looked reproachfully over at his most efficient aide, but Miss Granger merely shot him an 'I-told-you-so' look.

Well, maybe she _had_ told him he would be shocked at Harry's date, and not to show it, _please_, as it wasn't polite to gape, or tell the Saviour of the Wizarding World you thought his taste in men was atrocious.

Still, he hadn't expected such a completely mismatched pair as this. To be fair, even if Miss Granger _had_ given him more details, as he'd asked her to, repeatedly, he still never would have guessed the identity of Harry Potter's beau.

Even if she had confirmed that it was a man. Even if she had told him said man was from Slytherin House. Frankly, even if she had said it was a former Death Eater - though that would have been met with considerable shock all on its own. The Boy-Who-Lived, _dating_ a _Death Eater_? Albeit a _former_ one.

Even _Draco Malfoy_ would have been easier to accept on Harry's arm than this incredibly, _horribly_ unsuited couple.

~Fin~

* * *

A/N: I don't know if anyone reading this 'ships them, or is interested, but I have a Salazar/Godric ficlet in the works.


	23. Siri's Visit

**Siri's Visit**

* * *

Sirius bounded through the slightly ajar door, looking forward to the expression of happy surprise Harry would be wearing when he saw Sirius.

Harry was not immediately visible, but Sirius could hear his voice. He proceeded quietly, as he knew Madam Pomfrey was not fond of his habit of 'tramping through her infirmary' as a dog.

Sirius peeked around the curtains just in time to hear, "It's over now. Really over."

Snape answered, "It is. It's finally over." _What the hell is the greasy bat doing here?_

Harry interrupted what would have been quite a rant from Sirius with his next quiet statement.

"Sure you still want me then?"

Severus smiled, a _real_ smile, and responded, "Here I was, about to ask you the same question."

Harry grinned back happily - almost the expression Sirius had been looking forward to, actually.

"Shall we just skip it then?" he asked, grinning like he already knew the answer.

Snape moved forward, agreeing. "I suppose." He sat on the edge of the bed. "Spoilt brat!" he murmured, fondly.

Just when Sirius was about to protest this moniker, Harry leant up and kissed the bat right on the mouth.

Sirius' jaw nearly hit the floor.

~Fin~

* * *

I'm going to try and take a little break from drabbles, at least the intensive, every day ones, so I can focus on trying to finish some of my partially completed ficlets. I keep getting the damn things in raw form, writing for a bit, and then either getting stalled, or stopping so I can work on my daily drabble. Opinions? 


	24. The Prank

**The Prank**

* * *

"Oh no. No, no, _no!_" Severus pleaded.

The mussed black dog sitting politely before him simply gave a wag of its tail.

"I know you're very excited about your new Animagus form-"

The dog snorted and a snickering Sirius Black came out from behind the curtains.

"Finite Incatatem." Sirius laughed and left the room.

Harry was sitting at Severus' feet, much as the dog had been, but much less objectionably.

Harry giggled. "You _really_ thought…?"

Severus huffed. "Well, prank's over now. What's your _real_ Animagus form?"

Harry shifted and fluttered up to settle on Severus' shoulder.

He was a Merlin.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so, I need to issue a 'thank you' for inspiration. Animagus, (fanfiction .net/s/2446095/1) by Corran Nackatori, was the first - and only - fic I've come across with Harry as a Merlin. Once I read it for the first time - a year or two ago, perhaps - it immediately made perfect sense to me. The Merlin's traits are so fitting and everything, so. . .

If you would like to see a picture of a Merlin, there's a nice one here (pics .livejournal .com/kalira9/pic/000yk44f) It is not mine, and I borrow it without permission. I highly recommend the Merlin Falcon Foundation website (merlinfalconfoundation .org) if you wish to learn more about Merlins.


	25. Scratchings

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I'll be posting daily for at least a week, longer if I can swing it.  


* * *

  
**Scratchings**

* * *

  
Harry woke and sighed happily, hearing the familiar - soothing even - sound of Severus scribbling notes emanating from the ensuite laboratory.

Harry had, at first, been melancholy at waking alone every morning, but he had grown to love coming slowly back to awareness with the sound of that quill scratching out notes on the latest experiment.

Sometimes they were happy scratchings, slow and measured, written with the ease of precise knowledge; sometimes they were frenzied, a hurried attempt to get racing thoughts and plans down onto paper; and sometimes they were angry and consisted only of short, sharp movements, marking out faulty or unsatisfactory attempts.

In any case, they all left him with the same happy smile - though he was ever wary of Severus' mood on days when he woke to the angry scratching, as it warned of a difficult day for all involved.

Today however, would be a good day; the scratching was quick and busy, telling of a rousing success - most likely a breakthrough on the latest of Severus' projects.

Harry sighed again. He'd best stop lazing and get up. For one thing, he knew Severus, and he suspected that the busy, preoccupied man had yet to eat anything.

~Fin~

* * *

Written after watching the movie "Perfume: The Story of a Murderer". There was a bit around a half an hour in where a perfumier was writing and scribbling out things on a bit of parchment with a quill and ink.

It made me think of Hogwarts, where they use parchment and quills for everything. I've heard the sound (in person, I mean), and it is rather grating and actually, a little oddly pleasant as well. Particularly when you've gotten used to it.


	26. Returning

**Returning**

* * *

  
Memories burned vividly in Harry's mind as he sat quietly at his lover's bedside. He knew that his friends and Poppy were worried about him, but he could not bring himself to leave Severus' side until he woke again.

Harry sighed, thoughts of the last battle taking their turn. Severus had done a singularly idiotic - Gryffindorish, even - thing. He had thrown himself into an unknown curse that Voldemort had cast at Harry.

No one could even determine if Severus' mind would be intact when - Harry refused to think 'if' - he finally woke.

Harry took a shuddery breath, trying to repress his tears before they could begin flowing again. He set his forehead against the mattress, inches from where he still, as he had for weeks now, clutched Severus' hand.

He must have slipped into a doze momentarily, as the world seemed to have slid slightly sideways, and everything was blurry.

The one thing that Harry was hyper-aware of, however, was that Severus' hand in his own was now returning his grip - though far weaker than it would usually have been.

Harry shot upright - nearly toppling backwards from moving so fast on such little sleep - and looked up to meet Severus' warm, dark, gaze.

"Oh, Severus!" Harry breathed, and could not force anything more out of his mouth, his throat seeming to have seized with his relief and the force of his worry, still burdening him.

"Harry." Severus replied. A few moments later he spoke again, trying to sit up, "Harry? Harry, pet, what's wrong?" Severus' habitually calm voice betrayed his concern.

"Oh Merlin, you're all right!" Harry exclaimed, swaying in reaction and sitting down hard on the edge of Severus' bed.

Harry pulled Severus' hand to his chest and looked into his lover's eyes. "You _are_ all right, aren't you?"

~Fin~


	27. Brocade

**Brocade**

* * *

  
Ron examined the hunter green robes hanging on Harry's wardrobe. "_These_ are what you're wearing? I don't- What _is_ that?"

"They're _brocade_, Ron. Oh, Harry, they're _gorgeous_." Hermione bustled into the room.

Harry smiled waveringly, "Thanks, Mione."

"What's the matter?" she asked, dropping her bag on Harry's bed and rushing to him.

"Having second thoughts?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry yelled.

"Out!" Harry added angrily.

"But-" Ron protested, "_Out!_" Harry repeated.

Hermione grabbed Ron, dragging him towards the door.

Harry spoke a few soft words, which for all their quiet still rocked Ron's world.

"Ron. I love him."

~Fin~


	28. Unleashed

**Unleashed**

* * *

  
Everyone in the castle was awakened by the anguished howling - the seventh year Gryffindor boys all had to be treated for hearing damage, amongst their other injuries.

Windows were shattered, paintings fell from the walls, and even the ghosts hid away as Harry's magic went wild, unleashed with no control.

A week later there was a quiet funeral held on the grounds, as Harry Potter and Severus Snape were laid to rest. No press were permitted and only the closest friends attended.

Most reporters were occupied at the time anyway - there was an open event in London that same day, allowing the Wizarding public to come and gawk at Voldemort's twisted and ruined body before it was burnt.

Albus and Minerva, together with several other Order members, tried to figure out what had happened. The best they could determine, from the few facts available, was that Voldemort, discovering some truths about Severus, had tortured him to death.

Somehow, Harry had known, either through his dream-visions or his bond with Severus.

He had gone mad with grief, and his magic - beyond coming near to levelling Hogwarts herself - had destroyed every last trace of Voldemort and his Horcruxes, wherever they were hidden.

~Fin~

* * *

This one is one of my favourites, particularly for something so angsty.


	29. The Reader

**The Reader**

* * *

  
Harry slid the stew in the oven, satisfied. In a couple of hours, they'd have a nice, filling dinner.

Harry leant against the counter, wiping his hands. Now, decisions, decisions. He _could_ go up and do his marking - Godric knew it needed doing - or…

Harry grinned widely, knowing he'd already made his decision.

He tossed his cloth aside - watching just long enough to ensure it landed on the counter, not the floor - and hurried to the living room.

There was Severus, sitting on the settee by the fire, reading a book, with another - one Harry recognized - waiting on the side table.

Harry arranged himself comfortably, settling his head in Severus' lap with ease born of long familiarity.

Severus hummed absently, automatically bringing his free hand up to stroke Harry's side soothingly. Harry waited patiently, and in a few moments Severus reached the end of his chapter and deftly marked his place one-handedly before setting aside his book and picking up the other.

"Shall we?" Severus asked, cracking the book in readiness.

"Mmm." Harry agreed emphatically, nodding his head as best he could in this position. Severus smiled indulgently, beginning to read aloud, his free hand still petting Harry's hip.

~Fin~


	30. Attention

**Attention**

* * *

  
Draco pushed rudely past Hermione, shoving her slightly and interrupting her interrogation of Harry.

He sneered disdainfully at the Golden Trio, winking conspiratorially at Harry when he received a look of heartfelt gratitude.

He didn't bother saying anything insulting - he'd knocked the other two off of the argument before they flustered Harry so much that he might tell them anything.

As he left them behind, heading up to the library, he caught Severus' eyes following Harry briefly. Draco grinned in satisfaction. He'd _told_ Harry that it wouldn't be as impossible as he thought; getting Severus' attention - once he graduated, anyway.

~Fin~


	31. Ajar

**Ajar**

* * *

  
The door was ajar, so it was fine, Ginny told herself.

She peeked in, and when she didn't see anyone, she practically skipped into the house. She stilled again upon hearing a throaty moan.

_Oh my-! And he **swore** he didn't break up with me for another girl! Liar!_ Ginny thought indignantly, now _really_ determined to figure this out.

She crept quietly into the room, determining that the sounds were coming from the next room. Staying as quiet as possible, she made her way across to the kitchen door.

She was pretty sure that between the moaning, the low-pitched speech and the occasional bang, Harry and his whoever wouldn't have heard if she'd stomped - which she really felt like doing.

Ginny was forced to actually push this door open, but it was cracked a bit already, so no doorknobs were involved and it was all still perfectly reasonable, letting herself through, she told herself.

In case she actually got _caught_. Not that she was doing anything wrong!

Ginny almost screamed when she saw _who_ precisely Harry's _whoever_ was. Severus Snape had Harry pinned against the wall. _Naked!_

She would almost have liked to think that Snape was doing, well, _something_, to _make_ Harry-

Harry's moaning, and blissed-out expression - not to mention his legs wrapped firmly around Snape's hips, and his hands clutching at Snape's shoulders . . . well. Harry was obviously a completely willing participant here.

Ginny was in a daze as she left the house, struggling to make sense of this revelation.

Much later she realized the wards - the very reason it was safe to leave the front door ajar, if you were in a particular . . . _hurry_ - would have recorded her entrance, exit, and location, along with her identity.

That meant…

Her face flamed.

That meant that Harry and . . . Snape . . . _knew_.

~Fin~


	32. Tact

**Tact**

* * *

  
"Does that man possess no tact?" Hermione asked, offended.

Harry rolled his eyes - having become exasperated with this _years_ ago. Even _Ron_ had the sense to realize that Severus wouldn't change completely, just because of Harry.

"Have you _met_ my husband, Hermione?" he asked, mock-curiously. "Because he doesn't really have any use for tact. He never has."

Hermione snorted. "Well, can't you-"

Harry interrupted her flatly, annoyed. "Can't I…? What? Tell him to be someone other than who he is? Wouldn't if I could. I fell in love with who he is. I wouldn't want him to change for anything."

~Fin~


	33. Ascent

**Ascent**

* * *

  
Harry kicked into a rapid ascent, trying to escape the Death-Eaters below and wishing for once that he rode something other than his broom.

Flying was still, by far, the best way to escape situations like this, but if he was riding something that had a brain - a Hippogriff or Thestral for example - he would be far less likely to end up as a smear on one of these walls.

Hell, if it weren't for his remarkable talent for flying he would _already_ be nothing more than a bloody smear on this wall - or have been cursed off his broom.

Harry dodged a beam of bright purple light - who knew what _that_ might have done if he'd not managed to evade it - and cursed himself silently for not listening well enough when Severus had described the layout of the walls here at Castle Voldemort.

Harry knew that wasn't _really_ the name of the castle, but considering the . . . _improvements_, that Voldemort had made to it; it was really no longer suited to any other name.

Harry heard the familiar sound of an enraged Malfoy hexing him and dove, sweeping through the centre of the group of flying Death-Eaters and scattering them.

~Fin~


	34. Whiskers

**Whiskers**

* * *

  
"What's this stuff?" Ron asked, shaking a small glass jar.

Draco snatched it away and tucked it in a high cupboard. "Kneazle whiskers." he snapped.

"Hey!" Ron yelled.

"Why do you have them? Nasty, mean things."

"What, the whiskers?" Harry asked, entering.

Draco snickered. "I think he meant the _Kneazles_ themselves. Not the whiskers. Mm?"

Ron flushed. "Yeah."

Harry tsked. "Oh, _hush_ Draco."

Before anyone - Hermione - could ask, he explained, "They're brilliant for Potions to detect enemies - they aren't part of general treatises because only the enemies of the Kneazle's chosen human will trigger it."

"Oh, _really_?" Hermione asked, fascinated.

Harry nodded, "Look, Hermione, if you want to know more you'll have to ask someone else - Draco or Severus, probably - 'cause that's all I know. Sorry. Potions still aren't exactly my best talent."

Severus snorted from the stairs, but he didn't comment.

"Do you have the Kneazle whiskers? I believe I left them here." he asked Draco.

"Hmm? Oh! Yes, of course." He snatched the jar back out of the cupboard and passed it to Severus.

Severus took the jar and disappeared back down the stairs without acknowledging their guests. Hermione looked insulted, but Ron looked relieved.

"Whose Kneazle are those whiskers from?" Ron asked, trying to head off Hermione's fit more than he was actually interested.

"Mine." Draco answered shortly.

Hermione's curiosity appeared to be piqued. "So why aren't you making the potion yourself instead of having Severus do it?"

Draco glared at her, "_One_, do you have any _idea_ how complicated those potions are? Particularly if you want it for your _person_ rather than your house? Severus is a Potions Master for a reason. He's brilliant, I just dabble. _Two_, I am not _having_ Severus do it, I _asked_ him if he would _mind_ making it for me."

~Fin~


	35. Accessory

**Accessory**

* * *

  
Draco's expression told Harry there was _something_ objectionable about his appearance, but he had no idea _what_.

"What?" Harry asked, looking down worriedly.

"You are going out on a date with Severus dressed like _that_?" Draco asked him incredulously.

"What's wrong with me?" Harry sighed, waiting.

Draco snorted, urging Harry back up the stairs. "It's all right, I've got fifteen minutes before you have to leave, I can fix you."

Harry rolled his eyes, but went obediently enough.

"Honestly." Draco muttered, exasperated. "Didn't anyone ever teach you to accessorize? Didn't sharing this house with _me_ for three years teach you?"

~Fin~


	36. Chess

**Chess**

* * *

  
Severus was intent on a book about chess stratagems - however disdainful he might be of it - when Harry flopped onto the couch, disrupting his progress by making Severus - and, indeed, the whole couch - jump.

Severus slowly closed the book and set it aside before folding his hands together and looking down his nose at the man sprawled messily next to him. "Why, _Harry_! Is there something _wrong_?" he asked, his tone dripping concern and sweetness.

Harry's eyes snapped open as he scrambled out of the line of fire. "No, um, you know what, it wasn't really that big a deal I'll just let you get back to your book - I'm _really_ tired I think I'll just go straight to bed sorry for disturbing you!" The last part of his sentence rushed together as he backed towards the bedroom door.

Severus snorted, picking up his book again and temporarily dismissing his lover's oddness from his thoughts.

Around the time he started to have difficulty resisting the urge to throw the book across the room, he decided to call it a night as well.

Severus cuddled up - though he would never call it that - to Harry's back, dropping a kiss on his shoulder. Harry woke slightly, turning in his arms, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and tucking his head underneath his lover's chin.

"Was there anything truly disturbing you, love?" Severus murmured quietly, feeling a little guilty for dismissing Harry so summarily earlier.

Harry groaned softly before answering, having been more asleep than awake. "No, Sev. Knew that book would infuriate you eventually, and thought you might abandon it sooner if I annoyed you first."

Severus smiled into Harry's hair. "I really do love you, you know that?" he asked.

Harry hummed, shoving his face into Severus' shoulder absently, already asleep.

~Fin~


	37. Pastry

**Pastry**

* * *

  
Hermione bit blissfully into the exquisitely made pastry. She moaned.

Harry chuckled, despite knowing precisely how she felt.

"Oh, Harry!" she gasped, "I thought you couldn't manage flaky pastry?"

He shook his head ruefully. "I still can't."

"The hell!" Ron managed through his own mouthful. "These're great!"

"Mm. They definitely are." Harry agreed, "_I_ didn't make them."

Hermione had the good grace to swallow _her_ mouthful before speaking. "Who did then?"

"Severus." Harry explained. "He took pity on me when he found me, failing, miserably."

"He says he can teach _me_ the proper way to do it too. We'll see."

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow's includes a Neville cameo, FYI - oh, and I will be updating daily for at least another week and a half.


	38. Botanical

**Botanical**

* * *

Harry stepped through the double doors and was immediately awed by the greenhouse's diversity. "Wow, Neville! This is _amazing_!" he gasped.

Neville blushed and looked away; focusing on some nearby rambling roses, confined by a small fence. "Oh, thanks, Harry."

"I mean, I _expected_ it to be awesome," Harry continued, "but _this_…"

Neville grinned, leading him towards a counter. "Why did you?"

"Well, Severus told me you did a wonderful job." Harry told his friend.

"Really?" Neville seemed surprised.

Harry nodded, leaning on the counter while Neville fetched things. "Oh, yes. You know he's very particular about his ingredients, and yours is the only greenhouse he'll buy from any more, unless it's not an option."

"Thank him for me, will you?" Neville asked, handing over the crate with a smile. "I suspect I owe him some thanks for the business I started getting from so many apothecaries and professional brewers."

"I'll tell him, but I wouldn't be surprised if he denied recommending you if you asked." Harry laughed.

"Thank him anyway." Neville insisted. "My business was doing all right before, but since so many professionals have been using me as a supplier I've been able to support some more of my experimental projects as well."

Harry looked surprised. "Really? What kind of experimental are you working with? Breeding new varieties? Hybrids?"

Neville nodded happily.

"I'd like to see them sometime, if you don't mind." Harry asked, diffidently.

"Sure!" Neville replied, "If you'd bring Severus with you, I'd like to hear his opinions on them as well."

Harry smiled. "Of course. I'll tell him."

Neville opened the door for Harry and his box of magical plant material. "This weekend?" he proposed.

"Absolutely." Harry agreed. "We're free Saturday afternoon?"

"See you then!" Neville waved him off, before disappearing back into his greenhouse.

~Fin~


	39. Scouting

**Scouting**

* * *

  
"What do you _mean_ you're 'waiting for a report'? You haven't let any of us go out! Or even told us your plan!" Ron shouted.

Hermione didn't shout, but she crossed her arms and glared at Harry, agreeing.

Harry rolled his eyes, not answering their questions. Exactly what he had been doing for the last week of preparations.

He finally budged when Draco stepped in, jumping up from his chair.

Draco smirked. "You have a visitor." he informed Harry casually.

Harry left swiftly. "That's what I meant by scouting." he told his friends.

"Who's he got visiting him?" Hermione demanded of Draco. "I thought no one who wasn't _here_ already knew where we were!"

Ron mumbled, "_I_ don't know where we are." but they both ignored him.

"Go see for yourself." Draco told her. "But I'll bet you aren't going to like what you see."

Hermione stormed out, Ron following agreeably and Draco trailing them, wanting to see the resulting explosion.

He wound up having to sidle past them, as they had frozen in the doorway, shocked.

Draco snorted. Harry was standing in Severus' arms with his head tucked under his lover's chin.

Draco broke the silence. "So what's news?"

~Fin~


	40. Shield

**Shield**

* * *

"Out of curiosity, Harry, what precisely is this?" Hermione asked, her voice dangerously calm, gesturing to the reddish thing trapping them.

"A shield!" he spat, banging his fists against it.

He shrieked something at it in parseltongue, but it didn't respond. He kicked it, hard, for good measure, and then limped back to the centre and dropped to the floor.

_Damn it! You'd better be all right, you mean old bat!_ Harry cursed silently.

Within moments he had received a dry, scratchy insult - he was inordinately pleased to have it. _Bloody brat. Of course I am. How is the shield holding up?_

_Severus!_ Harry knew he must be grinning, but couldn't care less. _Oh, the shield's holding up **great**. I couldn't get through it._

Severus snorted with amusement inside Harry's mind. _So you **kicked** it? Oh, well done indeed, Mister Potter._

Harry flushed, embarrassed, but he kept grinning anyway.

_I was just . . . you know. **Worried**._ Harry replied apologetically.

_You have rather a bit of trouble dealing with worry, don't you, love? Never handle it well._

_Always doing the stupid thing, huh?_ Harry replied, not offended - after all, it was true.

_You would rather put yourself in danger than wait, worrying over someone you love. That might not be the healthiest approach, but it is hardly stupid._ Severus reprimanded lightly.

Harry laughed quietly. _Isn't that exactly what **you** are doing as we speak? What you've **been** doing for the last twenty-odd years?_

There was a fleeting impression of embarrassment, pride and love from Severus before he pulled away, allowing their mental link to return to dormancy.

Harry didn't bother saying 'I love you'. Severus already knew that, and it would feel too much like a goodbye anyway.

When Harry came back to himself Ron was shaking him and Hermione was shrieking.

~Fin~

* * *

I took some liberties with the Legilimency and Occlumency, sort of, but I hope they are acceptable/believable.


	41. Wedge

**Wedge**

* * *

  
"Harry, don't you see what he's trying to _do_?" Hermione pleaded. Ron opened his mouth, but Hermione sent him a Look.

Harry turned away from the rainy gloom out the window. He was not happy. "What _he_ is trying to do? What, _pray tell_, my _friend_, has _he_ done to distance me from _you_?"

Hermione began to speak, but Harry ignored her. "_Severus_ has done _nothing_ to keep me from seeing you. He removes himself from _our_ house so you will visit - as you _refuse_ to see me when he is present. He encourages me to invite you to dinner - which you always decline."

Harry swallowed hard. "Severus always reminds me of everything you have done alongside me, and to support me - and _you_ always remind me of everything he has been and done, which you forget was for _our side_, and try to convince me, even _force_ me, to leave him."

Harry took a deep breath, repressing tears. "Until you can accept my lover, and our relationship, I want you out of our house."

Ron turned red, and Hermione gasped in outrage, but Harry remained calm, despite the watery sheen to his eyes and the pallor of his face.

~Fin~


	42. The Hunt

**The Hunt**

* * *

  
Harry ducked sideways, trying to remain unpredictable in his flight from the manor and its dangerous inhabitants - most of whom appeared to be chasing him now.

He was taken by surprise when a strong hand caught his shoulder, dragging him into the underbrush.

Harry recognized the grip and didn't fight. "Severus?" he whispered.

"Go on!" Severus ordered quietly.

"But-"

"I'll be fine!" Severus snapped. He leaned in and kissed Harry soundly before pushing him away, triggering a Portkey.

"Don't _die!_" Harry insisted, just before he was yanked away.

Severus sighed, taking a moment before rejoining the 'hunt'. "I'll try, love."

~Fin~


	43. Fluff

**Fluff**

* * *

  
Severus smiled in indulgent affection at his lover, going mad playing with his new kitten.

The small grey bit of fluff was batting a slightly glowing ball almost too big for her to budge.

Harry was sprawled on his stomach beside her, grinning happily, flicking the ball back whenever it got out of her reach.

"Having fun, pet?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up, grin widening. "'course!" He turned serious for a moment, eyes flashing with amusement, "Did you want to play too, Sev?"

Severus shook his head just as the ball landed in his lap - followed swiftly by the kitten.

~Fin~

* * *

Bit of personal interest - or not, whichever - I realized after my beta had looked this over that I had basically given Harry one of _my_ cats, the way she was when she was a kitten.


	44. Peppermint

**Peppermint**

* * *

  
As their kiss broke, Severus noticed something… "Why does the entire house smell like peppermint?" he asked inquisitively.

"I, er, got slightly experimental with my cooking while you were away." Harry explained sheepishly.

"With peppermint?" Severus' brows rose.

"No." Harry shook his head. "But I felt like peppermint tea, and the smell is better than the . . . _mistake_, I made with a few of the experiments."

"Ah." Severus could certainly understand the repercussions of a mistaken composition, even if he didn't make _his_ mistakes in the kitchen. To be fair, his failed experiments usually made more of a mess than Harry's.

~Fin~


	45. Ailing

This one I don't actually remember when I wrote it - sometime before my cold set in. I remember _writing_ it, just not when! (It was very strange to discover it and realize that.)  


* * *

  
**Ailing**

"What's wrong?" Severus asked, observing Harry's flushed face and the pile of dirty tissues in the bin next to him.

"Whad?" Harry responded slowly, his voice thick.

"What ails you? What illness have you inadvertently contracted? What sickness is it that is currently devastating your health?" Severus rephrased.

"I'b nod sure." Harry managed before blowing his nose again.

Severus made a face. "Is there anything I can do to . . . help you?" he asked, Vanishing the tissues in the bin.

"Tea?" Harry asked hopefully.

Severus smiled indulgently. "Certainly." He kissed the top of Harry's head and went to make the tea.

~Fin~

* * *

**Note:** I am currently accepting prompts - more detail is available on my profile!


	46. Comeuppance

**Comeuppance**

* * *

  
"Perhaps the enormity of the situation escapes you, Molly!" Severus yelled.

Harry entered the kitchen after that, though he had, unfortunately, no clue what they were arguing about. Seeing Molly about to shriek, he interrupted to ask.

"What's going on?"

Molly whirled on him, but all Harry caught was, "Wants! Dangerous! Absolutely _mad_!"

Harry's eyebrows rose, and Severus explained, in clipped tones. "The Dark Lord has captured Draco; he is imprisoned in the dungeons."

"Well, we have to do something!" Harry responded immediately.

"But Harry! Dear! It's far too dangerous, and for that horrible-" Molly started.

Harry cut her off. "He is an ally and a friend, Mrs. Weasley. We _will_ be saving him, and _you_ should be more polite. It is due to the information he has gleaned, and his knowledge, that some of us - including _your family_ - are still alive!"

Severus looked vindicated and smug. Luckily it wasn't that different from his usual expression when dealing with Molly, and she didn't notice.

Harry turned to leave. "Severus? If you would join me in the library?"

"Of course. Some sort of planning before the rescue, though?" Severus asked hopefully.

Harry looked back. "Of course!" he reassured his lover, laughing.

~Fin~


	47. Stifling

**Stifling**

* * *

  
Harry groaned. The heat was stifling.

Draco fanned himself one-handed, lazily.

"And . . ._ whose_ brilliant idea was this again?"

Harry jerked his thumb in answer.

Draco followed the gesture to Severus, as swathed in layers and layers of black as ever.

Bastard looked perfectly comfortable, bent over an interesting . . . whatever.

Draco really couldn't bring himself to care.

"And why can't we use magic?" he knew he was whining.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Delicate flora." he reminded.

"Right." Draco agreed.

Harry waited.

"And why do I care?"

Harry laughed.

"Because if you damage them, I shall hurt you." Severus told him flatly.

~Fin~


	48. No Lady

**No Lady**

Harry made a noise he'd admit was an undignified sort of . . . squeak as cleavage suddenly and unexpectedly appeared in front of his face. He leaned back as far as possible on the couch, and Ginny's face came into view above the cleavage.

"_Hi_, Harry!" she cooed.

Harry forced a smile. "Hey, Gin."

"So, who's the lucky lady? Or are you going _stag_?" she asked leadingly. She _knew_ Harry wasn't dating any girl, and he'd been denying for weeks that he was going alone.

"No lady." he told her, sidling out from her trap.

Her face fell slightly in her confusion. Before she could say anything else, the rest of the little group joined them explosively - almost literally in the twins' case.

Harry seized the distraction eagerly, escaping while Ginny's attention was elsewhere.

Harry opened the door at the same moment as someone knocked, unexpectedly.

"What is the git doing here?" Ginny asked, her voice loud.

Ron's face twisted with worry, and Harry snorted in amused annoyance. Severus, on the other hand, didn't appear to be distressed at all.

"_What_," Ginny said, preparing to repeat herself, when Harry leaned up to kiss Severus, shocking her silent.

Harry turned. "_He's_ my date."

~Fin~

* * *

Credit where credit is due, my beta came up with this tongue-in-cheek title. I used it because it made me laugh when she suggested it.


	49. Kits

**Kits**

"The poor things' _eyes_ aren't even open yet!" Harry petted one of the tiny kits gently, pouting up at his lover.

Severus looked down at Harry, sprawled in an ungainly fashion amongst the small pile of Kneazle kits.

"You wish to bring them home with us." His voice was flat, and it wasn't a question. He sighed.

Harry pouted a little more, scooping up a particularly ragged-looking blue-grey specimen.

"Oh, very well." Severus knelt, picking up two of the defenceless things himself.

Harry kissed him happily on the cheek before gathering two more, skilfully balancing all three. "Thank you, Severus."

~Fin~


	50. Plaque

**Plaque  
**

"Ouch!"

Severus had just finished writing in his potions journal when a pained yelp jerked him from his contemplations.

Severus snorted, pushing away from his desk to investigate.

Harry was sitting on the floor by a bookshelf, rubbing his head, with a familiar piece of wood beside him.

"Are you all right, pet?" Severus asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just knocked something over myself." Harry mumbled, embarrassed.

Severus crossed the room, but didn't reach the plaque before Harry picked it up again.

"What's this?" he asked curiously.

Severus pulled it away, shoving it back behind the books on the highest shelf.

~Fin~

* * *

My beta says it's mean, leaving the mystery like that, but. . .

Oh, yeah! And a big woo-hoo for number fifty!


	51. Dungeon

Sorry for the late update! FF wouldn't let me post earlier!**  


* * *

  
****Dungeon  
**

Harry shuddered, seeing the horrible things - some of which might once have been human - hidden away in Voldemort's dungeon.

He prayed that Severus wasn't in similar condition when Harry found him. _Godric, I'd do anything just to hear him berate me for pulling this idiotic stunt!_

Suddenly he heard footsteps closing in, and tucked himself into a shadowy corner, repressing his gagging at his uncomfortable proximity to the other things there.

Harry held his breath as Avery passed - for a variety of reasons.

As soon as he was out of sight, Harry continued on his search. Soon after, he finally located a familiar figure in a shadowy cell.

"Severus…" he whispered, coming close, but not touching the bars, in case of any magical traps.

Severus looked up fuzzily. "Harry?" he managed, his voice scratchy. Harry noted his uncharacteristically unfocused eyes.

"Yeah, love, it's me." Harry murmured, strangling down the lump in his throat and pointing his wand at the door. "Laxo annullo silens."

The door's locking mechanism silently dissolved into an expanding cloud of dust. Harry mentally thanked Draco for his obsessive love of old Latin spells.

Harry stepped into the cell. "Come on, Severus. We have to get out of here, _now_." He pulled Severus to his feet - Severus tried to help, but he was uncoordinated and stiff.

Harry managed to get his lover out of the dungeons and all the way to the lawn spread before the manor without being detected, and by the time they were spotted…

"Bye now!" Harry called, sneering at Bellatrix before triggering the Portkey he'd brought with him. Severus moaned in pain at the sudden, sharp movement it subjected them to.

"Hush, love. Just a moment and it'll stop." Harry soothed, doubly glad now that the Portkey would take them directly to Poppy.

~Fin~

* * *

The spell is, of course, one I created - from this Latin.

Laxo - Undo, Release  
Annullo - To Obliterate  
Silens - Silent

In other words, it is a spell to obliterate a lock/doorknob/latch silently.  
(Thanks to a reader - Tachimaru - on the other site for pointing out - and correcting - my issues with the Latin.)


	52. Weakness

**Weakness**

"But you can't do that! It would be dreadfully improper!" Molly was shocked, and was expressing her disapproval in much the same way she usually did - by dint of much shrieking and arm-waving.

Harry slumped in his chair at the table. "And why would it be 'dreadfully improper' again?" he asked hopelessly.

"Because," Molly didn't get anything more out before Harry was saved by the sudden appearance of Draco Malfoy.

"Come on, come on! You have a fitting!" Draco clucked, shooing Harry skillfully into the fireplace and following him.

"Thanks!" Harry breathed, his heartfelt gratitude obvious in his eyes.

Draco wrinkled his nose and cleaned Harry of soot. "You'd rather go clothes shopping - and get fitted for extravagant new dress robes - with _me_, than stay at the Burrow and listen to Molly lecture you?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, yes!"

Draco shook his head, bemused. "And to think, all those years everyone wanted to know your weakness, and it's a mothering, overbearing, middle-aged witch."

Harry shrugged. "I guess so."

"Well, come on then." Draco snapped, dragging Harry down the street towards the fine robes shop. "You know, I believe the hunter green satin was a mistake, we'll have to start again..."

~Fin~


	53. Veracity

**Veracity**

"You doubt me, my Lord?" Severus asked, head bowing - grinding his teeth, but hopefully Voldemort wouldn't notice that.

Voldemort spun his wand lightly, then whirled to return to his throne, laughing. "Of course not, Severus. You may rise."

Severus obediently rose, though stiffly, as Voldemort settled into his throne. Voldemort steepled his fingers, examining Severus curiously.

"You seem different." Voldemort observed. "We aren't entertaining any lingering . . . doubts . . . now, are we?"

"Of course not, my Lord." Severus replied smoothly, meeting Voldemort's eyes with his own . . . _green_ . . . ones?

"What?" Voldemort managed, as Severus' form melted into that of Harry Potter.

Harry silenced Voldemort with a wordless curse.

Voldemort pressed on the ragged slices across his chest, snarling at Harry. "How did you manage-"

"What? Suborning your Potions Master?" Harry taunted. Voldemort looked briefly blank, before rage suffused his features.

Harry gasped, putting a hand up, covering his mouth. "Oh dear, didn't you _know_ that?" he asked, too-sweetly. "You were going to ask about the Polyjuice?"

Voldemort spat an unidentifiable curse at Harry, who dodged easily, stopping at Voldemort's side.

He leaned close, and murmured quietly, "I _love_ him."

Voldemort gaped, not even _attempting_ a shield, and Harry laughed, throwing one _final_ curse.

~Fin~


	54. Wince

**Wince**

* * *

"Oh for-" Harry huffed, "Just _wince_ already, you proud bastard!"

Severus glared at him, but did indeed relax the hard set to his features, allowing some of the pain he must be feeling to show.

Harry swept a hand lightly across the ragged edges of a gash on Severus' hip, assessing it familiarly. "What did this?"

"MacNair's bloody axe." Severus managed.

"Of course." Harry growled. "I can't use a spell, not with the potions you've got in you for the spell damage. I'll have to stitch it."

Severus sighed, setting his forehead against the cot. "Again? Fine."

"I'm sorry, love." Harry murmured, stroking Severus' shoulder soothingly.

"Well, it's hardly _your_ fault." Severus snapped.

Harry fetched his suture kit, taking no offense at the nasty retorts. "I'm still sorry, Severus. I _am_ allowed to be sorry you're in pain, even if I had nothing to do with it."

Severus groaned something that might have been assent. Or disagreement. Or possibly an imprecation on Harry's mind. It was hard to tell with Severus' face buried in the cushion.

Harry couldn't hold back an amused snort at his lover's behaviour, even as he began to stitch, feeling Severus' muscles tensing beneath his hands.

~Fin~


	55. Getaway

**Getaway**

* * *

"It's _gorgeous_, Severus." Harry breathed, looking over the river and gardens from the wide balcony.

Severus came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and resting his chin on top of Harry's head. "I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you." Harry said quietly.

"For…" Severus inquired.

"Bringing me here." Harry answered easily. "I know how much you value your privacy, and this is your own little getaway."

Severus was surprised, but only for a moment. He turned Harry to face him, smiling.

"I hardly need to escape from you, love." he told Harry seriously, before kissing him lightly.

~Fin~


	56. Ineptitude

**Ineptitude**

* * *

Severus was leaning back against the arm of the couch with an arm flung over his face when Harry came through the door to their suite.

Harry smiled fondly at his husband, and made sure to keep the thump of his bag quiet as he dropped it on the chair by the door.

He leaned over the back of the couch. "Bad day, love?" he asked, his voice low. Severus moved his arm, looking up at Harry's concerned face.

Severus laughed humorlessly. "Just another day of dealing with the utter ineptitude that passes for a student body at this school."

~Fin~


	57. Purple

**Purple**

* * *

"What's that ugly purple thing? And why's he brewing in the kitchen?" Ron asked, wrinkling his nose at the sight of Severus standing at the counter by the stove, chopping said 'ugly purple thing'.

Harry snorted a couple of times before he started outright laughing.

Hermione came in behind him, having missed Ron's questions, and - doing nothing more than raising an eyebrow at Harry, nearly collapsing from laughter - proceeded to ask Severus a polite question of her own.

"What are you making? I've never really been able to find out much about cooking with eggplant." she peered at it interestedly.

~Fin~


	58. Weekend

**Weekend**

* * *

Severus opened the door, a nasty word for whoever had disturbed his work. He swallowed it without protest upon seeing who was there.

"And what brings a hero of such great renown to my doorstep?" he asked, bored.

Harry smiled happily, unperturbed by the unfriendly greeting. "I wished to visit the man who has always been a staunch ally."

Severus snorted, turning and retreating back into the depths of his house.

Harry took this - rightly - as all the invitation he was going to get, and followed him, closing and locking the door behind himself proprietarily.

"So which one was it this time?" Severus asked, far less antagonistically.

Harry sighed heavily, dropping into a familiar and comfortable seat in the lab - there for this purpose - as Severus returned to his work. "Natasha Liddell."

Severus groaned sympathetically.

"Indeed." Harry agreed flatly. "I'm sure you know this, but her presence cements it; I plan not to leave until Monday morning."

Severus smiled, with unusual affection, at the Acromantula fang he was crushing.

Harry stood, stepping forward, slipping his arms around Severus' slim waist affectionately. ""I trust you have no problem with that?" he asked softly.

Severus turned his head, kissing Harry in answer.

~Fin~


	59. Break

**Break**

* * *

Severus finished writing his sentence before looking up to see what Harry had thrown to make that thunking noise. He was unsurprised to see his lover glowering at a hunk of twisted wood, on the floor by the wall directly opposite Harry, at his workbench.

"What did it do?" Severus inquired calmly.

Harry snorted angrily. "I'm just having problems getting the new charm to affix securely without affecting the aerodynamics."

Severus peered at the object again.

"I know I'm asking a lot of the new design, but I'm certain I can improve the maneuverability of a broomstick if I can just get it to work."

Severus got up, crossed to the former broomstick, and picked it up carefully. He dropped it back onto Harry's workbench. "When you get it to work." he reassured.

Harry smiled tiredly. "So you keep telling me, love."

Severus brushed his long fingers beneath Harry's eye. "Perhaps you should try affixing the charm without your wand."

At Harry's curious look, Severus explained. "I think part of your problem might be how much power you blast the broom with." He glanced at the twisted bit of wood. "Not throwing your irritation at it along with your magic might help as well." he posited.

Harry laughed a little, unwillingly. "Yeah, that's why this one doesn't even _look_ like a broomstick anymore. I know. Just-"

"You get frustrated?" Severus asked archly, raising a brow. "I wouldn't understand _personally_, of course."

Harry laughed again, getting up and rounding the desk to lean into Severus' side. "Of course not. All of _your_ experiments go perfectly, right?"

"Of course." Severus said innocently, lying through his teeth, as they both knew.

"Break?" Harry asked quietly.

"I think that would be best, yes." Severus replied, just as quietly, pressing a kiss to Harry's temple.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this one because my word generator tossed up 'Aerodynamic' and I couldn't resist the challenge.


	60. Nest

**Nest**

* * *

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his temper in check and his headache at bay.

"So, correct me if I am mistaken, you then decided to _stick your **hand**_ into the nest of _extremely **venomous**_, just hatched, asps?" Severus asked, as flatly as he could manage.

Harry's grin wavered at this less-than-pleased speech. "Um, yes?"

Severus sighed, covering his face with his hands.

Harry crossed his arms defensively. "I'm a lot safer doing that than anyone else would be!" he reminded his lover sharply.

"You still could have been bitten." Severus insisted.

"And then you, my very own asp," Harry said, smiling, "would have saved me, mm?" He dropped a kiss on Severus' neck.

Severus returned the embrace. "Yes. Still, be more careful?"

Harry sighed.

"Harry."

"All right. I promise." Harry managed. "Better?"

"Much." Severus conceded, pulling Harry down to kiss him properly.

They pulled apart a moment later, and Severus promptly asked, "So what did you bring home with you this time?"

Harry looked briefly indignant. He pulled a jar out of his pocket. "For you." he announced, presenting the fragments of snake's bones to Severus.

He accepted happily. "And for you?"

Harry grinned. "A sickly asp that I couldn't just relocate."

Severus smirked, looking vindicated.

"Oh, but he would have _died_, and I-" Harry protested.

"Shush. I know." Severus replied calmly. "Let's go meet the new member of our own little nest, hmm?"

Harry hummed happily, leading Severus upstairs to the snake room. As they went, Severus commented, "Well, at least there are worse things you could bring home to me."

There was a new tank by the door, and inside was a solid black snake. "He reminds me of you, with how much he hissed his displeasure at us." Harry informed his lover.

~Fin~


	61. Nervous

For a personal - that is, RL - friend of mine, though she lives far away now. She asked for "Severus and Harry drabble with, and I know this is weird, dancing - like, ballroom dancing". Well, sweetie, this is my best shot! I hope you like it, Kally.

* * *

**Nervous**

* * *

"You're nervous." Severus stated, flatly. It wasn't a question.

Harry bit his lip, forcing himself to look at Severus' shoulder under his palm, and not at the man's face.

"Why are _you_ nervous?" Severus asked quietly, turning them expertly.

"Well, I-" Harry broke off.

"You faced the Dark Lord without so much as a quiver, and you are nervous about dancing with me?" Severus asked.

"Mm-hm?" Harry's tone was wavery and anxious.

Severus snorted. "I'm not sure whether I should be flattered or offended."

"Er, would it help if-" Harry started, "Well, I _care_ what you think. Of me, I mean. Not that-"

"Hush, I get it." Severus soothed. "I don't understand why you should start now, however."

Harry finally looked Severus in the eyes, defensive now, but the words died in his throat at the warmth in Severus' usually cold black eyes.

"That's better." Severus breathed.

Harry smiled tentatively. "So . . . I should stop worrying so much?"

"In this case, I think that would be acceptable." Severus agreed.

Harry hummed thoughtfully, following Severus' lead absently.

"What?" Severus asked.

"Nothing." Harry cleared his expression too fast to be believable, and Severus tsked doubtfully.

"Just…" Harry leaned up and kissed Severus soundly.

~Fin~


	62. Tails

This is a (very late) fill for a prompt word - 'Opera' - from WynterRavenheart. The word sparked an idea for a multi-chapter fic, but as it is being difficult, in the meantime I scribbled out this.

* * *

  
**Tails**

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

Before Harry could answer, his friend had turned to look at him - and yelped in surprise at the sight.

"What?" Harry asked, looking around.

"What are you wearing? And _why_?" Ron asked, incredulous, looking Harry and his fancy tuxedo over with disdain.

"I am wearing tails, and I am going to the opera." Harry explained, smothering a laugh.

"Why?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "To which?"

"Either? Both!" Ron demanded, getting up.

"Because tails are appropriate for an opening night opera, and I'm going to one - on a date with Severus." Harry told him tiredly.

~Fin~


	63. Crush

**Crush**

* * *

"Ah, uh, Minister?" a young woman ran up to the door of his office just as he was shutting it, and Harry sighed.

"Yes, Miss Roberts?" he asked.

"Er, um…"

Harry leaned against the doorway on his elbow. "Anything besides that?" he asked long-sufferingly.

Before she had a chance to gather her somewhat dubious wits again, he continued. "No? Well then, I shall see you after lunch - that would be at two o'clock, all right, Miss Roberts?"

She nodded, and Harry smiled at her before shutting the door in her face. He slumped against the door, sighing, trying to ignore his lover's near-hysterical laughter coming from across the room.

"Oh, lay off!" Harry barked. "What's so bloody funny about my aide having a crush on me, anyway?" he added, somewhat petulantly.

Severus stopped laughing quite so hard. "You mean _that_ was why she was so flustered?"

"As opposed to what? Dealing with the Minister? That's her _job_, and she's actually pretty good at it. Just as long as she doesn't have to speak to me alone." Harry scoffed.

Severus huffed. He was no longer anywhere near as amused. "You aren't alone. You're with me." he snapped.

Harry sighed, collapsing onto the settle next to Severus and leaning his head on his lover's shoulder. "Yeah. Now if only you could be here whenever I have to deal with her it would be fucking _perfect_."

Severus, somewhat mollified - both by the sentiment and the action - wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him closer. He turned his head and kissed Harry's brow softly, smiling at the little sigh of contentment his lover let out as his eyes slipped shut.

Severus hummed, content to stay this way, cradling his lover, until something interrupted them. Harry's only response to the content noise was snuggling closer.

~Fin~


	64. Concern

**Concern**

* * *

Harry caught the tail end of a strange look passing over Hermione's face just as Severus left the room. "What?" he asked.

"He- he just _hit_ you!" Hermione hissed, upset.

"_What?_" Harry yelped.

"He _hit_ you!" she repeated, her voice growing louder.

Harry blinked.

"You didn't _notice_?" Hermione was incredulous.

"Obviously _not_!" Harry shot back. "Are you feeling okay, Mione?"

She seemed offended by his concerned tone, and crossed her arms huffily.

"What? Is it a bad thing to be concerned about my friend's mental health?" This question did not improve her mood.

Harry sighed. If anyone was going to break this impasse it looked like it would have to be him. "What did you see him do, then?" he asked, as calmly as possible.

"He thumped you on the back of the head." Hermione struggled to keep her voice unemotional.

Harry blinked. Hermione watched the wheels turning.

A few moments later he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demanded.

"You mean, he cuffed me with his wrist?" Harry managed, still laughing.

Hermione nodded slowly.

Harry shook his head. "It's certainly not painful. I guess I'm so used to it I didn't even notice. It's affectionate, anyway." he told her.

~Fin~


	65. Musings

**Musings**

* * *

Severus certainly understood morbid humour, Harry mused - particularly of the 'laugh so you don't go mad' variety.

His _Slytherin_ friends did too, but just as when he was with his Gryffindor friends, he always felt as if he had to hide away parts of himself - large ones - from them. It was just that they were _different_ parts.

Severus was the only person Harry had ever met that not only saw all of him, but was comfortable with - and even _loved_ - it all. The whole mess that made up Harry James Potter.

Harry admitted that was part of why he loved _Severus_, despite what his friends thought of their relationship - or Harry's sanity for entering it.

Of course, that went both ways - it had to. Harry saw all the things that made up his intensely complex lover - though it had, admittedly, taken quite some time to work his way far enough into Severus' life that he would _trust_ Harry that much.

Now that he did… Well, with every little quirk and oddity - even the unpleasant shadowy corners of his mind - that Harry uncovered, he only loved him more.

Harry sighed happily, knowing that he was being unbelievably sappy, and not caring.

~Fin~

* * *

This one started life as part of 'Ascent'. Yeah, it really didn't fit there, but I hope it was good here.


	66. Haven

Sorry for the very late update today - I spent half the day at hospital, came home and passed out for a few hours.

* * *

**Haven**

* * *

Severus looked up from his book, searching for the small, unexpected sound. It came again, and he glanced down.

Harry's face was twisted in sleep, and he'd made a breathy whimpering sound. Severus' eyes softened, and he stroked his fingers calmingly through his lover's hair.

Harry moaned, stretching, and Severus huffed a laugh before setting aside his book and snuffing the lone candle.

He was pleased - though unsurprised - when he settled in properly and Harry nestled into his side, calming into a deep and untroubled sleep.

Severus sighed, closing his eyes, content with his sleeping lover wrapped in his arms.

~Fin~


	67. Erised

Because I got the mad urge to write the cliché as well.

* * *

**Erised**

* * *

As soon as the dust cleared, and Harry had stopped coughing, he froze, staring through the gloom at the familiar gilt-edged shape. The Mirror of Erised. He hadn't seen _that_ in years. He stepped forward, cautiously, curiosity overwhelming him.

Harry closed the door behind him, slipping a locking and silencing charm over the room, just to be sure.

Harry stepped hesitantly before the mirror, took a deep breath, and looked into it. He sunk to the floor, gazing into the image reflected.

Instead of seeing his family behind him, he saw only himself, curled on the floor - just as he was now, actually.

The other Harry was kneeling on a woven rug, his skin reflecting the orange glow of firelight, with a pair of arms wrapped around his waist from behind. The other Harry was leaning back into that unknown person's body, his eyes hazily half-closed in lazy, comfortable pleasure.

Harry gasped, leaning close to the mirror, but the figure remained as shadowed and unrecognizable as ever. He sighed, leaning back. He truly wasn't surprised not to see his family in the mirror - it had been a very long time, and he was no longer such a naïve little boy.

~Fin~


	68. Touch

**Touch**

* * *

When Severus looked up from his research, Harry was leaning over in an exhausted slump, his face obscured in his desk.

Severus opened his mouth, then, considering, shut it again, smiling softly and getting up from his own desk quietly. He approached Harry's desk and propped one hand on it, looking down at his frustrated lover. He stroked the elegant fingers of his other hand through the floppy mess of Harry's hair, brushing along his temples soothingly.

Harry moaned under Severus' attentions, his irritation evaporating at the touch. Severus smiled affectionately at his lover, now arching up into his palm.

~Fin~


	69. Wounded

**Wounded**

* * *

Severus woke slowly, for once. He catalogued several sensations swiftly; the slightly-scratchy feel of the well-worn Infirmary sheets beneath him, the dull ache of half-healed wounds, and the warmth encompassing his hand and forearm.

Severus paused. The first two were only to be expected - he had hoped to wake in the Infirmary, as the other options were far worse - but the third was certainly a surprise.

He opened his eyes, with some difficulty, and strained his neck to peer down at his left hand. Harry had Severus' hand cradled to his chest, and had fallen asleep leaning across Severus' forearm.

~Fin~


	70. Jumble

**Jumble**  


* * *

  
Harry felt a little silly, recognizing that shaking his head to sort out the jumbled thoughts in it was, well, silly. They weren't physical objects lying around and cluttering the inside of his head. Although… That gave him an idea. He grinned, closing his eyes and picturing a library with the books strewn about beneath the shelves.

After a moment of self-congratulation on the clear mental image, Harry set about clearing away those books, settling them back on the proper shelves and uncluttering his thought process as he worked. "Visualization really does help." Harry muttered, only realizing a moment later that he'd said it out loud.

Severus was a little too well-mannered to say 'I told you so', but it was a very near thing. He smirked, reminding Harry that it had been _his_ suggestion to try a more concrete visualization. It did not work well for _Severus_, but his mind was very different from his lover's more . . . jumbled one.

Harry laughed. At Severus' bemused look, he explained that Severus' words had simply mirrored his own thoughts. The jumbled mess of his own mind was what had led him to try visualizations - with Severus' suggestion in mind, of course.

~Fin~

* * *

Ah yes, I almost forgot - today's my birthday! (Not like you really needed to know that, I suppose.) So, I guess this is sort of a present to myself? I don't know. *shrugs* Anyway. Enjoy! I'm going to be updating daily for at least another two weeks, and... you know the drill. Longer if I can swing it, I'll give you warning before I stop.


	71. The Cure

**The Cure**

* * *

Harry stopped in the doorway with a sympathetic look. Severus was face down on their bed, his head buried in a pillow and the room darkened to almost pitch black. He climbed onto the bed gingerly, trying not to jar and aggravate Severus' migraine. A small moan told him he'd failed, and he leant to kiss the back of Severus' neck apologetically. The moan that followed that was far less displeased, and Harry grinned in satisfaction.

Harry kissed the sensitive spot again, then stayed, draped across Severus' bare back. Harry whispered into Severus' shoulder blade, pressing another kiss there. "That bad, love?" Severus pushed his face further into the pillow, murmuring something unintelligible.

Harry pushed down a laugh, a smile spreading across his features, still pressed to Severus' skin. Severus growled, recognizing Harry's amusement. Harry leaned up to kiss the barest edge of Severus' cheekbone - the only visible part of his face. "Can I do anything?"

Severus mumbled again, and Harry brushed his fingers through his lover's hair. He leaned up on one elbow and continued the stroking caress down Severus neck and halfway down his spine. Starting again, he dug his fingers in more strongly, massaging the tense muscles into relaxation. Severus moaned, his back arching into the caress, and Harry knelt up to do a better job.

Within a few minutes, Severus turned under Harry's hands. Harry lightened his strokes, but didn't stop, now caressing Severus' lean chest. "I love you, pet." Severus murmured, reaching up to cup Harry's cheek.

Harry grinned, turning his head to kiss Severus' palm. "Love you too." he replied.

Severus' eyes fluttered closed as Harry hit a particularly sensitive spot on his stomach, and he added, "What did I do to deserve you?" Harry chuckled, leaning down to finally kiss his lover properly.

~Fin~

* * *

Thanks to everyone who sent me birthday wishes - though the first one I read kinda freaked me out . . . at least until I checked over my post from yesterday, thus confirming I really shouldn't post anything on three hours of sleep and twenty awake. I had totally forgotten that I mentioned my birthday.


	72. Fascination

**Fascination**

* * *

Severus woke quickly, as he usually did, but he didn't stir, recognizing the fingers tracing a familiar pattern along his back. He smiled, knowing his lover wouldn't see the fond expression.

After long minutes of leisurely basking in Harry's fascination Severus stretched languidly under the warm caresses, allowing a throaty moan to escape his throat. Harry was blushing when Severus rolled over to look at him.

"Sometimes I wonder if you're more fascinated with that tattoo than you are with _me_." Severus smirked and Harry flushed darker, opening his mouth. "Never mind." Severus put a hand over Harry's lips. "Joking."

~Fin~

* * *

I'll leave it up to you to decide what the tattoo is - although if anyone asks, I'll probably post my own vision of it with tomorrow's drabble.


	73. Moments

This one, and the next two, are/will be my particular style of almost-smut. After that we'll get back to fluff, at least for a day.

* * *

**Moments**

* * *

Harry moaned around Severus' fingers, sucking hard and nibbling. Severus nipped at Harry's collarbone before moving back down to tease at his abdominals.

Harry whined as Severus pulled away, but not too much - after all, he knew where those fingers were going, and that it would be far more pleasurable very shortly. Moments later, Severus was kissing him, diverting his attention - though it was an unnecessary distraction, in Harry's mind.

Their kiss broke as Severus slid home, both of them releasing drawn-out moans. Harry threw his head back and Severus buried his face in the crook of his lover's throat.

~Fin~


	74. Intruders

**Intruders**

* * *

Hermione gasped, her knees wobbling with shock. Luna's hand settled on her back, helping her stay upright. Hermione looked over her shoulder at her lover incredulously. "Did you-"

"I didn't know." Luna's dreamy voice assured her. Luna was still watching the spectacle over Hermione's shoulder, much to her embarrassment.

"Luna!" she hissed. Luna looked at her blankly. Hermione sighed, shaking her head. Really, she ought to know better than to expect Luna to react like most people. "Come on, darling." she encouraged, pulling Luna away and shutting the door - quietly. "We'll come and visit Harry… Another time."

Behind the now-closed door, Harry and Severus broke apart, smiling at each other, Harry still gasping, his head thrown back against the wall behind him. Severus shifted his grip, allowing Harry to slide down to stand on his own again. He did so, but pulled Severus into another kiss when he landed. Severus went willingly, but pulled apart after a moment.

"I believe you forgot to lock the door, pet." Severus said calmly.

Harry's eyebrows rose. "How would you know?" he asked.

Severus pulled his lover into an embrace. "Your friends Hermione and Luna just left - I believe they got quite a shock."

~Fin~

* * *

Now that people have had a couple days to guess, I'll tell you what _I_ saw as Severus' tattoo. Personally, I thought it was a black snake, stylized into a looping pattern around and through itself - interesting, because two people reviewed with guesses, and they were; Celtic knotwork, and a snake, respectively. I suppose you were both right!

That's just what I see Severus having as a tattoo, it sort of came naturally - I had no idea what was going on with the drabble when I started it, it just came - if you have a different idea for the tattoo, please, feel free to tell me; I'm curious. (And it might spark a different idea, which I am always all for.)


	75. Hardly

**Hardly**

* * *

Severus gasped, throwing his head back hard against the headboard. He didn't notice, too focused on his lover as he threaded his hands into Harry's hair, trying hard not to pull or force him.

Harry chuckled, sending warm vibrations up through Severus, who moaned, his eyes slipping shut, right on the edge- Harry pulled away briefly, and Severus' eyes shot open again.

"I'm hardly fragile." he reminded Severus, his voice throaty and rough, before he returned his attention to making Severus fall apart. He succeeded within another few moments, Severus calling his name and shuddering beneath his mouth and hands.

~Fin~


	76. Home Early

**Home Early**

* * *

Harry closed his eyes, suddenly finding something else far more worthy of his attention than his book. He tipped his head back, making it even more accessible for Severus, who had apparently gotten home early.

Harry moaned. "Y- mmm… Er, you're back early, aren't you, love?" he asked fuzzily.

Severus hummed, abandoning Harry's hair to stroke along his ear for a moment. "The newest Weasley exploded a cauldron and sent half of my class to the Infirmary. I cleaned up and left early. It wasn't anything too serious."

"Mmm." Harry acknowledged, reaching one hand up to curl around Severus' forearm.

~Fin~


	77. Wrong

The reason this is so unutterably bizarre is due to the fact that I wrote it whilst watching V for Vendetta. At least, that is why I think it is so weird; it is possible that it was just me and my own specialness.

* * *

**Wrong**

* * *

Harry was lying on his back, twirling a bit of metal between his fingers playfully, not paying attention to anything but the object he was toying with.

"Harry!" a familiar voice hissed, worried and urgent.

He ignored it, flipping the little bar around his fingers again, beginning to hum as he watched it. Ginny put her hand to her mouth, her eyes tearing.

"Harry, mate…" Ron spelled open the cell door, worried himself, though he didn't want to admit it. This was not what he had expected to find, here in this dungeon.

"What, Ron?" Harry answered, sounding bored.

Ron stopped, confused. "What's… what's wrong with you, Harry?"

Harry hummed again, watching the bar take another pass back and forth. "Nothing. I s'pose you're here to _rescue_ me, mmm?"

Ginny finally shook off her shock, rushing forward, past her brother, to grasp Harry's arm, shaking him. "What is _wrong_ with you, you-!"

"Nothing." Harry repeated. He swung his feet off the bed, sitting up easily and focusing on his friends for the first time since they'd arrived. "H'lo, Sev'rus." he added, looking past them.

Severus was leaning against the bars, smiling at Harry. "I hate to say this, but, I _did_ tell you, hn?"

Harry chuckled, closing his eyes, shaking his head. "I didn't doubt you. Anyway," he continued, standing, "it's not as though my stay was uncomfortable."

Severus scowled, glaring at Harry, disapproving of his flippant attitude but knowing there was no quelling it. "Thanks only to the fact that the Dark Lord trusted that I - and Draco, of course - would make your stay as _un_comfortable as possible."

"Indeed." Harry agreed, walking past his friends. "C'mon, Drake." He pulled Draco from behind Severus, and kissed Severus himself lightly. "Let's go, then!" he declared, looking back at the stunned Weasleys.

~Fin~

* * *

If there are any fans of the BBC series 'Merlin' reading this, you might be interested in a one-shot in that fandom - Arthur/Merlin, of course - I posted today.


	78. Blur

**Blur**

* * *

Severus started as a heavy weight settled on his thigh, warning pinpricks following shortly. He set his book aside, meeting the large golden eyes of his lover briefly before eyeing the correspondingly large paw resting in his lap warily.

He sighed. The claws didn't retract, and the lion continued to watch. Severus shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Within moments his body had slipped smoothly into the sleek form of a black leopard. The lion purred happily, and he leapt off the couch, toppling the golden creature over, rolling them into a single, playful, blur of motion.

~Fin~


	79. Fury

**Fury**

* * *

Harry leant in the doorway, arms crossed. He scowled darkly as he listened to more and more imprecations being heaped upon his lover. Finally, mere minutes later, he had enough, stepping forward and entering the room proper, watching the Order go silent at his entrance.

Severus was the last to look. A glance warning Harry to keep his temper. Harry's own eyes darkened further at the shadows evident in his lover's, and his magic swirled around him, pushing out into the room and whipping at the hair and robes of the Order members as he took a breath to speak.

~Fin~


	80. Echo

I'm sorry to update so late - I would have posted when I got up, ~7:30, but my beta and I had a screaming row over the French Toast I made for breakfast, and I was a little too upset, and. . . yeah.

* * *

**Echo**

* * *

_"You'll never belong to **anyone**! You are **nothing** to anyone but **me**!"_

The words echoed horrifically through Severus' mind, over and over. He fought back tears, refusing to allow the Dark Lord to disturb him that much, even now that he was out of sight. Severus clenched his jaw, clearing his expression forcibly as he approached 12 Grimmauld Place.

By the time he entered the kitchen, his face was unreadable. Albus stood as Severus walked in, but before he could demand a report, someone intervened. Harry Potter, who had been hidden by the doorway, stepped forward, glaring meaningfully at Albus. He urged Severus out and upstairs. Severus went complacently enough until he was standing in the centre of his own room.

He opened his mouth, but Harry shushed him, tapping light fingers at his lips. Severus closed it again, and Harry began to work at removing all of Severus' many layers, starting with the hated Death-Eater robe, which he promptly Banished. As he worked, he brushed loving caresses through the layers of fabric, but he didn't speak.

Severus stood equally quietly, still fighting silently - something he found difficult, as the Dark Lord's words only mirrored many of his own thoughts. Severus jerked out of his reverie as warm hands nudged him towards the bed. Harry left him there to strip out of his own clothing. It was mere moments before he joined Severus on the bed, pushing him flat and wrapping his body around Severus'.

Severus shuddered slightly under Harry's tender ministrations, his eyes sliding closed, a few tears finally squeezing from beneath his lashes, as Harry swept the coverlet over them. Severus twitched, his right hand wavering before he tucked his arm around Harry.

"You are _everything_ to _me_. You belong _with_ me. Belong _to_ me, if you must."

~Fin~

* * *

This drabble was inspired in part by a wonderful one-shot by The Minx 17, on HPFandom (net), entitled 'Reaffirmation'. I do, of course, recommend that you go read it (having finished my drabble!).


	81. Small Things

**Small Things**

* * *

Severus drifted in lazy lassitude, happily absorbing the moment - basking in Harry's affection and warmth. Harry, who had been stretched quiescently at Severus' side, suddenly sat up, clicking his fingers.

"Time to get back, Severus." he announced, attempting to give Severus' his robes.

Severus sat up slowly, blinking sleepily, confused.

"It's time to check on the Veritaserum." Harry reminded him. Severus lunged upwards, suddenly wide awake, and Harry sighed, handing his lover back his clothing. "Don't worry, I thought it out carefully. I set an alarm," he held up a small silver hourglass, "the Veritaserum has to simmer undisturbed for forty two minutes. You have precisely six to get back to it."

Severus took the hourglass absently, examining it, feeling a familiar bit of warmth pooling in his stomach. He bent to kiss his still-nude lover sweetly, handing the small thing back to him. "Thank you, Harry, love." he murmured.

Harry smiled. "Of course." His eyes were warm, and Severus felt another wash of wonder that this amazing man had chosen to be with him. "I'll see you at supper, won't I?" Harry asked.

Severus assured Harry that he would, indeed, be at supper, and headed back to his lab.

~Fin~

* * *

I would just like to point out that everything to do with the potion is completely made up by me - I don't think there _is_ any information on the brewing of Veritaserum. Oh, and my beta says the end is kind of bland, but I think that perhaps that kind of fits; after all, the afternoon interlude is over - time to go back to work.


	82. Centrepiece

**Centrepiece**

* * *

Harry gritted his teeth, bracing his wrists securely and closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, balancing expertly on the narrow beam. A few moments later, he heard most of the Order members filing in beneath him. He kept his breathing smooth, even as he felt the urge to laugh, hearing them wondering where he was. The urge increased when he peeked briefly and saw Albus looking just as bewildered as anyone.

Anyone but his lover, of course. Harry grinned, meeting the darkly amused gaze his lover sent his way, as the Order sat down around the conference table he had provided for their use.

It wasn't until half an hour later, after they had truly gotten irritated, that he slipped down, landing lightly and easily in the centre of the table, looking almost weightless as he balanced on the balls of his feet. He paused a moment before standing to greet the Order as a whole.

While they gaped in shock and disbelief - and awe - he slid off the table and into Severus' lap to steal a kiss. Severus allowed it only briefly before pushing Harry away, into his own chair. Harry went obligingly, grinning at his lover.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this one while watching 'Elektra' - I blame _most_ of the oddities on that.


	83. Rare

Okay, well, I woke up six hours earlier than I need to in order to get ready to go out and play tennis with my sister - whom I have not seen since before her wedding, ohh, a year ago - I blame excitement. Or something. Anyway: you get an update that much earlier because of it, so...

* * *

**Rare**

* * *

Harry was humming, Severus noted, upon coming upstairs from his lab. This in itself was unsurprising, as Harry was obnoxiously cheerful most of the time; it was the fact that Severus could not _locate_ his lover that was odd.

After a cursory search, Severus dismissed his curiosity and set about preparing a cold lunch for them both.

That done, Severus took the light meal out behind the house, where he, as he'd suspected he would, found his lover. Harry was gently transferring a delicate and rare orchid into a pot, humming to it all the while.

Severus paused to watch for a few long minutes, leaning against a nearby arbour, a fond smile playing about his lips. Eventually he pushed away from the arch, approaching Harry. He set aside the basket he'd carried their lunch in before settling to the ground beside his lover and the now-potted orchid. Harry grinned, greeting him with an affectionate kiss - and smudging Severus' cheek with a trace of dirt.

Severus mock-scowled at him, reaching up to dislodge the smear. Harry beat him to it, chuckling, before entwining their fingers. Harry's brightly laughing eyes met the fond amusement in Severus' own, over their clasped hands.

~Fin~


	84. Lovesick

**Lovesick**

* * *

Severus had nearly completed his nightly rounds - unfortunately, the Astronomy Tower was often the most-populated area of the castle at night. Accordingly, he was astonished to find only a single person. He almost left without saying anything to his colleague.

After a few steps, Severus sighed, turning back and approaching the Charms Professor.

"P- Harry?" he corrected himself at the last moment, remembering Minerva's insistence that the staff be on first name terms. "What's wrong?"

The young man shot upright. "Sn- Severus!" he almost yelped. "Er, yeah. I'm fine. I'll just… just be heading back . . . now." He attempted to sidle past Severus.

Severus instinctively barred his path. "If you are untroubled, then why, might I inquire, are you atop the highest tower, at midnight . . . brooding?" he very nearly said 'crying'.

Harry snorted, shaking his head. "Thanks, but, really, you wouldn't be interested." he insisted.

Severus was only more intrigued, and stepped into Harry's path again. "I asked, nevertheless. Will you answer me?"

Harry chuckled wetly. "Very well." He abandoned his attempt to escape, turning back towards the window. "Unrequited love is rather a bitch, you know." It was an almost . . . conversational tone, hiding layers of pain beneath. Something Severus would never have thought to have in common with The-Man-Who-Sent-The-Bastard-To-Hell-Where-Might-I-Add-He-Belonged.

"Surely not such a problem for you." Severus ventured, knowing as soon as he had that it was precisely the wrong thing to say.

Harry spun, tears of anger superseding the hurt that had lurked in those bright eyes mere moments ago. "I suppose not." he spat, pushing past Severus.

Seconds later he returned, seizing Severus by the shoulders and pulling him down to give him a chaste kiss.

Before Severus had time to process that, let alone respond in any way, Harry had disappeared downstairs. _Well. **Now** what?_ Severus wondered.

~Fin~

* * *

I wanted to let you guys know that there will be daily updates for at least another week, and probably two.


	85. A Moment

**A Moment**

* * *

Harry leaned casually against the wall, waiting patiently. He knew what he sought would come by some point tonight, and then he'd seize his chance.

He was jerked from his musings at the quiet sound of a very familiar set of footsteps approaching. Severus paused, surprised, though he didn't show it, to find Harry standing there.

"Might I steal a moment of your time, Sir?" Harry asked politely.

Severus snarled quietly, knowing he must remind the brat that such an honorific was now unnecessary. When he did, Harry merely shrugged. "I would still like to have a moment of your time." he repeated.

Severus' instinctive reaction was to decline, preferably with a scathing retort, but the look in Harry's eyes had him agreeing, leading the brat to his rooms.

Severus spent the walk watching his cheerful, though quiet, companion, wondering what had possessed him to allow this.

Once they were comfortable in Severus' sitting room, Harry proceeded to speak his piece - shocking Severus speechless, a feat of which any student who had studied under him would be jealous.

Harry settled back in his chair, waiting for Severus to gather his wits, think over Harry's words, and then, most probably, curse Harry and throw him out.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later when Severus finally spoke. "Why?"

Harry smiled, surprised. This just might be easier than he had feared. "Why to which?"

"Any- no. All of it." Severus replied.

"I can't explain why I love you. I _can_ explain how we became friends rather than enemies, but you know that." Harry stated. "I love you because of who you are - everything that I know about you. You are an amazing man, Severus Snape."

Severus was taken aback by this, though he felt his estimation of Harry rising at the clever answer.

~Fin~

* * *

My beta says this ending doesn't feel like an ending - but she said that's probably because she wanted to read more. I don't know . . . I see her point, but that's just where it stopped. *shrugs*


	86. Simple

**Simple**

* * *

Harry was lounging, sprawled across the entire couch. He knew he probably ought to be doing _something_ else, but for some reason he simply couldn't muster the motivation.

Hermione's voice rang down the stairs from the library, and suddenly he remembered why. He sighed, folding his arms under his head and settling in comfortably. He closed his eyes, ignoring the argument now floating to his ears.

"Avoiding something?" Severus asked, leaning over the back of the couch to look down at Harry. Harry opened one eye, but before he could respond, the voices from upstairs sounded again.

Severus raised a brow. "Some_one_, then?" he amended, tilting his head.

Harry chuckled. "Yeah. Both, actually. Avoiding being roped into doing research for Mione." he explained. Severus nodded understanding.

"I did try presenting my plan for killing the bastard, but she's bloody set on doing it the precise way that Albus suggested we use." Harry sat up, blowing out a heavy breath. "I already looked into it, and I still think that the soul-binding spell would be more effective. And it doesn't require searching the globe for incredibly dangerous magical objects - not to mention attempting to bypass the protections Voldemort placed on them."

~Fin~

* * *

And here I used an idea - briefly - that I plan to use in a longer fic, at some point. In any case, I don't think it hurt to use it in this little thing as well.

Oh, and my apologies, for not responding to reviews lately - I've been wanting to, but I've been in a cruddy mood, for some reason, and I haven't wanted to inadvertently spread that. Hopefully this will be not only temporary, but brief. Thanks to all those who responded to tell me either that the length of my drabbles is fine, or that they want more. I will tell you that I have loose plans to expand a few of the drabbles into one-shots, and if there are any in particular you would like to see expanded, you are welcome to let me know in a review or PM - I believe one person already has, actually.


	87. The Natural

**The Natural**

* * *

Severus was somewhat less than pleased at being summoned by the Headmistress. His displeasure only increased when he arrived to find her busy with someone else. He began to leave, and the other man spun to face him. "Hello, Professor Snape."

Severus froze, examining the tall young man more carefully. Something told him he ought to recognize- "Potter?" he asked, incredulous. Harry nodded, smiling hesitantly.

"Severus." Minerva broke the tension, not without a moment's observation. "Mr. Potter has come to interview for a position. He also suggested a few changes to the curriculum that he feels might be beneficial, speaking as a former student from a Muggle upbringing."

Severus stiffened. "What subject is Mr. Potter desirous of teaching? I know of no open positions."

"I'll be teaching practical self-defence." Harry explained. "Minerva has already told me that she thinks my prospective class would be a useful one."

Severus had to admit, silently, that such a class would be a _very_ practical addition to the curriculum. Potter would be a brilliant choice to teach it, as well. Severus well-remembered teaching DADA to the brat's little DA, and how impressively easy it had been. Harry had been a wonderful teacher, even then.

"Indeed. Such a class could prove extremely useful. Do you intend to cover anything else?" Severus asked.

Harry grinned, obviously pleased. "I thought I might teach a few other . . . practical spells. Ones I picked up from extra studying - or experience." Harry turned to face Minerva. "I still think a Wizard Studies course would also be a good addition."

Minerva sighed, obviously sick of this insistence.

"I agree." Severus murmured.

"Who would teach such a course?" Minerva asked tiredly.

"He knows the Wizarding world far better than anyone else who might be interested in the position." Harry defended.

"To whom are you referring?" Severus asked, annoyed to be kept in the dark.

"Draco Malfoy." Harry stated flatly.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry this one's more pre-slash than anything else - oh, and I picture, in this one, that Harry and Draco have made _peace_, but they aren't exactly _friends_.


	88. Fashion Statement?

**Fashion Statement?**

* * *

Everyone was astonished to see Harry in hunter green - not that it didn't suit him, but the close-fitting trousers, shirt and robes were certainly not his usual attire.

The truly shocking aspect, however, was a living snake wrapped lazily around Harry's shoulders. The jet black scales stood out, gleaming subtly against the green robes.

Harry's only response to their shock was a smirk. He swept across the room and settled in Dumbledore's chair. Nobody spoke for long minutes.

Harry stretched theatrically, lounging with supreme confidence in the large throne-like chair. "Hello, all." he finally said. When that elicited nothing, he continued. "Please do be seated." he invited gracefully.

_~I fail to see how this is a good idea, Harry.~_ the snake asserted, hissing disdainfully at Tonks as she came too close for his liking.

Harry turned his head, sighing, to look at his companion. _~Look, Severus, I know it's hardly the best plan, but it's the only one we've got at the moment, and we really need their help. You know that.~_

Severus snorted - difficult to manage in animagus form - and murmured, almost petulantly, _~Doesn't mean I have to like it.~_

_~Course not, love.~_ Harry smiled adoringly at his lover.

~Fin~

* * *

Just to clear things up, I see this as being canon to Sixth Year, maybe five years on. Harry needs the Order's help with his plan to defeat Voldemort, but he needs his lover's help to actually _plan_ - and he does not have time to get them over the 'Snape is an evil git' thing at the moment.


	89. Ripple

**Ripple**

* * *

Severus was hard-pressed not to stare, upon catching sight of Potter, working in the small garden behind 12 Grimmauld Place. It wasn't that he'd never seen the boy- _man_, now, Severus reminded himself - in an undershirt, or, indeed, _no_ shirt - _that_ certainly hadn't been present before, though!

Severus proceeded to snarl at Potter, reminding him that Albus had wanted the brat inside twenty minutes ago. Honestly, as if Severus had nothing better to do than fetch people in for the meeting.

Harry jumped up, dusting his palms absently on his denims - leaving broad smears of dirt behind. "Absolutely, Sir." he responded. Severus scowled. The brat didn't even have the consideration to continue insulting Severus, thus giving him a reasonable excuse for his ire.

Severus' distraction didn't prevent him from taking a moment to examine that intriguing tattoo with slightly more attention, however. Harry paused by the back door, turning to face Severus again.

Severus immediately raised his eyes to meet Harry's.

Harry smirked mischievously at Severus, putting him instantly on his guard. Harry turned his arm slightly, showing off the rippling black snake - with emerald eyes, naturally - inked on his bicep to better advantage.

"See something you . . . _like_ . . . Severus?"

~Fin~

* * *

The daily updates will continue for another week, at least. Further news on updates later. Oh, and I'm likely to start replying again - feeling much better, much less anti-social . . . more social? Whatever.


	90. Final Mistake

**Final Mistake**

* * *

Severus knelt before him, looking appropriately chastened - though there was an annoying lack of fear in him. Well, no matter, the traitorous spy would die in moments… Voldemort raised his wand, then hesitated. Perhaps…

"Rise, Severus." he ordered. "I have a better use for you than a quick death after all."

Severus rose, looking warily at the Dark Lord through the obscuring curtain of his dark hair. What was the madman's thinking now? Severus had been sure that at least some of his true allegiances had been uncovered.

His anxiety was not quieted when the Dark Lord bound him to a nearby column, with no warning and no hint of his reasons showing on his face.

Voldemort Vanished Severus' shirt before calling the Carrows to introduce Severus to the whip. Half an hour later, he dismissed them, waiting, watching Severus' still - half-conscious - form, dripping blood.

Sure enough, within minutes Harry Potter appeared before Voldemort, in all his righteous fury, wand in hand, a snarl twisting his features.

Voldemort stood, casually, as if this were a mere inconvenience, flicking his own wand into his hand. Before he could speak, however, he was startled to feel a broad gash slicing across his chest.

He glanced down, watching the blood cascade, then back to the Potter brat - Voldemort hadn't even seen him move.

Voldemort hissed, more in anger than pain, disarming Potter, who was slow to dodge, peering anxiously, as he was, at Severus. Voldemort laughed at Potter's expression, made more amusing by the despair in Severus'.

_~Even your 'lover' knows you can't win this, boy.~_ Voldemort snickered.

Potter threw his hand towards Voldemort, and a bolt of green light felled him. Harry didn't bother to retrieve his wand before releasing his lover.

Harry supported Severus easily, Summoning their wands as he Disapparated.

~Fin~


	91. Balance

**Balance**

* * *

Harry felt somewhat justified in staring - this was hardly the tattoo one might expect of the feared Severus Snape.

A snake, even a dragon; perhaps . . . but a Yin Yang?

Severus turned, raising a brow at Harry's focused gaze.

Harry coloured, but didn't drop his eyes. Severus continued to look at him questioningly, and he gestured half-heartedly, muttering, "Your tattoo. Just… er…"

Severus laughed, slipping on his robes. "It reminds me there must be balance in all things." he explained, far more reasonably than could have been expected.

Severus was taken aback to see Harry seemingly taking this to heart.

"Much though I hate to interrupt the, undoubtedly rare, occurrence of you actually _thinking_, I must remind you that I require aid to reach the Order meeting." Severus said.

Harry jumped, flushing, and moved to assist Severus - still recovering from Voldemort's latest tantrum.

"Does it help?" Harry asked, unexpectedly.

Severus stopped, looking down at the younger man and considering him carefully. "No." he said candidly.

Harry hummed, looking nonplussed, as they walked on.

Severus had to admit - silently - that he too, had been given reason to think. No part of their conversation - or the thoughtfulness - had fit his image of Harry.

~Fin~

* * *

This was inspired by a reviewer's - cadillacslim3 - idea of what Severus' tattoo might be in the drabble 'Fascination'.


	92. Creature Comfort

**Creature Comfort**

* * *

Severus peered down, surprised, feeling something moving along his sternum. Twitching the Infirmary sheet, he was even more surprised to uncover a smallish snake.

Severus glanced up before speaking, "What are you doing here, little one?"

Fortunately, the snake did not answer save to coil loosely, apparently settling in. _Probably cold, up here._ Severus hypothesized. _However it got here._

He stroked the creature absently, taking comfort from its presence - whether he'd like to admit it or not. It hissed quietly in pleasure.

_~I wish you'd let me be here, and human, Severus…~_ Harry sighed, arching his head into Severus' palm.

~Fin~  


* * *

I promised Harry as a snake-Animagus some time ago, and here it is - the first if two takes I did on it, in fact. I personally prefer this one to the other, but...


	93. Shadow

**Shadow**

* * *

Remus was surprised to be summoned to the Infirmary for a meeting with Albus, but more so that it was at Snape's bedside. The man eyed him disdainfully, but otherwise ignored Remus' attendance.

Remus sighed, dragging a chair over to wait. Eventually Albus turned his attention to Remus' presence. Severus had to explain Voldemort's newest plans - and progress - in swaying the werewolf packs to him, after all.

Remus did try to focus on what Severus was telling him - the man's voice was scratchy and rough, as Remus had never heard it, even when they were at school. Remus started upon realizing that it must be from screaming. He was even more distracted by the persistent shadow he could swear was moving on Severus' other side.

Just after Severus went silent, Remus finally saw it truly move. It emerged, resolving into a snake. Moments later, it shivered oddly, in a manner Remus recognized, and shifted into the form of Harry, now sitting on the side of Severus' bed.

"You shouldn't talk so much yet, love." Harry reminded Severus, helping him with a glass of water from the bedside without so much as glancing at Remus.

Remus simply gaped at the couple.

~Fin~

* * *

The second of two versions of snake-Animagus Harry. This one is closer to my original idea - of someone finding out that Harry and Severus were together through the snake revealing itself. Worked pretty much how I envisioned it, I think. Oh, and no worries if the Animagus stories (or snake stories) aren't your thing; tomorrow we return to battle-type things, and beyond that lies fluff.


	94. Mud

**Mud**

* * *

Severus was amazed when the Death-Eater before him crumpled, but more so at the reason - Remus Lupin had . . . _tackled_ the man.

Severus pushed his way back to his feet, snatching his wand possessively from the mud beneath his boots. "Lupin!" he barked, then faltered. Remus climbed to his own feet, just as splattered with mud as Severus was. "Th- Thank you." Severus said firmly.

Remus grinned, clapping him on the shoulder before bending to retrieve his own wand - the lack of which was presumably why he'd attacked the Death-Eater about to curse Severus physically, rather than magically.

"Harry'd never forgive me if I stood by while someone attacked you, Severus!" Remus spoke flippantly, but his eyes were warm.

Severus didn't get a chance to respond before he heard the horribly familiar sound of his godson screaming in agony. He spun, ready to find Draco and run to his aid, but he located Harry just as swiftly, Harry interposing himself before stunning - possibly killing, hard to tell from here - the Death-Eater responsible.

That done, Harry turned, extending his hand to the young man sprawled uncomfortably in the mud. Draco stood out unavoidably, even in the dark, with his trademark Malfoy-blond hair.

~Fin~  


* * *

I know it's kind of odd, but it just seemed like the best title, somehow...


	95. Lie In

**Lie In**

* * *

Severus smiled to himself, following the twisting path of the cobra, inked down his lover's spine, with elegant fingers, absorbed in his thoughts. The smile widened when Harry made a sound that could almost be called a purr, still half-asleep, arching under Severus' ministrations and pushing further into his hand.

"Waking up yet, love?" Severus murmured, bringing his other hand up to toy with his lover's even-messier-than-usual hair. Harry mumbled something undecipherable into the pillow, burying his face deeper into it. Severus snorted in amusement at the movement, figuring that whatever that mumble had been, what it meant was 'no'.

~Fin~


	96. Certainty

**Certainty**

* * *

"So he's making you up and move. Away from all your friends?" Ron demanded, arms crossed. Hermione put a quelling hand on his arm, looking at Harry with just as much disbelief - though more concern - than Ron.

Harry sighed, putting his glass back on the table. "He's not '_making_ me' anything." Harry told them. It was a statement he had repeated rather a lot since he'd declared his - _their_ - intention to move to France.

Hermione sighed. "Well, if you're _sure_…" she trailed off.

Harry snarled. "I. Am. _Sure_." he barked, "I. Will. Not. _Change_. My. Mind!"

His friends jumped, astonished.

~Fin~


	97. Rings

This was written during the Merlin episode 'The Curse of Cornelius Sigan' and inspired by a scene towards the beginning of it.

* * *

**Rings**

* * *

"Whoa!" Ron breathed, stepping into the room, looking around in awe.

"Er, Ron… _Ron!_" Harry started to warn. "Don't!" Harry yelled.

Ron spun to look at Harry, his movements triggering a silver, ghostly serpent. Ron jumped out of its path, and Harry lunged, throwing out a hand and hissing rapidly.

Ron sighed in relief as it dissipated into nothingness, stepping back. "Thanks, mate! Ahh!" he yelped, as a fiery lion roared at him getting too close to something else.

Severus stepped in, resting a hand - one glinting with a very ancient silver wedding ring - on the lion's mane without hesitation.

Ron glowered, but at the slightly _un_friendly warning clap to his shoulder from Harry, he grudgingly thanked his friend's husband.

Severus nodded acknowledgement, flicking his fingers, which were tingling oddly from the magical flames, even with the protection of Salazar's wedding band.

The ring had been left in the chambers for whoever married Gryffindor's heir - along with, of course, the one Godric had worn himself.

The protection magics, which Harry had dealt with easily, being not only Godric's heir, but a Parselmouth, were tied to the rings, as they were to be worn by the occupants of the hidden suite.

~Fin~


	98. The Scarf

**The Scarf**

* * *

It took all of Severus' control from twenty years as a spy to keep calm as the Dark Lord presented a bleeding, half-dead, and delirious Harry Potter.

He managed - barely - not to lunge, but he couldn't make himself laugh or taunt, as many others were. Lucius, his oldest friend - still-living - sent him a quick sympathetic look.

As Severus approached the now-twitching body of his lover, held under the Dark Lord's Cruciatus, he nearly discarded his cover - and common sense - to try and save him. He was spared that by Greyback, of all people, who appeared in the hall breathless, bloody and panting, snarling that the Order was attacking.

Voldemort hissed, but ordered the Death-Eaters out. After a moment, he followed them.

"My Lord?" Lucius spoke almost hesitantly - an instant warning sign for anyone who actually knew him. Severus fought down a snicker, despite the dire situation.

"Lucius. Stay and watch-" Voldemort broke off at a sizable explosion outside.

"Yes, my Lord." Lucius bowed, catching hold of Severus' sleeve.

Severus stayed without hesitation. As soon as the Dark Lord was out of sight, he knelt, pouring several potions down Harry's throat. He drew away, despite his desire to hold his lover, as Lucius cast several healing charms.

Severus sent his old friend a grateful look. Before either of them could say anything, however, Greyback rushed back in. They tensed, knowing that there was no easy explanation.

Greyback tossed a scarf at them, cracking a sharp-toothed grin. "It'll take you outside the wards, to our territory." he told them, heading back to the battle.

Severus and Lucius stared at him, then back to each other. Severus mentally shoved it down, at least for now, and moved, scooping his lover into his arms.

"Snape!" Greyback barked. "Tell the boy . . . we accept his bargain."

~Fin~

* * *

I just wanted to challenge myself into making Fenrir Greyback a good guy. Here it is; how'd it go? (he was originally a little more obviously a good guy, but he wasn't very believable as a character that way)


	99. Asset

**Asset**

* * *

Severus was already in a rather unpleasant mood when the owl arrived.

His lover had failed to reappear after his nebulous 'errand' yesterday, and had yet to show up for breakfast in the Great Hall.

An ankle band proclaimed it to be an official Gringotts messenger owl.

Severus huffed in annoyance, but accepted the roll of parchments addressed to him and offered the owl a bit of bacon. She took it before flying off with a flip of her wings.

Severus unrolled the parchment, completely at a loss for what it might be regarding, and promptly choked on his tea.

He re-read the parchment - after setting his cup aside.

Severus settled the parchments on the table, looking up and staring off into nothingness over the students' heads. After a few minutes, he looked down at the parchment which detailed all of the properties, vaults, and other assets that were now legally shared between Harry and himself.

Severus re-rolled the parchments and took them with as he suddenly departed the head table. He . . . hadn't expected that. Not at all.

Before he could disappear into his - _their_ - chambers, he was accosted by the very man he was currently pondering. Harry looked nervous.

~Fin~

* * *

I have to tell you that this drabble was somewhat inspired by a scene in a wonderful H/D fic called 'Gold Tinted Spectacles' by Beren. The scene in question can be found in chapter 18.


	100. Picnic

All the way up to #100! Yay! Updates, though, will continue for ~week, then, probably, going to stop for a while. For those of you who are also H/D fans, I'll give you a heads-up that daily updates are likely to start on that one again pretty soon.

* * *

**Picnic**

* * *

"Harry, where are we going?" Severus asked suspiciously, peering at the object his lover was concealing behind his back.

"On a picnic!" Harry told him happily.

Severus stopped on the porch. "It is near one _a.m._, pet, you are aware?"

Harry nodded, unfazed. "Absolutely!"

Severus nodded, once, trying to force this peculiar conversation sensible. As he thought, Harry pulled him closer before Apparating them both.

When Severus opened his eyes again, they were standing in a deserted, moonlit park, and his lover was spreading out a blanket, tossing a few glowing balls of light to float at the corners.

Severus allowed his lips to quirk up in a fond smile. "You are absolutely mad, Harry."

Harry looked up at him briefly before beginning to unpack the basket he'd brought. "I know. It's _not_ crowded, though. We get to be alone, in this lovely, _absolutely_ deserted, full-moon-lit park, with a meal I prepared earlier, and no way for anyone to contact us with an 'emergency'. You like it?" he asked, showing his uncertainty for the first time.

Severs knelt beside him, setting aside the basket. "I love it, pet. Thank you." he assured, before capturing Harry's lips in a sweet kiss.

~Fin~  


* * *

A reviewer - cadillacslim3 - asked me if I could write 'a lovey-dovey picnic scene . . . not all that intimate but touchy-feely?' and, well, this is my attempt. One of three that were loosely inspired by the request. Thanks for kick-starting the muse!


	101. The Butterfly

**The Butterfly**

* * *

Harry was forced to stifle a laugh at the sight of his lover, who was stretched out beside him - presumably asleep or near it. Not that the sight of his lover in and of itself was particularly amusing, even if it was rare to see him this relaxed outside of their chambers, no… What was amusing, more correctly, was the colourful butterfly perched on the end of his nose, flexing its wings delicately in a slow rhythm.

Harry stretched out on his side, propped on one elbow, to examine the little thing more fully - careful not to disturb Severus himself.

~Fin~

* * *

I just couldn't resist that visual! *grin*

This is the third drabble that came - loosely - off of cadillacslim3's request (the second one is an H/D, and not posted yet. It will be titled 'Dandelion Fluff' just for reference.) and it came pretty much full-formed. A few words changed, one removed and bam! All done.


	102. Done Playing Dead

**Done Playing Dead**

* * *

"How dare you- We thought you were _dead_!" Minerva demanded, emotion quite getting the better of her as she strode into the sitting room that had been converted to a conference room for the Order's use.

Harry, who was sitting quite calmly on the table, shrugged. "Sorry. Everyone else did, too, if that's any consolation. Voldemort thought so, which was key, I'm afraid."

"Dismissing the thoughtlessness of not telling anyone about your plan, for the moment, however did you manage to _do_ it?" Minerva asked, speaking for everyone present.

"We-ell… and you can't blame _him_, it was entirely my idea…" Harry was obviously hesitant. "Severus helped me with the plan, and brewed a potion that would make it seem like I _was_ dead for an entire day - long enough for them to be sure, and for him to get me out again."

"But Severus-" Minerva broke off with a deep sob. Harry slipped off the table and presented her with a handkerchief, which she took gratefully.

Harry sunk back, looking rather small in the face of her sorrow, as he hadn't when faced with their collective displeasure.

Severus stepped out of the shadows, daring anyone to comment on his presence, to settle a supportive hand on Harry's shoulder. His glare discouraged them from protesting the familiarity or questioning his obvious affection.

Minerva recovered her composure, but found herself too taken aback by the care Severus was obviously displaying to accuse him of anything.

Alastor had no such compunction, and pushed past her to snarl at the men standing there together. At the first word, Harry recovered his flippancy and flicked his fingers at Alastor, Silencing him and, just for good measure, disarming him.

Severus caught the wand that flew towards them with the ease of long practice, surprising the Order.

~Fin~


	103. Saving Harry

Note: Though this is likely unimportant, I see this taking place in Albus' office.

* * *

**Saving Harry**

* * *

"Albus, you can't possibly expect-" Severus protested, looking stricken.

"Severus, he is a grown man… We can't always save him any more." Albus replied, regretfully, but with acceptance.

Severus looked as though he might choke on whatever he wanted to say.

"As if you were _ever_ able to save me; from anything, Albus." Harry spoke calmly, without rancour, from his seat on the windowsill.

Severus was the only one not stunned to see him - everyone else seemed stuck on how he'd gotten there. "You foolish-" he broke off.

Harry chuckled, crossing his legs. "Promised I'd come back to you, love."

~Fin~

* * *

Oh, and as to how Harry got to the window? He is a bird-Animagus in this one. Something only Severus appears to know - of those present, anyway - and he turned back before he drew attention to himself, or anyone noticed him there.


	104. Needs Must

**Needs Must**

* * *

Severus pushed aside the heavy branch in his path and ducked its return. He stood back up and immediately froze. Perhaps he really _shouldn't_ have attempted to come after Harry. Not that Severus was afraid of snakes, but he had really hoped never to meet another one big enough to swallow him whole.

"Severus! Hello, love . . . did you need me for something?" Harry asked. Severus was still rather busy staring up at the emerald green snake. "Oh!" Harry turned and hissed something at the snake, which bent down to flick its tongue at Severus and then curled about behind Harry.

Severus took a moment to recover his powers of speech - particularly after the shudder-inducing spate of Parseltongue, which always had quite an effect on him - but when he did, his words were layered with incredulity. "This is what you've been up to out here in the Forbidden Forest? Befriending a really huge snake?"

"She's a basilisk, actually. I- well, Tom and I and Fawkes, we killed her mate, and I found her out here in my Third Year. I've been coming out to visit her ever since." Harry explained.

Severus gaped at him. Harry had been coming to the Forbidden Forest to visit a basilisk, since he was _thirteen_, and no one had so much as- of course they hadn't. No one ever did pay any attention to where he was going unless it was convenient, no matter how dangerous it might be. "Didn't that basilisk try to kill you?" he asked.

"Well, yes… But to be fair, basilisks require lots of attention; conversation and such, they're very clever animals. He was trapped in the Chamber of Secrets alone for a very long time, and the only time he spoke with anyone it was Tom, who . . . wasn't very good company."

~Fin~


	105. Exclusive

**Exclusive**

* * *

"So, Mr. Potter… What has you back in town - in the _country_? And in the _Ministry_, no less?" Rita Skeeter asked, staying a polite distance away from him. "Any insights you're willing to share with us?"

"Yes!" a petite young reporter who was new to the trade - she had joined the ranks of the investigative reporters that haunted the Ministry since Harry Potter had left England, in fact. "Are you finally going to join the ranks of the Aurors, Mr. Potter?" she called.

Rita had been about to shush the girl, but after that? She was on her own.

Harry's face grew tighter, and his eyes darkened. "Yes, in fact, Ms. Skeeter - I don't have time for an exclusive at the moment, but I might be willing to arrange one later. There are a few statements I _am_ willing to make now, though."

Rita showed a shark-like smile, and nodded enthusiastically. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled at her. "I'm back for a wedding - and looking for a home back here in the U.K. And you . . . Ms..?" he trailed off, raising a disdainful brow.

"This young reporter is Ms. Mulholland." Rita supplied.

Harry nodded thanks. "Ms. Mulholland. I am not now, or indeed, _ever_ planning to join the Aurors - or the Ministry in any capacity." he said sweetly.

Harry stepped closer. "Rita, if you would meet with me at this address, tomorrow at three, I would be happy to give you that exclusive."

Rita nodded, barely glancing at the slip of paper he handed her. "Thank you, Mr. Potter." The paper informed her to; 'Meet me tomorrow, at noon.' above a Floo password.

Harry bowed and turned away, whistling as he left to for his meeting with Draco - someone had to shield the poor seamstresses from his best friend's temper.

~Fin~  


* * *

Kind of a different take on Rita, I know, but I think she might wise up and treat Harry with respect if it suited her purposes . . . and I think a Harry that is close friends with - best man to, even - Draco, and in love with Severus, would understand how to use her effectively. With some Slytherin help, of course.


	106. The Traitor

I am a fan of Burn Notice, and this drabble came to me while I was watching the latest season premiere.  


* * *

  
** Traitor**

* * *

"Ah! Severus…" Voldemort hissed quietly. "Perhaps you can help me with this traitorous scum." It was not a question.

Severus swallowed, setting his jaw. "What-" he cleared his throat. "How did he betray you, my Lord?" he asked hesitantly.

Voldemort snarled slightly. "He abandoned me - and his _family_ - to side with the horrid, little _Potter_ brat!"

Severus paused, repressing shakes. "Of course, my Lord. What do you want of me?"

Voldemort snarled. "I find myself bored. You will make him speak - Potter has holed up." he ordered. "He was your Godson, you can manage him."

Severus swallowed. "Of course, my Lord." Draco winced, curling up further and closing his eyes on tears.

Voldemort smiled, gesturing his companions out and leaving Severus and Draco alone.

Severus knelt by Draco's side, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Dragon… You- How did you get _caught_?" he murmured before touching his throat. "Narro. Love, I'm breaking my cover - Draco's been found out." he paused. "All right. We'll see you in a moment."

Draco groaned in pain as Severus Apparated them.

"Drake, are you okay?" Harry's voice brought him back to reality. "Drake?"

"He's injured, but he refused to tell them anything, so I doubt they've damaged him too much; they would have been afraid they'd get nothing out of him at all." Severus murmured, stroking Draco's forehead. "He should be fine with proper treatment, love."

Harry nodded. "Good." He sighed heavily, his own eyes tearing. "I'm so sorry, Drake. This is all my fault."

Severus cuffed him around the head. "No, it is not."

Harry smiled sadly as Draco managed an agreement, pushing himself up. "'m still sorry." he said apologetically. Severus leaned over Draco's legs and kissed Harry lightly.

Draco's mouth dropped open. He laughed slightly. _No wonder Severus betrayed Voldemort._ he thought.

~Fin~  


* * *

Latin Translation:  
Narro - to make known  
Intended as the activation word for a speaking spell already in place.


	107. The Defender

**The Defender**

* * *

Severus froze, sprawled on the muddy, bloody ground, looking up with cold black eyes - though there was a hint of hopelessness . . . to one who knew how to see it.

Bella had always known how to see darkness and despair in people - came from being a Black, she'd always thought. Save, of course, for her foolish cousin - hardly a Black at all, that one.

Bella threw her head back in a cackling laugh at the traitor, now lying before her boots, helpless, an inch from death at her hand, should she choose to...

Severus' eyes widened, the chilly lack of hope replaced with a warmth that held shades of wonder. Bella shrieked, her mad eyes wild and enraged, baring her teeth at the great cat now standing over her prey. He bared his own, letting loose a bone-shaking roar.

Bella drew herself up in preparation to literally _throw_ a curse, and the cat crouched in readiness. After a single, endless second had passed, a rattling voice called for her, and she spun to answer the summons, leaving nothing more than the echo of a heartfelt, angry hiss behind.

The tableau stood in her absence, the great cat still growling faintly, and Severus sprawled beneath his belly, for long minutes. Eventually Severus pushed up slowly, tangling long fingers in the heavy mane, knotted and bloody as it was.

The great cat turned, stepping ever-so-carefully over him, offering himself as support for the weak and shaking man now climbing to his feet. Severus sighed, stroking those clever fingers across the cat's forehead with long-repressed affection.

The cat shoved into the caress, purring throatily, and Severus looked down at him curiously. Severus' lips crooked into a small smile and he scratched just above the big golden eyes - ignoring the matting of blood and mud.

~Fin~


	108. Clever Companion

**Clever Companion**

* * *

Severus glanced around warily. He took a few steps into the empty room, tense, waiting for something to happen.

Nothing did, and Severus sighed in relief.

It was short-lived, however. "And I _still_ have no idea where he is." Severus said flatly.

His attention was caught by a sudden flare of movement on the desk.

"Har-" Severus broke off. "Oh. Hello, Taron. I suppose _you_ know where my Lion's gotten off to?"

Taron flared his hood again, then settled back onto the desk before slipping over the side, reappearing on the floor.

Severus watched the creature nigh-incredulously, but he followed when the cobra left the room.

Taron led him, sure enough, to the attic, where Harry was distractedly sorting through yet another box of junk from one or another of the Black properties.

"Hello, my little Lion." Severus called quietly.

Harry jumped. "Oh!" he gasped. "Hello, Severus." He looked puzzled. "How'd you find me up here, anyway?"

"Your little pet." Severus responded, indicating the somehow self-satisfied-looking cobra, who was on the floor by Harry's knees.

"Hmm. Good boy, Taron." he muttered, before hissing something. "Did you need something, Severus?"

Severus sighed. "_You_ need to eat something. It is ten o'clock."

~Fin~

* * *

Er, I wrote this one originally in my notebook, crouching on the floor by my beta's feet while she argued with a 'customer service representative' at the counter at the local superstore, after we had been waiting for a few hours. I guess what I'm saying is; this has been polished as well as we (me and my beta) can manage, but the original may not have been the best to begin with, considering the circumstances.


	109. Death Notification Owl

**Death Notification Owl**

* * *

Perkins - the latest DADA idiot - was occupying the seat belonging to the Transfigurations Professor, just to his right. If he were honest, it probably annoyed Severus more that Harry _wasn't_ there.

Severus snorted; Perkins jerked and stiffened when the mail came. After a moment, Severus looked up - and instantly recognised why.

There was an owl with dyed black pinions circling the Hall, carrying a charcoal-grey envelope, which Severus knew was addressed in deep purple script.

Severus drew in a shaky breath, worrying. Where was it headed? The Ministry's death-notification owls went only to the head of a family - they very rarely appeared at Hogwarts. It could be one of the-

"Faculty." Severus breathed, voice heavy with dread, as it wheeled towards the Head Table. Perkins' head whipped around and he gaped at his intimidating colleague. Severus ignored Perkins as the owl landed . . . before _him_. He had only one family member, and…

Severus' composure shattered. He covered his mouth with one hand, clutching the envelope with the other, and fled the Hall. He ignored everyone, including those who sent sympathetic glances, recognizing the owl's purpose.

Severus was safely- Was in his quarters in minutes, and he sank to the floor just inside the door, dry-eyed, opening the envelope. The script spelled out precisely what he had already known it would.

Minerva left the Head Table as soon as was feasible, knowing Severus would be falling apart. It took her twenty minutes to get past the wards, and when she stepped in she nearly tripped over-

"Oh no…" she breathed. "Severus!" she knelt, feeling for a pulse. Nothing. Minerva collapsed, tears flowing down her face.

She was still there, crying for the two young men she had considered family, when Poppy arrived, having heard about the owl and wanting to see Severus.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was inspired/requested by a reviewer - blossoming art - after reading 'Asset'. The request was: "Ok, so I read this and thought you'd killed Harry and the owl was delivering news of Harry's leaving everything to Severus. Cruel way to find out, huh? Could you please write that? I know you're taking requests, and I know it would nearly be a copy of this drabble, but I'm in the mood for some angst, yeah?" - Thanks for sparking the muse!

Oh, and, by the way, I think this would be a horrible, stupid method - but the Ministry is not exactly known for brilliant policies or decision-making, now is it?


	110. Sirius' Dilemma

**Sirius' Dilemma**

* * *

"Sirius, please, _please_ . . . . stay calm!" Harry begged, pulling Sirius downstairs. Remus, holding Sirius' elbow, added his own argument.

"Go on, Harry, meet him at the door. We'll be there in a minute, won't we, Siri?" Remus smiled. The nickname stopped Sirius dead, though his scowl was still readily apparent.

Harry nodded happily, leaping the stairs. Remus sighed. The smile that had shone on his face when he heard the knock was brilliant.

"Siri!" he hissed, upset. "That is your Godson, and he wants us to be civil with the man he loves - the man that _loves him_. And we, we are going to do it, do you hear me?" Remus demanded.

Sirius' eyes went wide with shock. Remus hoped he was listening, but the shock soon changed. "Remus, really… It's- It's _Snape_! How can I-"

"You're right." Remus growled, amber eyes flashing. "It was stupid of me. It was stupid to think that I could persuade you to show some sense where he's concerned. Honestly." Remus shook his head, disappointed, and Sirius flinched.

"We'll be in the kitchen, if you should decide what Harry is worth to you; if he is worth burying an old enmity." Remus sighed. "Otherwise… Just- Just stay up in your room, all right?" His voice was tired.

Sirius gaped after him as he descended. Was- Was Remus right? Was that what he was doing? Throwing Harry away for- But Harry would never-

Sirius took a few deep breaths. _He would…_ a small voice told him. _He's in love… He would. **You** know what he's worth to you, what he **means** to you. Go and prove it. Even if it **does** mean making peace with Snape. Harry's worth it. For heaven's sake, think what **Lily** would think of you! What she'd **do** to you! Make peace!_

~Fin~


	111. Sweet Spot

**Sweet Spot**  


* * *

  
Harry curled tighter in Severus' lap, twisting until he was upside-down, giving those absolutely _amazing_ fingers more room to get to that _perfect_ spot right under his jaw - the one that ought to feel like a threat.

Harry's eyes squinched closed, and after a long, basking moment, he attempted to express the extent of the fantastic sensations Severus was evoking. All that happened was that his already throaty purr deepened.

Still, Severus seemed to have gotten the gist of it. He laughed softly, flicking delicately at one pointed ear, before leaning down to kiss the velvety fur between Harry's ears.

~Fin~  


* * *

This one was basically triggered by me thinking that it was weird, with all the Animagus-drabbles I've written, that I've never shown it from the Animagus' POV. Thus...


	112. Power

**Power**

* * *

"Apparently, the," Severus paused, clearing his throat, "'power the Dark Lord knows not' was rather plebeian."

Albus, Minerva and Remus gaped. He remained silent, enjoying dragging this out and making them wait . . . on _tenterhooks_, for him to reveal-

"Well! What- What _was_ it? How did he _win_, my boy!" Albus demanded, wide-eyed.

"Where- Severus, _where is_ Mr. Potter?" Minerva was shaking slightly.

"Never mind that, Minerva! I'm sure he went to the Infirmary. Now, _what_ was the Power?" Albus' voice was rising.

Severus stood from the seat he had near-collapsed into and rounded Albus' desk.

Albus rose, suddenly noting the snake around Severus' neck.

"Wha- New pet, Severus? And you brought it- My office? Why." Albus stuttered.

Severus smirked predatorily - he'd always had suspicions about Albus and serpents. It looked as though he'd been correct.

The snake lunged, heart-stoppingly close to Albus' face.

"That . . . would be the… Ahem. 'Power'." Severus' voice was dangerously low.

Minerva lost herself in thought, ignoring them all. Albus backed away, hand pressed over his heart. He would be yelling, Severus thought, if he could speak. Too shocked, perhaps.

Remus, surprisingly, barked a laugh. "Oh, _Merlin_. How incredibly _simple_. I suppose he found Siri's journal? And you helped him learn, I expect. How stupid of us to overlook something so…" he trailed off, chuckling, as Albus and Minerva gaped at him.

Severus smiled, nodding approvingly. "He thought you might catch on. I am impressed. Perhaps you ought to teach a different subject." he said, as the snake slithered down, wrapping around his left forearm.

Before Albus could speak, the snake became Harry, standing happily in Severus' embrace. Glaring at Albus. "That. That lunge? That would be how I killed the bastard. Being an _Animagus_ is the idiotic 'power'. Knew you'd get it, Remus." he added, grinning.

~Fin~  


* * *

Another sort of musing on Voldemort, the War, Albus, Harry, and the 'Power the Dark Lord Knows Not'. I guess that's it, really.


	113. A Changed Patronus

**A Changed Patronus**

* * *

"Er, Harry, mate?" Ron whispered unsteadily.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry breathed back, backing further into the alcove.

"Is it just me, or has your Patronus . . . _changed_?" Ron's voice held a note of whimpering.

Harry shook his head. "Not just you. It's a… Well. A really big cobra." he explained, watching the silvery creature twist easily through the Dementors alongside Ron's leaping terrier.

"Ah." Ron said. "Why?"

Harry bit his lip. "Patronuses sometimes change after 'severe emotional upheaval'. Guess falling in love with Severus was enough. As for why particularly a cobra… Well. Obvious, isn't it?"

Ron paused. "Yeah. Kinda creepy though."

~Fin~

* * *

I went through a few days where I wrote a _lot_ to do with Patronuses. Mostly, they ended up being Draco/Harry, but this one just sort of . . . hit me. Funnily enough, later, I wrote another drabble I had to name this - but it is a Draco/Harry, so it gets to keep its name. And it is very different.


	114. Not Interested

**Not Interested**

* * *

"Oi! That girl's checkin' you out, mate!" Ron elbowed him.

Harry flinched. "Ow, Ron! And why do I care, anyway?" He raised a brow. Hermione huffed, sliding between them and linking her arm with Harry's, avoiding his newly forming bruise.

"That girl! Checking, _you_, out!" Ron repeated, slowly and emphatically. "She's a Muggle, too, so she's not- What's the problem?"

Harry rolled his eyes; Hermione was giggling, but looked sympathetic. "Me! In, a _committed_, relationship!" Harry mimicked Ron's tone. "Wouldn't be interested in _her_, anyway." he added.

Ron sputtered. "But- Why not? She's hot, mate!"

Harry was ignoring him, though. "Hi!" Harry refrained, with difficulty, from catching Severus - who was notoriously private about their relationship - into an embrace.

Severus smiled slightly. "Hello, Harry." he replied. "You're early." he noted, pulling Harry towards him for a kiss.

Harry grinned. "Hermione and I conspired to get Ron past Quality Quidditch Supplies without stopping." he confided, whispering. "I mean, I love Quidditch, but _really_!"

Severus chuckled. "Indeed. The fact that you were in a hurry to get to lunch - and to see _me_, if I may be so bold, had nothing to do with that, I'm sure." he said dryly, making Harry laugh.

~Fin~

* * *

I hope Ron doesn't come across as too much of an insensitive jerk in this, I meant to show more of a, well. An oblivious spaz, really. He's not suggesting Harry get with the chick, just pointing out her interest - and hotness - in his typical, over-enthusiastic, blunt and clueless fashion.


	115. Storm

**Storm**

* * *

Severus finally had to venture outside, into the stunning gale, in search of his lover - Harry couldn't truly have been hiding inside.

He was easily located from the garden - he was standing on the furthest, _highest_ outcropping of the cliff. Perched above the roiling sea. Severus ran the rest of the way.

"Harry!" Severus yelled, barely audible, even to himself, over the sound of the wild storm. "What are you _doing_?"

Harry turned towards him. "Appreciating the storm!" he called back, smiling.

Severus joined Harry on the suddenly fragile-seeming spur of rock they favoured for relaxing - when the weather was _calm_ - and shuddered slightly at the ocean far below. Severus wasn't afraid of heights in the slightest, but this was rather more precarious than he was comfortable with.

Harry tugged him another step forwards and wrapped Severus' arms around himself. "Isn't it glorious?" Harry asked blissfully, leaning back.

Severus snorted, tightening his arms. "It _is_ lovely, pet. Even if you did give me quite a shock."

Harry looked up with a small smile but didn't reply otherwise.

They stood, watching the storm rage, soaked to the skin, for a long time, comfortably entwined and awed at the power of nature.

~Fin~  


* * *

I've been watching this NatGeo miniseries entitled 'How the Earth Changed History' and it has inspired a couple of drabbles; this was one of them. There was just this really amazing shot of a very deep blue ocean breaking over these high, jagged, black rocks.

On another note, today is my totally amazing beta's birthday!


	116. Stone

**Stone**

* * *

"This- It's _perfect_. They're absolutely gorgeous…" Severus breathed haltingly, smoothing over the ring he held. "I've never seen rings made from stone before - not like this, in any case. I don't think I've ever even _seen_ stone like this. Where did you find them?" he asked, meeting Harry's eyes.

Harry grinned, shaking his head. "I didn't." Severus looked confused, and Harry bit his lip, reaching out to clasp his lover's hands in his own, smaller, ones. He drew in a deep breath. "I _made_ them." he explained. At Severus' incredulous look, he continued, elaborating. "Well, all it takes to create stone - any mineral, really - is the proper materials, in the proper balance - plus a bit of heat, and pressure, of course."

Severus looked down at the rings - one still resting in his palm, the other already adorning his l- his _fiancé's_ hand. "You . . . made them." he said flatly, his voice slightly strained.

Harry nodded, looking a bit worried for Severus.

"A- a little _heat_? And _pressure_?" Severus voice was rising. "Harry, humans can't _survive_ that kind of heat and pressure!"

Harry startled. "Severus- Severus, it's _fine_… All it took was a bit of _magic_, and I've got that and to spare, love. I wanted, well." he stopped, blushing. "I wanted something special." After a long pause he said, timidly, "I thought you . . . you _liked_ them…"

Severus slumped slightly, sighing, a little overwhelmed, honestly. "I do, pet. I love them. I just- I wasn't prepared for hearing that, I suppose. I knew you were powerful, but _that_… It amazes me, Harry." he explained.

Harry smiled shyly, slipping Severus' ring back on his finger. Severus pulled him in for a kiss.

Two rings of a heretofore-unknown dark green stone rested innocently in their respective places, catching the light with their slight sheen.

~Fin~

* * *

The second of two - so far - drabbles inspired by the mini-series 'How the Earth Changed History'. It was inspired when the host was in a cave beneath northern Mexico, one that used to be full of water - mineral-rich water - and is very, very hot - so hot he had to wear a special suit so as not to overheat dangerously. Also, the humidity is near 100%, so he had to wear a diving-style mask to breathe, because without it, he would have begun to suffocate from the water condensing _inside_ his lungs within ten minutes. Anyway, the cave has absolutely _huge_ natural pillars of gymsum crystal that were formed by the immense heat and pressure; the scene reminded me of the creation process for stone.

Well... That explanation was way longer than I meant it to be. In any case; I'm not sure I realized this as well as I had hoped to - and I know it has been done before, but...


	117. Casualty

**Casualty  
**

* * *

Poppy was leaning exhaustedly beside a stiff, alert Auror. Severus ignored the guard, feeling his heart fluttering with anxiety and his head spin as he met Poppy's eyes.

Severus didn't wait for her to speak, pushing into the Infirmary and rushing to Harry's bedside - dimly, behind him, he heard Poppy chastising the Auror to leave him. She sounded worse than she looked, frail. He didn't care; at the moment, he didn't care about anything that wasn't his lover.

Severus settled on the side of the bed, clasping Harry's hand and pressing a kiss to the scraped knuckles, murmuring soft endearments.

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow will be the last one of the daily updates, unfortunately. There will likely be a few random updates before I begin the dailies again - whenever that might be.


	118. Battle Fatigue

**Battle Fatigue**

* * *

Harry came back to consciousness slowly and with difficulty - in fact, the first thing he noticed was the screaming pain lashing through every muscle in his body and lodging deep in his bones. It was dampened slightly, but apparently a normal pain-reliever wouldn't work. Why wasn't he surprised?

Harry snorted, opening his eyes as he felt the slim hands curled around one of his own. Severus was leaning above him, onyx eyes warm and concerned. The mere sight of him went a long way to soothe Harry's pain and anxiety. "Did it work, Sev'rus?" he asked.

Severus smiled and leaned down to kiss him gently. "It worked, love. It worked." Harry grinned, ignoring the feeling of a still-healing gash on his cheek splitting slightly. Severus' expression turned stern. "And if you _ever_ do something so foolhardily heroic again, I swear to you I shall-" he broke off as Harry reached up to cup his cheek.

"I'm sorry. I- I didn't even _want_ to, but…" Harry swallowed hard, squeezing his eyes shut and trying to fight back his tears. Severus settled beside him on the bed, remaining silent. "I _never_ want to get involved in a battle again." he finished thickly.

~Fin~

* * *

Last update for a while, so see you later!


	119. A Time to Grieve

**A Time to Grieve**

* * *

When Severus broke down, starting to cry, something inside himself told Harry what to do, despite his shock and uncertainty. So he sat in silence, stroking Severus' back soothingly, letting his lover deal with it in his own way.

It didn't take very long before Severus pulled away - though not far, Harry's arm wrapped around him - and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "I'm sorry, pet. It's… Salazar. Lucius." he muttered uncomfortably. "I…"

Harry sighed, stroking Severus' hair away from his face. "I thought it might be. It's finally had time to hit you, after everything."

Severus grasped Harry's wrist. "Don't get me wrong, pet; he was an evil bastard, it's good he's dead. It's just…"

Harry shushed him, leaning close. "I know, love. But you can finally mourn for the man you knew - the man he used to be. It's all right, Severus, really. I understand." he soothed, pressing a kiss to Severus' palm.

Severus took a few shuddering breaths, then closed his eyes, sighing. He pulled Harry close, burying his face back in his lover's shoulder. Harry simply returned the firm embrace, cradling his lover in his arms, offering shelter for as long as Severus would take it.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry it's been so long since my last update! Oh, and sorry it wasn't with something more cheerful, there, as well. If it's any consolation, the one after next should be nice - not exactly pure fluff, but nice. This one . . . sorry if anyone thinks it is out-of-character, but I see it as, after the War ends, Severus finally having time to let go of this . . . and, speaking as someone who has learned to quash inconvenient emotions - though have also learned that it is a bad, bad, unhealthy thing to do - I bet Severus has done the same, and that when he finally felt as though he had time to indulge his grief, it would really hit hard.

I'm not restarting the daily updates just yet, but there will be sporadic updates for the next couple of weeks, most likely.


	120. Valour

I will warn you that this is a deeply emotional, sorrowful piece.

* * *

**Valour**

* * *

"I brought you this." Harry says, quietly. They are alone, but he sees no reason to yell, and this seems like a time, and a conversation, for which quiet words are best.

"They awarded it to you for valour." Harry lets out a disdainful laugh, brushing away tears. "Too little too late, in my opinion, and I know you wouldn't really care, but I wanted you to have it anyway." Harry chokes on his words a few times, but he's determined to speak before...

Harry drapes the Order of Merlin over the tall, black, ornate headstone - Draco had commissioned it himself, unimpressed with the Ministry's version. "I know you wouldn't want this either," he explains, "and I remember what you told me."

He takes a shuddery breath before continuing. "But I just can't. I can't move on, and I can't do this without you." Harry barks a wet laugh, "At least you ought to be used to me disobeying your orders." he tells the stone, starting to calm.

He has decided, he has said his piece; all that's left now is to do it. "I'm sorry." he finishes simply. He doesn't bother saying 'I love you.' first. It isn't necessary.

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this one way back on the twenty-third of February, and promptly decided it needed an expansion, though I loved the feel of the drabble as it was - I then shifted it out of rotation whilst I wrote that expansion. It is finally ready, and will be posted shortly. It builds from this drabble, but the parts of it I used are not quite identical - it has the same title as this drabble.


	121. Shadow II

This one has been waiting to be refined for posting since way back in June, and started out at a stunning 402 words.

* * *

**Shadow  


* * *

**

The entire Order was staring at Severus' even-more-lean-than-usual form.

He sneered, but otherwise ignored their idiocy. Had they thought more than a year in the Dark Lord's dungeons could simply be shaken off?

Looking resolutely away from anyone who could possibly be staring, Severus caught sight of a slithering scrap of shadow. His gaze darted surreptitiously, tracking the . . . snake.

Severus knelt and picked it up gently - behind the head, so it couldn't bite. Before he spoke, he noted the bright colour of its eyes. The very _unusual_ bright _green_ colour.

Severus could hardly believe himself, but he loosened his grip, allowing the snake to twist around and watch.

It occasionally hissed quietly, and when the Order dismissed his report, Severus had to tighten his grip.

Eventually they were dismissed, and Severus retired to his room. He sealed the door before depositing the snake on his bed. "All right." he said firmly. "Show yourself, then."

There was no hesitation. Within seconds, Harry Potter was sitting cross-legged on his bed. It was _not_, however, the one he remembered.

This one was taller, leaner, with a twisted smile - and a network of scars covering his face, neck, and arms. "Thanks for not giving me up to them." he murmured, and his voice was different too - deeper, rougher.

"Why were you hiding?" Severus asked. "Surely you could be presiding over them, as you ought." he spat.

Harry scowled. "They won't _allow_ me to attend the meetings. I get a report including everything I actually 'need' to know."

Severus gaped, dropping into a chair. "You're _twenty_!" he finally managed.

Harry snorted a laugh. "I know. I'm old enough to fight for them, but not to know anything 'important'. Of course," he added, bitterly, "I've been 'old enough' to fight for them for a long time."

~Fin~

* * *

This one, well, it . . . took a while to trim down. There may, however, be a longer piece in this particular AU-verse later... We shall see. It is a tempting AU for me. Oh, and yes, I know I have used the title before - my beta chose it both times, in fact. Still, it fits both of them, and I don't really want to change it now, though I only just remembered that I already had one with the title.


	122. A Time for Love

**A Time for Love**

* * *

Harry followed, obligingly, when Severus tugged him closer by the hips, stepping between his lover's spread knees. He felt almost dazed - he hadn't truly expected to survive this, what had been the final battle - but his confusion was rapidly being superseded by the arousal Severus was coaxing from him.

Harry wrapped sinewy forearms around Severus' neck, bending to kiss along those angular cheekbones before moving to his lips.

Severus allowed Harry to lead the kiss as he stroked softly over his lover's sides, tracing bones beneath the skin. Harry twitched, breaking the kiss and stifling something perilously approaching a giggle, as Severus' fingers teased the hollow of his hip.

Severus chuckled as Harry straightened above him - though Harry made no move to retreat. He leant forward, pressing an affectionate kiss to the dip of Harry's breastbone, sliding his hands up and back to encircle his lover's waist in a secure hold.

Harry hummed, once-stiff muscles relaxing further at the fond and familiar caress. He brushed his own fingers over the corded tendons in Severus' shoulders, soothing the tension away with the ease of long experience. Severus sighed, urgency leaching away, and leaned against Harry's chest, surrendering to his lover's embrace.

~Fin~  


* * *

I hope to be restarting daily updates soon - so that should happen within the next week.


	123. Private Matter

Well, as you can see, I decided to go ahead and start the daily updates today - or yesterday, rather, I suppose... They should go on for a minimum of a week, and, as always, longer if I can swing it (i.e. write more drabbles).

* * *

**Private Matter**

* * *

"What're _you_ so smug about?" Ron snapped, watching Draco settle on the wingback chair, grinning smugly.

"I know something _you_ don't." Draco replied, tone a hairsbreadth from singsong. "Of course, I must restrict myself to glorying only in the really _big_ things I know that you don't, or I'd never have time for anything else." he cut off Ron's comeback.

Ron scowled. "What's that, then?" he demanded crossly.

"Why, that Harry is dating someone - seriously, as well." Draco said, affecting surprise.

Ron rolled his eyes. "Everyone knows he's dating _someone_, he just won't tell us _who_. Extrapolating that it's serious is easy."

Hermione patted Ron's arm in absent praise, though of his vocabulary or self-restraint he didn't know.

Draco snorted. "Ah, yes... But _I_ know _who_!"

Hermione joined the conversation. "What? Who? _How?_" she asked rapid-fire.

Draco grinned like a Cheshire. "Going to add 'Where?' and 'When?' to that list, Hermione?" he snarked.

Before she could answer, he waved a hand dismissively. "I saw, that's all - saw _them_. I don't really think it is up to _me_ to tell you his identity, either. That decision should be _theirs_, don't you agree?" he posited loftily.

Hermione scowled, opening her mouth.

The fire flashed green and Harry himself slid out in a heap. Draco made a moue of distaste, and waved his wand over Harry's prone form, expertly cleaning him of soot.

"H'lo." Harry examined their faces. "What's up?"

"Nothing-" Hermione began.

"They were just trying to get me to reveal your lover's identity." Draco interrupted smoothly, with a sly smirk.

Harry raised a brow. "Mm-hm. And _you_ refused to say _any_thing, I'm sure."

Draco put a hand to his chest. "Of _course_!"

More in respect of what Severus might _do_ to him, than respect for their privacy, but he _had_ refused.

~Fin~

* * *

I decided to challenge myself and write Draco a little closer to the sneaky, annoying little prat he is in the books, and this came about - how did I do?


	124. The Battle of Bosworth Field

**The Battle of Bosworth Field**

* * *

Harry was laughing wildly - not what any of his companions would have expected, when they were still standing on the battlefield where the Final Battle had finally been fought - and won.

None of his friends, or the nearby Order members, seemed comfortable approaching their near-hysterical Saviour.

Neville finally approached, concerned, but Harry merely suppressed his laughter to minor hiccups, shaking his head.

"What's possessed you now, brat?" Severus asked wearily, in an almost-conversational tone, as he joined them. "And please tell me that will remain a simple turn of phrase, not the reality of your ailment." he added, looking drawn.

Harry smiled, his amusement fading, and stepped close to Severus, raising a hand to brush over his face. "No, love. Not possessed. Just- Do you know where we are?" he asked.

Severus raised a brow. "I suspect whatever the sane answer I might propose, it would not be the reason for your laughter. You may as well simply _tell_ me." he said, tugging Harry closer still and running familiar hands over him, checking for hidden injuries.

Harry nodded, catching one of Severus' roaming hands in his own. "We are a little way south of Market Bosworth, actually."

Most of those present were not enlightened by this statement. Severus stilled for a moment, then began to laugh, tugging Harry to him and muffling the sound in his lover's hair, murmuring words that remained indistinct to everyone else, but made Harry smile.

After a moment, Hermione snapped her fingers. "The Battle of Bosworth Field!" she said triumphantly. Then she giggled.

"There was a rather large battle over the Royal Succession here in the 15th century. Richard III and Henry VII fought here - Henry won, of course. _Was_ it here? As in, _right_ here?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "How... Oddly appropriate." Hermione mused.

~Fin~

* * *

I was watching a programme about the Tudor period, filmed entirely from a helicopter, and was inspired to write this! (The only additional research I did was a glance at one Tudor-era, history-buff type site I use fairly often, and one on wikipedia, so there may be mistakes. Sorry! Do let me know if you spot one.) Oh, and there will probably be _two_ weeks of daily updates, at minimum, not one. If my beta gets back on track tomorrow, at least!


	125. Masquerade

**Masquerade**

* * *

Hermione watched the dance floor through the fine, purple feathers of her mask - specifically, one elegantly beautiful pair of figures.

She turned, saw familiar blue eyes through a deep blue mask, and smiled at Ron, bowing to kiss her hand.

As they began to dance, Hermione saw the couple slipping out a side door, and wondered absently who they might have been.

Harry moaned, head tilting back to accommodate the hot mouth sucking at his pulse point. His mask was slightly uncomfortable where it rested, untied, still tangled in his hair, and his partner's mask was more so, the point outlining his prominent nose scraping Harry's cheek.

Harry struggled to find the hem of his partner's tunic, hampered by the thick material. Within moments, he succeeded, delighting in the feel of tensed muscles beneath his hands as he tugged his partner's hips closer.

A sharp bite at his neck made Harry whine, hips bucking up and sending further shockwaves of pleasure through his body.

Harry bit his lip on a gasp of his partner's name, though he desperately wanted to voice it - knowing his partner wanted to play this ruse of anonymity, though anyone entering would immediately recognise Harry himself, with his mask shoved aside.

The deep chuckle against his skin sent renewed tremors through Harry, but he retained enough concentration to slide his hands into his partner's trousers, returning the teasing just as thoroughly - and with as much enjoyment - as his partner had.

The uncontrolled, unstifled moan of completion rumbling into his neck made the cessation of that wicked mouth's other activities more acceptable, and Harry grinned in triumph at winning tonight's game.

He also hoped that his partner would recover swiftly, because if Harry wasn't going to come, he'd like to get off the hard, tiled floor soon.

~Fin~

* * *

My beta provided a title to write for - which I loved - and I thought of a lovely piece of art by Ponderosa entitled 'The Weight of Secrets' (found 'destiny-ponderosa121-com/art-the-weight-of-secrets') as I wrote this.


	126. Melting

**Melting**

* * *

Harry got up as he heard the front door open, letting in the sound of wind sweeping along the street, then close swiftly. He made his way to the hall, and saw his lover shaking his head as he hung his heavy winter cloak up to dry.

Harry smothered a laugh as Severus snorted, tossing his head again in a - mostly futile - attempt to remove the snow still clinging to his hair.

"Need some help, love?" he asked.

Sever spun to face him, his boots sliding slightly on the wood floor, then gingerly combed his chilled, damp hair away from his face. "I would appreciate it, thank you." he answered, still shivering slightly.

Harry grinned, coming closer and reaching up to dust more snow off of Severus' shoulders - snow he had probably only just dislodged from his hair, which was still speckled with rapidly-melting white.

When he had finished, before he could move to the next bit, Severus caught his face gently, bowing his head to kiss Harry soundly. Harry - very briefly - considered jerking away, as Severus' hands and lips were both almost icy.

As Severus released him, Harry sighed. "I think you'd better go and change, love." he breathed. At Severus' inquisitive look, he added, "Look down."

Severus did so, noticing the caking of snow and ice on the bottom inch of his robes. "Oh, blast." he said, with feeling.

Harry chuckled. "Go on upstairs and change into something comfortable and warm, then come back into the sitting room. I'll clean up in here and make tea." he suggested.

Severus hummed. "All right. Thank you." He nodded, then swept up to their room - where Harry had laid out a change of clothes, foreseeing this.

Harry watched him fondly for a moment, then swept the floor with a drying charm.

~Fin~  


* * *

Anotehr one inspired by the old Jeremy Brett series of Sherlock Holmes mysteries, though very loosely. Holmes was striding down a clear patch on a snowy street, and the bottom of his robes, were, of course, thick with snow - also, I have fine hair, and it often has snow all through it when I come in. Combining those two things, this came out. A bit out of season, but... A little bit fluffy, at least?


	127. Leonine Basking

**Leonine Basking**

* * *

Harry rumbled happily, delighting in the clever fingers scratching _brilliantly_ at just the right spots through his mane. As he stretched out just a bit more, nudging his head further into the knowing hand and distantly feeling his toes curling in pleasure, he heard a low, dark, warm chuckle. A well-loved chuckle.

Harry's large golden eyes slitted open, and he saw Severus leaning down to meet his gaze, brows raised inquisitively even as his fingers continued to scratch and soothe. He pushed his head affectionately against Severus' stomach - gently, so as not to wind his currently smaller and weaker lover.

~Fin~


	128. Charms, Headaches, and Hufflepuffs

**Charms, Headaches, and Hufflepuffs**

* * *

Harry entered Severus' study, and Severus gathered himself to explain the extent of his current busyness - what with the small mountain of Hufflepuff essays he would have to wade through, fighting a headache all the time - and while he loved Harry desperately, at the moment-

As he opened his mouth to say all this - hopefully in a somewhat more coherent and polite manner - Harry stepped up to his desk and interrupted him.

"Hush, don't worry. I know, you're very busy - Hufflepuff essays, right?" Harry asked. Severus nodded vaguely. "I've worked up a little charm to help you with them. Can I show you?" Harry asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

Severus wondered, with a sort of dread, exactly how Harry, brilliant as he was with Charms, had managed to create one he thought would _help_ Severus with his grading.

Harry appeared to take his silence as assent, and tapped his wand on the mountain, murmuring a complex little string of Latin.

Severus watched the essays, only mildly nervous - Harry really _was_ amazing with charms, and he could, at the very least, undo whatever damage his charm caused.

A moment later, he snatched up the essay he had been working through laboriously. The ink, which had been almost canary yellow, and rather difficult to discern on parchment, had darkened to a soft bronzy shade.

Severus looked up at Harry, who was grinning happily. "Harry."

Harry's grin softened. "I know how the yellow ink gives you headaches - not hard to understand, really. You can change it back just as easily with the reverse charm, when you're finished." Harry assured Severus, presenting him with a piece of parchment bearing the two charms.

"Harry, you are a brilliant, brilliant man, and I love you." Severus said, tugging Harry down to kiss him.

~Fin~  


* * *

This idea - loosely, that is, as far as dealing with the Hufflepuff's ink - is one that has been hanging around since I first began thinking over the apparently colour-coded inks that the Hogwarts students use. I mean, most people seem to think it's cool - and sure, if you are using rich blue or green ink, or even dark red, but how much would yellow ink on parchment suck for taking notes? Or - obviously - for reading?


	129. Nightmares and Chopin

**Nightmares and Chopin**

* * *

Harry woke to a familiar piece of music echoing mutedly through their house, and yawned. He stretched, then slid out of bed, pulling on his robe and spectacles, and headed downstairs.

Harry padded through the door quietly, and sat on the bench next to Severus. Severus' eyes remained closed, though Harry knew his lover was aware of his presence, and he continued to play.

Eventually he wound to a close, and Harry slid closer, wrapping his arms around Severus and resting his head on his lover's shoulder. "Nightmares get bad, love?" Harry whispered. "You only play Chopin when they're bad."

~Fin~

* * *

  
I was watching a programme in which someone played a Stradivarius cello, and found myself wondering why I haven't written more musical drabbles, being a musician. After that, the image of Severus playing piano - with obvious emotion, of course - jumped out at me, and then, well...


	130. The Spy

**The Spy**

* * *

"Severus... You will stay." Voldemort commanded.

Severus shuddered minutely, but complied, frozen a few paces from freedom.

The other Death Eaters left, a few throwing semi-sympathetic glances back at him - fewer, Bellatrix included, jealous ones.

Severus turned to face Voldemort, concealing his dread masterfully, and waited to be addressed, wondering what was going to be demanded of him now.

"New pet, Severus?" Voldemort inquired, almost pleasantly.

Severus choked, feeling the smooth scales glide over his collarbone. "Y-," he paused, clearing his throat. "Yes, my Lord."

"What is he?" Voldemort asked. When Severus hesitated, he scowled. _~What are you?~_ he asked of the serpent itself.

The snake jolted, head rising, swaying slightly as he inspected Voldemort. _~I am cobra. You Speak?~_ he inquired rudely.

_~I do, pretty one. How did Severus come by you?~_ Voldemort asked, beckoning Severus closer so he could see the snake better.

The snake hissed thoughtfully, as if judging whether he wished to answer the query. _~The man took me from my home. I do not mind so - it was unpleasant there, when those without magic moved into my territory. What-~_

Voldemort interrupted. _~What is your name?~_

The snake hissed laughter, apparently unfazed by the interruption. _~I am me. Cobra.~_ it answered, as if Voldemort were a foolish child. _~The man calls me 'Shadow'. It suits me well enough.~_

Voldemort hissed, enraged by the creature's tone, and Severus flinched slightly as Shadow reared, flaring his hood briefly and showing his fangs.

_~You will respect me! You will obey me!~_ Voldemort demanded.

Shadow flared his hood, keeping it wide, rising above Severus' head in fury. _~Respect must be earned. I obey no one!~_ he snapped.

Voldemort's grip on his wand tightened. He took a deep, shaky breath. "Leave, Severus. You will bring Shadow when next I summon you."

~Fin~  


* * *

After my last snake Animagus Harry drabble, a reviewer - ShellyD1982 - suggested that I write one wherein Harry and Severus go on a spying mission together. Mostly implied, here, but that was the inspiration.


	131. Justified

This one was a response to a prompt from Laura Denvir.

* * *

**Justified**

* * *

"Harry, my boy, you need to calm down." Dumbledore instructed kindly.

Harry whirled, and he didn't seem inclined to calm down - no more than he had for the past months - near _quivering_ with restrained fury and anxiety.

"Calm down." Harry spoke quietly and flatly. His tone, and expression, comparable to his lover's own, when _he_ was enraged by what he saw as the Order's 'idiocy'.

"You want me," he paused, taking a breath, "to calm down."

Dumbledore looked uncertain, stretching out a hand to Harry in a half-apologetic manner.

"I will calm _down_, when I have Severus back where he belongs." Harry ground out, spinning to continue his search of the Lestranges' property. _After six months too long._ he added silently, snarling internally.

By the time he'd located the correct room, the rest of the contingent was three corridors and two traps behind.

Harry shuddered before dropping to the rough stone floor beside Severus, who was kneeling, wrists chained to the ceiling.

"Oh... _Severus..._" Harry's voice was shaky and thin, and his eyes brimmed with tears as he wrapped Severus in an almost-too-tight embrace.

Severus stirred, his head rising as Harry's nosed into the crook of his neck. His eyes crossed trying to identify his companion, but all he could see was shaggy black hair.

Luckily, that was quite enough, particularly with the slimly-muscled arms and body pressed close. "Harry..? Love, what- How-" Severus broke off, coughing roughly.

Harry pulled back, concerned - more so when a few flecks of blood appeared on Severus' lips. "Severus-" he choked out roughly, wiping the blood away with his thumb and flicking his wand back into his free hand.

"Relashio." he breathed. "Severus, you're finally coming home." The chains slithered away, dropping haphazardly to the floor, and Harry pulled Severus into his arms again.

~Fin~

* * *

The entire prompt is too long to quote, but it involved the song Breakeven, by The Script, and a general outline that I hope I have followed, at least loosely, here.


	132. Working Late

**Working Late**

* * *

Severus was turning restlessly when Harry came in, as quietly as possible.

Harry smiled wryly as Severus twisted again, wrapping most of the bedding about himself. Severus never slept well when his lover wasn't with him - or, at the very least, at home.

Harry stripped quickly, shivering as he bared his skin to the cool air of their dungeon suite, and got hurriedly into bed.

He tugged at the blankets wrapped around his lover briefly, unsurprised when Severus didn't budge. Harry pressed a kiss to one slim, bared shoulder, and Severus murmured something in his sleep, rolling back towards Harry.

Harry had been prepared for precisely that, and pulled the bedding free, wrapping it around them both before curling closer, sliding his fingers through Severus' hair affectionately as he finally relaxed, back where he belonged.

Harry sighed. He hated it when work kept him away from home so late - and worse, when he had to be away for days. He nuzzled against Severus' collarbone, forcing away the stress of the past three days on stakeout.

Severus murmured again, his arms suddenly tightening around Harry, but he didn't wake, and Harry sighed again, contentedly this time, and drifted to sleep himself.

~Fin~

* * *

I just wanted to write something a little fluffy.


	133. The Interview

**The Interview**

* * *

Rita looked at the wrought iron gates with a measure of apprehension before hesitantly touching one. They swung open silently, apparently keyed for her visit.

She straightened her spine, striding up the path towards the manor with a smile and as much confidence as she could muster.

The door opened as she was ascending the steps, and Harry smiled at her, beckoning her inside. Rita hurried, feeling a touch of glee at the idea of the upcoming - exclusive - interview she was going to be allowed.

"Hello, Rita. Do come in." Harry said, opening the door wider for her.

Rita looked around eagerly as Harry took her coat. "Hello, Harry - may I call you Harry?"

"Of course, you may." Harry laughed. "Follow me, if you please - I thought we could chat in my study."

Rita nodded, following him up the wide staircase and down a corridor with several empty portraits on the walls. In fact, only one was currently occupied - by a woman with arms crossed, watching Rita with displeasure.

"Oh, do watch your step, Rita. As long as you keep to the rules we've set, you're welcome here, I say - my husband is less happy with the idea. It took me ages to persuade him to allow the interview to take place here, much less without him." Harry warned her cheerfully.

Rita stumbled through the doorway at hearing that, and Harry steadied her helpfully, chuckling quietly as he guided her to a chair.

"Don't worry. Severus is not going to leap out at you." Harry said, and she assumed it was an attempt to reassure her. It wasn't working. "He is simply not happy when we have any guests who are not close, personal friends. You understand."

Rita blinked.

"Well," Harry said, seating himself at his desk, "shall we begin?"

~Fin~


	134. Observer

**Observer**

* * *

Harry slipped into the basement workroom as quietly as possible, then leaned against the wall by the door, out of the way.

He knew Severus had probably noticed him as soon as the door opened - for all that Severus appeared to be focused on nothing but his work, he was always hyperaware of everything when he was brewing. It was dangerous _not_ to be.

Harry smiled softly, tilting his head, watching those elegant, well-loved hands glide smoothly through the familiar routine, with an economy of movement that brought to mind the rare occasions when Severus was _not_ so controlled.

~Fin~


	135. Scars

Warning for angst and the aftermath of war.

* * *

**Scars**

* * *

Harry was _livid_ when he discovered that Severus had been absent because he was in custody as a _war criminal_.

With Arthur's - and, unexpectedly, Alastor's - help, it took less than a day for the new Minister to come see Harry.

Harry didn't hesitate to use his new 'title', or injuries, as leverage. The slightly-nervous Minister swiftly deferred to Harry's 'requests'.

Next morning, Harry woke, smothering amusement, to Poppy's 'admonishing' voice - he had chosen to remain under her care, rather than being transferred to St. Mungo's. She was probably warning someone about his 'appearance' - to minimise the 'shock' of seeing his injuries first-hand.

Harry instantly perked up, hearing Severus' - slightly rough - voice, then two sets of footsteps approaching his bed. He knew Severus _would_ be dismayed, if not _shocked_, at his . . . new appearance, but he was too eager to see his lover to worry overmuch.

When Severus came into view, Poppy smiled at Harry, then pushed the screens back before bustling away.

Severus' steps slowed. "Harry, love- I wasn't here... I'm s-"

Harry smiled gently. "It's hardly your fault, Sev'rus." he soothed. "_I'm_ sorry."

Severus sat on the edge of his bed, cradling one of his hands. Harry raised a brow in question as his lover's face twisted with regret, though he suspected he _knew_ the reason.

"Oh, love, your _face..._" Severus breathed, cupping Harry's cheek gently.

Harry rolled his eyes- his _eye_. "It's only one more scar. Poppy says it will fade, too. Probably turn white in a few weeks. I've dealt with it." he added, reassuringly. "One eye is a small price to pay for that bastard's _permanent_ demise."

Severus shook his head, but not in disagreement. "You really expected to die, didn't you, love?" he asked. Harry shrugged, turning his face up happily as Severus bent to kiss him.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry for the wallop, here. . . Tomorrow ought to be a bit better, at least.


	136. Criminals

**Criminals**

* * *

Having just finished putting up the jars of Wolfsbane to cool - since he'd begun brewing for customers, the week of the full moon had become very busy - Severus was relaxed enough to be surprised when he felt arms slip around him.

Severus smiled crookedly. "Could get hurt, you know, sneaking up like that on a long-time double-agent." he warned wryly. "I'm 'dangerous and unpredictable', didn't you know?"

Harry chuckled, pressing a kiss to Severus' neck. "I'm pretty dangerous myself. A wanted killer, and all that. . ." he replied in similar fashion. "Besides, I waited til you were finished brewing, didn't I?"

~Fin~

* * *

Oh, I pictured that maybe the Ministry has declared both of them to be wanted for crimes pertaining to the war - and the things they sunk to doing, in order to bring down Voldemort and the Death-Eaters - and they, of course, escaped with ease, being who they are.

Hopefully this makes sense of some kind. . .


	137. Quill

**Quill**

* * *

Harry twitched, tossing his head, as he felt a light tickle tracing over his nose. He didn't open his eyes, though, even when it was followed by a fond laugh.

Severus shook his head in amusement, then reversed the quill in his hand. Harry had received fair warning, as far as he was concerned...

Harry groaned as the silk sheet slid off him, arching his back, still lost in a half-doze, as it was followed by something slightly sharp scratching over his chest.

Severus smirked as he continued his planned pattern, allowing Harry's small protesting squirms, having prepared for them.

~Fin~


	138. Untethered

**Untethered**

* * *

Voldemort found himself retreating before the gaunt, relentless figure approaching him. It was very different than the one he had remembered - expected.

The friendly grin had turned manic, the bright eyes had gone black, and the boy didn't appear to have noticed the curses and blows that had struck him, despite the fact that his robes were shredded around him and he was trailing blood.

Voldemort gathered himself, throwing the Killing Curse, something telling him he could not afford to...

Harry laughed wildly, ducking the beam with a single, smooth movement.

Voldemort stumbled back another step as Harry stepped onto the ridge he'd watched from.

Harry tilted his head, the laugh fading and the grin turning quizzical as his lashes fluttered innocently. "What did you _expect_ from me, Tom? Wailing? Hysteria!" Harry shrieked, his magic flickering over his skin without restraint.

Voldemort could not collect himself even enough to be angry at the use of his Muggle father's name for himself, but he felt a resurgence of hope as Nagini slithered up behind Harry.

Harry laughed again as the snake circled him, then loosed any control on his magic, scouring the ridge and _everything_ it held, down to the bedrock.

~Fin~

* * *

Written to fit the title, which was a suggestion from my beta. Also, I wrote this whilst re-watching 'The Crow: Wicked Prayer' so . . . I think it influenced my writing. A bit.


	139. Token of Affection

**Token of Affection**

* * *

Harry yawned, made a face at the absolutely _foul_ taste inhabiting his mouth, and stretched languidly before rolling over - and right off the whatever-it-was he had been lying on, impacting the stone floor painfully.

Harry hissed, sitting up and shoving his tangled hair back. A slim hand appeared before him, and he took it, allowing Severus to help him to his feet.

"Tea, pet?" Severus asked, in a tone that spoke of barely-smothered laughter.

Harry's nose scrunched. "Yes, _please_. I don't know what crawled in my mouth and _died_ there, but it tasted _vile_." he muttered, following Severus to the kitchen.

"What happened, anyway?" he added, as Severus pushed him to a chair.

Severus seated himself as Harry sipped his tea gratefully. "Do you recall the potion you agreed to test for me?" he asked carefully.

Harry looked up, brows drawing together. "Yeah, 'course. Why? All the pre-tests came back safe. You never would have let me, otherwise."

Severus nodded. "Indeed they did. Pre-tests, though vital, of course, do not reveal possible side-effects, or consequences, however. Nor do they reliably predict the result."

Harry nodded. He'd heard all this before, and he knew the basics - he'd never be a successful brewer himself, but living with Severus ensured a little knowledge, at least. "So, did it work as planned?"

Severus suddenly smothered another laugh. "That it did, my pet. No matter which spell I used, I could neither detect that you were an Animagus rather than a true feline, nor force you back into your true shape."

Harry raised a brow. "But..." he trailed off leadingly.

"The potion also appeared to suppress your humanity beneath a cat's persona." Severus said.

Harry groaned, putting his head down onto the table, already dreading-

"You presented me with a dead rat." Severus added, laughing.

~Fin~

* * *

I. . . I got nothin'. Sorry. I couldn't resist the mental image!


	140. Happy to See Me?

**Happy to See Me?**

* * *

Severus arched back in his chair, eyes sliding closed and mouth dropping open, as hot breath teased over the sensitive skin of his neck, clever fingers slipping his collar open with practised movements.

"Har- _Ooh!_" Severus' intended sentence was lost in a heartfelt moan as Harry dropped an open-mouthed kiss on his neck before nipping the same spot gently and sucking hard enough that it edged on pain.

"Miss me, Sev'rus?" Harry murmured, twisting and sliding comfortably into Severus' lap, somehow contriving to straddle his hips in the wingback chair. "_Mmm.._." he moaned, bucking his hips. "I certainly missed _you..._"

~Fin~

* * *

Yeah, yeah, I know. Cliché title much? Blame my beta. She wanted me to write something that fit this title, and here we are.


	141. Maledictus

**Maledictus**

* * *

"Well, I believe that is everything for today!" Albus clapped briskly, rising from his place at the head of the conference table.

"I don't think it is... No. I think . . . _I_ have something to say." a raspy voice pronounced carefully. "Sit down." Harry added, emerging from the shadows, as several Order members stood.

Albus collapsed, suddenly nerveless, at the sight of Harry before him once more. "H- Harry, my boy..."

Harry's manner sharpened, and Albus cringed at the threat apparent in almost-glowing eyes. "I'm not your boy, Albus. Not. Any. More. I'm not your _hero_, your _saviour_, your _fucking bloody **scapegoat**_ any more!"

The sudden bellow shook the house.

Abruptly calm once more, Harry seated himself opposite Albus with a friendly smile. Beneath those eyes, which still held the light of madness, the smile was more unsettling - terrifying, even - than reassuring.

"I simply thought that those who _fight_ for you - who choose to give their _lives_ for you, for your 'cause' - deserve to know what they can expect from you when they have out_lived_ their usefulness, mm?" Harry twirled his wand absently.

Albus didn't answer, trying not to tremble before this madman who was once their hope.

Harry laughed abruptly, throwing his head back.

The eerie sound sent a tremor snaking down the spine of everyone who heard.

"My apologies, all! I appear to have forgotten a prior engagement!" Harry announced. "Before I answer my lover's call..." he rose, catching Albus' eye again. "May you all experience in your dreams the hell to which you consigned me."

The voice was calm, almost cheerful, even in its condemnation - _invocation_ - but the words called up a chilling, inexorable dread...

Harry smirked wryly, leaning into the tall, shadowy figure of another man they knew to have died, before they both simply, silently, disappeared.

~Fin~

* * *

Another one from my beta's title list - Maledictus, by the way, translates literally to ill speaking or a curse. More idiomatically, to speak a curse against.


	142. Power Play

**Power Play**

* * *

Harry woke suddenly, tugging fruitlessly at the magic binding his wrists to the headboard. A dark chuckle stilled his struggles as he searched the dark room for the source of that familiar laugh.

"Don't you want to play my game, Harry, pet?" Severus asked innocently, sweeping his hands up Harry's bare legs.

"Sev-" Harry broke off, gasping, as Severus took gentle hold of his cock. "_Severus..._" he protested weakly.

Severus released him, and Harry whined, thoughtlessly creating a light. "Going to play?" Severus asked calmly, though he shivered pleasurably at the tantalising reminder of the power held within his lover.

~Fin~  


* * *

'Cause Severus would absolutely get off on the power Harry possesses. Oh, and, after one more kind of hinting at smut tomorrow, we'll move away from it for a bit.


	143. To Like Red

**To Like Red**

* * *

Hermione was surprised - and curious, of course - when Severus swept past them without so much as a glance, but she certainly wasn't going to be so rude as to _ask_.

Her boyfriend, of course, felt no such compunction. Hermione fought the urge to drop her head into her hands as Ron's brows rose, and he asked Harry bluntly, "What's got 'im so riled, anyway?"

Harry shook his head, grinning. "He lost our bet, that's all." Before either of his friends could ask, he added, "I bet him I could make him like red. He said that was impossible." _Actually_, Harry thought, _Severus's phrase was slightly more . . . colourful_.

Ron laughed. "So, how'd you manage it, mate? And how'd you get him to _admit_ it afterwards?"

Harry smirked, remembering. Crimson leather he had carefully charmed to bind himself with. Silk sheets, just a shade lighter, acquired specifically for the challenge. A single drop of blood sliding slowly from a lip bloodied in their fervour.

"Trust me, Ron, you _really_ don't want to know." Harry assured gently, smothering laughter as best he could. "As for _admitting_ to it... Let's just say it was _painfully_ obvious."

Ron's brow furrowed. "What d'you mean 'painfully obvious'? And _why_ wouldn't I want to know? I _asked_, didn't I?" he seemed a little upset, for some reason.

Harry sighed. "Well, there are very few times in which Severus' defences are lowered enough to surprise him with something that might . . . change his mind." he said leadingly.

He snorted, noticing Hermione's sudden flush, accompanied by an embarrassed squeak.

Ron, of course, did not pick up on his meaning _quite_ so easily. Harry rolled his eyes, then transfigured his empty teacup into a familiar crimson leather band.

Ron flushed as well, making a strangled noise, and Harry Banished the object, laughing.

~Fin~

* * *

I have been writing a few drabbles with lesser characters - ones not used too often, or forgotten. If you have a favourite minor or background character, whom you would like to see in a drabble, please, let me know! Let me know what kind of trait or scene you might enjoy with them, as well, if you like. I'll at least give them a try.


	144. Infernal Serpent

**Infernal Serpent**

* * *

_Severus spun, catching an incredibly brief flash of black and green from the corner of his eye, and had carefully scanned the floor of his room at Grimmauld, knowing some of the Order currently in residence might attempt pranking him._

Moments later, he had recognised the shape of a snake, and relaxed a bit - any of the Order were exceedingly unlikely to use a snake as a trap - particularly for him.

It had taken him three hours to catch the bloody thing, however, and then he'd only managed because Harry had become tired of the game, coiling comfortably in Severus' lap, then shifting back to his true shape.

Jerked back to his current situation by a sudden flash of pain across his face, Severus began to laugh.

This froze his tormentors, who exchanged glances over his head. Severus wondered faintly if they thought he had gone mad, and snorted in renewed amusement, ignoring the resultant slide of blood over his cheekbones from a barely-clotted wound.

His captors forwent speculation on his mental state when the first one dropped to his knees, choking out gibberish as the highly distinctive venom killed him by inches.

It didn't take long for the Death-Eaters to realise what it was, and they recovered themselves quickly, ignoring Severus in favour of trying to catch the serpent. Severus was too hurt - and anxious, mostly on Harry's behalf - to do more than snort at the irony.

As Severus could attest, though, there was no catching the lightning-fast creature if he didn't feel like cooperating.

Finally, the last Death-Eater collapsed to the floor, though he had yet to succumb fully to the venom coursing through his veins. Severus chuckled weakly as Harry shifted back just in time to catch him before he broke his nose - again - on the floor.

~Fin~

* * *

Another from my beta's title list. Sorry, by the way, for the lateness today. . .


	145. Molly's Madness

**Molly's Madness**

* * *

Severus tensed nervously when the tiny room that he had retreated to - not that he had been _hiding_, or anything, of course - was suddenly invaded.

Harry burst in, panting and shutting the door as quickly as he could without making noise.

Severus blinked, confused, then raised his brows inquisitively. Harry flushed, ducking his head apologetically. Severus held out a beckoning hand to his lover.

Harry grinned, taking Severus' hand before settling on his lap - there really wasn't anywhere else to sit; this room held three crooked shelves and a rather less-than-comfortable chair, and nothing else.

Severus set his journal aside to wrap Harry in a fond embrace, kissing his temple. "Is it _so_ bad out there?" Severus asked curiously - _he_ had fled, certainly, but Harry was generally more socially inclined.

Harry nodded, pressing his face into Severus' shoulder. "Oh, yes it is _that_ bad. Molly's gone round the bend - I think now Bill's finally getting married, she's determined the _rest_ of her family ought. Including me and Mione, 's well."

Severus snorted. "And how are the rest of 'her family' taking it?"

"Hermione's immersed herself in decorating; Charlie's escaped . . . gone down the pub; I think the twins have kissed every bridesmaid - _and_ the mother of the bride; Ginny's had a screaming row with Molly; Percy and Penelope are already engaged, but he insists they won't be married for another year; Ron's given up arguing; and I've come up here." Harry rattled off rapidly.

Severus took a moment to sort all of that.

"If we ever get married, I want to run away somewhere to do it, all right?" Harry asked plaintively, and Severus chuckled into his hair.

"Absolutely, my darling." Severus assured him, catching hold of Harry's chin and tilting his head back.

Harry grinned, leaning into a sweet kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating early today - almost the same day, in fact, as yesterday's update. I certainly haven't slept since then!

I wrote this one whilst watching a documentary on recreating the first printing press. I'm not sure entirely how this is relevant, but I am at least slightly fuzzy, so I'll chalk my randomness up to that, for the moment.


	146. Intel

**Intel**

* * *

Severus shot upright in bed, gasping, as there was a sudden pull at his mind. He almost dragged his shields up before he identified the mind ghosting around his own.

_Harry?_ Severus thought, shocked, opening his mind hesitantly. He looked around, despite knowing that no one could have entered without tripping his wards - waking him, at the very least, even if they managed to dismantle the wards.

_Sev'rus. . . I've- Need you. . . _ Harry's mind was confused in his rush to get everything across to Severus down that tenuous connection.

Severus' brows rose, but he put aside the question of _how_ - with no previous bond, even their long mental familiarity shouldn't have allowed Harry to reach him. _Tell me._ he said simply.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, and _shoved_ everything he knew of Voldemort's latest plans into Severus' mind. _I'm sorry. . . There's no one else - I knew you'd. .stop it. I have to go. . . Thank you._

Severus was still reeling, sorting the information he'd suddenly been gifted with - it was a good thing he'd been Harry's only choice, as he doubted anyone else would have been able to deal with the flood - when Harry disappeared from his mind without a trace.

_Salazar, look after him._ Severus thought anxiously. Then he got up from his bed, tugged on his dressing gown, and went to Firecall Shacklebolt - hopefully the man would be able to get the Aurors mobilised while Severus saw to the Order.

Three weeks after successfully foiling the huge attack, they finally found Voldemort's stronghold - abandoned and in scorched ruins, spattered with blood.

There had been no attacks. There had also been no sign of Harry.

It was a further week before he reappeared, bloody and no little scorched himself. The first thing he did, to everyone's shock, was kiss Severus.

~Fin~

* * *

I love telepathy fiction, and I actually used a plausible excus- *ahem* reason, here - go me! Smut tomorrow.


	147. Riding Severus

**Riding Severus**

* * *

Severus was lying flat, but he was hardly relaxed, slightly-shaking hands sliding up the strong, tensed muscles of Harry's legs. Harry shivered, head dropped back as he struggled to adjust, to _breathe_, sending pleasurable sparks through Severus.

Severus groped for words. "Relax, pet. . . We have-" he didn't manage anything else, because Harry suddenly drew his head back, caught Severus' gaze, and . . . began to _move_.

A sound that was almost a whine caught in Severus' throat as he slid his grip up to Harry's hips. Harry moaned, Quidditch-trained muscles carrying him with ease as he rose and fell smoothly over Severus.

~Fin~  


* * *

Moving on tomorrow - to a Minerva cameo, in fact.


	148. Discretion

Written for one of the 'forgotten character suggestions' - actually, for three. My beta, Bloodshadows, and Suzuki1969 all requested Minerva. There will be at least one more with her, though, and hopefully two, just to round it out.

* * *

**Discretion**

* * *

"Oh, Harry?" Minerva called.

Harry turned back at the door to her office. "Yes, Headmistre-" at her disapproving look, he stopped, clearing his throat. "Minerva?"

Minerva gave him a small smile. He knew her feelings on staff being on a first-name basis with each other. "I know that you and Severus. . ." she trailed off, not wishing to appear nosy. "In any case, will the rooms you've been staying in, in Gryffindor Tower, be a problem over the school year?" she asked delicately.

Harry laughed. "Actually, no. There's a passage from the Head of House's rooms in the Tower, all the way down to the Head of House's rooms in the dungeons, and there's a charm that will alert me if I'm needed in Gryffindor Tower."

Minerva raised her brows. She certainly hadn't known that - she might have had concerns about it, if she had.

Harry correctly interpreted her expression. "Severus found it in Salazar's notes about the castle's construction, and the passage can only be opened by the two Heads working together. It can't be accessed by anyone else."

Minerva nodded. "Well, it sounds as though you two have that sorted, then. I'll see you at the Opening Feast tomorrow."

~Fin~

* * *

Glad everyone liked yesterday's so much - I'll try to write some more similar to that one, shall I?


	149. The Beach

**The Beach**

* * *

"You wish to go _where_?" Severus asked, looking incredulously up at Harry.

Harry bit his lip, ducking his head.

Severus sighed, closing his book and rubbing his temple. _It would have been nice to at least pretend I could resist those eyes for a bit._ Severus thought.

"Oh, very well." Severus said off-handedly. "When did you have in mind for this . . . excursion? I hope you aren't planning anything-"

Harry perked up. "Oh, no! I didn't want to go during a holiday weekend, or anything." He shook his head. "Thank you, love!"

Severus smiled as Harry settled across his lap, grinning.

~Fin~

* * *

This was written in response to a prompt from bookworm19065, though I believe she intended it to be a Draco/Harry - the prompt was 'The Beach', obviously.


	150. Lament

A very odd sort of drabble - out of the ordinary, for me, in terms of storytelling - and kind of a sad one, of course, obviously, given the title.  


* * *

  
**Lament**

* * *

"What's that?" the First Year inquired shakily, tugging his prefect's sleeve.

The prefect turned, a bit irritated, but his annoyance melted away as he saw the boy's nervous look.

"You needn't worry." he assured, patting the boy's shoulder.

There was another drawn-out, flowingly melodic sound, and the boy jumped, clutching the prefect's robes.

"It's a sort of echo left by Harry Potter when he was . . . killed. During the final battle, here in Hogwarts. The sound spreads through the castle every night, but it fades after a quarter of an hour or so." the prefect explained gently.

The boy looked up at him, eyes wide. "Really?" he asked, barely breathing.

The prefect sighed, shaking his head. "Yes, that's what it is. Now come along, let's get you back to the Common Room." he instructed, nudging the boy's shoulder.

The boy paused for a moment, then scurried along obediently. He remained silent until they reached the door to their Common Room.

"Er. . ." he broke off, nervous.

"What is it?" the prefect asked, carefully patient, brows raised.

"Why did he leave it?" the boy rushed through the sentence.

The prefect smiled, a touch of sadness in the corners. "Harry died. Many believe that he _chose_ to die - and not just in order to kill Voldemort, which he probably could have accomplished with only survivable injuries."

The boy nodded frantically, his earnest brown eyes going even wider.

The prefect fought down the urge to laugh at the First Year, wondering vaguely if he had ever been so young.

"Harry did not wish to live on without his soul mate. He had said as much, though no one really listened. When Severus was killed . . . Harry waited only long enough to take Voldemort with him. Some people think he left this . . . lament, to memorialise his love."

~Fin~

* * *

So, I hope my device worked well for everyone. There probably won't be many, if any, more, like this, but it was an interesting thing to write.


	151. Listening to Luna

For the minor character prompt, Meg requested Luna Lovegood.

* * *

**Listening to Luna**

* * *

Severus only vaguely noted when someone else entered the room, expecting Harry. He was disabused of that notion a moment later, when he heard a low, feminine laugh.

Severus looked up and met the familiar, clear gaze of Luna Lovegood. She had seated herself on the table. He blinked, and she grinned, waving at him.

"The café was . . . less than comfortable. Luna suggested we go somewhere else, but I just wanted to come home. I told her she was welcome to join me." Harry explained.

"I hope you don't mind." Luna said, her voice retaining the dreamy quality Severus remembered from her days as his pupil.

"Of course not, Miss Lovegood. It has been some time; what have you been doing lately?" Severus asked, noting Harry's mild surprise.

Luna giggled. "Call me Luna. I've been on expeditions for the Quibbler. I've only just returned to the country." she explained, kicking her feet.

Severus nodded acknowledgment. "Where were you?" he asked.

Luna tilted her head. "Oh, I spent a little over a year in the African Savannah, checking into several reports we'd gotten-"

Harry ended up settling by the wall and mostly just watching Severus and Luna talk, amazed. Eventually, though, Luna had to leave. "Writing up my adventures, you know!"

Severus was unsurprised when his lover embraced him, nuzzling into his shoulder. It was a familiar behaviour Harry seemed - though unaware - to fall into, when he was curious.

"I didn't know you liked Luna so much." Harry murmured. It was neither accusatory nor demanding, merely an open-ended statement, Harry freely advertising his own inquisitiveness on the subject.

Severus tugged at Harry's arm, turning and bringing him closer for a light kiss. "Luna is an amazing young woman. Also, I can have nothing but respect for anyone that clever and intuitive."

~Fin~

* * *

I just thought about Luna, and what she must have been like in classes - and I wondered what Severus might have thought of her, and decided he must have liked her. As much as he likes any student, anyway.


	152. Loved Ones

**Loved Ones**

* * *

"Mr Potter. Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. A very unusual, and very interesting, wand!" Ollivander greeted them swiftly.

Harry blinked, stepping back, startled. Severus reached out, elegant hands wrapping around Harry's shoulders to steady him, squeezing gently.

Ollivander was apparently even more overjoyed to see Severus _and_ Harry than he had been just to see Harry. "Ah! Mr Snape. Ash and-"

"Yes, yes. I do recall what my wand is crafted from, thank you, Mr Ollivander." Severus snapped harshly. Harry took Severus' hand soothingly, knowing why Severus had been upset by something so simple.

A Wizard's wand could tell you a lot about him, and Severus was a very private sort of man. Happily so.

"Yes. Well." Ollivander said, surprised.

Harry stepped forward, eager to leave this bit of awkwardness behind them. "We were hoping you could help us to find the Wizard to whom this wand belonged." he explained.

Ollivander looked slightly more comfortable with this reason offered. "Of course! I ought to be. If I made it, I'll know who it belongs to!" he said, with a little show of pride.

Harry's lips curved into a small smile as he gently laid a long box on the counter. "It- I found it in one of the dungeons where the Death-Eaters kept prisoners. I want to return it to- The family deserve to have it." he said quietly.

Ollivander stopped, hand reaching to open the box, and took a sharp breath. "Of- Of course, Mr Potter. I shall do my best."

"I know that I would want Severus to have my wand, if . . . something were to happen." Harry murmured, mostly to himself.

Severus embraced Harry tightly, in an unusually public display of affection.

Ollivander nodded absently, already bowing his head carefully over the slightly-scuffed wand.

~Fin~  


* * *

Suzuki1969 requested a story with Mr Ollivander in it - this went a little off-topic, but here he is!


	153. Morning Tea

Happy Halloween, and be safe, to all those of you who celebrate such a holiday!

* * *

**Morning Tea**

* * *

Somehow, Severus was completely unsurprised on the morning - though calling it 'morning' was generous, considering the sun had yet to even think of rising, the moon shining brightly in its stead - he found a smallish wolf on his doorstep.

The jet black creature was silver-limned, and looked strangely elegant as it rose to its feet, stretching languidly before looking up to meet Severus' dark gaze with its own unnaturally bright green eyes.

"You may as well come in, then." Severus said, trying to project exasperation as he stood aside, allowing the wolf past him into the cottage proper.

By the creature's huff of laughter, Severus thought he might have failed. He ignored that possibility. "I suppose you aren't going to tell me how you found me? I was supposed to be dead, you know." he told it matter-of-factly.

The wolf looked unimpressed. It sneezed. Severus snorted in smothered laughter, and as the wolf shook itself, he was surprised to note that the silver limning was the fur itself - each dark hair tipped with silvery-white - rather than the moonlight.

Severus lead the way to the kitchen, filling the kettle and putting it on the stove in absent habit. The wolf followed him, seating itself politely at one end of his scarred kitchen table.

"You had better hope that the sun rises soon, as I will not be pouring you a _bowl_." Severus told the wolf, who sneezed again.

Before the tea had finished steeping, the sun had, indeed, risen, and in place of the wolf, there was an unabashedly nude Harry Potter sitting across the table from him.

Harry grinned wryly as Severus poured the tea. "Tracked you." he explained, voice rough from howling and a dry throat. "Magic. Scent, when I got close enough. Smell like moonlight. Moonlight and shadows."

~Fin~  


* * *

I randomly got the idea to write a drabble with Harry as a werewolf, and along the way I decided to make it Deathly Hallows - though not epilogue - compliant. Mostly. I hope you enjoyed it, despite the oddity.

I will be going on a hiatus from the daily updates after #155 goes up; the day after tomorrow.


	154. Oh

**Oh**

* * *

Minerva finally let herself into Severus' quarters. She was _worried_ - no one had seen or heard from him for _three days_, and while he did tend to become lost in his work, he didn't disappear. Not like this.

"Severus?" Minerva announced herself warily. She was greeted with silence. "Severus! Are you here?"

There was a low noise, and then a familiar, dry voice. "Where else?" Severus replied.

Minerva sighed, relieved. She had almost been afraid - though she wouldn't admit it - that she would find only Severus' _body_ down here.

"Are you coming out?" Minerva asked, after a moment of waiting.

"No." Severus replied flatly.

Minerva huffed in annoyance, before following his voice down the small corridor to . . . the bedroom? She opened the door cautiously, and peered inside, looking for-

"Severus!" Minerva yelped in what she knew was a most undignified manner.

"Yes, Minerva? Did you . . . _want_ something?" Severus asked. He raised a brow, but didn't move from where he lay, curled up against the headboard of his huge bed.

That was probably for the best, considering the fact that Harry was using him as a pillow, and neither of them appeared to be wearing anything save the sheet.

Minerva stepped fully into the room, blinking, trying to settle this new bit of knowledge into her mind. Trying to make it fit with what she knew of the two men, their relationship, and-

"I thought he was on tour with the Montrose Magpies? Or. . . Or touring the continent, or in America, or something." Minerva realised she was babbling dreadfully, and closed her mouth.

Severus chuckled, and the slight noise did what neither her calls nor their conversation had, waking Harry. Harry stirred, pressing a half-aware kiss to Severus' bare chest - making him shiver - before his eyes fluttered open.

"Oh. H'lo, Minerva."

~Fin~  


* * *

My beta, bloodshadows, and Suzuki1969 all requested Minerva. The last drabble will actually be #156, I made a typo the other day, sorry! An extra day, though . . . can't be too bad, I guess?


	155. Interesting Day

**Interesting Day**

* * *

Severus did _not_ smile when the door slammed. And if he did, well, there was no one to notice.

"Hi, love!" Harry called from the front door. Probably shedding cloak and boots - possibly robes as well, if it had been a messy day at work.

"Hello, pet." Severus called back.

"Had an interesting day at work today." Harry said, wandering down the hall towards Severus' study.

"Oh, yes?" Severus murmured absently. Harry came up behind him to press a kiss to his neck, and Severus tilted his head agreeably, moaning, and Harry smiled against his skin.

"Yes I did. You know Seamus works in the Experimental Charms division?" Harry's tone made it not quite a question, but Severus nodded. "Dean came to visit him today - on some sort of day trip from art college, I think."

Severus hummed. "Was it an interesting visit?"

Harry snickered, hoisting himself up onto Severus' desk. "I'll say. Guess what I found in the broom cupboard?" he asked, eyes sparkling.

Severus raised a brow. "A broom?" he said dryly.

Harry laughed again. "Well, that too. Dean and Seamus, actually. Apparently Seamus has been trying to get Dean to go out with him for ages, and he finally said yes - don't see why he had to try so hard. I mean, Dean visits him at _work_, for Merlin's sake!"

Severus felt a slight pang at that, and Harry evidently caught it, as he slid closer, bending to kiss Severus properly. "I have you at _home_, love, which is infinitely better." he whispered, pressing another kiss to Severus' cheekbone.

Severus smiled, stroking his fingers through Harry's hair. "So why were Thomas and Finnigan in the broom cupboard?" he asked, ignoring their previous exchange.

"They were, er, _celebrating_ in the broom cupboard." Harry explained, his smile twisting wryly.

~Fin~

* * *

ShellyD1982 requested Dean/Seamus caught by Severus/Harry - I hope this is close enough? Oh, and tomorrow is the last update before my temporary hiatus, sorry!

On another - I am simply too excited to ignore - note, yesterday was Nov. 1st, the first day of NaNoWriMo, and by 11pm last night, I had hit 10k! I'm very pleased with myself - and terrified as far as my novel goes, because it is nowhere near even the midpoint, and that means it's going to be a very long book.


	156. Fleur

No one actually requested her, and this was supposed to be a drabble featuring Colin Creevey, but this just sort of came out instead.

* * *

**Fleur**

* * *

Fleur was startled when a young man ran past her, screaming. It was hardly unusual, though, so she turned back to the table she had been perusing with hardly a pause - until she heard an unexpected, familiar voice.

"'Arry?" Fleur called, turning, a happy smile already spreading across her face.

It looked as if Harry _would_ have stopped, but he was already trying - the man whose hand he was grasping was nearly _dragging_ him down the walk.

Fleur tilted her head, thinking. She thought that she recognised that man. . .

What was Harry doing with a man she was almost certain was a professor at Hogwarts?

Fleur was pulled from her thoughts a moment later when Harry finally managed to stop his companion, and she moved to greet him properly.

"'Arry!" Fleur called, reaching out for his shoulders. "It iz so good to _see_ you!" She kissed his cheeks, noting the man's apparent displeasure with the movement.

Harry grinned back at her, but he was quick to return to the man's arms. Fleur smiled happily. They were _obviously_ lovers.

Fleur impulsively kissed his cheek as well, giggling, and directed them to a lovely, public, though quiet, garden nearby - perfect for lovers.

~Fin~

* * *

Last one for now! Hope to see you all soon, and have more drabbles to share.


	157. Kiss

**Kiss**

* * *

After the brat's graduation, Severus had assumed he would never have to deal with Potter's presence again.

Severus had, in fact, been prepared to throw Potter out of his office - with force, if necessary, though a small voice in his head told him that it might not be so easy any more, if the brat didn't cooperate.

Before he could try, however, Potter had pushed Severus back down into his chair. There was a cocky smirk on his face Severus hadn't thought the Gryffindor Golden Boy would be capable of, and Harry bent to press a kiss to his lips.

~Fin~

* * *

Happy one year anniversary to my first drabble series! Hopefully it will still be going strong in another year. I've gained some really amazing readers over the past year - including some of you who not only make my day(s) with your reviews, you make me feel a touch guilty for how rarely _I_ leave a proper review myself!

Well, on a less cheerful note, I am not restarting my daily updates just yet, sorry, but I am hoping to do so sometime in December, though I have no concrete plans just at the moment.

As an aside, as far as my NaNoNovel goes . . . I am at 73k, as of midnight last night. I think I might actually be halfway through the story too. Maybe.

Wow! This is rather a long author's note, isn't it? Oops. . .


	158. Dealing in Double Crosses

**Dealing in Double-Crosses**

* * *

Severus pressed himself into the corner of one of the lesser Black properties, casting a Disillusionment charm, thankful for the strength he could put into it.

Now to find out _why_ there was a werewolf, most particularly _this_ one, here, the place he and Harry had been using to meet up while the Order was still 'cautious' of him.

Fenrir apparently had a wolf's nose even in human form - either that, or Severus was too tired to put up a proper Disillusionment charm, which, admittedly, was a real possibility.

Fenrir spun, snarling, and fixed his gaze precisely on the spot where Severus was hiding, invisible. At least too distorted to locate.

"A double-cross, Potter!" he growled, turning his head deliberately to eye Harry and still keep the patch of wall that Severus was blending with in his sightline.

Harry stepped forward just as Severus discarded his charm. "And what are _you_ doing here, Greyback?" he snapped, his tone venomous.

Harry darted between them just as Fenrir tensed, possibly to lunge.

"No double-cross, Fenrir, I swear! Severus, Fenrir is here to make a _deal_. Voldemort has not been upholding his word to the werewolf packs. Unsurprisingly." he added, muttering darkly.

Harry continued, prompted by Fenrir snarling quietly. "I am offering them the chance to change sides, though I admit, of course, that it may be ages before the Ministry changes anything. I _do_ have the motivation to change things, and I am determined to use whatever method I can to do so. No more holding back."

"If we change sides _now_, before anything more can be done, before even the Aurors have gotten their ridiculous selves together, it can only look good for us." Fenrir explained grudgingly. "I believe, with Potter's word, I can get all the packs to abandon You-Know-Who."

~Fin~

* * *

I had so much fun with Fenrir that I wanted to try my hand at writing him again. The next few drabbles will be sans cameo, though. I am not restarting the daily updates just yet, sorry, but I will be updating periodically, as I can. I have a new drabble project that will be going up in the next few days, as well, in the Numb3rs fandom - though you may rest assured that I am not abandoning the Harry Potter drabbles! More info on the new project, and on my planned update schedule, is, as always, available on my profile.


	159. Alone

**Alone  


* * *

**

"So, Harry?"

Harry _heard_ Peter yelling, and his tromping up the stairs.

In the morning, when Peter asked - and he would - Harry did not intend to share that fact.

_I've had quite enough of my 'partner's' insanity for one week._ Harry thought, throwing himself back onto the bed. He immediately felt the lack of the familiar, dry voice scolding him for such ridiculous carelessness.

Harry turned on his side, curling up and twisting his hands together by his chest. He was used to sleeping alone - more than he would like, in fact - but sometimes Severus' absence hit harder than others.

~Fin~

* * *

My beta challenged me to write a fantasy drabble - one where one of the lovers was alone and thinking of the other - and I ended up with this one. First, at least. I did write the actual fantasy drabble, and that will go up next.


	160. Fantasy

This was written for my beta.  
**

* * *

Fantasy**

* * *

Harry sprawled out on his bed - rather narrower than the one he was accustomed to sharing with his husband, but comfortable enough, he supposed, for a temporary bivouac with the rest of the team.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Harry ran his hands down his chest, the light bruises from that day's practise only heightening the delicious sensations from his own fingers.

He moaned lightly, his lips curving into an open-mouthed smile as his eyes slid closed, and he pictured Severus leaning over him.

Harry focused harder, imagining he could feel those clever fingers teasing over his ribs, seeing the familiar smirk blooming on his husband's face as Harry moaned.

That image holding fast in his mind, Harry arched his hips up off the bed, sliding his denims, already unfastened, down his legs far enough to be kicked off.

He dragged his fingers back up his thighs, digging the tips hard into his muscles, which ached pleasantly from the hard practise.

Too tired for anything too drawn-out - though he was sure he could have managed, were Severus present - Harry stopped teasing himself, wrapping his hand firmly around his cock and began stroking at an easy pace.

Eyes still resolutely closed, Harry summoned his image of Severus again, imagining his husband's fingers lacing with his own, altering his rhythm to Severus' pleasure.

Harry slowed his hand, a moan of protest echoing in his throat even as he did so, imagining Severus there, forcing him to be patient.

Harry brought his free hand to his mouth, absently stifling his moans as he opened his mouth further, wishing he could kiss Severus, but unable to imagine that.

As a substitute, he sucked his own fingers into his mouth as he sped his rhythm again, swiftly reaching climax.

"Miss you. . ."

~Fin~

* * *

My beta's request was for one of them daydreaming of the other, but I think I took it further than that. . . Ah, well - she didn't complain!

Oh, and ShellyD1982, I would be more than happy to answer your questions, as always, but you have turned off your PM feature. If you would like, rather than turning it back on, you can drop me a line on my email - shown on my profile - and I can respond that way?


	161. Loss

I'll offer you tissues in advance - this drabble very nearly made _me_ cry as I was writing, so you are amply warned. Neither of the lovers are dead, but. . . **  


* * *

  
Loss**

* * *

Harry wandered down the stairs in his familiar, comfortable morning fog, finding Severus standing by the dining table - slightly unusual, but not necessarily a bad thing - and slipping his arms around his lover's waist.

"Morning, Sev'rus." Harry mumbled, pressing a kiss to the corner of Severus' mouth.

Severus stilled oddly for a moment, and Harry thought he might have closed his eyes, but he didn't speak. "I had a really, very interesting dream last night, it wa-"

Severus turned, dislodging Harry's light grip in the process. "Darling. . . I-" Severus broke off, his eyes clouded with worry.

Harry woke up further, forgetting what he'd been talking about, at that dangerously unusual behaviour. Severus rarely looked worried, and he never stuttered unless something else was . . . _distracting_ him - 'something else' generally being Harry.

"It's Ron, Harry. He's-" Severus stopped again as Harry's expression cracked.

Harry spun away, his eyes wide. "Oh. . . Oh, Godric." he breathed, his voice odd and perfectly even.

"He was killed early this morning." Severus finished what Harry almost didn't need to hear to know. "Hermione Fire-Called, and-" he shook his head, knowing that was unimportant right now, and stepped forward to wrap his arms supportively around his lover, who looked like he might collapse.

Harry dropped his hands to Severus' forearms, and Severus was afraid his lover might push him away, but the grip just tightened almost painfully, and Harry leant back against him as though Severus' gentle hold was the only thing keeping him upright, or even grounded in reality.

"It was that big case he was so excited about, wasn't it?" Harry asked, pressing closer still, eyes closed.

Severus swallowed, bowing his head. "They were ambushed. Ron saved two of his fellow Aurors as they left, but he . . . he was dead when the Portkey brought them back."

~Fin~

* * *

Parts of this drabble were inspired by my own, personal experience when my best friend - sister in all but blood - died. I knew she was dying - cancer - but the feeling of shock to wake up, on a completely normal morning, only to be told that she was gone. . . It was incredible, in the literal sense of the unbelievable, and unutterably bizarre. That was five years ago, but I drew heavily on those memories when I was writing this story. Tomorrow brings a less depressing drabble, I promise!


	162. Insomnia

**Insomnia**

* * *

Severus was exhausted from three weeks in the Dark Lord's temporary stronghold, and wanted nothing more than to find his lover - probably already asleep at this hour, on a quiet day - and relax into proper sleep.

The rest of the Order could just be damned if they didn't like it, too. Severus had been the one hesitating over making their relationship public - one of the few issues they disagreed on that they could not resolve, one way or the other.

Of course, when Severus finally reached the door of Harry's room, Harry was not inside it - much less in bed. Severus sighed, briefly considered sleeping in Harry's bed, even without him in it, but he didn't want to face the Order's bedlam over _that_, alone.

So, best to get on to his own room, then, up more stairs to the last floor below the attic, in the last room away from the stairs - with Lupin next door, providing a 'buffer' between Severus and the rest of the house, as well.

It took Severus an inordinate amount of time to ascend to his room, in which the only draw was a bed, and possible, undisturbed, sleep. A cold, solitary bed was not particularly appealing, either, when he had been longing for Harry's company.

Severus had already entered the room, shut and locked the door, and begun to disrobe by the time he noted someone's presence - a definite sign that he was running on too little sleep and too much stress, relaxing his guard so soon.

Harry was curled up in the centre of Severus' bed, wrapped in Severus' own heavy winter cloak in lieu of the blanket. Severus smiled softly, then shed the rest of his clothes and settled into his place, beside Harry, content for the first time in weeks.

~Fin~


	163. Yuletide Blessings

**Yuletide Blessings**

* * *

Severus was startled from his introspection when an eagle owl swooped before him, screeching furiously in a way that suggested it had been trying for some time.

He rose from his chair, and the owl landed on his desk, ruffling its feathers and examining him impatiently.

"What've you got, then?" Severus asked, immediately scolding himself for picking up Harry's habit of talking to creatures that couldn't respond.

The owl hooted, resettling itself, and Severus shook his head, reaching cautiously for the parchment packet - too heavy for a simple letter - it carried.

The owl seemed content once he had retrieved the packet, and began to preen, watching him with curious - though friendly - eyes as he opened the folded parchment.

There was a small, squarish envelope - heavy for its size - wrapped inside a single page, which held Harry's familiar scrawl.

_Severus,_

I'm sorry I can't be there, lover mine, but I can send you this, even if I'm not there with you. Oh, the owl I'm sending is yours as well. His name is Lysander, and he's very particular, but calm.

I love you, always.  
Harry

Severus paused and looked up at the owl - Lysander. Lysander looked back calmly, his huge amber eyes almost glowing. Severus reached out, and Lysander trilled under his fingers, apparently satisfied with him.

There was another scribbled line, this one even messier - probably written hurriedly, perhaps even as he was about to post it - added beneath his signature, in different ink.

_I shuffled some things around; I'll be home for New Year's._

Severus closed his eyes, wondering what Harry had 'shuffled' to be home a month early.

The envelope contained a rough piece of quartz, sparkling with hidden magic. Severus turned it, only to be swept into a slightly-fuzzy memory of a day spent with his lover.

~Fin~  


* * *

Happy whatever-holiday(s)-you-may-celebrate to my readers! Or, y'know, happy 25th of December, if you don't celebrate any holidays. . .


	164. Uninhibited

So six months ago, roughly, CookieMonster1393 sent me a couple of requests and I somehow managed to miss them until I was compiling my list of requests from reviewers. I recently relocated them, and here's the first of the two drabbles I wrote for the request. Sorry for the lateness, and I hope you like anyway!**

* * *

Uninhibited

* * *

**

"What do you _mean_ Harry's with Snape?" Hermione demanded nervously, apparently too worried to add the respectful 'Professor' to either Severus' name, or himself.

Remus sighed, rubbing his fingers together absently. "I meant what I said, Hermione. I didn't know they were under the influence of a potion, and they _are_ adults. I assumed they could be trusted in the library together without violence."

Ron recovered from his shock quickly, dashing upstairs towards the library, yelling for his best mate. Remus and Hermione followed.

Ron froze in the doorway, and Remus was suddenly worried - he really hadn't thought they would hurt. . . Unable to see past Ron, he took a breath to ask-

Oh. _Ah_. He had rather suspected as much.

Remus tried valiantly not to breathe any more pheromones than he had to as he nudged Ron aside, trying to pull his young friends away from . . . the view, glancing briefly at the entwined couple.

They did not cooperate, and Hermione, peering around Remus' elbow, beat Ron to the high volume explosion of temper, for once.

Remus' ears were ringing from the first shout, and he missed most of her speech. He _did_, however, see Harry and Severus' reactions.

Oh dear.

"Hermione?" he tried, eyeing Severus' obvious fury - normally this wouldn't have been quite so worrying, but Harry was currently in no condition to calm his lover's temper.

In fact, Harry was looking angry himself. Remus took a moment to wonder what precisely might happen, and ducked back, yanking Ron out of the way and closing the doors.

"I think it's safe to say, despite the potion to release inhibitions, that they will be fine up there together until it wears off." Remus suggested, herding Ron and Hermione downstairs.

"Harry-" Hermione shrieked.

"Snape-!" Ron bellowed.

"Kissing!" Remus spoke over them both.

~Fin~

* * *

So the request was actually for one of someone running in on Severus and Harry kissing. So, maybe the focus isn't exactly on that, but . . . uh, this is what came to me, and this is what I wrote.


	165. Funeral for the Living

The second of the two requests that Cookie asked for so long ago.**  


* * *

Funeral for the Living**

* * *

Hermione was sobbing into Tonks' shoulder, and Ron looked like he might fall to pieces without Charlie's arm round his own. Molly was one of the few attending who had been seated, probably because she might faint. Arthur was mechanically patting her arm.

Harry observed all this dispassionately. He knew he ought to feel something more involved, but the whole day was too bloody surreal.

Severus pulled Harry into a warm embrace, kissing him lightly before murmuring directly into his ear. Harry only half-listened, attention now distracted by the view beyond the mourners. "We don't have to do this now - _here_ - love." Severus offered gently.

Harry shook his head violently. "No. I mean- It's going to be hard enough. If I came _after_ this, and tried to explain- After _this_. . ."

Severus sighed, but nodded understanding. "Well, I suppose we count as 'close' to the, er, dearly departed. We ought to speak to the assembled mourners." he suggested, obviously amused.

Harry stifled a giggle at the idea, but ran with it, pulling his lover to the area that was the obvious focus of the occasion, with its two - empty - coffins.

Severus stopped before his own - matte black with burnished silver fittings, Harry noted, a nice choice - and Harry took the cue, continuing three paces to the foot of his coffin - more polished, but still black, with bright gold fittings. Rather gaudy, actually.

There was a shocked silence. Harry looked over the crowd - only a few faces he did not immediately recognise were evident, which was nice - and then glanced at Severus.

Severus raised a brow, and Harry nodded. "Hello!" he called, waving. Molly fainted. "Er, we're not dead." he continued, peering concernedly at Arthur, who had bent over his wife. Severus snorted, and Harry looked over to see him smothering laughter.

~Fin~

* * *

The original request was for 'one where everyone thinks they are dead and then they return together or something...'.

On another note, as I have been doing so well with writing old requests lately - a few of which I still have to do, actually - I am now opening the floor for prompts - I will now accepting - at least to consider - all sorts of prompts and requests. Full details are on my profile.


	166. Gabrielle's Wedding

This is a filled request for Blue-Eyed Chica.

* * *

**Gabrielle's Wedding

* * *

**

"Isn't it lovely, Harry?" Ginny asked, sighing sappily, making meaningful eye-contact with him and then turning back to look at Gabrielle, who did, indeed, present quite a lovely picture, even surrounded by a pack of over-emotional women, headed by her sister.

"Yes, lovely. Though Fleur was crying so hard I thought she might dissolve and drown Bill." Harry replied absently, playing with his champagne flute.

Severus took another few moments to consider his next move, then nodded to himself and stepped out of the shadowy place by the walls, within which he had chosen to conceal himself.

Harry and Ginny both looked up when he paused by their table, though with radically different reactions. Ginny managed a polite, though nervous, smile, and Harry grinned, turning to face Severus fully.

Severus returned the smile, nodded acknowledgement to Ginny, and held out a beckoning hand to his lover, just as the first strains of music wove through the room, the musicians apparently rested enough from their first set to resume playing.

Harry blinked, then his smile grew even more brilliant as he tucked his hand into Severus', rising to follow him to the dance floor.

Harry appeared to have forgotten Ginny as soon as Severus made himself known, but Severus himself chanced a brief look back at her. She looked a bit sullen, and Severus felt a petty flicker of satisfaction at both that, and his lover's unconscious soothing of his possessive nature.

As they slipped smoothly into the steps of the dance, Harry pressed himself against Severus' chest, sighing contentedly.

Severus relaxed, changing his grip on Harry to allow him nearer.

"What are you so pleased about, lover?" Harry murmured, eyes still closed.

Severus was startled that Harry had noticed. "Nothing special." he replied softly, brushing a kiss over Harry's temple.

~Fin~

* * *

Blue-Eyed Chica wanted something super fluffy and adorable, with both of the lovers _present_, and I hope this works! My beta called it fluff with an edge - I agree, and, really, that's how I like my fluff, most of the time. I hope you like it, Blue-Eyed Chica.


	167. Dark Phoenixes

Miss Crookshanks had a request for either of my series, I did both. I warn you that this is bizarre, and a bit dark. Possibly confusing, as well. Sorry. Tomorrow's drabble is a bit . . . steamier. *wink***  


* * *

Dark Phoenixes**

* * *

Euan nervously noted a deep shadow in the corner of the archway before them. Suddenly, it stirred, revealing that it was - though still only indistinctly shaped - edged with feathers.

"Er, sir?" he asked nervously.

Ron spun silently to face him, face stern, and paused, waiting.

Euan gestured towards the somehow-worrying shadow, trying to mask the irrational terror it induced in him. "I don't suppose you have any idea what that might be, or . . . why it's _watching_ us?"

Ron turned, squinting up in the thick dark. "I expect it'll be reporting on us to its Master." he spat.

The creature trilled a low note, then swirled away in a dark flash.

Ron paled, and Euan clutched his wand, knowing, after over fifty years with the commander - longer than any of the others - that this was a very bad sign indeed.

Ron didn't say anything, though; he simply continued towards the castle's imposing entrance. Euan wondered at the castle, built entirely of black granite, as they made their way through winding corridors.

A jet black phoenix awaited them.

After an endless moment, watching his commander, Euan threw a curse. Phoenixes weren't black, and if it was in _this_ place, it must be evil-

"Don't!" Ron barked, a split second too late.

The phoenix cried out in pain, and another - this one slightly-more-proper-coloured, crimson with gold-shading - appeared in midair just behind the first, with a bright flare.

The second phoenix shifted back into Harry Potter, looking just as he had at the Final Battle, though more haunted. His hand settled fearlessly on the back of the darker phoenix, as if he were drawing strength from it, and he met each of their eyes in turn.

"Why- Why have you come here now?" Harry asked, voice breaking as he crumpled against Severus' rapidly-shifting body.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for bird animagi, specifically phoenixes. I got more than she bargained for, as well, because, as it turns out, this is only a vignette of an epic that is now attempting to eat my brain whilst I outline. So, wish me luck on that! Oh, and Euan is not an OC, he was a student that came to Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year.


	168. Steamy

When I wrote this one I was aiming for sweet . . . I think I missed, though. Oops?**

* * *

Steamy**

* * *

"Mmm. . ." Harry was almost purring, lulled half-asleep by the hot water and the lean body cradling him soothingly.

Severus smiled softly as he twined his hands together with Harry's own over his lover's stomach, nuzzling Harry's hair aside to press an affectionate kiss to his temple.

Harry moaned again, time waking from his daze, stretching languidly and brushing his slimly-muscled form against every inch of Severus' front as he did so - most likely not an unintentional tease, from the playful grin Harry now sported - not to mention the mischievous light in his eyes.

It was Severus' turn to moan as Harry turned, rising to lean up over his lover, still grinning, though his eyes were darker now.

Severus propped himself up and, dodging Harry's try for a kiss, set his teeth against one of those tempting tendons stretched along his lover's neck, sucking counterpoint to the gentle bite.

Harry made a choked noise, dropping involuntarily back to Severus's chest. Severus released him, gasping for breath after the sudden return of Harry's weight left him winded.

Harry straightened himself out a bit, but made no move to rise again, settling comfortably over Severus, tucking his face against Severus' neck.

Severus' breathing slowed again, and he traced his hands lazily over Harry's back, eliciting a content sigh.

"Perhaps we oughtn't to have tried that in the bathtub." Harry murmured, after a moment. "No matter how good it felt."

"Mm. No." Severus replied. "The water's going cold anyway."

Harry suddenly grinned again, kneeling up. He closed his eyes for a moment, and the water began steaming gently.

"You know, I think my mind has been changed. . ." Severus growled, just before catching Harry's mouth in a passionate kiss.

Harry chuckled, but the sound morphed into a moan as he clutched at his lover's shoulders.

~Fin~

* * *

On the bright side, I think I may have hit sexy, yeah? See you tommorow for a New Year's drabble!


	169. New Year's at the Burrow

**New Year's at the Burrow**

* * *

The Burrow had been alive with chatter and music all night, but at five minutes to midnight, the radio was turned up for the countdown, and expectant laughter bloomed.

Harry grinned at his best friends and kissed Hermione on the cheek - at Ron's head shake, he mischievously leaned up to kiss _his_ cheek, too. Ron jerked back, giving Harry a disbelieving look, and he and Hermione both erupted into laughter.

Ron scowled, but his ire was fleeting, and he clapped Harry on the shoulder as he walked away. Harry tossed a grin back at Ron, nodding acknowledgement of the silent pass he had gotten, and then ducked out to the back garden, looking for-

Harry shook his head, trying to clear it, and looked up from the floor to see a very contrite Remus. Before he could get too far into apologising, though, Harry shook his head again, told him it was fine, grinning, and jumped up to continue his search.

Once in the less-crowded area outside the circle of light from the house, it took Harry very little time to actually locate Severus.

"Happy New Year, love." Harry murmured, just as Severus' thin - though smiling - lips covered his own.

~Fin~

* * *

Happy New Year, all!  
~Kalira


	170. Cosy

This was written in response to a request from Miss Crookshanks.**  


* * *

Cosy**

* * *

"Comfortable, love?" There was a smile in Harry's voice.

Severus didn't open his eyes, just hummed happily, holding his hand up. He certainly looked comfortable, curled up on the thick Persian rug, leaning against the base of the couch, wrapped in a huge wool blanket.

Harry chuckled, passing his lover the mug of hot cocoa before settling carefully at his side. Severus shifted his cocoon to allow Harry close, and they curled together, cradling their hot mugs, watching the flames crackling in the fireplace, barely arm's reach away.

"I'm glad we took the holidays off." Severus murmured, stroking Harry's shoulder.

~Fin~

* * *

Miss Crookshanks requested the 'fluffiest of fluff I have ever fluffed' and I tried my best. Of course, I was watching RENT at the time, and the reprise of 'I'll Cover You' had just come on, and it always makes me cry, so. . . I hope this was fluffy enough?


	171. A Small Problem

This was written for a prompt from bookworm19065.**  


* * *

A Small Problem**

* * *

"Harry, pet, we have a small problem." Severus called, struggling to close the door and balance the suitcase he was carrying with the child trying to get away from him.

"Oh?" Harry replied, followed by clanking noises, and the familiar noise of the oven slamming, before he stuck his head out the kitchen door, batter smeared across his cheek.

"Er, Severus?" Harry asked, looking down. "Whose kid is that? And you can let him go."

Severus released the blond's arm with a sigh as he dropped the case, and finally got his cloak hung properly.

Harry knelt, and the boy halted half a metre away from him, blinking. Harry smiled. "I'm Harry; do you like sugar cookies?"

Severus sighed again, watching his lover interact easily with his Godson. Now for the-

"I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco introduced himself, in the Malfoy cold voice he'd been taught. "Yes, I do, why?" he added, curious.

Harry hid his shock wonderfully, though he shot Severus a look over Draco's head. "I've just pulled some out of the oven. Would you like to help me sprinkle the sugar on them?"

Draco nodded excitedly, and Harry ushered him into the kitchen to set him up with a tray of coloured sugars and cookies to decorate. Severus waited by the doorway.

Harry joined him, keeping an eye on Draco.

"I was supervising his class with the Second Year Gryffindors and Slytherins, and there was an accident." Severus explained. "It should wear off by Tuesday."

Harry nodded, knowing that Draco's trial period as the Hogwarts Potions Master had been. .problematic, even with Severus' supervision.

"Well, I'm sure we can handle him until then, can't we, love?" Harry asked, watching, with a grin, as Severus relaxed. "Oh, you didn't think I was going to say no, did you?"

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was 'de-age'. I couldn't see getting a relationship and de-aging one of _them_ in a drabble, even a 300 word one, so I went with the easier option - I quite like it, myself.


	172. Hawk

**Hawk**

* * *

"Why is there a bird in this tent, Gred?"

"Why is there nothing _but_ a bird, would, perhaps, be the better question, don't you think, Forge?"

Ron, trailing behind, caught his brothers' words and froze for a moment before breaking into a sprint towards them. "A bird? What kind of a bird?" he yelled.

"A big, black, mean-looking one!" Fred - or possibly George - yelled back. "It's not an owl, some kind of . . . hawk, maybe?"

"Is it Harry's? I thought he just kept Hedwig." George - possibly Fred - asked.

"This one doesn't look like one dear Harry would take to, either." Fred confirmed, nodding.

Ron seized the excuse. "Yes, absolutely! It's Harry's." he panted, bending over to catch his breath.

The hawk shrieked, and the twins jumped, then pretended not to have been startled. Ron identified the call as - thankfully - being an enquiry, not an angry sound.

"He's not here at the moment. He's gone after Rowena's tiara." Ron told the bird, approaching cautiously. "Would you like to wait in his tent - you know where?" he asked, praying that would be the end of it.

The hawk shrieked again, and, in a flurry of jet feathers, was gone.

The twins exchanged a meaningful look, then manoeuvred their youngest brother into a corner, with an assessing sort of look. "Harry's got an interesting kind of bird, there, hasn't he?" they asked, prepared to wait until he told them the truth.

Three hours later, bloody, battered, and bruised, but victorious, Harry finally returned, to find a slightly anxious hawk waiting for him.

"Oh, good." he said vaguely, "I was worried 'bout you. 's been a week." Harry passed out across his bed.

Severus stretched and shook his head fondly, moving to slide beside Harry. "Love you, my own." he whispered to his sleeping lover.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was sort of inspired by the request for bird Animagi from Miss Crookshanks some time ago. Also, I can't believe I haven't written the twins in as cameos before!


	173. Peace

**Peace**

* * *

"Harry? Pet?" Severus called, keeping his voice low to avoid disturbing whatever quiet Harry had managed to gather for himself.

There was a long pause - long enough that Severus began wondering if there would _be_ a response.

Harry finally spoke, voice barely a whisper on the light breeze. "Come out, Severus." he invited, not looking to meet Severus' eyes, head still tilted back towards the stars.

Severus glanced nervously at the edge of the flat tower roof, but eventually made his way to his lover's side. He wasn't afraid of heights, but he'd never had Harry's casual ease with them, either, and this was one of Hogwarts' highest points.

Harry shifted to allow Severus to get comfortable beside him - or as comfortable as possible, up here - then took his hand. "Aren't they beautiful?" he asked, with a peaceful sort of lassitude.

Severus looked Harry up and down carefully, then tilted his own head back to look at the summer constellations - easily visible from Hogwarts, with little artificial light outside, and nothing nearby save a small village.

"That they are, pet." Severus agreed, his own soft smile blooming as he traced the patterns from memory. "Are they why you've spent the last three nights up here, instead of sleeping?"

Harry sighed, curling closer to Severus, leaning his head on his lover's shoulder and shifting his legs to one side. "They're . . . quiet. I feel like I need the quiet, after. . ."

Severus nodded, wrapping an arm around Harry's back. "After all the 'noise' of the War." he murmured, pinpointing the source of Harry's discomfort.

Harry hummed, nodding, but didn't speak, simply turning his face into Severus' robes.

"You know, the dungeons are finally cleared of rubble - and lingering curses." Severus said calmly. "You could come back down to our old rooms with me."

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow's drabble will be considerably more . . . explicit, as a warning for those of you who might read my drabbles at school or work or whatever.


	174. In Flagrante Delicto

This was sort of _inspired_ by one of CookieMonster1393's requests, but it may have gone astray.  
**

* * *

In Flagrante Delicto**

* * *

"Bloody hell! I think I've gone _blind_!" Ron shouted, throwing a hand over his eyes and turning his back for good measure.

He groped sightlessly for the door handle, but, with his face covered, couldn't find it - and was too afraid of what _else_ he might find to try harder.

Severus finally managed to push Harry back a bit, though the flood of sparking heat running up his spine, intensified with every gasping, moaning roll of Harry's hips, made it difficult.

Harry followed Severus' urging automatically, whining in protest and grinding himself down harder onto his lover's lap. Severus moaned, eyes sliding shut without his permission as his hands tightened on Harry's hips.

"Oh, _Merlin_; oh, _Merlin_; oh, _Merlin_!" Ron chanted, "Somebody please Obliviate me..."

Severus would have had a snarky reply, but he was too preoccupied with dropping his mouth to Harry's shoulder, biting down sharply as he thrust upwards again.

Harry made a breathless sound as Severus hit his sweet spot, shuddering against his lover, then collapsing as his climax hit hard. Harry's magic was freed as he came, twisting through the air and slamming out to the walls - knocking Ron to the ground.

The combination of magic crackling over his skin and Harry tightening around his cock sent Severus spiralling to his own fiery climax, panting indistinct endearments against Harry's neck.

Harry shivered, pressing close against Severus' chest, nearly purring with pleasurable aftershocks, mind still too clouded for rational thought.

Severus was more than content to remain thus for as long as Harry liked - despite the fact that the chair they were in, not designed for two, was less than comfortable when _not_ in an orgasmic haze - clasping his lover tightly to him.

"Was that Ron?" Harry asked, confused, ten minutes later, still curled against Severus' chest.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was 'getting caught' basically. I think I may have gone above and beyond that by a bit. . .

On another note, Happy Birthday, Shelly! Hopefully the time I'm posting, and whatever time difference might be involved, will not put this on the wrong day.


	175. Sprout's Helper

**Sprout's Helper**

* * *

Severus was arrested in his search of the greenhouse - Sprout was exceptional at growing many of the plants he needed regularly, but the woman _did_ insist on moving things about with irritating frequency - by the sight of a tanned pair of shoulders, with a tight white shirt stretched across them, barely visible through a curve of the Venomous Tentacula.

The shoulders seemed to be supervised by Sprout, whose laughing voice he could now hear, playfully scolding the young man who was apparently abetting her in her efforts to hide everything.

Of course, by the time Severus made his way - carefully - around the Tentacula, Sprout was just visible, bustling away. He snorted. One of the woman's other talents was the ability to sense when someone was coming to speak with her about something unpleasant, and, like a true Hufflepuff, avoiding them.

Severus turned to face-

"Potter?" he said blankly, shocked to find the Saviour - who had gone missing six months after the War ended - in a Hogwarts greenhouse, calm as could be and apparently perfectly comfortable there, sweaty and smeared with dirt.

"Hello, Professor." Potter replied, shifting the biting orchid in his hands delicately, avoiding a sharp snap. "Can I help you find something? We've had to shift around a lot of the plants lately, as there are a few that don't get along very well. . ."

Severus blinked. "Yes. . . I'm looking for the Chinese Chomping Cabbages." he explained.

Potter nodded, grinning. "Absolutely, just give me a minute to finish up here?" he asked, already refocusing on his task, pinching the dead bits off the orchid, expertly avoiding bites.

Potter set the orchid back on a shelf with more of its kind, then beckoned Severus towards him. "They're over by the Screechsnaps." he said, with a wink.

Severus followed Potter automatically, shocked.

~Fin~

* * *

When I was taking 'neglected character' requests, Suzuki1969 requested Pomona Sprout, and . . . well, the request kind of languished there. This was sort of inspired by that, and sort of by an idea that got away from me and will actually be realised in tomorrow's drabble instead.


	176. Belonging

**Belonging**

* * *

It took Harry longer than it should have to process Severus' question, especially as simple as it was, his mind still fuzzy from pleasurable aftershocks. Severus seemed to be waiting patiently enough, though, when he leant up on his elbows to look.

Severus' chin was propped on Harry's hip, and he had traced his fingertips over the small, bright tattoo currently darting in spirals over Harry's abs. "Why this?" he repeated.

Harry grinned, reaching down to twine his fingers with Severus'. "Why a Snitch, if I was going to pick a tattoo, you mean?" he checked.

Severus hummed affirmatively, shifting further up the bed. "Yes. Even if you wanted something that would represent the . . . impact being a wizard had on you. . . Why a Snitch?"

Harry bit his lip. "Quidditch was the first thing that I was ever really, naturally good at. _And_ it was the first thing that made me feel like I really _belonged_ here, when I caught the Snitch at my first game. Jinxes aside." he added, chuckling.

Severus stilled for a moment, then bent to press a kiss to the Snitch, looking up to meet Harry's eyes, smiling softly. Harry grinned, dragging Severus up for a kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

I had two ideas with the Snitch tattoo, one with each series, and they are both falling on the same day. Tomorrow's drabble will, again, be more explicit.


	177. In the Dark

**In the Dark**

* * *

Severus woke restless, hard, and aching, and didn't bother reaching out to confirm what he already knew - his lover was still absent, the other side of their bed cold. He sighed, opening his eyes to pressing darkness.

Sorting through memories, Severus pulled an image of Harry to mind, closing his eyes again, despite the dark. Picturing their bedroom in August, before the students descended upon the school, Severus could see his lover leaning by the door, smiling at him.

He remembered Harry pushing off the wall, shedding his clothes as he approached Severus, naked on the bed. Severus trailed his hand down to wrap around his cock, arching his hips, picturing Harry's familiar smirk.

The memory of Harry leaned over him as Severus rested his left hand on his breastbone. He pushed the image away, knowing his fantasy wouldn't hold up to touch. Instead, he reached for the sound of Harry's voice.

Severus bit his lip, stifling his groan out of habit, as he swiped his thumb over the head of his cock. The remembered sound of Harry's amused tone shifted to the tight, husky quality it gained when he was trying to hold back.

Severus sighed shakily, twisting his hand and feeling the scrape of his calluses over the sensitive skin of his cock, intensifying the sensations. His breathing deepened and he moaned Harry's name.

"Oh, Severus, if I'd known I was going to be greeted like _this_. . ."

Severus' breath caught at the words. He opened his eyes - the light of even a single candle shocking after the pure dark - to see Harry by the door.

Severus gasped, and Harry's smile widened as he shed his clothes, approaching the bed.

"I missed you so, love." Harry breathed, slipping onto the bed. Severus didn't speak, pulling Harry into a kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

Some time ago, my beta asked for a daydream sort of drabble, and got a full-on, dirty fantasy. After that drabble went up - coincidentally named 'Fantasy' - ShellyD1982 said she would love to see a Severus fantasy, so, er, here it is . . . sort of.


	178. Mutt

This one was written for a request from Laurenke1.**

* * *

Mutt**

* * *

"I don't like dogs." Severus told the skinny, ruffled mutt sitting on his back step.

The mutt flicked his ears back, then perked them forward again, undeterred. Thankfully, he remained seated politely, almost a metre away.

Severus looked over the animal, ignoring Pettigrew, inside the house, whining. "Oh, come inside before I change my mind." he invited.

The mutt paced into the house slowly. Pettigrew's whining ratcheted up, and Severus turned to snap at him. "Quiet!"

Pettigrew scurried away.

The mutt waited patiently by Severus' feet, then followed without prompting as he led it through to the sitting room.

The mutt investigated the shelves of books curiously, and Severus sat down, watching it and wondering how it had gotten away from its owner, who had obviously trained it well.

He winced, hearing the familiar scratching sound that meant Pettigrew was entering the room behind him. He covered his eyes, trying to soothe his growing headache.

The scrawny rat passed him, apparently under the impression that he couldn't hear it.

Severus was considering casting a stinging hex at Pettigrew when the mutt lunged to its feet, snarling.

Severus' brows rose.

He entertained a fantasy of allowing the mutt to rip Pettigrew apart, but eventually sighed, waving it back.

The mutt huffed, irritated, but backed away, nonetheless.

Pettigrew was quick to attempt escape, but Severus just Stunned him, watching the mutt carefully. The mutt approached him again, and he flicked his wand, surprising it. The mutt glowed and began to shift.

Severus stared at the skinny, ruffled young man sitting on the floor in place of the mutt. "Potter." he said quietly, "What _possessed_ you?"

Potter raised his eyes apologetically. "Got lost; found you. Sorry."

Severus took a deep breath.

"We still need you, Severus. I'm sorry." Potter continued. "I trust you."

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for a story in which Severus discovers Harry is an Animagus, basically. (There were a few more details, but that's the gist.)


	179. Lovers Ensnared

**Lovers Ensnared**

* * *

_Severus?_

There was a long silence, and Harry's breath quickened nervously.

_Severus, please be all right, please answer me!_

Another long silence, and Harry rose to his paws, nervously stalking the length of the cage he was held in, shaking his head, irritated, as the heavy chain hooked to the equally-heavy collar around his neck shifted.

_Harry, pet, I am . . . unharmed._

Severus' mind brushing his own was weaker than usual, but steady. Harry sighed.

_You don't sound very 'unharmed'._ Harry pointed out, his mind worried.

Severus' throaty laugh whispered through Harry's mind in response to the warmth of his lover's concern. An echo of pain followed it, and Harry purred, trying to soothe Severus' pain the only way he could, currently.

_Are you. . ._ Harry's question, thick with purpose - even if there was little he could do at the moment, restrained so harshly - wound through Severus' mind along with the surprisingly soothing purr.

Severus' mind murmured wordless reassurance, threaded with the feeling of pain exacerbated by his fond laughter.

Harry sighed in relief, dropping back to the floor of his cage, front paws folding neatly over each other. The bond quieted, holding only simple feelings that shifted easily between them - affection, worry, pain, love, and the yearning of free creatures penned.

Until three dark-robed figures walked into the room housing Harry's cage, and his lips drew back in a snarl. Severus, many corridors removed and three floors up, stiffened in reaction to his lover's sudden rage, scowling.

Two of the Death-Eaters fell back, but the third simply sneered, approaching Harry's cage warily, but without any true fear. A wand flick had the chain drawing tight as the bars sunk away. Harry lunged anyway, gratified to see the Death-Eater backing away.

_Please remain calm, pet. Getting over-eager now won't get us free._

~Fin~

* * *

If you've been waiting for me to answer a question, I sincerely apologise, but I have a throbbing headache, and almost everything is having to wait until tomorrow, after some acetaminophen and sleep.


	180. Lovers Unchained

This is not precisely a continuation to yesterdays post, but it could be read as one if you like, and was written partially because of the requests of my beta and a reviewer.**  


* * *

Lovers Unchained**

* * *

Rodolphus froze for a moment, then began to flee from the over-large panther who had just broken the chain that had bound him to the wall and the heavy ring set in the floor.

His mind was suddenly blank of any spell that could be used to save himself, and he looked over his shoulder at the cat, then collapsed forwards against the wall, the panther landing hard on him, fangs biting deep into his neck and shoulder.

Rodolphus lunged upwards, screaming and shaking in reaction to the dream-pain, then threw off the blankets and practically ran from the room, not wanting to wake Bellatrix and face her temper.

He didn't know why the bloody thing had been haunting him - it _had_ broken free, and had left its mark in the slices now decorating Amycus' side, but it had seemed more concerned with getting out, however that was achieved.

A shiver of reaction shot through Rodolphus, remembering the pain inflicted by his Lord in displeasure at the disappearance of not only the panther, but also the traitor, Severus Snape, who had been gone by the time they regathered after the mess with the panther.

Rodolphus hadn't felt anywhere near brave enough to mention what he had seen, collapsed against that wall and watching over his shoulder, mesmerised and terrified as the cat passed by him without so much as a glance.

Severus had been unafraid, even bloodied and restrained, as the panther prowled towards him - Severus had managed to get his own hands free, and the rest of his restraints, but had used the cat's shoulder to stand and limp out.

After seeing Severus take hold of the short black fur, and the pair moving confidently towards the door, apparently untroubled by the chaos surrounding them, Rodolphus had blacked out.

~Fin~

* * *

So I hope the radically different method of story-telling worked for this, and that it satisfied those of you who wanted a sequel to 'Lovers Ensnared'.


	181. Spanish Flu

**Spanish Flu**

* * *

"What have you been so busy with the past few weeks, Sev'rus?" Harry mumbled, still half-asleep, turning to face Severus as he slid into bed.

Severus' brows rose, but he answered anyway. "A friend asked me to help him with his latest project. He's working on an antidote to . . . well, something big. He's been trying to acquire a viable sample for years, and finally managed to obtain one from a Muggle lab."

Harry nodded vaguely. "Do the Muggles have a cure?" he asked, curling against Severus' side and lightly tugging a strand of his hair.

Severus hummed contentedly. "No." he sighed, stroking Harry's arm.

"Why not? What is it?" Harry asked, closing his eyes again.

"Spanish Influenza." Severus answered, settling himself more comfortably.

Harry's brows drew together as he thought, trying to place the name. "Oh. _Oh_. No wonder you've been busy, that's a huge . . . er, problem."

Severus hummed an affirmative.

"You're taking the appropriate protective measures, of course, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"Of course, pet." Severus agreed, opening his eyes and leaning up to meet Harry's eyes. "Magical precautions are far more effective than Muggle ones, too."

"Okay." Harry nodded. "Thank you, love."

Severus smiled at him, lying back.

~Fin~

* * *

I have been rewatching the first season of Numb3rs, and there's an episode - 'Vector' - which sort of inspired this drabble.


	182. Old Friends

**Old Friends**

* * *

"Perhaps, Minerva, we ought to leave our newest professor to settle in peace?" Albus suggested delicately.

Minerva turned to look at him and raised a brow meaningfully. "I know _you've_ kept in touch with him, but _I_ haven't seen Harry in three years, and I would like to at least say hello before the Feast." She told him calmly, turning back to the portrait guarding the Charms Professor's suite.

Albus knew better than to try and dissuade her again, and stood back as she spoke to the portrait about entering.

It took her some time to do so, but she eventually talked around the Lady in Blue - a previous Charms Professor, and one of the oldest portraits in the castle - and was admitted to the rooms the Lady guarded.

"Hello? Harry, dear, it's Minerva!" Minerva announced herself, smiling, as she stepped into the small sitting room. It was a cosy space, with furniture in soft greens and greys, a thick rug, and a plain black robe tossed over the wingback by the fireplace.

A soft thump echoed down the hallway, followed by Harry's voice. "Minerva? Oh, hello! Just a moment and I'll-"

The loud sound of something falling made Minerva jump.

"Ouch! Watch out!" Harry yelped. Minerva was a little surprised at that, and the answering low murmur.

She didn't have long to ponder it, however, before Harry was bounding into the sitting room. "Minerva! It's so good to see you again!" he greeted, grinning before he gave her a restrained hug.

Minerva smiled, returning the hug. "Thank you, dear, and you as well! I didn't want to interrupt your unpacking - and particularly not if you've company - but I wanted to say hello, at least, and welcome."

"Don't feel you have to rush, Minerva. Tea?" Severus offered, from the hall.

~Fin~

* * *

I was _trying_ to write another drabble featuring Albus, as it has been a while, but this sort of took its own path. Maybe some other time. . .


	183. After Practise

**After Practise**

* * *

"Sev'rus! You home?" Harry called, stepping through the door with his broom in one hand, having already shed his sweaty over-robe.

"How was practise?" Severus asked, as Harry paused just inside his study, leaning against the frame.

Harry shrugged, making a noncommittal sort of noise. "It went okay. I spend most of my time floating around above the rest of the team as they drill, just making sure I can fly in amongst them."

Severus turned to face him. "So, an afternoon of flying? That should suit you perfectly, shouldn't it?" he asked, genuinely curious.

Harry made a face. "If it weren't for the bloody shouting from the Captain at the others, and then, of course, Oliver shouting _back_."

Severus repressed a chuckle. "Sorry, love."

Harry shook his head. "Nah, it's not a big thing. 's mostly just the team trying to adjust after Keppler leaving, and Oliver trying to get comfortable as main Keeper. Things'll settle again soon."

Harry seated himself comfortably on Severus' lap and leant down for a kiss. "Thanks for letting me ramble about them." he breathed, just before he made contact.

Severus' reply was lost in a moan. Harry was always so enthusiastic after practise.

~Fin~

* * *

I tried to write another with Albus and ended up with the beginnings of a ficlet and a gen drabble instead, and gave up on using cameos. Third time's the charm, I suppose. Oh, and tomorrow's drabble will be riding the edge of explicit. No pun intended - this time.


	184. Distraction

**Distraction**

* * *

"Harry, what are you doi-" Severus' voice caught as his lover's palms slid up his thighs, Harry insinuating himself comfortably between.

"I would have thought that was obvious, lover mine." Harry replied smoothly, his eyes bright and playful. Severus' fingers twitched around his quill.

"Just _relax_." Harry breathed, flicking the buttons on Severus' trousers open and sliding them out of his way. He paused, then, his chin propped on Severus' leg.

Severus took a deep breath, then resettled his hand around his quill, reinked it, and tried to focus on the paper he was writing rather than his lover, kneeling under his desk.

It worked - partially - for all of thirty seconds, before Harry really settled in, and Severus' paper developed a series of jagged black lines across it, in no particular pattern.

"Salazar, _Harry_. . ." Severus moaned, clenching his left hand, fingertips scraping over the desktop, in an attempt to keep from twining his fingers in Harry's hair.

Harry made an odd humming, purring noise in his throat, and Severus dropped his quill, giving up on the idea of finishing his paper before paying attention to his lover.

Within another breath, Severus' fingers tangled in Harry's shaggy hair, and he'd leant back to make room.

Harry made another happy noise, and concentrated in earnest, reducing Severus' mental capacity to very near nil within moments.

"Harry," whatever Severus had been about to say dissolved into a deep moan that heralded his orgasm.

By the time he managed to regain the power of speech, Harry had knelt up and slid his arms around Severus' waist.

"Sorry for distracting you, love." Harry said quietly, stretching up to kiss Severus lightly before standing to leave.

Severus yanked him back down for a proper kiss. "Don't apologise." he admonished, taking a breath. "Love you, my own."

~Fin~


	185. Aristocratic StandOff

**Aristocratic Stand-Off**

* * *

"Yes, thank you, Severus." Lucius nodded, glancing away from Severus' bookshelf to Severus himself for a moment.

Severus nodded back and disappeared into the kitchen to see about the tea.

Lucius turned back to the shelf, investigating the curiosities there - Severus had an impressive knack for finding the most interesting things - until he saw a snakeskin, in near-perfect condition.

He brushed it gently with his fingertips, and almost asked Severus about it, when the animal that appeared to be the original bearer of the skin slid down the carved side of the shelves, raising its head to look him calmly in the eye.

Lucius kept the locked gaze, not reacting save to draw his hand carefully away from the shed skin.

Severus walked into an interesting tableau when he returned, bearing a tea tray.

Severus paused, watching the very restrained confrontation between the black king cobra and the pale blond aristocrat - with a healthy sense of the surreal.

"Tea?" Severus reminded hesitantly. "If you two can tear yourselves away from. . ."

Lucius took a step away from the snake and turned to face Severus. "Absolutely, yes. I was just . . . wondering about your new . . . acquisition."

Severus inclined his head, gesturing for Lucius to seat himself. "Understandably. What do you think, pet?" he asked, pouring three cups of tea.

Lucius' brow rose as he contemplated his old friend curiously.

"I made my decision after hearing Draco out, and you know it. I suppose you've finally agreed, love?" Harry asked, settling on the loveseat beside Severus and accepting his tea.

Lucius' self-control was tested with the urge to gape as Harry Potter leaned against Severus' side so very companionably - _affectionately_, rather.

Severus wrapped an arm around him, pulling him closer yet. "Harry, Lucius. I believe you have met before." Severus said wryly. "Your tea, Lucius?"

~Fin~


	186. Grief

**Grief**

* * *

"Harry!" Ron bellowed, "Harry, what are you _doing_?" He threw up his arms to guard his face from the stinging wind. "Harry, _please_, stop!"

Harry didn't appear to have heard him at all, standing on the crest of the cliff, untouched by the wild storm save for his hair and robes whipping around him.

Hermione finally gave in fighting the storm herself and sheltered as much as possible behind Ron's lanky frame, clinging to his robes to anchor herself.

Harry yelled something unintelligible into the wind, turning his face up, uncaring of the small, sharp impacts of the rain hitting him. The storm strengthened, Harry and his power, flowing freely out into the air, the locus of the entire dangerous mess.

Harry stilled, shocked, as he felt someone's arms wrapping around his waist, and he squeezed his eyes shut as he recognised the familiar clasp.

"Severus is dead!" he screamed, "Stop it, whoever you are, I won't believe it!" Harry's tears joined the rain flowing down his face, and Severus' embrace tightened around him.

"My own, I'm sorry. . . What did they do to you, love?" Severus murmured, his words only barely audible, even with his mouth directly by Harry's ear.

~Fin~


	187. Studio

**Studio**

* * *

Harry startled at the knock behind him - the door was open, as always, but Severus always knocked politely, or possibly to give him a warning, in case he was working on something he particularly wanted to hide, for whatever reason.

He tossed the light cotton sheet, already stained with many colours of paint, over his easel, where it caught neatly on the posts designed to keep it from smearing the paints.

"What've you been working on today, pet?" Severus asked curiously, watching the corner of the sheet flutter into place.

Harry leaned back in his chair, groaning as his aching muscles, temporarily forgotten, made themselves known, and looked over at Severus. "How was your day?"

"Filled with dunderheaded little brats, as usual." Severus replied, amused. "And you?"

Harry chuckled. "Painting - I think Dobby brought me lunch? That might have been yesterday, though. . ." He shuffled through the table by his side, looking for something.

Severus picked up a tray holding the remains of a sandwich and an empty bowl and pitcher. "I think it was today."

Harry nodded ruefully. "Want to see?" he asked, indicating the covered painting before him. "It's almost done, just needs a few finishing touches."

Severus nodded. "Of course, always." he answered easily, sliding his hands over Harry's shoulders and watching curiously as his lover uncovered the newest of his works.

The painting was of a herd of wild-looking horses in mid-gallop, thundering over the crest a lush green hill dotted with granite rocks.

It appeared to be in the last stage before Harry would direct his magic into it, in the top coat of paint, so that it would begin to move, like a proper wizarding painting.

Harry was the only wizarding painter Severus had heard of who performed the process on anything but portraits, though.

~Fin~

* * *

No idea where the unusual idea of Harry's occupation came from, but it was actually quite fun to work with.


	188. Flunking

**Flunking**

* * *

"Severus?" Harry called quietly, stepping cautiously into the foyer. Minerva had warned him today had been bad for his lover. "Severus?"

There was a groan from the kitchen that could possibly have been his name. Or perhaps a demand to shut it and leave Severus to his moping.

Whatever Severus had meant, though, Harry proceeded, walking into the kitchen anyway - though he made sure to tread quietly as he entered.

"All right, love?" Harry asked, taking note of how many teacups were littered along the counter behind Severus, who was slumped over the table. "Bad day?"

Severus groaned again. "Horrible." he admitted freely, "I'd say unbelievably so, if I hadn't been doing this for so long."

Harry fought down a chuckle, knowing it wouldn't be well-received, just at the moment, and combed his fingers soothingly through Severus' hair, stroking down his neck.

Severus moaned, and Harry kept up the caresses for a few minutes. When he stopped, Severus sat up, tilting his head back to make eye contact.

"Over half the sixth years are flunking my course." Severus explained. "The students that managed an Outstanding on their OWLs, as I accept nothing less for NEWT-level."

Harry cringed sympathetically. "Sorry, love."

~Fin~

* * *

A warning for tomorrow's drabble: if 'Grief' upset you, then tomorrow's will, most likely, be more in the same vein.


	189. Last Act

**Last Act**

* * *

"What- The bond between the two of you- You ought to be dead!" Voldemort's voice was low and wary; he didn't believe this could be Harry.

Harry laughed, a hollow, pained sound. "Oh, I will be. I already am, you know? Dead man walking. . . Too stubborn to lie down and die quite yet."

The Death-Eaters began to back away, even Bellatrix on the edge of fright at this strange, dark creature in Harry's body. His eyes were black, not green.

"Do you know want to know _why_?" Harry asked sharply, prowling in a semi-circular path towards Voldemort, unchallenged by the Death-Eaters surrounding them both.

Despite the almost predatory walk, Harry was curled inward, both hands clutching his chest as if something inside him was torn and bleeding.

Voldemort didn't respond, but Harry continued anyway. "Because," he paused, stopping two steps away from Voldemort, staring him down, "I have one last thing to do."

Voldemort tried to back away, image be damned, but Harry turned out his left hand, revealing a long dagger that had been hidden along his forearm, which bore a ragged cut.

"Severus is waiting for me, and that's how I know I'm dead already," Harry said, watching the blade, fascinated, "he's still in my head, you know."

Voldemort swallowed nervously, still unable to find words, and Harry's eyes snapped up to catch Voldemort's gaze. Voldemort froze, unable to retreat, trapped in those _eyes_. . .

Harry's mouth twisted in a desperate snarl, and he plunged the knife into Voldemort's heart, watching dispassionately as the creature collapsed in a fountain of blood.

Bellatrix screamed behind him, but Harry paid no notice, standing straight for the first time since he'd appeared, sighing.

"Coming, lover." Harry promised, a peaceful expression crossing his face as he collapsed, Bellatrix's curse a moment too late.

~Fin~

* * *

Handkerchief? Tomorrow's update will be less . . . ouchie.


	190. The Press

**The Press**

* * *

"Severus!" Harry called, leaning back in his chair and tilting his head as he listened.

Eventually, there was a sound that _could_, charitably, have been taken as a response - or possibly Severus losing his temper and throwing a stack of essays at the wall. Harry felt that was probably one of the healthier ways Severus dealt with stress.

"There's another article about us!" he explained, knowing Severus wasn't going to come down in the middle of working without good reason - really, though, did the man _have_ to start his marking at the crack of dawn?

Harry's brow furrowed as he registered the lack of response from upstairs. Severus stalked into the room, his eyes smouldering with fury. Harry shivered, arousal racing through him, sparking his nerves.

Severus hadn't quite made the adjustment to his status as a celebrity yet, much less gracefully, and Harry didn't really have anything to say to make it easier. Not usually, at least.

"It was in the Quibbler." he interrupted, before Severus could get too worked up. "Luna checked it personally, and I gave her permission to freely publish what she liked about me, as long as _she_ did it personally, years ago, when she first took over the majority of the publishing."

Severus calmed a bit, but he still chose to hover at Harry's shoulder, rather than sit beside him at the table. Harry shrugged, flipping the Quibbler closed to display the cover.

It was a - for once - tasteful shot of them, in public, and - another rarity - they'd not only known the cameraman was there, they'd posed, graciously, for the picture.

The text running beneath the image read, 'Ministry Officials Attempting to Exert Pressure on Harry Potter and Lover Severus Snape?'. It was one of the Quibbler's more realistic headlines.

Severus took the magazine.

~Fin~


	191. Useful?

**Useful?**

* * *

Severus' stepped through his front door, cursing the biting wind - and his inexplicable desire to walk home today - and fought against it to close the door.

He nearly walked into the table Harry had put in the entryway, as he did every day, then froze, surprised and wary, examining the strange . . . something that had sprouted - an apt term, apparently, considering what he now saw were leaves around the base - on the table.

"Harry?" Severus called out nervously.

"Severus! You're home early, aren't you?" Harry answered, and Severus shook his head, unable to restrain a laugh as he heard his lover rushing his way.

"Late, actually. By about half an hour." Severus replied, arching a brow. "Hello, pet."

"H'lo, Sev'rus." Harry responded, grinning and crossing the room to kiss Severus hello properly, ignoring the strange plant on the table.

Severus almost protested, but gave in and enjoyed the kiss before asking the pressing question. "Harry, pet, what precisely is that?"

Harry's eyes were slightly glazed, but he shook himself and looked over his shoulder at the plant, then chuckled. "A present for you from Pomona; she brought it down when she came for tea this afternoon."

Severus snorted, and Harry tapped his shoulder in a light scold - though he didn't fight his lover's embrace. "Pomona's less likely to have students causing explosions in her classes, as you know, love. That's all. Well, that and she's less obsessive about her greenhouses than you are about your labs." he added, quietly.

Severus tilted his head, forced to concede that point. "What _is_ it, then?"

Harry shrugged. "I've no idea. Some sort of magically twisted sunflower, perhaps? That's what it resembles. . . I think Pomona's brought it so you can see if it is in any way magically 'useful' before she braves its teeth again."

~Fin~

* * *

I pictured their house being in Hogsmeade, by the way.


	192. In Need of a Break

**In Need of a Break**

* * *

"So, in conclusion, I feel that this has been the best plan. Now, we-"

Harry stood from the makeshift conference table, pressing his palms against the surface, and very deliberately caught Shacklebolt's eye. Despite his unsettling outer calm, his magic was flickering over his skin, obviously reflecting his inner passion.

Luna blinked dreamily, tilted her head to one side, and thought that it was a pity Severus wasn't here, as he would, no doubt, more thoroughly appreciate the sight.

"I've played along with your little plans, Shacklebolt, and I've been a good boy, going wherever you need me to go, retrieving artefacts, fighting battles and sneaking into strongholds," Harry said lightly. Most of those present seemed not to have caught the danger lurking just beneath the silky tone.

Harry smiled tightly. "However, if you don't let me go _home_ and spend at least one, _uninterrupted_, day with my lover - the very same, I might add, with whom I am not allowed to correspond, due to secrecy issues, and have not so much as _seen_ in three months. . ." he trailed off, taking a deep breath.

Shacklebolt swallowed uneasily, not looking at Harry. "Now, we reconvene in a week, people, all right?"

~Fin~

* * *

This story had been lingering for a few days, but I couldn't get it out until Luna slipped into it and rearranged a few things.


	193. Migraine

This is about five minutes late, sorry! FF, or my connection, or _something_, was acting up, and I only just managed to get it up!**  


* * *

Migraine**

* * *

Harry took care as he poked his head into Severus' study - it was generally a good idea to be cautious, in case of a bad day.

"Oh, Severus. . . Again, darling?" Harry asked softly, slipping inside and closing the door quietly behind himself before he approached Severus at his desk.

Severus didn't speak, just groaned painedly, his head still tilted back over his chair, his forearm covering part of his face.

Harry muttered the spell to dim the ambient light in the room as he rounded the corner of Severus' desk.

"Anything helping?" he asked, trailing his fingers up Severus' arm and then shifting to press on the tense muscles in his shoulders.

Severus groaned again, negatively. "You _know_ nothing helps with the damned migraines." he added, dropping his arm to catch Harry's eyes.

Harry smiled sympathetically. "I know, darling. I'm sorry. I wish there was something more I could do to help." he sighed.

Severus opened his mouth, then closed it on a moan. Harry hummed, stroking Severus' temples and down his neck, kneading the tense muscles.

"Oh. . . Don't stop doing that, please." Severus said, leaning into the soothing touch. Harry smiled, shaking his head, but remained silent - and continued.

~Fin~

* * *

I actually wrote a version of this quite some time ago that was _supposed_ to be a drabble, but it . . . got away from me. Some day, it might just be a ficlet. Until then, have this reimagining.


	194. Lockpicking

**Lockpicking**

* * *

"What will their 'Saviour' be able to do, chained and without a wand!" Voldemort gloated, cackling as he paced on his dais.

Harry, perched in the rafters, sighed quietly. "I keep losing to _this_?" he muttered. "I _really_ need a new job."

He edged along the solid beam until he reached the wall, slipping out an arrow slit, thankful, for once, for his skinny frame.

Dropping to the ground, a fair distance beneath him, was problematic, but easily overcome, with his long practise at such falls.

As soon as he was away from the walls, he began to run, darting over rocky hills and searching mentally for the boundary of the wards.

When he crossed that invisible line, it felt as if a sack of Bludgers had been lifted from his shoulders. He Apparated immediately, focusing on the conference room at Headquarters.

He landed in chaos - on the table, as he'd doubted anyone would be there. It also _currently_ afforded a fairly good view of roughly three-quarters of the Order. Yelling at each other.

"Ouch!" Harry yelped, fidgeting and pulling his wand from under his left shin. "Oh, er, hello?" he said nervously, looking around.

"Thanks for bringing my wand, by the way!" he added, attempting cheer.

Severus approached, impassive - save for the relief, clear to Harry, in his dark eyes and the set of his shoulders.

"How did you escape?" Shacklebolt wondered aloud, awed.

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Lockpicks!" he announced, fishing the thin bars out of his sleeve and displaying them.

"Where did you learn-"

"Fred and George. They're right, you know. Dead useful." Harry nodded, edging off the table. The twins, still leaning against the wall, high-fived, grinning.

"And why didn't _I_ know about these lessons?" Severus asked flatly.

Harry tried an apologetic smile. "Er . . . slipped my mind?"

~Fin~

* * *

Running on way too little sleep today, and I wrote this late last night, so it may be a bit odd - my beta's given it an okay, though, so. . . It was sort-of inspired by a scene from the webcomic 'Darken', which I just finished rereading today.  
Tomorrow's drabble will showcase weirdness. Head's-up.


	195. Fairy Ring

**Fairy Ring**

* * *

"I might recommend staying out of that." a calm, light voice suggested.

Severus and Alastor froze instantly, then turned to investigate, but it took the others a moment longer.

An otherworldly-looking slim young man was watching them, a half-smile playing about his features.

There was a moment of shocked silence.

"_Harry?_" Hermione asked, then ran to hug him. Ron followed, grinning, and clasped his shoulder.

Severus looked Harry over carefully, noting how very different he was from a mere three weeks ago.

"Why should we avoid it, boy?" Alastor asked, with a hard look.

Harry put Hermione away from him, easily dislodging Ron in the process. "Don't listen to me, then, Alastor. And I'm _not_ a boy." his eyes hardened.

Severus raised a brow. "What are we supposed to be staying 'out' of, out here?" he asked, gesturing to the woods around them.

Harry walked past him, with an almost flirtatious smile, and trailed a hand across his collarbones before gesturing to a small mushroom.

Severus admirably handled his shock, and dutifully looked, quickly seeing the long, sprouting arc of mushrooms, never more than a hand's-breadth between them.

"A fairy ring. . ." Severus breathed, moving to look over Harry's shoulder.

Harry grinned slyly, head bowed. "That it is, my pretty darkling." he purred.

Severus ignored that. "How long were you Underground?"

Harry threw his head back and laughed. The wild sound seemed to catch in the branches above. "Clever darkling." he praised, turning. "Some time." he answered playfully.

Before Severus could protest that answer, Harry stroked his jaw, brushing a light kiss to his lips.

"You are welcome Underground, darkling." he invited, stepping back, crossing into the fairy ring.

"Don't!" Severus reached for him, and Harry shook his head, tossing his hair just enough to reveal pointed ears before he disappeared.

~Fin~

* * *

I just sort of . . . considered the idea of a fairy ring in the Potterverse, and this spilled into my mind. I knew it belonged as a drabble, but it took me a while to get it down to fit the parametres. Some slight oddness will continue in the next few drabbles as well, I think, though I suppose all of my drabbles - most, at least - are odd in some way.


	196. Transfiguration Mishap

**Transfiguration Mishap**

* * *

Severus slipped off his cloak, breathing a sigh of relief as he leaned against the now-closed door. "Sorry I'm la-" he paused, noting the absence of Harry's cloak.

"Hmm." he shook his head. It wasn't unusual for one of them - or both - to be held up with classes. "Dobby." he called, signalling the elf to bring their after-class tea.

Just when Severus settled with his tea and biscuits, the door swung open and shut again, followed by a thump that was probably Harry collapsing against the door and a sigh.

"Classes that bad today, love?" Severus called, fixing a new cup of tea for his lover.

Harry groaned. "Yes." He wandered towards the dining room, hoping- "Oh, _bless_ you." he breathed, reaching for the cup Severus was holding up for him.

Severus smiled. "I had wondered why all the classes that came to me from yours were so very . . . quiet." he admitted. "What happened?"

"There was a slight _accident_ in my Sixth Year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class." Harry sighed, rounding the table and leaning against it awkwardly. "Worst one for an accident, really. The Ravens are about ready to dissect you, and the Badgers start to flitter and some of them _cry_."

Severus stifled a laugh. "So, what happened?"

"I taught the rest of the day like this?" Harry said, pushing upright, confused, gesturing with the hand not holding his tea and spreading a pair of ruffled wings out behind him. "I just need to calm down - relax a bit - and then I should be able to reverse it, easy."

Severus stared at him, then stood, leaving his tea, and stretched out cautious fingers for the nearest feathery edge.

Harry grinned, flicking Severus' open, hesitant palm with his pinions. "Not the first time I've had to get used to something like this."

~Fin~

* * *

I now have _four days_ worth of drabbles ready! It's been so long, I'm almost giddy at the very thought! I should be reposting the first of my Shuffles today or tomorrow, too.


	197. Metaphysicist

**Metaphysicist**

* * *

Harry wasn't at all surprised by the first question his friends asked - once they'd gotten past the good-to-see-yous and the welcomes and the would-you-like-teas.

"So, what _are_ you studying at University, Harry?" Ron asked, unexpectedly. Hermione blinked at him, then turned back to Harry, nodding.

"Yes, Severus just said we should ask you ourselves. And then walked off, chuckling quietly." she added.

Harry laughed, a short, sharp bark. "Not surprised. That he laughed." he clarified. "I'm studying metaphysics. After the final . . . _thing_ . . . with Voldemort." he stopped, allowing his friends a moment to get over the fact that he'd mentioned that event. It still terrified them, years later.

"Look, I'm fine, right?" Harry said, pointedly, leaning over the coffee table to touch them both. "So. After that experience, I was very . . . interested in the qualities of reality, and. . . Yeah, don't get me started."

Hermione nodded vaguely, looking a bit puzzled, and Ron tilted his head to one side, obviously willing to listen. Harry leaned back in his seat again.

"I started reading books - lots of them. Eventually I spoke to a professor. Then, a few months later, I decided to take a course, and, well, here I am." Harry spread his arms wide. "Or, you know, here I _perceive_ myself to be."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"That's a main tenet of metaphysics. Perception. What reality _is_, plain and simple - or not." Harry explained. "As far as I perceive myself - as far as _you_ perceive me - I am sitting here. On another plane, or another time, or another possibility, I could be anywhere else, doing anything else - even something else, myself."

Hermione just gaped. Ron snorted. "I see why Severus laughed. You having fun with that, then?"

Harry chuckled. "I am, actually. Even if it makes me feel a touch mad, most days."

~Fin~

* * *

Yeah, so I was watching 'What tнē Bleep D̄ө ωΣ (k)πow!' If you have seen it, then that will be explanation enough! If you haven't, I recommend it - if you're okay with having your brain get all stretchy for a while. It is interesting, if strange. . .

My beta had a really bad day today, so I wrote her some fluff - that means that for at least a couple of drabbles after the big #200, there will be fluff for you guys. Or, y'know, my attempt at it. Her bad days tend to carry over to spoil my moods, too, so fluff was a bit difficult.


	198. Event Anxiety

**Event Anxiety**

* * *

"Something in particular making you hesitate, love?" Harry whispered into Severus' ear, rising to his toes to look over his lover's shoulder.

Severus snorted, turning his head to catch Harry's eye. "Just a lifetime of experience. I keep replaying the awfulness that this event is certain to add to that list of experiences."

Harry smiled sympathetically. "I know what you mean. Sorry. I mean, I wouldn't even have-"

Severus turned to kiss him into silence. He pulled away after a moment. "Don't apologise. I wouldn't have wanted you to have to come alone, either. And I know you couldn't get out of this one, even if you had wanted to, considering."

Harry blinked, obviously a touch dazed. ". . .right. Thanks, Severus. For distracting me, and for coming with - even _if_ you wouldn't have left me to come alone!" he added, raising a brow pointedly.

Severus tilted his head minutely to acknowledge the point, with a small smile. "Shall we brave the vile hordes?" he asked, with an expression of distaste.

Harry chuckled, trying to control his _own_ expression, considering that someone in the crowded room beyond just might be able to see him, if they looked. "Why not. After-"

"_You_, pet."

~Fin~

* * *

I personally suffer from social anxiety, so this is somewhat inspired by my own feelings. Tomorrow's drabble is kind of warm and fuzzy.


	199. Home

**Home**

* * *

Severus woke slowly, his mind unfurling comfortably from a deep, restful place. That had gotten to be unusual, lately, and his still-foggy mind turned curious as he stirred.

The restful, safe feeling didn't go away as he slid fully into awareness, even as he recognised warm arms wrapped around his waist and the slow breath fanning his neck.

Neither of which had been present when he had fallen asleep the previous night. Severus swept his hand over one of the possessive arms, loosening the grip enough to turn over.

"Finally home, then, love." he murmured, examining his lover's tired features.

~Fin~

* * *

So, not much happening today . . . tomorrow's the big 200, though!


	200. Ouroboros

**Ouroboros**

* * *

Severus, frustrated, finally set down his fork and caught Harry's eye. "All right, pet, what are you so anxious over?" he asked.

Harry bit his lip and looked down at his chicken parmigiana, then dragged his gaze back up to meet Severus'. "I have something for you." he admitted nervously.

Severus' brows rose. "Why?" he asked, surprised, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his knuckles thoughtfully.

Harry shook his head. "It _is_ our anniversary, Severus." he said, disbelief clear in his tone. "And I _felt_ like getting you a present - I am allowed, aren't I?"

Severus felt a light flush rising over his cheekbones. "Of course, sorry."

Harry smiled. "It's all right, love." he soothed, reaching into the pocket of his robes for something. "Here. Just take it, Severus." he insisted, before Severus could protest.

Severus nodded, stretching out a hand for the small box, which Harry relinquished easily, if with some lingering apprehension. It was hinged, and covered with dark green satin.

Stroking his fingers over the lid, Severus took a deep breath before opening it. His breath caught. Nestled inside, on a bed of white velvet, was a delicately detailed two-headed ouroboros, its eyes closed, each head resting on the coil beneath the other.

"Do you like it?" Harry asked hesitantly, after long moments in silence.

Severus dragged his gaze from the almost mesmerising serpent. "It's lovely, Harry. Thank you." He withdrew the ring from its case, turning it over, surprised at the weight of it.

"Pewter." Harry explained, without being asked. "So it won't interfere with your brewing, or react to anything."

Severus was touched by the thought obviously put into the gift. He passed the ring back to Harry, who grinned at him, then took his right hand and slid it onto his middle finger.

~Fin~

* * *

Yay for 200! Hoping to update a few more on the Harry/Draco series soon, as well, for those of you who've been . . . wanting those.

Okay, edited to add the note I forgot before - oops. An Ouroboros is a snake eating its own tail - the ones I have seen have generally been two headed, but after doing research, I know that's not common. I like it, though, and unusual suits Severus anyway, so. . .


	201. Tea Fixes Everything

**Tea Fixes Everything**

* * *

"Oh. . . Oh, dear. You look-" _awful_, Harry didn't say.

"Like something the cat dragged in?" Severus suggested wryly, collapsing into the huge wingback chair by the fire and closing his eyes.

Harry moved to stand before Severus' chair, examining him carefully. "That doesn't sound like you, love." he ventured, implying the question more than asking it, leaving Severus free to ignore it, if he liked.

"I've just had a rather difficult discussion with Minerva, so it seemed apropos." Severus sighed, not opening his eyes.

Harry hummed encouragingly.

"She wants me to 'rein in' my Slytherins, as they are causing 'even more trouble than they usually do'." Severus elaborated.

Harry frowned. "You mean the rash of pranks?" he asked. "I didn't know that we'd caught those behind them."

Severus groaned. "We haven't." he said.

Harry opened his mouth, his brows furrowed, then paused. "Oh. Oh, bugger."

"Precisely." Severus said, with an air of finality.

Harry decided not to press the issue by voicing more of his thoughts. He did make a mental note to speak to the Headmistress, as the Head of Gryffindor. He was not pleased with _any_ student being blamed without proof, most particularly because of their house.

"Tea, love?" Harry asked.

Severus cracked an eye open, looking askance at his lover.

"Tea makes everything better." Harry defended.

Severus tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Yes, thank you. I suppose it tries, at least. . ." he added, murmuring thoughtfully.

Harry grinned, heading to the kitchen. "Well, the poor plant does its best, doesn't it, Severus?" he called back. "It _is_ just a plant, after all!"

Severus laughed. "All right, I shall qualify my statement. The plant itself is not at fault in those cases it cannot improve things. Better?"

Harry bit his lip as he set the kettle on the stove.

~Fin~

* * *

I've updated the previous drabble with a note explaining 'Ouroboros' - which I forgot, oops! Also, I am caught up in the system of storms over a good chunk of the US, so if I don't update, er, it's because my power has been knocked out.


	202. Priority

**Priority**

* * *

"Well, and that was th-" Harry stalled for a moment, his eyes going wide. The Ambassador touched his arm lightly, and he startled. "Uh. . . That, I suppose. Please excuse me, Ambassador, Captain. Knowles." he smiled distractedly, bowing slightly and stepping away, threading the thick crowd with obvious familiarity.

The Ambassador raised a brow, but turned to reengage the Head Unspeakable in conversation, watching the retreating man curiously.

Harry smiled reassuringly at the many people who gave him curious or concerned looks as he passed, focused on a single, stiff figure, across the room from him, near the wall - with his back to it, of course, Harry noted, sighing.

Examining Severus carefully as he approached his lover, Harry debated tacks, flicking rapidly through different plans as he matched Severus' behaviour with past experiences.

Eventually he decided that really, there was only the one viable option - at least, as they could not currently disappear to return home - and he walked straight up to Severus, ignoring the young man attempting to draw him into conversation.

Severus' attention was drawn swiftly to Harry, and he had opened his mouth to speak, but his lover caught his face gently and drew him into a kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

I forgot to mention that parts of yesterday's dialogue were taken from - with a little embellishing and reworking - from a conversation my beta and I had on her really bad day last week.


	203. Tickling Harry

**Tickling Harry**

* * *

"Potter!" Severus called, keeping his voice as close to a normal volume as possible, not wishing to attract any more attention than necessary, and knowing Potter had, for some reason, left his property visible to the Muggles in his village.

After five minutes without a response, Severus sighed. "Potter!" he tried again, though he was fairly convinced it was pointless.

Nothing again.

Severus almost turned to leave - he had better things to do than stand around in Harry-_bloody_-Potter's front garden - but an image of Minerva's distressed face stopped him.

Severus stared at the upstairs window from which he suspected the man was watching him. ". . .Harry!" he tried, attempting to sound just as calm as before.

After watching the unresponsive window for another five minutes, Severus snorted impatiently, conjuring a chair and settling in it with an air of finality.

Some half an hour later, he was beginning to wonder if he ought to have simply gone home, but he had made his stance, now.

Less than a minute after Severus had nodded to himself determinedly, the front door creaked open and a face was just visible inside. "What do you want?" Harry demanded.

Severus stood casually, snapping his fingers to deal with the chair simply. "I came to check on you. You've been ignoring your doting fan club."

Harry paused, then, unexpectedly, laughed. Loud and long and hard. "Oh, Severus. Never change, please. Would you like to come in? I'm sure it would be more comfortable than sitting in my garden. With my neighbour's children gawping at you."

Severus was left almost speechless at this turnabout. "Er. . ."

"Unless you have something important on the boil, so to speak?" Harry added curiously.

Severus shook his head numbly.

"Good, then! Tea?" Harry invited, retreating into the house and leaving the door open.

~Fin~

* * *

I actually have a week's worth of updates ready now, and am a little gleeful about it - also, there are a couple of Snowpacolypse inspired drabbles coming soon.


	204. Dance Card

**Dance Card**

* * *

"You should go and dance with Fleur." Harry said, matter-of-factly, sipping his wine.

Severus looked askance at him.

"We _are_ at Molly and Arthur's fiftieth anniversary party. You are going to have to dance with a Weasley at some point. Fleur would probably be the best choice." he explained.

Severus sighed. "I suppose she might be." he admitted, looking over at her.

Harry smothered laughter at his attitude, and Severus flashed him a smile.

"So, as Ginevra is busy," Severus said mildly, Ginny having been deeply involved with her boyfriend all evening, "who will you be dancing with? Ronald?" he questioned, scanning the dance floor.

"Hell no! I am _far_ too fond of my toes to dance with Ron." Harry said seriously.

Severus chuckled.

"Well, off you go, then, Severus." Harry shooed at him playfully.

Severus cast his eyes heavenward for a moment, but stepped aside to catch Fleur between partners.

"May I?"

Harry turned around to find Charlie. "Hmm?"

"May I have this dance?" Charlie asked, grinning. "I promise not to crush your toes." he added with a wink.

"Oh!" Harry laughed. "Of course, thank you." He took the offered hand, allowing Charlie to lead him onto the floor.

~Fin~


	205. Snow

**Snow**

* * *

Severus turned over sleepily, registering the lack of warmth beside him. "Harry?" he called. "Harry, love, what are you doing out of bed?"

Harry chuckled. "Just looking out the window, Sev'rus."

Severus groaned. "_Why_ are you looking out the window at . . . whatever time of the morning this is?" he asked, not moving.

"Watching the snow." Harry said. "Well. . . Sort of."

Severus dragged himself out of bed, shivering slightly, and tugged on his robe before padding out of their bedroom to find Harry.

As he stepped into the study, he sighed. "You know, according to predictions, it ought to _still_ be snowing tomorrow. When the sun has risen?" he pointed out.

Harry laughed, holding out a beckoning hand. "Yeah, but I can barely see it _now_."

Severus rubbed his eyes. He was too tired for this nonsense, honestly. "And you don't think you might be able to see _more_ clearly during the day?" he asked carefully.

Harry beckoned him forward, and Severus sighed long-sufferingly. He joined his lover on the window seat anyway, though, despite the chill there.

"Look, Sev'rus. The snow is halfway to covering the window as it is. By morning, I don't think we'll be able to see out at all."

Severus looked at the window, surprised to see a huge snowdrift banked against the window. "That's . . . impressive." he said slowly. "Wait. . ."

"Yes, we are on the first floor." Harry said, amused.

"Well. . ." Severus blinked at the snow. "I suppose it is for the best that we don't need to leave, isn't it?"

Harry leaned against his shoulder. "We could always Floo out, or even disable the Apparition wards. I was thinking that being 'snowed in' for a bit might be nice." he admitted, warily.

Severus hummed. "Is part of being snowbound sleeping late?" he asked.

Harry laughed.

~Fin~

* * *

I have no idea where they might be living, but I felt the need to write something relating to the Snowpocalypse. Tomorrow's will have a similar theme, but that's it, so far.


	206. Snow Monster

**Snow Monster**

* * *

"Severus, would you come here for a second?" Harry called, not taking his eyes off the view of their back garden through the kitchen window.

A moment later, Severus came in behind him. He walked silently, as ever, but Harry could feel the tingle on the back of his neck that signalled the presence of his lover.

"What is it, love?" Severus asked, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry hummed, leaning back into the embrace. "Is there _supposed_ to be something moving out there? Some sort of plant, or . . . burrowing creature?" he asked, gesturing out the window at the snow-covered garden.

Severus' brows rose, but he looked, dutifully. He was surprised to see the snow shuddering in places - aside from where the wind was whipping flakes up from the drifts - and small upsets in the layers.

"I can't _think_ of anything that ought to be doing that, no." Severus admitted. "I'm not really tempted to go out and investigate, however, are you?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope. I _am_ tempted to make cocoa, though. Want some?" he asked, tilting his head back onto Severus' shoulder to meet his eyes.

Severus face twisted with distaste. "No, thank you, I'll pass."

~Fin~

* * *

I've honestly no idea. *shrugs* Tomorrow's veers into the weird again.


	207. Comfort

**Comfort**

* * *

Severus made a startled noise, muffled in his pillow, as something pricked at the back of his shoulder blade.

"Sorry." Harry murmured, licking the slight sting his fangs had left - too small even, to bleed.

Severus sighed, rolling his shoulder. Harry made a rumbling sort of noise, pressing his face into Severus' shoulder, apparently content, despite having woken-

"Are you _purring_?" Severus asked incredulously, trying to look at the back of his own shoulder.

Harry nodded against his back, mumbling something indecipherable against his skin.

Severus sighed, thinking. A few minutes later, when Harry had neither budged nor stopped purring, he turned over - a difficult task, until Harry realised what he was attempting and released the vice-like grip on his waist - to face his lover.

"Is something bothering you?" Severus asked, combing his fingers through Harry's hair soothingly. Harry remained silent, frowning and pushing into his hand.

"That's a yes, then." he sighed. "Will you tell me what it is?"

Harry made a throaty, distressed sound, nuzzling into the crook of Severus' neck.

Once, the fangs nestled so close to several major veins would have upset him, Severus mused. Now, it merely told him how troubled Harry must be.

"Go on, love." Severus coaxed, feeling Harry's open mouth against his neck.

Harry murmured something - probably thank you, it usually was, despite Severus' insistence that thanks were unnecessary - and bit, gently, his fangs sliding smoothly and near-painlessly into Severus' neck.

Severus shivered at the now-familiar sensation of Harry drawing on his blood - he wasn't really feeding, just soothing himself with the small taste of his mate - and stroked his lover's back.

Harry eventually drew back, nicking his tongue with a fang and mixing his blood into the tiny wounds to help them heal before he resettled in Severus' arms, already half-asleep.

~Fin~

* * *

I realise that this is a little odd, but I quite like it, even in its strangeness. Mind you, I am a vampire fan - a traditional vampire fan. I could tell you so much about historical vampire myth, too, all over the globe, and, yeah, I should stop.


	208. Lunch Meeting

**Lunch Meeting**

* * *

"Minister, I would truly love to stay and discuss this with you further," Harry said, lying through his teeth with a smile on his face - thank you, Malfoy, for teaching him so many lessons that helped so much in his Ministry career.

Scrimgeour frowned. "Well, we could speak over lunch, I suppose." he offered.

Harry hummed. "Sorry, but I have another, pressing, engagement." he explained.

"What would that be?" Scrimgeour asked. He liked the new Head Auror to consult with him at length and regularly, and he was afraid Potter would be unlikely to do so. This was not a good sign for the man's second week.

"My fiancé and I have some planning to do for our wedding, and we're having lunch to discuss it this afternoon. In fact, I am going to be late if I do not leave right now!" Harry noticed, glancing at his watch and wincing.

Scrimgeour opened his mouth, but was cut off by another, dry voice.

"In fact, I had assumed you might be late. Again." Severus said, raising a brow pointedly. "So I've come to collect you. Hello, Minister." he added, flippantly.

Harry skipped over the last step and pulled Severus to him for a kiss. "Sorry, love." he breathed, a moment later. "I've been-"

"I am aware of your job, and the requirements thereof, Harry. I simply came to ensure nothing . . . _else_ was preventing you from keeping our appointment." Severus explained softly, glancing over at Scrimgeour pointedly.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to my secretary when I get back in, and he can schedule a meeting next week, Minister. That way I won't take up your valuable, unscheduled time." Harry offered, smiling.

Scrimgeour scowled. "I suppose that would be acceptable." he muttered.

"Minister." Severus acknowledged, inclining his head. "Shall we, pet?"

~Fin~

* * *

This was written at a quarter to five in the morning, so it may be slightly odd.


	209. Secret Admirer

**Secret Admirer**

* * *

Severus circled his desk warily. There was a large box on it, that he had not left there, and it seemed to be making an occasional noise, ominously. There was no way anyone _should_ have been able to get into his private office at all.

Drawing his wand, he retreated to what he hoped was a safe distance and scanned the box for traps, then anything magical. Something unrecognisable pinged, but it didn't seem to be any sort of offensive spell.

He came closer again, reaching out for the box. Just before his fingers made contact, the fabric shuddered, then popped out of existence, dropping a scroll into his hand. Severus was unwillingly impressed by the complex magic required for such a transformation.

Severus leaned over the tank on his desk, even more curious now. Nothing was immediately visible, but it was a large tank, and there were rocks and a hollow log inside, offering ample space to hide.

He looked to the letter, in the hopes that it could explain something about the creature that was presumably inside the tank.

_Severus,_

I found this in my travels and thought of you. I wish you luck taming her. I assume you can do the appropriate research on the care and training of such a creature.

With my love,  
Evan

Severus settled into his chair, watching the tank pensively. He had no idea who 'Evan' might be, and the presents were getting slowly more confusing.

Suddenly, there was a slide of colour in the tank. Severus leaned forwards, his eyes going wide as he registered the striking orange and black scales of a Runespoor. The snake wound up towards the glass, its three heads peering at him curiously.

"Well, this narrows down who could have sent you, doesn't it?" Severus sighed.

~Fin~


	210. Layers

**Layers**

* * *

"Severus, you need to deal with whatever this is, before it becomes a truly sizable problem." Minerva muttered, giving him a hard look that hadn't affected him when he was a student, much less now.

He raised a brow, but didn't answer her as he slid past into the conference room. Assuming she actually had any idea what she was talking about, there was still nothing he could do to solve his problem - not that he wasn't doing already.

Harry settled at the table across from him, scowling as their eyes met. The scowl faded under the concern in his dark eyes, and Severus frowned, sighing and tilting his head.

Harry echoed the frown, but turned his attention to Kingsley, at the head of the table, and patted Hermione's shoulder as she sat beside him, avoiding the bandages swathed around her chest and neck.

Despite the interminable drag of the meeting itself, not even considering the many nasty comments directed towards his own person, Severus was reluctant to leave when it was finally over.

It was, rather than any pleasure he took from the company of the other Order members, because these meetings were his only opportunity to see Harry.

~Fin~


	211. The Black Mirror

**The Black Mirror**

* * *

"Hey, Mione, got any idea what this does?" Harry called, examining the _very_ dirty . . . mirror? Held in a solid black stone - or, possibly, grimy antique silver - frame.

"Mione's out!" Ron called from the downstairs sitting room.

"Never mind, I think I can translate this!" Harry told him. "It's just a mirror!"

Ron agreed, with a reminder to be careful and call for help if needed.

Harry set to work scrubbing the mirror clean, pondering the words - formed of serpentine coils, of course - arched over the mirror.

A little work, and it wasn't long before the mirror's surface reflected clearly.

Harry stepped back, satisfied, considering how to clean the frame, and caught his own eyes in the mirror.

There was a light magical _tug_, and Harry gasped, watching his eyes widen, then the mirror went black.

Harry eyed it warily, unable to drag his eyes away, even though he suspected-

He coughed, shocked, as the black bled away, revealing . . . himself - but this was a very different Harry.

Examining himself, Harry wondered at the changes - the other Harry's hair concealed the lightning bolt scar, but not the pair that crossed his left eye, down almost to his lip.

The other Harry stepped forward, his angry scowl melting into a loving smile as he wrapped his arms around another man, whose back was turned.

"Severus, calm down. It will be all right." he murmured into . . . Severus' shoulder.

The image faded away as Severus turned to draw the other Harry into a kiss, his features uncharacteristically soft.

Harry stepped back, freed from the spell. Still shaken, he nevertheless muttered the transcription spell, summoning the shimmering twist.

_Look within to see that which lies ahead._

Harry blinked, then settled weakly to the floor, breathing unsteadily at the images still flashing through his mind. "Oh, Merlin."

~Fin~

* * *

Because a transcription spell seems so much more practical - and Harry - than learning Latin, honestly, at least in the short term.

After writing - and titling - this drabble, I brought up a list of colours to challenge myself, and there will be another nine with the same formula for the title, though the content varies as widely as always, in my drabbles. I hope you enjoy the series, which will span over Valentine's, as well.


	212. The Green Band

**The Green Band**

* * *

Severus felt a scream welling up in his throat as he saw his lover drop to the ground, struck by an agonisingly familiar bright green beam.

A weight dragged on his shoulders, and he was forced to turn away from the place where Harry had fallen to fend off one of the Dark Lord's werewolf servants.

Severus was distantly thankful for the thickness of his robes, laced with protection spells, as he fought off the vicious creature.

Cruel fate brought him through the battle nearly unscathed, and he evaded the concern of Poppy and Minerva to look for. . .

Severus dropped to his knees beside the empty space he would have sworn should have been Harry's resting place.

"Severus. Severus, it's . . . it's all right. I'm here." a low, slightly rough voice soothed, a light hand resting upon his shoulder.

Severus turned, looking up into clouded green eyes, and let out a choked almost-sob as his own eyes filled with unshed tears, seizing Harry around the waist.

"I'm so sorry, my love, I never would have- I didn't want-" Harry murmured, stroking every bit of Severus he could reach.

"How?" Severus asked, standing without releasing his grip on his lover - he didn't think he would want to release Harry for a long time - searching Harry's eyes.

Harry freed his left arm, holding it up between their faces. The sleeve of his robes fell down, showing a bright green circle of stone looped loosely around his wrist.

"I didn't tell you because- Well, I was hoping not to have it tested, but I really doubted it would actually work." Harry said, his voice catching.

"This caught the. . ." Severus trailed off, gently touching the bracelet that had saved his lover's life. He gripped Harry's wrist, bracelet and all, and dragged him into a kiss.

~Fin~


	213. The Grey Cliff

**The Grey Cliff**

* * *

"Severus, why _here_?" Remus asked, reaching hesitantly for the man's shoulder and glancing around at the barren landscape.

Severus did not respond, and Remus opened his mouth to repeat the question when he caught sight of- "Oh, Godric, no." he breathed.

Severus ignored that too, his long legs and sure grace allowing him to make good time towards the jagged cliff upon which his lover was precariously balanced.

Remus followed, less gracefully, but no less eagerly, his eyes fixed upon his Godson, who was tied to an upright stake, blindfolded.

There were two Death-Eaters 'guarding' him, but Severus' silent slashing curse and Remus' slightly kinder stunner dispatched them before the situation could deteriorate.

"Harry, love?" Severus murmured, his deep voice quick and worried. Remus stood back, scanning the rough sea below. "Please, love, answer me." Severus' voice was rising.

Harry coughed. "Hush, Severus. I," he paused, taking a shaky breath. "I'm fine. Just wish Voldemort hadn't read up on Greek mythology." he joked.

Severus sighed with relief, freeing Harry of the last band of rope. "I am just glad you could contact me." he replied.

"Well, darling, I am no Andromeda. I'm hardly helpless, anyway." Harry soothed gently, embracing Severus.

~Fin~


	214. The Purple Ribbon

**The Purple Ribbon**

* * *

Harry took a deep breath before meeting Severus' eyes, hardly hearing the quiet noises in the background.

Severus raised a brow in question, holding out his hand. Harry mirrored him, and they entwined the their left hands and raised their wands.

As they murmured the words that would bind them together, heart, soul, mind, and magic, power rose around them - _through_ them.

Both wizards shivered at the feeling, their eyes slipping closed as their magics entwined about them, then snapping open as a light twist wove around them.

The magic became visible slowly, first as light, then tinging purple, solidifying to a shimmering ribbon that curled around their wrists, a tiny weight binding them together.

Harry slipped his wand away, as Severus did the same, both examining the ribbon, enthralled.

"I love you." Harry whispered, feeling Severus' magic faintly, through the comforting sensation of his own.

"I love you." Severus returned, tightening his fingers around Harry's as the ribbon flared, then pulled them closer.

They drew together, clasped hands between them, and sealed their bond, and the magic, with a kiss.

Eyes closed, the couple didn't see the blinding flash that exploded from the ribbon before it sunk into them.

~Fin~  


* * *

I know this is hardly an overtly Valentine's themed drabble, but I thought the subject matter was appropriate - I don't believe I have ever written the actual Wedding/Bonding ceremony before. Hope you enjoy my little version of one.

Happy Valentine's Day, everyone!  
~Kalira


	215. The Colourless Gaze

**The Colourless Gaze**

* * *

"Um, Snape? I think you- Come here!" Ron said nervously, his eyes fixed upon his best friend, a decidedly panicky edge to his movements as he backed away from Harry.

Severus glanced back, then strode back down the little ground he had gained of the passageway. "What is- Oh, no, this is not a good time. . ."

Ron finally turned to look at him. "What do you mea- Wait, you know what's going on? What's wrong with him?" His voice grew steadily louder as he spoke.

Severus ignored him, dropping to a crouch in front of Harry, who had collapsed in a boneless-looking heap against the wall. "Harry, pet, can you hear me?" he asked.

Harry's head lolled a bit. "I . . . I am well, Severus, my own." he finally replied, his voice layered with eerie echoes.

Severus reached out to take one of Harry's hands, which clutched at his own like a lifeline. "What have you seen?" he asked, stroking Harry's hand with his thumb.

Ron watched in terrified, befuddled awe, gaping at his friend, who still stared sightlessly ahead as Severus systematically questioned him-

Suddenly Harry shuddered painfully, and Severus moved to catch him, supporting him easily and drawing Harry's slight form into his own lap.

A few minutes later, Ron was no closer to recovering his voice, but Harry was beginning to stir again, still wrapped in Severus' arms.

Ron froze anxiously when Harry opened his eyes, but they focused on him immediately, calm and . . . normal.

"Are you all right, pet?" Severus asked, helping Harry to stand as he began climbing unsteadily to his feet.

Harry smiled, a shadow of his usual cheerful grin. "Yes, I'm fine. A little shaken, perhaps. Let's get on."

Ron agreed, but he knew he would have nightmares about that sightless, piercing, colourless gaze.

~Fin~

* * *

Perhaps not precisely a colour, per se, but it was in my colour-list of prompts, so here it is. I do not know how/why Harry is having these sorts of visions. I was watching 'Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull' and that's weird enough to have affected this somehow.


	216. The Blue Surprise

**The Blue Surprise**

* * *

Severus walked calmly into Harry's office and waited whilst the student whom he had been helping said goodbye and scurried away.

Then he cast a privacy charm at the door, taking a long, deep breath. "Harry. Darling."

"Yes, Severus, my love?" Harry responded, in light but wary tones.

"Why is there an electric blue snake on my desk?" Severus asked reasonably.

"I thought you might like her?" Harry asked, just as reasonably.

Severus was apparently speechless.

"I've been working on their colours, as you know. . . Actually, aside from being insanely bright, she has a neat magical trick." Harry explained.

Severus nodded. "I still would have preferred to find a cobra on my desk, no matter its colouration, provenance, or magical abilities, _inside_ a _tank_."

Harry opened and shut his mouth. "She. . . She wasn't?"

"Not when I found her." Severus confirmed, less upset, now. "I put her in one."

Harry gathered his students' essays, then headed back to Severus' private office, where there was, indeed, a bright blue cobra.

She was _not_ in a tank.

_~You did not tell me that you could get out of your tank.~_ Harry scolded, kneeling.

_~I din't know I wasn' s'pose to, Harry.~_ she sniffled back.

Harry sighed. She _was_ very young. _~That's all right, small one. You merely startled my mate - not the way I expected.~_

_~Is he a-angry wiv me?~_ she asked, in a small voice.

Harry hid a smile. _~No, small one. He was a bit upset with me, but not you. I think he would like to see you better, though?~_

Severus settled on the floor, and the neophyte snake stretched obligingly.

Then disappeared, reappearing wrapped around his arm.

"I thought I had spelled her tank well enough to prevent that." Harry explained.

"Yes." Severus managed, surprised. "Well. That's quite . . . impressive."

~Fin~

* * *

This one was a little harder than many of the other colour-themed ones, but I quite like it - now that it has let itself be written! I just couldn't resist the baby-talking cobra.


	217. The Pink Message

**The Pink Message**

* * *

"Back a little late today, love." Severus called, as the door shut. "Something go wrong at work?"

Harry made an odd noise. "I suppose you could say that. Do you know any reason why Malfoy would be sending me a flower?" he asked, walking into the sitting room.

Severus paused, then set aside his book and stood up, looking at the small sprig of a plant with tiny bunches of light pink flowers on it.

"That's. . . Give me a moment." Severus said distractedly, looking over the shelves for a few minutes before he tugged out a small book bound in light green fabric.

He flicked through the pages rapidly, then stopped, comparing the sprig to something in the book.

"It's valerian - pink valerian." Severus said absently, staring at the plant as if it was speaking to him.

After a long moment when nothing else was forthcoming, Harry cleared his throat delicately. "Anything . . . else you'd like to add?" he asked.

Severus looked up to meet his eyes. "It is quite a gesture, from Draco." he said. "Pink valerian means unity of family."

Harry's confusion did not appear to be abating. "So. . . Wait, that's supposed to mean something? Not the flower, I get that, but, what is he referring to with it?"

Severus reshelved the book, then pulled Harry over to the couch. "Draco has considered me family since he was a child - but by sending this to _you_, he is acknowledging you as part of that."

Harry nodded, but he still wasn't grasping the full implications.

"Family is a very big thing to most purebloods. The Malfoys, more than most. This is. . ." Severus trailed off, shaking his head.

Harry looked at the flower, then back up at Severus. "That's . . . good. So. . . Is there anything I should send back?"

Severus kissed him.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was actually pretty hard for me - then again, _I'm_ not a pink sort of person, really, and the idea of pink and _Severus_ just. . . Yeah. If you read both my drabble series, this one was actually written before the flower meaning drabbles I've posted there. The site I use as my main resource for the Language of the Flowers is pretty impressive, as far as the references used, if you're interested.


	218. The White Room

**The White Room**

* * *

Severus almost screamed at the sea of blinding whiteness around him, squeezing his eyes shut.

_You have a choice, dark one._

Severus started at the melodic, echoing voice, all around him, looking cautiously around the empty room.

_Will you die, or will you return to your life?_

Severus laughed humourlessly. "Why should I go back, after courting death for many years? I assume I am dead - I intend to stay that way."

_With no regard for the effect you may have on the balance?_

"I doubt there will be any lasting effect. The War is nearly over, and there is little else I would affect." Severus replied.

_What if you saw otherwise?_

Severus shook his head. "I don't believe you could show me otherwise, honestly, but you are welcome to the attempt."

_Indeed._

Severus opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, the white room disappeared, showing the room in which he had died.

_Just watch._

Severus snorted, but didn't protest. As strange and unsettling as it was to look at his own body, still lying in his own blood.

_You say you will have no effect?_

Severus scowled. The door opened suddenly, and a skinny black blur darted inside to his body.

_What of Harry?_

Severus breathed shakily, watching the man for whom he had unexpectedly fallen, crying . . . for _him_. "Infatuation, perhaps. It will pass."

_You think so?_

Severus felt hollow, watching Harry curled over his body, sobbing as if his heart was broken. He picked up the dagger by Severus' side.

_Watch him._

Harry did the unthinkable, murmuring something Severus could not hear, kissing Severus' cold lips, then plunged the dagger up beneath his ribcage.

_Will you return?_

The white bled back, even as the voice spoke again. Severus swallowed hard. "I will return to my life."

~Fin~

* * *

I know this theme has been done and redone, but I just felt this story, for the 'white' colour challenge, and I hope it is, at least, an interesting view of the situation.


	219. The Brown Egg

**The Brown Egg**

* * *

Severus crouched by the huge fireplace in their sitting room, examining the unusual object nestled in the roaring flame.

"Harry," Severus paused, to be sure his voice was even, despite his nerves, "why is there a dragon egg in our fire?"

Harry wandered into the room, nibbling his lip as he rewrapped a strip of bandage around his forearm. "The mother's really young, and we're only allowing her to keep two of the eggs, to see how she handles them."

Severus nodded slowly. "So why is there a dragon egg in our fire?"

Harry pinned the bandage into place, grinning. "I agreed to take one to look after, and two other dragon-keepers agreed to take one each."

Severus sighed, settling back on his heels. "So why is there a dragon egg in our fire?" he asked, frustrated.

"You were," Harry paused, considering the appropriate word - not 'whining', to which Severus had come perilously close, "protesting that I had been absent from home for too long, and I agreed to come home for the week."

Severus frowned, something pricking at the back of his mind.

"As I agreed to look after the egg until it hatches - and after, I'll be raising the dragonet - I brought the egg with me when I came home." Harry explained reasonably. "It shouldn't be a problem."

Severus looked unconvinced. Then again, he tended to be slightly wary of Harry's job on the Welsh Green Reservation usually.

"It only needs the constant heat of the fire, for the moment, and it is not close enough to hatching to need constant watching, yet. It won't be near to hatching for at least another three weeks." Harry said, crossing his arms.

Now he looked upset. Severus rose and tugged Harry into an embrace. "As long as you're home, love."

~Fin~

* * *

My beta said she was happy to read a normal relationship problem sort of thing with them - of course, I pointed out that arguing over bringing a dragon egg home is hardly quite normal, but I know what she means. *grin* And though I don't mention it in the drabble, Common Welsh Green eggs are officially an earthy brown, flecked with green.


	220. The Red Book

**The Red Book**

* * *

Draco had been watching his godfather spiral closer to a breakdown for weeks. Seeing Severus breathing shakily, bowing his head to the table before him, shoving the book he'd been searching through off the other side.

Taking a deep breath, Draco made a decision that he had been debating for weeks - since he had first figured out what was worrying his godfather. Though Severus was usually far, far better at hiding his motives, this time he had been too worried.

Draco Apparated to the Manor, and skilfully avoided the Death-Eaters, in constant residence now that they were hosting the Dark Lord, before slipping into the small subsection of the Malfoy Library that his Father had hidden from the Dark Lord.

It was the work of moments to find that one, particular book, bound in blood-red leather and practically shining with protective charms, most Dark in nature.

It was harder winding back through the Manor, with the book, which was rather eye-catching, _unseen_. Still, Draco managed it without incident, then Apparated to the school gates.

When he walked to Severus' table in the library, Severus was still slumped there, breathing hard, arms folded beneath his cheek. Draco took a few deep breaths, holding the book tightly, looking at it, wondering briefly if he was really committed to this.

He knew he had been since the thought had first occurred to him, though. He walked over to stand on the other side of the table, waiting for Severus to look up at him.

Severus noticed him quickly, sitting back, his eyes wide, startled. Draco settled the book in front of him. "I cannot believe I am doing this. In fact, as far as anyone is concerned, I am _not_ doing this. Your bonding spell should be in here." he tapped the cover.

~Fin~

* * *

I hope this was clear enough, with the bonding. . .

I thought I might try a rare drabble with a slightly more canon Draco, here.


	221. The Spy Who Loved Me

**The Spy Who Loved Me**

* * *

"What was so terribly urgent, Shacklebolt?" he demanded. "Some of us are required to actually _perform_ our jobs, you know."

Shacklebolt practically gaped at him. "I- You- Harry Potter has returned. At last."

Severus heard the unspoken 'to save us'. When Shacklebolt didn't continue, he sighed. "Why is my presence required?"

"I wished to speak with you." Harry spoke, at the far end of the corridor. "You needn't have been called here immediately, though." He glared at Shacklebolt, allowing Severus time to examine him.

Harry looked older, unsurprisingly, and harder. He had acquired a bone-white scar across his right cheek, and a spiralling tattoo of stylised runes around his left eye.

"Well, then. . ." Severus began, more frustrated now.

"As you're here. . ." Harry interrupted "Would you join me in the library, Severus? May I call you Severus?" he added.

Severus nodded vaguely. "You never hesitated to abandon proper address as a student. Why begin now?"

Upstairs, Harry stalked around the library, then snarled at an ornament that looked very out of place in a Black house before throwing it violently into the fireplace, shattering it in a magenta flash.

"Listening charms; monitoring spells - they don't trust me, you know." Harry said conversationally, throwing up a privacy spell around them as he prowled closer.

Severus dropped into a chair.

"I want you to stop reporting _every_thing to them," he breathed, "Just me. There is a spy, but I can't be sure who, not yet. I can give you tidbits to feed to Voldemort, in return."

Severus considered carefully. "Fair bargain." he admitted.

"Please don't curse me for this." Harry asked fervently, and before Severus could voice his confusion, the man settled across his lap and kissed him, deeply.

When the kiss broke, Severus panted for breath. "No, I don't think I will."

~Fin~

* * *

Must I clarify where I have borrowed the title from? My beta's suggestion, and from Bond, of course. I designed the runic tattoos as a method of supplementing vision magically, so to speak, hopefully that was clear. . .

Was falling asleep where I sit two hours ago, then my brother asked for help with his entertainment system, am only now posting - obviously - if I make no sense, I apologise.


	222. Public Revelation

**Public Revelation**

* * *

"Then when _will_ we get to meet this mysterious significant other of yours, Harry?"

The almost-screech made Severus flinch, and he looked over to see Harry nervously facing a crowd of reporters, who were, of course, hounding him over their current favourite topic - the identity of Harry Potter's lover.

Though Harry had maintained that he was single for a long time, eventually, frustrated, he had given in - somewhat. He had informed the press that he was in a relationship with someone who wished to avoid the publicity of an openly-declared relationship.

Severus stopped in his tracks, watching, furious, as the reporters clamoured straight over Harry's attempt at answering - which was only a repeated announcement that he would stand by his lover's decision, and their privacy.

It didn't take long, comparatively, for Severus to make his way through the mass of reporters - many of them likely remembered him warily, and they got out of his way. No one stopped him from joining Harry at the top of the stairs, either.

Harry paused, looking relieved - and desperately confused - as Severus approached him.

Severus raised a brow, beckoning, and Harry sighed. Severus drew his lover into a deep kiss, to which he surrendered eagerly.

When they parted to breathe, they didn't go far, barely a whisper of space between them, ignoring the cameras flashing and the reporters' brief silence. "Why?" Harry asked quietly, searching Severus' expression.

"I couldn't bear watching you handle the wolves alone." Severus admitted regretfully. "No," he reconsidered, "I think that insults the wolves. . ."

Harry stroked his cheek. "You know this will only make them worse, love. And now they know about _you_."

Severus kissed him lightly. "Now you won't stand alone."

_If I could not leave you when you faced the Dark Lord and the Order, how could I now?_

~Fin~


	223. See Me

**See Me**

* * *

"We haven't been able to locate him, by any means, magical or Muggle, for too long! I say we can't trust him!" Alastor growled, his magical eye still, pinning Shacklebolt with a heavy look of disapproval.

"He's right, you know." a soft, low voice agreed, with a hint of amusement. Severus' brows rose as Potter stepped into the room, wearing voluminous black robes and a smirk to rival Lucius'. "Would you like to know why you couldn't . . . _see_ me?"

"Yes! I suppose you're going to tell us some story that we're just supposed the take on faith, eh, boy?" Alastor replied.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat. "We would, Harry, if you could explain to us. . . We have never . . . _lost_ an Order member like that." he agreed, diplomatically.

Potter's smirk hadn't faded with Alastor's accusation, and he seemed to have ignored Shacklebolt. "Oh, I think I can back up my story with some . . . physical proof."

Alastor huffed, and Potter slid his robes open and down off his shoulders. They dropped to the floor, unnoticed, and revealed a large, complex, cross-barred tattoo, supplemented with runes in the crooked arms, and trails of them wrapping around from his shoulders to his wrists, and the beginnings of more at the top of his trousers.

"I found a magical method of removing oneself from _any_ magical sight, be it device, wizard, or prophecy." Potter explained calmly, as half the room gasped, shocked, at the stark black ink marring his golden skin.

Severus tilted his head, considering that. It would certainly explain the Dark Lord's frustrations . . . if Potter were now exempt from visions, then his mind was likely closed off.

"Impressive." Alastor allowed, shocking Severus.

Potter was apparently not so easily thrown, any more. "You can't see me, can you?" he asked, gesturing to the magical eye.

~Fin~

* * *

Any fans of Buffy and/or Angel about? I ask because Lindsey's magical tattoos in S5 of Angel inspired this drabble - and 'The Spy Who Loved Me', actually. I just thought the idea fit Harry very well.


	224. Weekly Tea

**Weekly Tea**

* * *

"How was your tea with Albus, love?" Harry asked, as the door clicked shut, not looking up from the various jars of paint before him.

Severus sighed, hanging his cloak on its hook by the door. _How do you do that?_ he thought, but didn't say. "Brilliant. I simply _adore_ being bullied towards teaching once more. _Dunderheads_." he added quietly.

Harry grinned briefly. "You smell like vanilla, tea, and sugar." he told his lover, now settling into the comfortable wingback to one side of the couch, examining the array of paint cluttering the coffee table.

Severus made a noise of frustration, settling back into the chair, and Harry's eyes flicked up to meet his own, a sympathetic smile on his lips, his rough, paint-smeared fingers stilling on the jar under his hand. "Sorry, love."

Severus hummed noncommittally. "No need to be sorry, my darling. It's hardly your fault, after all." he reminded Harry, wishing he'd told Albus _he_ was busy, as well.

"Well, he would have divided his attention if I was there with you." Harry said, humming thoughtfully as he held up two jars of what appeared to be precisely the same shade of blue. "Lighter?" Harry asked him, holding them up.

Severus tilted his head to one side. "That one." he eventually said, mostly at random. By Harry's lopsided grin, he knew that, but he went back to sorting all the same.

"Sorry I wasn't there this week." Harry apologised, even as his fingers flicked faster, tilting the jars back, apparently looking for one in particular. "If it weren't for this bloody show, and being so _busy_ with preparing. . ."

Severus stretched out a bit to swat at Harry's arm. "Never mind, darling. Just don't think you're getting out of the next one!" he teased. "How's the painting going?"

~Fin~

* * *

Another small appearance of painter!Harry, however subtle.


	225. Sweetheart

**Sweetheart**

* * *

Severus woke swiftly, as usual, assessing his surroundings warily before remembering that he'd ended up at Harry's flat in London after dinner.

He smiled, stretching lazily, glorying in the feel of almost-raw scratches on his back rubbing against fabric, and the slight, tired muscle ache. Identifying the smell of breakfast cooking, he sighed contentedly, sitting up.

A glance located his clothing, laid neatly over a chair - Harry must have done that this morning, as certainly any such focus had been lacking last night - and his wand resting on Harry's bedside table, next to his lover's, and an odd . . . paperweight?

Dismissing the minor curiosity, Severus dressed efficiently, then moved absently to retrieve his wand.

"Ouch!" Severus almost yelped, yanking his empty hand back. There was a small creature growling at him.

Harry stepped into the room, grinning. "Severus, you're awa-" he broke off. "Darling, what's wrong?"

"Your. . ." Severus looked back at the creature, "miniature _dragon_. It _bit_ me." He scowled at it meaningfully. "I was merely _attempting_ to retrieve _my_ wand." he snapped.

Harry kissed his cheek. "Sorry, Severus. I forgot. She's a little . . . temperamental, and protective." He reached out and stroked the nasty-looking head with a finger, and . . . she? arched into the caress.

"Severus, meet Sweetheart." Harry introduced, perfectly composed. "Let him get his wand, Sweetheart."

Severus looked askance at Harry, then . . . _Sweetheart_, but reached for his wand. He had grasped it when Sweetheart moved. He twitched, but she only rubbed against his wrist.

"I neglected to name her for some time, but she lived on my bedside table from Fourth Year on. By the time I thought to, I'd got used to talking to her, and I always said 'Sweetheart', so. . ."

Severus shook his head, chuckling, and tugged Harry into a kiss. "As long as she doesn't bite me."

~Fin~  


* * *

Because I loved the miniature Horntail, and thought it was adorable that Harry kept it, and I've only seen it mentioned in two - I think - stories. Other than that . . . I'm not sure what prompted this.


	226. Practicality

**Practicality**

* * *

"Uh, Harry, mate, what are you doing with that?" Ron asked nervously, pausing just inside the door, as he saw Harry tilting a wicked-looking long dagger this way and that contemplatively.

"Finishing the inscriptions." Harry replied absently. He glanced at Ron. "You can come in, it's not going to leap out of my hand and attack you, or anything."

Ron scowled at the tease, but he started walking again. "What're the inscriptions, then?" he asked, stopping just over arm's length away.

"Hmm?" Harry responded, sweeping his thumb over the centre of the blade, near the hilt, with an expression of heavy concentration.

"What are you inscribing onto the bloody dagger, and why?" Ron repeated, peering awkwardly around Harry's hand. All he could make out were random-looking lines.

"Runes. Protection, accuracy, concealment, damage." Harry rattled off automatically, blowing a few loose curls of metal away.

Ron blinked. "Wow, that's, er. . . Useful?" he tried, giving the dagger a wary look.

Harry half-smiled. "I thought something practical would be best, for Severus' birthday." he agreed.

"Ah. I'm sure he'll . . . love it." Ron said. "Very. . . Nice."

Harry laughed, meeting Ron's eyes. "Not exactly nice, no, but I think it will suit him quite well."

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow's drabble will be more explicit again, as a warning.


	227. Rock and a Hard Place

**Rock and a Hard Place**

* * *

Harry's breath whooshed out of his lungs as his back impacted the wall, but before he could make a shocked sound, a familiar mouth was pressed against his own.

Instead of protesting, Harry moaned, bringing his hands up to Severus' shoulders and leaning into the kiss.

Severus nipped his bottom lip, pressing harder against him, one hand sliding down his side to his hip, the other still on his chest.

As Harry arched into both caresses, Severus traced the muscles of his chest through his shirt, trailing kisses over his jaw to let them both breathe.

Harry slid his arms around Severus' shoulders as Severus wrapped one hand around his thigh, bringing it up around his hip.

Harry's head tipped back, impacting the stone uncomfortably, as the move shifted his hips, pressing his cock against Severus', highlighting the pleasurable ache through both of their trousers.

Severus groaned, burying his mouth against Harry's neck just below his ear, and Harry braced himself against the wall, bringing his legs up to lock around Severus' waist.

Severus was surprised at the sudden shift, and his hands tightened on Harry's hip and just above his knee. Harry cried out wordlessly, trying to move, get more friction, though pinned between his lover and the wall.

Harry tightened the grip of his legs and freed one arm to work his hand between them as Severus nibbled at his neck.

Severus ground into the cradle of Harry's hips, trapping his hand and making it impossible to get either of their trousers open.

Harry opened his mouth to protest, but another roll of Severus' hips against him and he didn't care. He brought his free hand up to Severus' hair, pulling him into a kiss, both of them gasping breathlessly, uncoordinated, into each others' mouths as they came.

~Fin~  


* * *

Tomorrow there will be a touch of angst . . . possibly for a couple of days, actually.


	228. Shattered

**Shattered**

* * *

When Severus finally located his lover, Harry was sitting in the centre of the third floor corridor, conjuring hollow glass balls and throwing them at the wall across from him, where they shattered impressively, shards flying dangerously on impact.

"Something bothering you, then?" Severus asked dryly, pulling his magic into a physically-tangible shield to block the wild shards as he approached.

Harry didn't even glance up, snorting mockingly. "Of course not, lover." he replied sarcastically, "Whatever might be giving you _that_ idea?"

Severus took a deep breath to quell his irritation. "Subtle insight." he quipped, coming to a stop just beside Harry, who was still materialising the balls and throwing them - and _he_ hadn't bothered with any kind of shield, Severus noted with concern.

"Harry, you're bleeding, my darling. What has you so upset that you wouldn't even protect yourself from these?" he asked, picking up one of the larger nearby shards delicately and holding it before Harry's eyes.

Harry sighed, shifting to lean against the wall, closing his eyes and tilting his head back against the wall, bringing up his now-empty right hand, blood oozing down his forearm to his elbow. "Ron's being a stubborn prat. Again." he explained.

~Fin~

* * *

I know the whole conjuring/Transfiguring things only to break them has been used before, but it's a good device. Oh, and my beta asked: I have no idea what Ron's done now, the great prat.


	229. Ashes

**Ashes**

* * *

"Harry, what are you doing?" Severus finally asked, putting down the periodical he had been reading to look at Harry, who was kneeling on the floor by the fireplace.

Harry glanced up at him with a distracted smile, then returned to skimming whatever was on the pink paper he held before tossing it into the fire. "Just making sure there's nothing dangerous - and getting a baseline." he replied, already reaching for the next envelope.

Severus thought about that for a moment, then discarded the periodical to move to the floor beside his lover. "You actually _do_ get fan mail? Still?" he asked dubiously.

Harry shrugged. "_Sometimes_ it's fan mail - or this one," he held up a non-pink, non-perfumed stack, "which is telling me that when I reveal myself for the 'evil dark wizard' I truly am, he will be 'among the first' to hunt me down and 'see to it you are bundled off to the Dementors where you belong'. Not _exactly_ a 'fan', is he?"

Severus blinked, examining Harry's casual, calm expression. "How do you. . . That's ridiculous!" he said, outraged.

Harry laughed a bit. "Oh, love, trust me, I'm used to it. Besides, I don't care what he thinks, any more than I care about what _she_ thinks," he pointed at the last remnant of pink paper, "I just read the bloody things - a _sampling_ - to get an idea how the majority are thinking, so I'm prepared."

Severus reached for the papers still in Harry's hand and tossed them on top of the fire, which guttered for a moment before he flicked his fingers at it, boosting the flames.

"Really, you ought to have seen the ones _Ginny_ got, when she and Jack announced their engagement." Harry continued, "Honestly, love, it doesn't bother me." he soothed, noting Severus' upset.

~Fin~

* * *

I know many people have tackled this issue, but usually Harry is depicted as upset or troubled by the public's opinions - rightly so, he definitely is shaken by these views in the books. But. I simply think that perhaps and adult, a well-adjusted Harry, with healthy relationships, would not be too bothered by what the general public think of him.

Jack, by the way, would be Jack Sloper, the truly horrendous Gryffindor Beater that attempted to replace one of the twins. One would assume the public were unaware that Harry and Ginny were not together until she and Jack announced their engagement formally.


	230. Bravery

**Bravery**

* * *

"Potter!"

Everyone _but_ the man in question jumped at the sharp yell, including Madame Pomfrey, who accidentally elbowed Hermione.

Ron recovered swiftly, moving to block Severus' path to Harry protectively. "He's been hurt, you bastard, he doesn't need _you_ yelling at him!" he yelled.

Severus raised a speaking brow, evading Ron easily. "Was that ridiculous display of Gryffindor idiocy truly necessary?" he demanded, frowning.

Harry grinned. "'fraid so, sorry." he replied. "I do try to keep it to a minimum for you, but sometimes there just isn't another option. And '_bravery_', would you, please?"

Severus shook his head. "You were nearly killed, again, doing something selflessly heroic. I believe idiocy works just as well." he said dryly, running a finger over one slightly-bloody, bruised scrape on Harry's cheek.

Harry didn't reply, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch, sighing. Severus took a deep breath, relaxing slightly.

Madame Pomfrey smiled, bustling Ron out of the room after the others, then shut the door, quietly leaving the couple to themselves.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, in a small voice.

She patted his shoulder. "Perhaps you ought to ask Harry, dear." she suggested. "But. . . Later. He needs time to recover, after all."

~Fin~

* * *

This prompt word was just too perfect! My beta did suggest an alternate title of 'Idiocy', for it, though. I think everyone but Madame Pomfrey is joining Ron in his clueless land here, for once.


	231. The Statue

**The Statue**

* * *

"What an . . . interesting statue." Harry managed, smothering laughter.

Luna hummed, her eyes still closed. "Is it?" she murmured, running her fingers down Harry's sleeve in a manner he would call inappropriate from almost anyone else.

"Have you seen it?" he asked, gesturing. She opened her eyes and looked at the correct statue, despite Harry having already dropped his arm.

"Oh, I suppose it is. I prefer the one of the Minotaur by the roses, though, myself." Luna opined, examining the base of the statue.

"It's not even a real snake represented there, is it?" Harry asked, bending to look at it more carefully. "I mean, really. I suppose lions are easier to get right, but. . ."

"Mm." Luna agreed vaguely, looping her arm through his. "You should bring Severus here and show him. I think he would be amused, don't you?"

Harry raised a brow, looking over the statue, which featured a lion pinning a writhing snake with one paw, snarling at it as the snake hissed back, unsubdued.

"Perhaps." he agreed. "When he's in a good mood. Shall we?" he turned back towards the path, at Luna's nod.

"You know, I'd love to know the story behind that." Harry remarked.

~Fin~  


* * *

I saw a drawing of a statue that was similar to the one described in this drabble, though not precisely the same - the snake was too quiescent for my tastes - and had the thought of 'what would Severus think?' so naturally, I left it unanswered in my story.


	232. Nudge

**Nudge**

* * *

Harry shifted unexpectedly beside him, and Severus made an absent shushing sound, stroking his hair. Harry quieted swiftly under his hand, and Severus smiled softly, continuing his strokes down Harry's shoulder.

When _he_ started to get tired, though, Severus forced himself to get up - Harry might have no problem with it, but Severus wasn't going to sleep on the couch when there was a perfectly good bed in the next room.

"Harry, wake up and come to bed, pet." Severus nudged him gently.

Harry moaned, half-asleep, turning towards the edge of the couch - would have fallen off, in fact, if Severus hadn't been standing there. "'m comfy, Sev'rus." he protested.

"Well, then, you'll have to stay comfortable out here, by yourself, as _I_ am going." Severus told him, turning away.

Harry grabbed hold of his wrist, with surprising coordination. "Stay here with me." he pleaded, pulling Severus' hand to his chest.

Severus snorted, crouching by Harry's head. "That couch is _not_ big enough for both of us to sleep on, and our bed is significantly more comfortable anyway. Come on, pet."

Harry sighed, but got to his feet anyway, leaning heavily on Severus as they made their way to bed.

~Fin~

* * *

My prompt word generator gave me 'nudge' and I made it pointless fluff. Hmm. I may be taking a break again soon, as in, the next week or so.


	233. Strange Friendship

**Strange Friendship**

* * *

"Severus! Where have you be-" Lucius broke off, eyes wide. "Where in the name of Morgan le Fay did you acquire . . . _that_?"

Severus lifted one hand to rest on the head of the large, shadowy animal by his side. "I have _been_ busy. Our Lord has had me off on many errands in the past weeks."

Lucius raised a brow, looking back at Severus. Severus, on the other hand, was regarding his new pet with a fond expression, stroking across the pointed ears.

"What _is_ it?" Lucius inquired delicately, watching the cat-like eyes slide closed in pleasure at the caress.

The creature chuffed almost amusedly, and Severus shook his head. "There are a great many undiscovered things in the heights of the Romanian mountains." he replied.

Lucius opened his mouth to respond, but the creature's sudden rumbling snarl stopped him. "Werewolves . . . on Malfoy property?" Severus inquired archly.

Lucius frowned. "Fenrir has been instructed to keep them in the Lestrange Castle. Where- How do you know they are here?"

Severus tugged at one of the creature's ears, and it tossed its head, rubbing against his hip. "He . . . dislikes them."

Lucius sensed a longer story there - and he doubted that Severus was being completely honest with him. Still, their friendship was built on such understandings.

"Would you care for assistance in dealing with them?" Severus offered politely, pushing his pet away.

Lucius tilted his head graciously. "That would be most appreciated, Severus, if it would not be imposing on a guest."

Severus smiled. It was not a pleasant expression, and Lucius forced away, with practised ease, the shiver it induced. "Vânător would appreciate the exercise, I believe."

Lucius nodded and swept out an arm. "Well then, after you - or him." he invited, watching the strange creature pass cautiously, noting its heavy collar.

~Fin~

* * *

Yes the creature is supposed to be Harry, but no, I have no idea what bizarre thing his Animagus form is in this . . . I was really sleep-deprived when I wrote it. Vânător, incidentally, is Romanian for 'hunter'. And Harry, of course, only dislikes these _particular_ werewolves - Fenrir's pack, you know? - but that would have been too much to tackle with Lucius, here.

It looks like there will probably only be three more days of updates before I go on hiatus.

Oh, and did anyone read Lucius' shiver as something _other_ than fear? 'cause I saw it as something along the lines of 'fuck, he's hot when he's predatory, but must keep my hands off'. Izzy . . . did not.


	234. The History of the Statue

**The History of the Statue**

* * *

"What do you think, Severus?" Harry enquired delicately, craning his neck to look at Severus without moving from his place against his lover's side.

Severus tilted his head. "I wonder how it made its way here, to a Muggle park. It was supposedly lost almost two hundred years ago."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean- You've heard of it before? I had no idea it was a Wizard's work. When Luna and I saw it, it was so strange, I was just curious - and I thought you might be interested, too. Do you know what the statue's story is, then?"

Severus squeezed his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Thank you. Actually I do."

Harry shifted, listening raptly, and Severus chuckled. "Around seven hundred years ago, one Wellisandra DuVre married Theodore Ashland - the DuVres had been compatriots of the Gryffindor family, and continued to be prideful lions through the generations."

"Oh, dear." Harry murmured.

"Indeed." Severus affirmed dryly. "Ashland was a Slytherin through and through - he was Head of Slytherin House for a time, even. When they married, Darren DuVre commissioned this statue, and had it erected before his family home."

"What did Wellisandra think of that?" Harry asked curiously, leaning his head against Severus' shoulder as he considered the statue in this new light.

"Not much. She refused to visit her father after the first time she saw the thing - after which it had to be replaced, as she blasted it into gravel on her way out." Severus told him, poorly hiding his amusement.

Harry hummed. "Can't really blame her - I would hardly have been pleased, either."

Severus nodded vaguely, swallowing hard at the thought. Harry tucked himself closer, tightening his embrace reassuringly.

"You know," Severus said, some time later, as they were walking away, "all twelve of their children were Hufflepuffs."

~Fin~

* * *

Izzy wanted to know the statue's story, and I wanted to see Severus' reaction, and Izzy said she would bet he _knew_ the story, so. . . Here it is.


	235. The Making of Rugs

**The Making of Rugs**

* * *

"Severus, you're all right, thank Merlin!" Harry skidded to a rough stop just inside the door, releasing a shaky breath as he took in the sight of his lover, ashen and weak but _alive_.

Severus favoured him with an unimpressed look for his efforts, but it wasn't as disdainful as it might have been. The look faded swiftly, and Severus extended a shaky hand to beckon his lover to his side, obviously for his own sake, this time.

Harry's expression relaxed a bit as he sighed, tension leeching away, and he crossed the room to climb onto the bed beside Severus. He took Severus' hand, shifting to sit cross-legged and reaching up to stroke his face.

Severus squeezed his hand, pulling him down to give him a light kiss, then fixed him with a stern look. "So I have a few questions for you, love."

Harry smiled innocently, and Severus arched a brow pointedly. "All right, what?" he capitulated, sighing, tracing the long lines of Severus' hand with absent affection.

"Why Fenrir _Greyback_, of all people, came to save my life and bring me to one of the Black properties? That would be a good start, wouldn't it?" Severus asked.

Harry brought Severus' hand up to his face, flushing lightly. "I made a deal with him; then, some time ago, I told him if ever you were in trouble with Voldemort, and I found out that he had done nothing to help you, I would skin him and turn him into a rug."

Severus was practically gaping at him. "You- Love, you made a _deal_ with Fenrir? Not to mention threatening him?" he paused, shaking his head. "Do you know how many people would do such a thing? Would _survive_?"

"On your behalf." Harry murmured. "Threatened him on your behalf."

~Fin~

* * *

This is the result of trying to write Fenrir as a 'good guy' again - it didn't go so well, in that respect.

Tomorrow's update will _probably_ be the last for some time.


	236. Night Terrors

**Night Terrors**

* * *

When Severus jolted awake suddenly, choking down the scream he wouldn't allow himself to voice, Harry wasn't beside him. If he had been, he would only have been struck by a careless, upset movement - or a swift, thoughtless hex.

As soon as Severus started taking deep, shuddering breaths, bending to drop his head into his hands to try and focus on shutting away those memories, though, Harry appeared, climbing back into bed from where he had moved - out of the way.

Severus didn't do more than twitch in surprise as Harry slid up behind him, bracing him in a supportive embrace. Harry didn't speak, just running his hands over his lover's shaking form soothingly, and, after a moment, Severus leaned back against him.

As he relaxed, Harry examined him with practised eyes, seeing that this wouldn't be a 'talking' night, and gently encouraged Severus to lie back down, wrapping himself around his lover protectively, still silent, pressing a kiss against Severus' temple.

Severus trembled slightly in his hold, but turned to one side, burying his face in his pillow and curling more deeply into Harry's familiar, soothing embrace. Harry tucked his head under Severus' chin, shifting slightly to get comfortable.

~Fin~

* * *

I do know, actually, that what Severus has are not _truly_ 'night terrors' medically speaking, but in a more colloquial usage, they are, and the title is descriptive, so. . .

So. Last drabble for a while - I hope that the bit of hurt/comfort here ended this period of updates well for you. Also, I hope to return to the daily schedule soon.


	237. Curses

**Curses**

* * *

The door slammed, and Severus tilted his head curiously as he registered the hissing that followed.

"Are you _cursing_ . . . in Parseltongue?" he called.

The Parsel cut off. "Yes?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Just asking." Severus soothed, turning back to his work, pulling another journal close to him and flicking through the index.

Harry dropped onto the couch carefully, avoiding the books and papers still scattered there. "Sorry for disturbing you." he apologised softly, leaning over to kiss Severus' cheek.

Severus turned his head to catch the kiss properly, eliciting a surprised noise from Harry before he gave into it contentedly.

Severus pulled away a moment later. "Don't worry." he breathed.

Harry blinked, then looked down at the notes in Severus' lap, scanning a few phrases that jumped out at him. "Well, judging by your handwriting, I'd say research isn't going well?" he asked.

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose carefully, still holding his quill. "Not exactly." he admitted. "What went so wrong with your day?"

Harry's nose wrinkled. "I swear, if I have to listen to Scrimgeour natter on about how _he_ would- _did_ run my bloody department one more time. . ." he growled.

Severus laughed. "Good luck stopping him."

~Fin~

* * *

I'm going to try to update this series sporadically, but - as those of you who follow my H/D series know - Izzy (my beta and roommate) is currently . . . majorly not well. She's staying in a special facility for physical therapy right now, and probably won't be coming home for some time.

On a happier note - as far as I'm concerned, at least! - you're getting this update because I'm hitting a milestone birthday today, and I like to post updates to my drabble series on my birthday.


	238. Time for a Change

**Time for a Change**

* * *

"Came back in one piece?" Severus called.

"Yeah, and early!" Harry called back.

Severus made a vague noise of affirmation.

Some time later Harry popped his head into their shared study. "Hello, love."

Severus scratched out a phrase on the essay he was marking before he replied. "Welcome home, dear. What've you been doing?" he asked absently.

Harry chuckled, settling on the corner of Severus' desk - carefully, so as to avoid the plentiful papers.

Severus gave him a pointed look, one brow arched, but didn't say anything.

"I've been busily investigating the odd report of Dark objects which turn out, unfailingly, to be either nothing of the sort or unutterably boring." Harry reported, tipping his head back and examining the ceiling.

"You had other career options." Severus reminded him. "Many."

Harry sighed. "Ah, but would anyone have accepted their bloody 'Saviour' as anything else?" he questioned tiredly.

"Mm. Perhaps not." Severus admitted.

Harry nodded. "I think it might be time to look into switching, though. D'you figure Filius actually means it, this time? That he's going to retire?"

Severus sat back in his chair. "I expect he might mean it a bit more if he knew that you were thinking of taking his place." he said.

"Well, I'm not one of his Ravens." Harry pointed out.

"No." Severus said slowly, tone heavy with his disdain for such obvious statements.

"I wasn't such a bad hand at charms, though." Harry continued, with a wry smile to acknowledge his lover's mood, hopping off the desk. "I suppose that's settled! I'll talk to Filius - and Minerva - tomorrow."

"Rather hasty, don't you think?" Severus asked.

Harry bent to kiss him. "I've actually been considering it for some time, love. Auror corps has . . . lost my interest. Long ago. What do you feel like for supper?"

~Fin~

* * *

Izzy has not been getting better, and won't be coming home - not now, and maybe not ever. For the moment, I've decided to go on without a beta at all - self-polishing and leaving things to sit for a few days before reading them over myself. The quality of my writing will undoubtedly go down a bit as a result, but hopefully not too much. #247 in this series will be the last one that Izzy worked on, after that, they'll be all me.


	239. Drifting

**Drifting**

* * *

Severus twitched, surprised, as Harry suddenly shifted beside him, sliding down to lie along the couch.

Harry wrapped a hand around Severus' unoccupied wrist and turned on his left side, pillowing his head familiarly on his lover's lap.

Severus relaxed, lifting his hand to comb through Harry's hair soothingly. Harry's hand dropped away from Severus' forearm as he hummed happily, eyes sliding closed.

Harry felt himself drifting to sleep under the familiar caress, and, after a moment of struggle, allowed that lethargy to catch him.

Severus smiled slightly, eyes still fixed on his book, as he caught Harry's slowed breathing.

~Fin~

* * *

I hate to spoil good fluff with bad news, but. . . Izzy died very early Tuesday morning.


	240. Home for Dinner?

**Home for Dinner?**

* * *

"Oh, hello, Severus. Come in." Harry greeted, with his unduly-charming lopsided grin.

"H'lo Sev'rus." Teddy waved from halfway behind his godfather.

"Hello Harry, Ted." Severus nodded, with his own small, almost-pinched smile.

Harry's smile tugged slightly at one corner. He glanced at Teddy, then deliberately caught Severus' eyes. _Was it that bad?_ he asked quietly, directly into Severus' mind.

Severus' mouth quirked. _It could have been better, yes._ he replied, entering the house.

Teddy grinned, latching onto him.

Severus petted his head fondly, and he giggled, then bounded away.

Harry watched him go, then gestured for Severus to precede him to the kitchen. "I've got stew cooking, but if you'd like tea first. . ."

Severus chuckled, seating himself. "No, no. What's got Ted so busily excited?"

Harry covered his face, laughing ruefully. "Oh, he's found a lizard in the garden. He knows they don't understand Parsel, but he's determined to be the first to speak to lizards."

"Sounds as if you've had an interesting day." Severus said calmly. Harry shot him a look that said the tone was insufficient disguise for amusement.

"What happened today?" Harry asked.

Severus groaned. "Why did I let you talk me into staying in Britain?" he asked mournfully. "I could have gone to France, where I'm only known from Potions Journals."

Harry raised a brow.

"More shrieking, more complaining, more self-righteous idiots." Severus relented. "Still, I can come here and talk - recover." he tried.

Harry caught his hand, leaning against the table. "You could come _home_, you know, Severus." he said softly. "We miss you when-"

Severus swallowed nervously.

"I won't press." Harry sighed. "Just . . . think about it?"

"Think 'bout what?" Teddy asked.

"Nothing, little one. Why don't you show me?" Severus gestured.

Teddy's concerns vanished, and he opened his hands, revealing a tiny green lizard.

~Fin~

* * *

I've been playing with Teddy in the Harry/Draco series, and I wanted to try him out here, as well.

Sorry for the lack of updates, people - I've been busy with sorting out my house, and Izzy's things, and I'm also doing Camp NaNo (NaNoWriMo in July, basically).

Thank all of you, again, who offered me sympathy and support with this hellish chapter of my life.


	241. The Promise

**The Promise**

* * *

Severus felt a small tug towards the back of his mind, and was rolling out of bed even before he had realised what it was.

"Harry?" Severus called, before he woke up enough to remember that Harry had been missing for two weeks.

_Harry?_ Severus repeated silently, a touch of hopeless panic welling up in his chest. His lover hadn't responded to his calls for those two weeks.

The silence stretched out for long enough that Severus sank to the stone floor, head bowed as he covered his face, choking off a sob.

_S- Severus?_ the voice was weak and strangled, but even that slight touch of his lover's mind against his own sent a warm streak through Severus.

_Severus. . . You're still not really there._ Harry's voice trailed away sadly, and Severus jerked out of his relieved reverie.

_No! No, Harry, love, I'm here! Don't go again._ Severus called, spinning his magic out between them, strengthening the bond always between them.

_Severus, oh, thank-_ Harry's mind disappeared for a moment, startling Severus into panic. _Hush. I- I'm here._

_Where is here?_ Severus demanded worriedly. _Harry, do you know how long you've been gone? Why could you not speak to me? Why did you disappear?_

Harry's mind was warm, fondly amused. _A manor somewhere in the north. I don't know whose. Some sort of block- I'm weak, love. Desperately._

Severus swallowed hard. _Tell me everything you can about the manor, I can- We'll figure it out and I'll come to you, my pet._

Harry reached out for that line of reassurance, and spun everything he could remember out for Severus. _I can't . . . hold on much longer, love. The block's too strong._

Severus went cold, but he understood. _It's all right, pet. I'll find you soon, I promise you. I love you._

~Fin~

* * *

. . .Bond!fic, what can I say?

I've put up a note on my profile, talking about my next big writing project, if anyone's interested.


	242. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

* * *

"Harry. . ." Severus trailed off, realising that his lover hadn't really heard his voice.

Harry was curled into a ball on the window seat, still nude, sweat from the nightmare that had woken him making him shine slightly in the moonlight.

Severus slid out of bed, ignoring his own robe, and carefully approached Harry.

"Pet?" Severus murmured quietly, settling a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry jumped, then turned to look up at him. Severus smiled reaassuringly, stroking his shoulder slowly, and Harry's breathing began to slow.

Harry stood from the window seat and slid his arms around Severus, clasping one hand around the opposite forearm.

"Hush, love." Severus murmured, wrapping his arms around Harry's shoulders and holding him close.

Harry let out a muffled sob, turning his head to rest on Severus' shoulder, closing his eyes.

Severus almost flinched at the sound, sliding one arm a bit lower on Harry's back and rocking him slightly. "I've got you, pet, shush." he soothed.

Harry took a great, shaking breath, then let it out slowly, nodding.

Severus closed his eyes, feeling Harry's hair brush against his jaw. There were no words to mend this, and he knew it. He simply tightened the embrace.

~Fin~

* * *

Apologies for my long lack of updates - and thanks to Akira-sun for the final nudge I needed to begin posting, even irregularly, again.


	243. Imprimatur

**Imprimatur**

* * *

Harry looked out at the people watching the ceremony granting the 'heroes' of the War various awards, skilfully hiding his distaste.

Scrimgeour managed to hide his, as well, even as he hung the Order of Merlin, First Class - the public wouldn't have settled for any less, not for their Saviour - around Harry's neck.

_You sure about this, love?_ Harry questioned lightly, through their Bond.

Severus sent back a feeling of exasperation. _Would I have agreed, were I not?_ he asked pointedly, and Harry caught the sound of his lover's snort behind him and to one side.

Harry nodded vaguely to the Minister as he retreated, then turned and held out a hand to Severus.

One of Severus' brows arched, but he clasped Harry's hand anyway, stepping towards the front of the platform.

There was a small rise of muttering from the crowd as Harry Potter - Boy-Who-Lived - and Severus Snape - barely-redeemed traitor - stood hand-in-hand before them.

The muttering went silent, then bloomed into almost-shrieks of pure shock as Harry stepped closer to Severus and pulled him down into a kiss.

Severus scowled slightly as they broke apart, but Harry could see the amusement in his eyes, and grinned back at him.

~Fin~

* * *

Written way back in April, I think. . . Incidentally, for those of you who don't know the term 'Imprimatur', it means an official sanction, though it is really most-commonly known as the licence given by the Roman Catholic Church to print a religious book.

So sorry it took me so long to get back to posting this - RL madness, NaNo madness (102k book finished this year, though!), holiday madness. . . Anyway. I should be posting daily from now until Christmas, at the earliest.


	244. Dreamscape

**Dreamscape**

* * *

Severus laid a hand on Harry's forehead, pressing the other to the hollow beneath his left collarbone to calm his thrashing.

"Hush, my darling, let me in. . ." Severus murmured, closing his eyes to focus and sliding through Harry's barriers, which obligingly receded at the familiar brush of his mind.

Severus straightened and opened his eyes, shaking his head as he tried to get his bearings in a nightmare world - he would never have tried this with anyone he didn't know so well as his lover; the mind planes were dangerous, nightmares doubly so.

The space around him was dark and thick - not like shadows, more like oily water - and he had to fight through in his search for Harry.

What finally led him to his lover was a pained cry, melding with a terrifying roar - too loud to be any creature Severus had ever seen.

He ran, marshalling his own mind to create a small space clear of the clingy not-air around himself, and shorten the distance drastically.

Soon he was wrapping his arms around Harry, who collapsed in his embrace.

Severus winced as he felt something soak into his sleeve - likely blood running down Harry's back - and almost snarled as he realised there were chains on his wrists.

The roar came again, so much closer this time, and Severus turned his head - only realising a moment later that Harry had blood running down his face, as well, seeping like tears - to look up at the creature responsible.

In the thick darkness, all that he could make out was a huge mouth full of mostly-blunt teeth, and heavy paws that looked like raw flesh reaching for them.

Severus pulled up a shield by force of will, enforcing the bubble he had created to be separate from Harry's nightmare more physically.

~Fin~

* * *

I just love the concept of mindplanes and dreamscapes. Not much else to say here, I suppose.


	245. Intimate Fog

**Intimate Fog**

* * *

Harry blinked sleepily, unconsciously tightening his grip on Severus' arm, curved before him in a possessive, sheltering clasp.

Severus yawned, shifting the arm beneath Harry's head to aid his circulation, then allowed himself to slide back into sleep.

Harry turned his head slightly to glance at Severus, but he was still, breathing slowly and deeply, relaxed in sleep as he rarely was when awake.

Shifting his head back, moving to lie comfortably on his side again, Harry wound his hands around Severus' left arm, settled against his chest.

Severus tucked his face in Harry's hair, against the pillow, smiling softly.

~Fin~

* * *

Soft fluff, I suppose, is the order of the day. Tomorrow's drabble will be considerably more explicit, though, be warned.


	246. Abandon

**Abandon**

* * *

Harry arched his back in pleasure, moaning something he couldn't have identified, Severus' hand tightening around his shoulder.

Severus bent, kissing Harry, then sucking and biting at his neck, bruising a possessive mark, hand sliding to caress his cock, thrusting more forcefully.

Harry reached out, scratching at Severus' waist, pulling at his lover, trying, thoughtlessly, to bring him yet closer.

Severus released Harry's neck, gasping at the fiery lines blooming on his side. Harry half-laughed, half-moaned, tightening his legs around Severus' waist.

Severus, hardly able to breathe as it was, took hold of one of Harry's calves, prying it away from his side.

Harry threw his head back, whining, feeling Severus' breath hot on his neck, Severus' grip firm on his leg, Severus' cock pressing perfectly inside him.

Harry wrapped a hand blindly behind Severus' neck, begging wordlessly for more, tipping his hips into each powerful, overwhelming thrust.

Severus bent a slight degree further, brushing his nose against Harry's cheek, over the bridge of his nose, murmuring muddled endearments, his mind all awhirl.

Harry suddenly screamed, legs squeezing even more tightly as he tipped into orgasm, Severus' teeth sinking into his own lip as he followed with a muffled moan.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating early because of paranoia - I've not missed an update/posted late yet, and I don't want to do so! I have a dinner and games engagement of indeterminate length tonight, so. . . Paranoia.


	247. Habit

**Habit**

* * *

"I don't want to argue with you, Ron." Harry tried to keep his voice level and cool as he spoke, reminding himself that he had successfully navigated far more difficult conversations with Severus, who was far more stubborn - and savage - about it.

Ron huffed, crossing his arms - and trying Harry's patience mightily.

Harry took a deep, slow breath, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in an attempt to gather himself - _calmly_ - for the oncoming squabble.

It wasn't until Hermione's sharp breath that he realised the habit was one he'd picked up from his lover. Well. That could either make things easier - or far worse.

"How. . . How much time have you been spending around Professor Snape?" Hermione asked, her voice faint.

Harry snorted, dropping his hand, just in time to interrupt Ron's tirade on the 'greasy git' and the 'respect he didn't deserve' before it really got going. He focused on Hermione, trying to restrain the urge to curse Ron.

"I told you; we're living together now." Harry repeated. "And no, you may _not_ check me over for the influence of spells or potions, all right? I am offended that you would think it _necessary_." he snapped.

~Fin~

* * *

This one got away from me when I was writing it, but ah, well - I've written a bunch of these types of arguments before anyway, a new angle on them is always fun, no matter how strange it may be.


	248. Sleeping with a Lion

**Sleeping with a Lion**

* * *

Severus woke feeling stifled and hot - quite an accomplishment in the dungeons.

Their pitch black bedroom made it somewhat difficult, but after a moment of fumbling, Severus identified the heavy paw squarely on the small of his back, and poked. Hard.

Harry rumbled in annoyance, not waking, and Severus sighed - with difficulty - then turned over - with even more difficulty - lighting a candle on the nightstand.

"Harry, pet, you've transformed in your sleep again. Do you mind?" Severus said sharply, tugging at a handful of that shaggy mane.

Harry's eyes opened slowly, and, mostly asleep, he yawned directly into Severus' face.

~Fin~

* * *

Though I like the metaphor of the phrase I used as a title, I couldn't resist treating it seriously for once.


	249. Alone II

**Alone**

* * *

Severus was more than surprised, walking into Spinner's End and finding Harry bloody _Potter _sitting, perfectly at ease, in his lounge.

Severus froze.

"H'lo, Professor." Potter greeted casually. As if the boy had _not_ broken through _all_ of Severus' wards, with no apparent injuries, and-

Potter should want him dead, blast it! He had been there, _witnessed _Severus killing Albus. A month prior.

"What are you doing here?" Severus demanded. "How did you even _find_ me?" he added, leaving off, 'why aren't you cursing me?'

"Tom." Harry said, tapping his temple. "Saw through Pettigrew's eyes - not a pleasure, let me tell you."

Severus shook his head, closing his eyes briefly. "All right. Say I believe that," he paused, seating himself. Honestly, he did. "Why are you here?"

"Did you really think Albus made such a plan with no fail-safe?" Harry asked. "He left-" Harry stopped, swallowing hard. "He left memories, papers; just for me. No one else knows, I'm afraid - no one else _can_. Not yet." he added apologetically.

Severus waved it off. "I . . . expected as much. I hadn't thought- You . . . came searching for me . . . and so soon?" Severus despised how vulnerable he sounded.

Harry smiled waveringly. "I understand how you feel, and I saw how passionately you argued against Albus' insistences on this- _plan_."

Severus nodded absently.

"And- I need your help. Again." Harry shook his head suddenly, confusing Severus.

"You would have had it anyway." Severus admitted.

Harry smiled sadly. "I know." he said, without any arrogance. "I don't want you to . . . be alone. I care about you, Severus." he sighed. "I intend to fight for you. Even if you didn't help any further. Take it as you will; hate me if you like. _That's_what I came to say.

Harry turned and left, Severus dumb-founded behind him.

~Fin~

* * *

I didn't notice until uploading that I had already used this title. Oops?

This one started life way back in June of last year as a one-shot type thing, and I decided to try shortening it into a drabble, since I could never figure out how to add more. Tomorrow's has some unusual subject matter for me, but remember - it is me, and there are some things I just don't write. With that cryptic message, I leave you!


	250. Unfaithful

**Unfaithful**

* * *

Harry hung his outer robe by the door, grinning as he approached Severus' study; where he usually was, now that he'd passed teaching duties to Draco. "Severus, love, you in?"

Harry froze, the door swinging open on its own to reveal a shocking tableau.

Taking in the unfamiliar blond in Severus' lap, Harry's jaw clenched. "I'm home." he said flatly.

The blond turned towards Harry - revealing his hands, wrapped over Severus' wrists and the arms of the chair - and smiled in patently false apology. "You're early." he said.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He raised a brow, leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed. "And you - whoever you are - are on my lover's lap. Mind changing that?"

The blond's smile widened. "I am Jasper Osian; I'm visiting to . . . _assist_ a fellow Potions Master." he introduced himself, not budging.

"Lovely." Harry said, voice still betraying no emotion. "Now, as to my other request. . ." he prodded, prowling into the room.

Severus began to laugh, and Jasper jumped, unbalancing just enough that, with no support from Severus - nor Harry's athleticism working for him - he slid down.

Twirling his wand absently, Harry rounded the desk. "Get out in ten seconds, and perhaps I won't do something nasty to you." he offered magnanimously.

"Slowing Solution." Severus groaned, shaking his head ruefully. "He altered it, somehow. It worked on contact, not ingestion. Threw it at me."

Jasper smirked, climbing to his feet. "I wouldn't expect _him _to know-"

Harry sighed, rolling his eyes. "Slowing Solution; slows the physical - though not mental - reaction time of the subject. Experts have been trying for over a century to alter the formula, you must be very good. Your ten seconds are up." he added, smirking.

Jasper had a single moment to blink, surprised, before Harry's wand flicked, Banishing him to the Moroccan desert.

~Fin~

* * *

Robin Silverman requested a fic from me that loosely fit these parametres - though her request did not call for a happy ending, rather actual cheating, which I don't write. Hopefully this suits anyway.

_So_ sorry I didn't post on time, but FF only just let me log in! Gah!


	251. Execution

**Execution**

* * *

Severus was surprised to be regaining consciousness at all, given his recollection of the final events before losing it, but the warmth of something living spread over him was certainly an extra puzzle.

"What, _precisely_, is that . . . _creature _doing on the traitor?" It was the Dark Lord's voice - not angry, but . . . wavering?

Severus' brows furrowed.

There was an echoing hiss, presumably the Dark Lord, possibly Nagini, and the warmth slipped mostly away, towards the Dark Lord's voice.

Eyes finally opening, he saw vivid green scales patterned in jagged black. His breath caught, and the snake's huge head turned, its eyes. . .

A flash drew Severus' attention to MacNair's axe descending, and he gasped.

The snake turned, lightning quick, and lunged out at MacNair, fangs scoring his chest as he was thrown back.

The Dark Lord and other Death-Eaters were already by the door, and that was too much for Jugson and Dolohov. They fled.

Severus sat up shakily as the snake hissed an obvious threat, slithering towards the Dark Lord - who swiftly decided survival was the better part of confrontation and followed the Death Eaters, abandoning Severus to whatever fate.

Severus wasn't certain whether this was an improvement or not, watching the snake return purposefully. He froze, watching carefully.

The snake nudged his face gently, hissing, then shivered, shrinking drastically, and Severus was left gaping at Harry Potter, now straddling his lap far more comfortably than the man had any right.

"So, my last attempt at this speech was rather . . . poorly timed - and executed - what with your capture." Harry said calmly.

Severus nodded blankly.

"Yes, well, basically, all I wanted to add was, er. . ." Harry was visibly more nervous now, and he hesitated so long, Severus wondered if he would actually speak.

"This." Harry finished simply, leaning forward to kiss Severus.

~Fin~

* * *

This one began as a longer one-shot, but it never went anywhere else, so I eventually decided to make a go of it as a drabble instead, and here it is.


	252. Late Evening

**Late Evening**

* * *

Severus came in late, but he wasn't terribly surprised to find that the lounge was still well-lit, mostly by the grace of the fire flickering in the grate.

"Severus!"

Severus jolted at the throaty call, then turned, his cloak barely caught on its hook, and moved around the corner into the lounge proper, peering over the back of the sofa.

Harry was sprawled there, sleeping, obviously in the grips of a nightmare.

Severus sighed, reaching to stroke his lover's hair, then walked around the sofa to settle in the narrow space beside Harry, cupping his face and murmuring soothing nonsense.

~Fin~

* * *

Nothing much of substance here. I will be posting the Christmas drabble itself earlier in the day tomorrow, by the way. Also, if I have not responded to your communication yet, give me a few days, possibly Monday or Tuesday, and maybe I can squeeze that in somewhere. I _will_ get back to you, though.


	253. Invitations

**Invitations**

* * *

Severus emerged from his study to find his lover on the floor, surrounded by stacks of parchment and vellum.

He raised a brow, then stepped - carefully - around the mess, until he could see Harry's frustrated face, his eyes closed, one roll of parchment crumpled against his cheek.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked delicately.

Harry groaned, lowering the paper in his hand to the floor, uncaring of the creases now pressed into it from his grip. "We have received no fewer than one hundred and fifty invitations to Yule events." he said tiredly.

Severus' eyes widened at the number.

"We can't just choose one we'd _like_ to go to, of course - assuming there _are _any - because a good number are actually respectable invitations, and we would slight them by going elsewhere." Harry continued, gesturing madly.

Severus crouched and picked up one of the nearest letters. It was on heavy, silver-grey vellum, and he nearly choked when he saw the crest. _Morningstar?_

The Morningstar family was a very old, very powerful one - and insular. They hadn't sent a child to Hogwarts - any school - for generations, preferring to train at home, in the family.

"So I'm seriously fighting the desire to lock you up in here with me and not come out until we have to show ourselves at the official New Year's thing." Harry slid forward over the stacks of paper to rest his forehead on the floor.

"That _might _be the only way we could escape this tangle, actually." Severus murmured, petting Harry's hair. "If we decline everyone, we slight no one."

Harry jerked upright. "Really? We could actually do that?" he asked, eyes brightening.

Severus smiled, tugging him in for a kiss. "Yes, love. In fact, I think we ought." he murmured, pulling away - discarding the Morningstar invitation with the rest.

~Fin~

* * *

Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you may celebrate, I hope you have a wonderful day today!


	254. Silken Tease

**Silken Tease**

* * *

Harry murmured happy sounds as Severus dragged the fringed edge of the fine silk scarf down over his chest, just light enough to tease.

Severus' mouth quirked up at one corner, even as the new tone entering Harry's voice sent a shiver rushing down his spine.

Harry arched up, bracing against his wrists and hips, but the very reason Severus had chosen the scarf was that there _was_ no way to intensify the contact.

Severus half-smiled, touching light fingertips to Harry's chest, urging him to lay flat again without actually pushing him down.

Harry settled back to the bed with a whine of protest, but swiftly enough, and Severus rewarded him by letting loose of the scarf, which draped over his collarbones, and then. . .

Severus smirked, nuzzling the contours of Harry's slim, well-defined pectorals, then opened his mouth to taste the warm skin, salty with the edge of sweat.

Harry moaned, hands twisting in place above his head, held there by nothing more than a firm look from Severus and Harry's own willpower.

Severus moved lower, the ends of a few locks of hair teasing Harry's skin in mimicry of the scarf, before he nipped the crest of one hipbone.

Harry twisted his hips up into the touch, slowly and as subtly as he could manage - the try didn't escape Severus' notice, but he allowed it to pass anyway.

Severus sat upright again, trailing his fingertips up from just the inside of Harry's thigh to his clavicles, barely touching his lover.

Harry shivered under the minute, feathery caress, whining at the renewed teasing, within the bounds of which Severus was so strictly remaining.

Severus began to chuckle, the throaty sound betraying his own arousal as he petted down the centre of Harry's chest, soothing his trembling with a firmer touch.

~Fin~

* * *

Sorry, I was in such a hurry yesterday - running out the door as I posted - that I forgot to warn for this verging-on-explicit piece - though I had forgotten that it is a bit vague, so perhaps it isn't _quite_ as bad as I had feared. Tomorrow's, on the other hand. . . Definitely explicit.


	255. Sneaky

**Sneaky**

* * *

Severus made a sound that he would be damned if he'd admit to under normal circumstances and yanked at the wide, soft leather cuffs wrapping his wrists.

Harry smiled down at Severus, sliding one leg over his thighs. He leaned forwards to trace the smooth, sinewy lines of Severus' forearms, drawn taut by the restraints.

Severus mewled again as he arched his back, hips pressing up against Harry's, his cock dragging across warm, moist skin.

Harry bit his lip, breath coming raggedly, and reached behind himself, hand settling on Severus' cock to hold it steady. He took a deep breath and sank down, a moan catching in his throat at Severus' cock firmly inside him.

Severus had no such difficulty, releasing a rough cry as he felt _Harry _all around him, hot and wet and he must have prepared himself earlier with this in mind, the sneaky little-

Harry scratched a row of light pink welts down Severus' unhealthily-pale skin, with the beginnings of a laugh.

Severus' hips snapped upwards in a mostly-instinctive reaction to the slight pain, groaning as Harry's muscles tightened around him.

Severus pressed deeper and Harry's laugh morphed quickly into a moan, eyes fluttering closed, head falling back involuntarily.

His moan prompted a smile from Severus, which became a wicked grin as he saw the golden skin of Harry's throat, marred with three reddish-purple bruises.

Harry moaned something that could have been Severus' name, then arched his back yet further, grinding against Severus' pubic bone and seating his lover's cock as deep inside himself as was physically possible.

Severus' muscles were trembling, even beyond the small stirring triggered by each arching roll into Harry's matching press downwards, but he was far past caring for such petty concerns, lost in the tiny space that held only the two lovers.

~Fin~

* * *

Not much to say about this one. I'll try to be updating (_really_) early tomorrow, because I'll be off on a day trip, and I'll probably be exhausted by the time I get home. . .


	256. Parental Concern

**Parental Concern**

* * *

"It's just these latest letters, sweetie. They have me worried." James tried valiantly.

Unfortunately, thirty-four years and becoming a mother had not mellowed Evans' stubborn streak, by any stretch of the imagination.

"And you wonder why Harry doesn't want to tell us who he's involved with." Lily said snappishly. "Honestly, James."

"Our son is dating someone _our_ age - Merlin, we probably went to _school_ with him! I don't understand why you _aren't _worried, Lily." James said, frowning and settling across the table from Lily, who was distractedly reading over a departmental report.

"Yes, and a twenty year age difference would have bothered me . . . when I was _fourteen_, and didn't realise wizards can live for close to _two hundred _years." Lily countered.

"It doesn't bother you at all?" James said disbelievingly.

Lily sighed heavily, crossing her arms over the report. "Our son is twenty-five, and strong-willed, to say the least. He wouldn't let someone bully or manipulate him into a relationship. Besides, he sounds so happy in his letters, you must admit." she said tiredly.

James settled back in his chair. "I know. . . Just-"

"You'll feel better when you've met the man?" Lily finished helpfully.

James nodded. "I suppose so." he admitted reluctantly.

"Well, that is perfect. Harry's bringing him for tea tomorrow." Lily said, with a very self-satisfied expression.

James gaped at her for a moment, then shook his head. "So _who _is it he's bringing over for tea?" he asked pointedly.

Lily hummed, obviously unconcerned - or feigning it very well, at least. "We'll know when they get here, dearest."

"You didn't ask?" James said, barely maintaining calm.

Lily straightened her report before her. "Harry, for whatever reason, is worried about telling us who his boyfriend is - I can't _think_ why." she said dryly. "We'll see soon enough. _Relax_, dearest."

~Fin~

* * *

Firstly: FF appears to be having a display issue with reviews, as I've gotten more notifications than I've seen reviews. So my responses may be spotty, as I haven't seen all reviews yet.

Now, a ridiculously long note, for which I apologise, as I could not trim it down any further: This was written off of a suggestion Raindrops_28 sent me, that if I liked the 'meet the parents' scenario so much, why didn't I try one in an AU with Harry's _actual_ parents. It took a while, but was quite fun, really, so thanks to her. This was my first attempt at such a thing, and, obviously, didn't quite make it to the meeting - there will be one that does, however.

Lily's matter-of-fact statement about her lack of worry rather neatly sums up my own disdain for arguments of such an age difference, at the very least in the Harry Potter fandom. Not to say I particularly enjoy stories about student/teacher relationships, but there are many, _many_ reasons other than the age difference for those regulations. Once Harry has hit the age of majority - in his case seventeen - and graduated from school, I see no reason why he shouldn't have a relationship, even with someone twenty years - or more - his senior.


	257. White Picket

**White Picket**

* * *

"All right, Severus?" Harry asked, concerned, turning to lean against the fence - white picket, a slightly hysterical voice at the back of Severus' mind observed - surrounding the Potters' house.

"Oh, yes." Severus said weakly. "Absolutely. Why did we decide against telling your parents by owl, again?"

Harry smiled fondly at him. "I suspect Dad would be more likely to hunt you down with intent to curse you if I wrote them, rather than introducing you in person." he reminded.

"Right. I remember." Severus agreed.

"Ready?" Harry asked quietly, reaching for Severus' hand again.

Severus allowed him to take it, lacing their fingers together, sighing. "The longer we stay here the more likely your parents are to look out, which seems like a bad start."

"Pretty much." Harry admitted cheerfully, tugging Severus down the walk. He knew - and understood - that Severus was worried, but _he_ was honestly more excited than anything.

Harry knocked lightly, but opened the door without waiting for an answer. "Come on, love." he encouraged gently.

Severus took a deep breath, following Harry inside and through to the lounge.

"Harry, you're home, darling!" Lily said happily, rising from her chair and stepping forwards, arms open. James, with his back to the hall, took a moment longer to react.

Lily paused, even as Harry released Severus' hand to hug her. "Severus." she said, her voice emotionless, eyes wide. "It's . . . been a long time."

Harry squeezed. "Please, Mum." he whispered in her ear. Lily forced herself to relax, giving her son a smile and a reassuring nod.

"_Snape?_" James seemed frozen, save for that.

Harry smiled weakly, stepping back to catch Severus' hand again, uncertain who the action was comforting. "Hello, Dad." Harry said. "I'm sure you remember Severus. I did promise to bring my boyfriend here to meet you. . ."

~Fin~

* * *

In the same vein as the last - only this time I managed to actually get the _meet_ part of the meet the parents situation in there, kind of. James was evidently too stunned to do much when I was writing this one. I may have to revisit the general scenario at some point, but, for the moment, this is it. The topic will change drastically tomorrow - along with the mood.


	258. Chill

**Chill**

* * *

Harry shifts on the bed, still half-asleep - as much as he ever gets to sleep, any more; that peculiar state between the agony of his nightmares and the constant ache his waking state has become.

There is something wrong, but he can't quite figure out what it is - everything he can feel, without dredging himself up enough to open his eyes, is familiar and comfortable.

The room is quiet, the light is low, the bed is cool, linen sheets and only a light throw over the top to deflect the chill from the open window - Harry can no longer stand to sleep in warmth.

The familiar form beside him is long and lean and comforting, though cool as the sheets they both rest upon.

Harry stills, sliding infinitesimally closer to normal awareness, then turns over to inspect his bedmate.

The angular lines of Severus' face are highlighted with streaks of dark earth, and Harry can see more of it in his hair - under his fingernails.

The skin that had always been pale is now almost translucent, toned shades of blue, strange in the honeyed light spilling through the window with the breeze.

Harry traces the strong - too strong for balanced attractiveness - arch of Severus' nose, then slides closer, wrapping his arms around Severus' waist and tucking his head under his lover's chin, absorbing the chill seeping off of Severus' skin.

Harry is already cold himself, and the leeching of living warmth that proximity to Severus is causing is more soothing than anything else.

Thinking he may just be able to sleep properly now, for the first time since seeing Severus lowered into the ground, Harry, in a final moment - already sliding back into, and past, that space between sleep and waking - wonders what his friends will find when they arrive.

~Fin~

* * *

I really love this one. Sometimes I wonder why I tend to like the ones with the cold, deathly moods so much better than so many others - but I think I just do because they tend to be better written and more engaging, at least in my opinion. I promise, the New Year's drabble will be more cheerful.


	259. Duty

**Duty**

* * *

Harry came in the heavy door and immediately put his back to it, sliding downwards til his muscles had to be burning from effort in that position.

Severus rose from the chair and joined him there, touching his shoulder lightly. "That bad, my pet?" he asked, raising a brow.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" Harry sighed, struggling to pull himself upright again.

Severus couldn't hide a smirk. "I've managed to avoid patrol duties on New Year's Eve for my entire time as a teacher, yes." he said smugly.

Harry groaned, and Severus chuckled lightly, brushing his lover's hair away from his face. "Sorry, pet."

Harry groaned again, but opened his eyes to meet Severus'. "No, you're not. Don't lie."

Severus inclined his head. "All right. No, I am not sorry. I am sorry you had to take up the duty of locating and scolding all the students out tonight, though."

Harry half-smiled. "Well, thanks for that, at least." he said quietly.

Severus' lips quirked. "It is, in fact, almost midnight now." he said leadingly, brushing his nose against Harry's. "Kiss for luck, my pet?"

Harry laughed. "Always, love." he murmured, happily pushing himself into Severus' arms, and his kiss.

~Fin~

* * *

Happy New Year to everyone, and be safe tonight! Daily updates will continue for a while longer, at least.


	260. Sleepy Murmurs

**Sleepy Murmurs**

* * *

Severus shifted sleepily, not truly wanting to be awake, but unable to sleep through someone thumping around in the bedroom. However quiet they were attempting to be.

"Sorry I woke you." Harry murmured, sliding onto the side of the bed and tracing his fingers over Severus' shoulder blade.

Severus mumbled something that probably would have made sense, if his face wasn't buried in his pillow, and Harry chuckled, bending to drop a kiss at the top of his shoulder.

"I'll be back in a minute." Harry said softly, pushing away and walking to the laundry basket to strip for bed.

~Fin~

* * *

Short and sweet (if a bit pointless) - at least, so I hope.


	261. Lesson Planning

**Lesson Planning**

* * *

Severus came home to a sitting room that was snowed under at least three layers of parchment on all surfaces - tables, sofa, and floor included.

"Harry, love?" Severus called, edging around the drifts as best he could and slipping into the kitchen. "What's going on?"

Harry yawned as he turned away from his contemplation of the fruit bowl on the counter. "Lesson planning." he answered simply.

Severus nodded, coming closer and resting a hand on Harry's shoulder, stroking his collarbone gently.

"Sorry, I meant to have everything cleared up again by the time you got home." Harry said.

Severus smiled and leant down to brush a kiss to Harry's lips. "Do you think you can pick up the threads of your work, if you leave it now?" he breathed.

Harry blinked, then smiled slowly. "I expect I could manage to make sense of it, say . . . in the morning." he allowed, stepping forwards against Severus and tilting his head back.

Severus' smile tilted mischievously as he ran his hands up Harry's arms, lowering his head for another kiss. "That was what I was implying." he admitted.

Harry grinned into his mouth, nipping lightly at his lip. "Bed?" he asked, voice smooth.

~Fin~

* * *

This piece was inspired by my life - I was working on an idea, and had scraps of paper for reference scattered all about me, in many inconvenient places for my ongoing work.

**Update:** daily posting of drabbles will continue throughout January, short of catastrophe.


	262. Cleaning Up

**Cleaning Up**

* * *

Harry came home to a very-nearly-trashed sitting room and the utter silence of an empty house.

A quick look around, a couple of spells to see if any of them had remained - they hadn't, as it so happened - and he sighed, stripping down to denims and shirt and beginning the laborious process of cleaning up the mess.

Just as he was finally righting the settle, he caught sight of a deeper-than-shadow black corner atop the bookshelf, and swiped his wrist across his forehead.

"Planning to come down any time soon, love?" Harry asked casually, reaching to stroke the curve of a lashing tail.

The tail was yanked out of his fingers and out of his reach, and he was answered only by a deep hiss.

Harry shrugged and went back to work, rescuing books from the general debris, salvaging what papers he could, and sweeping up the glass and ceramic shards by hand, rather than with a charm - which might pick up other, salvageable things, as well.

As he bent to pick up a stone sphere that had once rested on the bookshelf, there was soft patter of paws behind him, then fur winding between his ankles, and Harry scooped Severus into his arms and collapsed onto the settle, ignoring the last of the mess, for now.

"So. Going to tell me what happened, or shall I make humorous guesses until you're ready to scream?" Harry asked playfully, petting Severus' ears.

Severus laid his ears back and hissed at Harry again, slipping down to the floor.

Harry made an educated guess and remained where he was, and a moment later Severus - human-shaped again, at last - squeezed onto the wide settle beside him.

"Another fading contingent of the Death-Eaters." Severus supplied, sighing heavily through his nose. "Over a dozen of them."

~Fin~

* * *

I don't even know, people, I really don't. The only explanation I can come up with for this rather strange little thing is that I was coming off two Camp NaNos in a row and preparing for a funeral when I wrote it.


	263. Hands

**Hands**

* * *

Severus had just finished the last of the Third Years' essays, and he tossed it to sit with the rest before tilting his head over the back of his chair and closing his eyes, sighing.

Harry, who was working on the finer points of a newly crafted charm across the room, in a bare stone corner, ensured there were no volatile tags of magic loose, then rose.

Crossing to Severus' desk, he slid onto the surface, carefully avoiding the precarious stacks of rolled parchment, and picked up Severus' right hand, which he knew would be cramped from holding his quill, cradling it between his own.

Severus felt his muscles twitching with pleasure as Harry massaged his hand thoroughly, working out the tension and rolling each stiff joint between the pads of his fingers.

Harry finished with slow, light strokes down Severus' hand, from the base of his palm and wrist all the way to the tips of his fingers, leaving tingling waves of sensation in the wake of the touch.

Severus moaned, his muscles weak with relief, but Harry only brought his still-captive hand up to kiss the back of it, then reached for the left one to start again.

~Fin~

* * *

I'll admit to some personal motivation in this short, sweet little thing, as a writer. The title's a bit simplistic, but there just isn't much else _to_ this drabble.


	264. Roughing It

**Roughing It**

* * *

Severus woke from an uneasy sleep to stare up at the ceiling of the tent he was currently failing to relax in - though at least he had it entirely to himself, rather than sharing space with other Death-Eaters.

Still, he never slept well anywhere save the safety of his own rooms, and even there it was a shaky proposition, so he was unsurprised to be awake.

Aware enough to strain his senses around him, Severus did so lazily, then closed his eyes, trying to soothe himself back into sleep before dawn, when he knew they would all be woken.

There was a soft patter outside, followed by the rustle of canvas being nudged aside, and then more pattering before something jumped up onto the bed with him.

Severus shifted, suddenly more alert, and pushed himself upright, reaching for his wand and almost casting for light before he realised he didn't need it, the full moon more than bright enough. He stared down the bed towards his feet.

There was a petite black wolf curled, apparently perfectly content, beside his left leg, looking up at him with big green eyes. Severus sighed, patted its head, and fell back to the mattress.

~Fin~

* * *

It'd been a while since I'd written Harry as werewolf. Not sure why I like the somewhat ridiculous device of planting the poor Harry Potter characters out in tents or traditional battlefields, but it can be fun.


	265. Five More Minutes

**Five More Minutes**

* * *

Severus shifted, the light caress on the back of his shoulder tugging him up from sleep.

The warm lips pulled away, and he drifted again, warm and contented, save for the lack of being truly asleep.

The next kiss, lower on his back, near his spine, barely dredged his awareness at all. It was a soothing touch, and he was tired, the prospect of more delicate kisses hardly encouraging him to wake up properly.

The third kiss, pressed to the small of his back, vibrated gently as Harry chuckled against his skin.

Severus shifted again, sighing and rolling over, conceding.

~Fin~

* * *

A small, silly bit of fluff, but it made me smile - and hopefully it'll make Shelly smile, too. Happy birthday, and thanks for being one of my most loyal reviewers!


	266. Assurance

**Assurance**

* * *

"There is simply no _proof_, and I refuse to take the word of a double-crosser the same way that Albus always did." Kingsley said, not without regret.

Harry finally allowed the low rumble of aggravation he had been repressing to find a voice, shoving to his feet and narrowing his eyes at the man seated at the head of the table. "What if _I_ have a reason to trust him?" he asked.

Despite the almost taunting tone, it was a serious question - Harry couldn't guess their reactions, and it was possible no one but he would _want _to trust his lover.

"I'm surprised that you, of all people, would want to follow in Albus' footsteps in this regard." Alastor said evenly, watching Harry carefully.

"I'm not." Harry said honestly. "I have my own reasons to trust Severus, and they are certainly not Albus'."

Kingsley cleared his throat, attempting to regain control of the meeting's discourse. "All right, Harry. Why don't you tell us what reason you _do_ have. Alastor, _please_, just let him speak." he added tiredly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "This." he said simply, tossing a small, hollow glass ball to the centre of the table. It was slightly larger than a Snitch, and unremarkable - save for it's unshattered state.

After several minutes of silence, Kingsley broke - confirming Harry's expectation - and reached for it. "So what is this supposed to be, then?" he asked long-sufferingly.

"Assurance." Harry answered simply. "In the form of a 'binding magical contract'; and to the fact that Severus will never betray me."

Harry sighed, watching the Order digest that. It had been such pretty mess to get the damn thing, too. Not that he really _needed _- or even wanted - such an assurance, but he'd known the Order would require something concrete. Despite Severus' annoyance.

~Fin~

* * *

A bit of a difficult one to make sense of, I guess, and I was unsure I was completely satisfied with it here, but I didn't think it would be improved by further tinkering - rather the opposite, in fact.


	267. Nightly Rounds

**Nightly Rounds**

* * *

Severus outwardly ignored the almost-unnoticeable patter of feet behind him, and only moved to ensure there wasn't anything in the space beside his elbow on the desk a moment before the cat seemed to appear there.

Harry purred, a restrained, quiet sound, and rubbed his head against Severus' wrist as he drew back from his papers.

Severus' lips formed into a smile almost unwillingly, and he dropped his quill to bestow several long strokes from Harry's nose, back over his ears, and down his spine to his tail, which was twitching as he yawned, nightly explorations having worn him out.

~Fin~

* * *

Ah, I'm sure you all know how much I love my Animagus drabbles by now.


	268. New Hurdle

**New Hurdle**

* * *

Severus stared at the scrawny boy who opened the door. He knew he was staring, but somehow couldn't quite stop.

The boy - all bright green eyes and irredeemably messy hair - finished his own wary examination, then turned. "Dad!"

Severus' eyes widened as Harry bounded down the stairs. "Thanks, Teddy! Sorry, Severus. Go wash your hands for supper. Come in?"

The rush of words was disconcerting, but Severus merely inclined his head, still caught in realisation - Lupin's son, calling Harry father?

Harry yawned discreetly, leading Severus into the dining room, where he seated himself, feeling even more uncomfortable.

Severus opened his mouth, then closed it again, unsure what he could actually say.

"Everything all right, Severus?" Harry asked dryly, leaning back and studying Severus carefully. His unease was hardly subtle, mysterious though it was.

". . .of course, thank you." Severus managed. "You. . . Your Godson lives with you, now?"

Harry straightened, eyes going sharp. "Teddy belongs here, with me. Sometimes he stays with his grandmother, but he's really too much of a handful for Andy."

Severus nodded, thinking of the possibilities at full moon. "I can imagine." he muttered, wondering how Harry managed - and how this hadn't come up when Harry had coerced him into a private dinner.

Harry bit his lip, then flicked his wand. "Is Teddy what's making you uncomfortable, Severus?" he asked, his voice curiously flat.

Severus tried to come up with a better answer, but. . . "I've never quite become accustomed to werewolves." he admitted, knowing Harry would appreciate honesty.

"Do you want to leave?" Harry asked, eyes flicking away, hurt.

Severus sighed, shaking his head. "I . . . I'll get used to him, I'm sure." he said weakly.

The smile he got as reward was definitely worth it - would have been, even without the promise in the accompanying brush of lips.

~Fin~

* * *

A rather bizarre title, perhaps, but it did seem to fit, at least to me, and . . . well, why not?

This drabble turned out to be far more complicated than I had first expected when I wrote the thing. . . I think I managed to wring sense out of it, however, in the end.


	269. New Resident

**New Resident**

* * *

Severus paused by the portrait of Mrs Black, staring at the huge coil trailing from the sitting room, across the bottom stair, and disappearing into the kitchen.

After a moment to gather his wits - and fortitude - Severus went towards the kitchen, from which emanated murmuring voices.

It was also where the scales indicated the snake's head would be, its tail presumably in the sitting room, not that Severus particularly wanted to check.

Weasley and Granger were arguing quietly in the corner - a feat of which he hadn't known they were capable - and Harry was perched on the counter, chin propped on hands, hissing happily at Nagini, whose head was raised to his.

Severus leaned against the doorframe, shaking his head and restraining a laugh.

"Welcome, Severus." Harry murmured, dropping his hands and vaulting lightly to the floor. Nagini twisted, lowering her head, and looked at Severus.

"New friend?" Severus managed to ask, voice perfectly even as he looked Harry over.

Harry grinned and hopped unconcernedly over Nagini to catch Severus' hand. "You could say that." he agreed, lips tilting mischievously. "Tom just isn't a very polite master, you know?"

Severus laughed, startled. "Indeed." Oh, he knew - better than most, perhaps. "So Nagini chose. . ." he trailed off, unsure of his question.

Harry shrugged. "Nagini thought I might be willing to help her find a new home, especially if she told me what she knows." he supplied. "I told her she was welcome to live with me, at least for now."

Nagini hissed, then wrapped her coils around both men's ankles, dragging them into falling against each other.

Harry chuckled. "She says we don't greet each other like proper mates." he translated, amused.

Severus frowned thoughtfully, then pulled Harry closer for a firm kiss - ignoring the brush of scales against his calves.

~Fin~

* * *

Because Nagini is fascinating, whether I try to see her from the perspective of her being good or bad, and she deserves being better looked-after than Voldemort manages.

Tomorrow's drabble is explicit, you have been fairly warned. Also! It is looking like the daily drabbles may continue on through Valentine's, at the moment. Further updates as warranted.


	270. Intense

**Intense**

* * *

Harry _whines _as the elegant fingers - so perfect and clever - drag against sensitive, slick muscle, pulling out and leaving him aching to be filled properly.

Severus' panting, heated breath across his face is reassuring that he won't have to wait long, as is the sloppy kiss he receives, but Harry is confused when his lover pulls back and turns him to one side.

Harry goes willingly, arching like a cat and moaning needily, but he has no idea why Severus has chosen- _Oh! _Oh. . .

Severus expels a hurried breath that might have been a laugh under other circumstances, one hand catching Harry's upper leg and pulling it back to hook around his own hip, deepening the penetration.

Harry's head snaps back, and Severus bites the supple neck and shoulder displayed before him, a pleased noise rumbling in his throat as he slides his now-free hand to stroke Harry's neglected cock.

Severus' thrusts against his back are powerful and intoxicating, but threaten to slide Harry further up the bed, even as his back arches almost painfully at the pleasure washing through him, and Harry tightens his leg around Severus' hip, further bracing himself with a hand pressed to the headboard, shuddering.

~Fin~

* * *

More along similar lines tomorrow. Boyfriend distracted me so much I almost forgot it was time to post tonight. . .


	271. Kitchen

**Kitchen**

* * *

"_What?_"

Harry rolled his eyes, and Severus was vaguely aware he was gaping, but if his lover had said anything even _close_ to what he thought he'd heard. . .

"I want you," Harry said slowly and clearly, "to fuck me over the kitchen table."

Severus finally closed his mouth, nodding absently and swallowing. "Yes. Yes, that's what I thought you said." he murmured. "But what about-"

Harry stepped closer, eyes flashing with desire and mischief. "Molly's the only one expected back today, and she's shopping; won't be back for _hours_."

Severus blinked, trying to think past the image of Harry spread out over the solid, dark table, looking playfully over his shoulder. . .

"Any further objections?" Harry prompted, so close his breath tickled Severus' chin.

Severus cleared his throat. "Strip. Strip and lie over the table. _Now_." he said firmly, voice deep and husky.

Harry shivered, eyelids fluttering, the tone sending sparks through him as he hurriedly complied. "_Merlin_, you're so fucking sexy when you talk like that, Severus."

Severus placed a hand between Harry's shoulders, urging him flat, then stroked downwards, pausing only briefly for lubricant before pressing inside.

Harry arched, mewling, under his hands, and Severus pressed biting kisses to Harry's spine before straightening to guide his cock to Harry's loosened opening.

Severus barely paused before sliding deep, bottoming out in a single hard thrust.

Harry moaned, pressing back. Severus pushed him to the table, pulling out at a leisurely pace. Just as Harry began to protest, Severus slammed home.

That set the pattern, Severus enjoying Harry's writhing, begging for more, _harder_, please _Severus_.

Severus did - eventually - comply, and Harry bucked, screaming, even as Severus moaned loudly, the pair shuddering through orgasm together.

Severus allowed himself long moments stretched over Harry's back, pinning him - no doubt uncomfortably - to the table.

~Fin~

* * *

It has been almost a year since, but Izzy requested me to write more kitchen!sex - this wasn't written then, but it was kind of because of her request, so. . .

Two more days of explicitness, to warn those of you who might be reading somewhere smut would be inappropriate.


	272. Appreciation

**Appreciation**

* * *

"Salazar, _Harry_. . ." Severus broke off, groaning, his head tipping over the back of his chair as he blindly threaded his fingers through Harry's hair.

Harry made a vaguely interrogative noise, and it was a good thing that he hadn't been particularly desirous of an answer, as Severus' mind had gone blank at the vibrations.

Severus' hips bucked involuntarily, cock aching to get further into that warm, wet mouth, at the same time an almost stinging pain hitting him from too much, too hard, too fast.

It took some concerted effort to bring his head back up, focus coming with great difficulty as Harry hummed contentedly, tongue flickering against the heavy vein throbbing up the underside of Severus' cock.

Harry's eyes had slid closed, and he looked surprisingly blissful, one hand squeezing and releasing rhythmically against Severus' thigh as he devoted most of his attention to pleasuring his lover.

"So bloody _pretty _like this." Severus said, not really thinking about what was coming out of his mouth - not really capable of thought at the moment.

"Mouth all red . . . bruised, stretched out- Ah! Just like that. . ." Severus purred, lowering a hand to stroke his thumb against the taut line of Harry's lips, pulling and caressing and then pressing inside, just at the corner.

Harry tongue met the tip of Severus' thumb, prompting a groan, then Harry opened his eyes, shifted on his knees, and sucked hard, cheeks hollowing.

Severus cried something wordless, one hand falling as the other clenched in Harry's hair, hips arching as he came, vision going white for a moment.

Harry sucked more gently as he pulled back, dropping a kiss on the inside of Severus' thigh before rising. "Glad you appreciate it." Harry said, voice rough and almost raw from the abuse his throat had - quite happily - taken.

~Fin~

* * *

I really love these ones with innocuous titles. My internet's been all screwy tonight . . . hopefully it's all fixed now, but I almost couldn't get it right today, so if it goes again tomorrow, I may be delayed in updating. Hopefully not, but I wanted to warn everyone of the possibility.


	273. Slick

**Slick**

* * *

Harry took the jolt of being tossed onto the bed gracefully, stretching in a deliberately tantalising manner - knowing that slim lines of Quidditch-toned muscle would be rippling beneath his skin - and quirking a smile up at his lover.

Severus paused, dragging his gaze over Harry's body, from sparkling eyes all the way down muscled legs, making Harry shiver under the almost physical sensation of the appraisal.

Harry obligingly spread his legs wider as Severus stepped closer, but traced his toes and then the soft inside of his ankle against Severus' bare hip before he closed his calves around his lover, murmuring pleading encouragement.

Severus growled, deep in his chest, and Harry shuddered, his eyes fluttering shut as his arms stretched out further, fingers taut.

Harry did his best to remain still as Severus' hands smoothed up his thighs and curved around his hips, moaning beseechingly, eyes dark and liquid with the desire to have his lover inside him again, though it was barely an hour since the last time.

Severus smirked suddenly, then dropped one hand to Harry's hip and pressed inwards, smirk faltering as he groaned in pleasure, Harry's body hot around him, still slick with lubricant and semen.

~Fin~

* * *

This is actually one of my personal favourites, at least in its particular realm. (i.e. I am fond of this bit of smut more than most of mine.) We return to . . . lesser things as of tomorrow's drabble, I hope you have enjoyed this foray into smut, and rest assured, it will return, eventually!


	274. Snake House

**Snake House**

* * *

Albus followed Severus into the townhouse with the appearance of perfect confidence, if not the actuality. He'd never been here before, and was uncertain as to what he would find - or, indeed, his welcome.

Severus stepped to one side, pulling off his cloak and hanging it up, followed, surprisingly, by his outer robe. A moment later, Albus realised the house was kept at a temperature only possible by magical means.

Before Albus could think how to question the excessive heat, his attention was snatched by a brilliant green curve dangling in the centre of the small foyer.

"Don't mind the snakes." Severus said calmly, though Albus suspected he saw a flash of amusement in the dark, usually cold eyes. "They are allowed run of the house - thus the rather unseasonable conditions."

Albus smiled and waved it off as nothing, but edged around what he vaguely recognised as an Emerald Tree Boa with caution, happy to be leaving the foyer, wondering if Severus had always kept . . . had he said snakes, _plural_? How did Harry deal with them?

"Hello, love." Albus identified Harry's cheerful voice, then the slightly unsettling sound of kissing, and a low, indistinct murmur. He stepped into the kitchen to find the men standing by a marble-topped table with three coils of black across it.

"Albus, welcome!" Harry greeted, smiling. "I'm sorry if Vertiana upset you." he said softly, frowning slightly, absently reaching to calm one of the snakes on the table.

Albus blinked, and Severus quirked a brow, sending Harry an unreadable look.

Harry cleared his throat. "The boa, near the door. We're not quite sure why she likes it there. Used to tangle Severus up every day." Harry laughed.

"I've since become accustomed to walking into a house with a sometimes-indeterminate number of reptiles." Severus countered dryly.

~Fin~

* * *

Vertiana's name was chosen from the French for 'green' (vert), pretty much randomly, when I suddenly required a name for her. It seemed appropriate enough, really. I really can't tell you what inspired this one, overall. Haven't a clue.


	275. Play

**Play**

* * *

Severus groaned and rubbed his eyes, pushing away from the desk he had been bent over for too long already, leaving behind a large stack of books.

The Black library was full of useful volumes for someone desirous of identifying a Dark ritual - more so if you wanted to use one - but many of them were spelled to do something horrible to the person who foolishly removed them from the Family Library.

Severus wandered towards the window absently, looking out blankly until he realised one of the people in the park across the street was possessed of a familiar shaggy head of hair.

Potter was in the open, in a Muggle park, completely unconcealed by the wards of 12 Grimmauld Place, and he appeared to be . . . playing.

There was a small mob of children around him, and while Severus wasn't able to identify the game in progress, it was clear that the children - and Potter himself - were enjoying themselves immensely, even as they got quite dirty.

Severus couldn't quite suppress a reflexive smile. Potter shooed the children back to their parents under the beginnings of the storm that had been threatening all day, bright eyes flashing above a wide grin.

~Fin~

* * *

It had been a while since I did one so obviously more pre-slash than a true relationship. A bit of an odd look at things, but it was an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone, you know?


	276. Drunken Advances

**Drunken Advances**

* * *

Harry delicately stepped out of Malfoy and Zabini's path, avoiding their attempt to steer a very drunk Nott towards the doors.

Malfoy gave him a perfunctory nod, which Harry returned. A small, amused smile plucked at his lips as he realised that while Zabini was practically dragging Nott, Malfoy wasn't making any physical contact.

Nott pulled loose with more grace than Harry would have expected from him, given how he was listing to one side - and perhaps that explained Harry simply freezing as Nott lunged.

Ridiculously, it actually took him a few seconds to realise that Theodore Nott was _kissing _him, and then Malfoy had stepped in, yanking Nott backwards without seeming to touch him.

"Have you completely lost your _mind_?" Malfoy demanded sharply. "You are attempting to kiss Harry Potter! Need I remind you why that is an even more moronic decision than your usual calibre?"

Nott blinked confusedly, swaying, as Harry put few paces between them.

"Oh, please," a low, silky voice slid into the silence, and Harry grinned reflexively, "allow _me_."

Nott tilted his head to try and look at who was speaking, and Severus stepped past Zabini - who rapidly retreated - wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

~Fin~

* * *

I didn't think this one was going to fit into a drabble, originally, but I think it finally squished in all right. I'm issuing another warning for content in tomorrow's drabble.


	277. Morning Surprise

**Morning Surprise**

* * *

Harry waited patiently - or, at least, as patiently as he could, running his fingertips over Severus' torso in random, thoughtless patterns, feeling the vibrations of the much-loved throaty voice as he spoke.

As Severus put away the speaking spell, however, Harry shifted closer, playfully running his tongue across Severus' hip to the delicate skin at the top of his thigh, then nipped lightly.

Severus made a surprised sound, and his hips jerked as his cock began to harden.

Harry smiled, wrapping his left hand around the shaft and stroking softly a few times before brushing his lips just below the head and rising to his knees.

A whisper of thought to trigger a small spell, and Harry swung a leg over Severus - biting his lip at the sudden slippery feel from the spell - and guided Severus' cock inside himself, carefully sinking until he was settled firmly across Severus' hips.

Severus groaned, his head falling back against the pillows, and he pressed upwards reflexively, hands rising to squeeze around Harry's hips and hold him close.

Harry nearly bloodied his lip between his teeth before finally moaning. Severus reached a hand up to soothe the rapidly swelling spot.

Harry sucked one finger into his mouth, smiling around it, deliberately catching Severus' eyes as he rolled his hips and moaned again.

A moment later the eye contact was lost, Severus retaking control of their joining and twisting at just the right angle - Harry's eyes closed and he threw his head back to scream.

Severus shuddered at the clasp of muscles tightening around his cock, but drew his wet finger down Harry's throat and over his chest, detouring to trace his abdominals, before flicking over the head of Harry's cock.

Harry choked on an indecipherable word, and Severus groaned as he firmed his grip.

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow's drabble will continue the 'be warned' streak. I am a little punchy right now, so please excuse any oddities in my methods of communication.

I hope that all of my readers in the US - and even elsewhere - have contacted their representatives, or the State Department (which often speaks out against technological suppression in other countries), or at the very least signed a petition against SOPA and PIPA. I'm sure you've come across at least one site blacked out for today to raise awareness. I'll stop now, because I don't want to bother or pester anyone, but I did want to at least mention it, as it concerns me (and many others) deeply.


	278. In the Shadows

**In the Shadows**

* * *

Severus had allowed himself to be undressed and coaxed into lying on the floor, but even as he attempted to relax under Harry's fingers, skating across his skin as though mapping it, he began wondering if there was something more to the shadows in his lover's eyes tonight.

Harry barely allowed Severus to do anything, pinned between strong thighs, as he prepared himself, eyes locked with Severus'.

Severus fought himself still, muscles trembling with effort, as the intoxicating feel of his lover closed around him. Hesitantly, he reached towards the determined line of Harry's jaw.

When Harry moved, Severus almost recoiled, but all he did was lace their fingers, gripping tightly enough it was almost painful.

Severus leaned up, making no move to press Harry into anything - including speech, as that seemed beyond him currently - and Harry stretched to catch Severus' other hand, kissing the place their thumbs crossed.

Severus kept his arm raised as Harry relaxed his own, their linked hands in midair between them.

Harry seemed disinclined towards any further action, now that they were entwined so thoroughly, simply keeping his eyes - still dark, almost black in their depths, in contrast to their usually bright, laughing quality - focused squarely on Severus', rather like he was attempting to communicate something.

Despite this action - almost an overt invitation to a Legilimens - Severus didn't press through the latent connection - whatever it was that was upsetting Harry, he would find out when told, if ever, and he didn't want to see it first hand.

Long minutes later, Harry finally seemed to reach some unseen tipping point, and he bent, breathing ragged as his eyes lightened, tears gathering on his lashes.

Severus let out a relieved breath, squeezing Harry's hands slightly in reassurance, drawing one close to press a kiss to the back.

~Fin~

* * *

A bit of an odd one, and stubborn besides, here.


	279. Outdoors

**Outdoors**

* * *

Severus absently examined his fingers, eyes sliding down to the now almost grey curve of the Dark Mark inscribed on his arm.

A small rustling sound startled him from dark contemplations, and he glanced over his shoulder. Harry was lying on his stomach, right hand bracing him just above the grass, left buried in his hair.

Harry slid his spectacles off, leaving them folded a handspan away from his fingers, and closed his eyes.

Severus rolled over, petting across the slight dip of Harry's waist, gritting his teeth against the familiar burst of anger as his eyes traced the narrow lines scarred into the back of Harry's hand.

Harry hummed, vibrations tingling against Severus' skin, and settled comfortably flat.

"Worn out?" Severus squeezed Harry's hip and shifting a bit on his elbow, remembering - as this daytrip had done a good job of reminding him - why he had never been a very 'outdoors' sort of person.

This ground wasn't comfortable, for all the plushness of the grass and the almost balmy temperatures.

"Teddy's still messing about, but I told him to stick to our rules, and he could play without me." Harry said, yawning, instead of a direct answer, shifting closer.

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired, as may be obvious, by the image I had in my mind of the pair of them sprawled out in the grass as I described. Then, of course, I had the problem of why they were out there. . .


	280. Slow to Wake

**Slow to Wake**

* * *

Severus was only barely aware of his surroundings - a small part of himself knew he would be displeased about that later - drifting in blackness, and acknowledged vaguely that he was in a medical setting.

By what he guessed might have been the third day, he had identified Poppy and Pomona, so probably the Hogwarts Infirmary.

By the fifth, he registered a constant, warm, and intimate touch against his left hand. Someone cradling it or interlacing their fingers, occasionally kissing fingertips.

Severus struggled to think, with little success, but as soon as he gave it up, the only possible answer hit him, and if he'd been able to smile, he would have done - so widely as to terrify those who knew him.

By the eighth day, there was sometimes a feeling as of a warm weight beside him on the cot.

By the ninth day, the touch had drifted upwards, beginning to include long, sweeping caresses up the inside of his forearm.

Severus could not quite recall why this was a bad thing, as the touch was as gentle and loving as all the others from him, but there was a frightened, defensive chord within himself that shook every time the overture was made.

By the thirteenth day, there was a steadily building pain in his arm, burning and near constant - it ebbed slightly when the fingers retreated, but always returned yet stronger.

By the fifteenth day, Severus was waking, the burning pain the fingers had called up only a fading memory.

Severus opened his eyes to see shocked, wet green ones looking down at him - a moment later Severus realised Harry was kneeling beside him. Severus managed a smile, reaching up to pull Harry into an embrace, only to stop, shocked, upon seeing his left forearm, bare of any marking.

~Fin~

* * *

Because explanations are for wusses, apparently, I guess? Eh, been a long day, I don't think there's any more sense left in me at the moment.


	281. Gone

**Gone**

* * *

Albus smiled at the man who opened the door. "Hello. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I would like to speak with your nephew."

Vernon Dursley glared at Albus, but there was something rabbity around the eyes. "He's long gone."

Albus frowned. "His birthday is tomorrow. He won't be seventeen until midnight. How long could he have been gone, anyway?"

Vernon snorted, evidently feeling more confident at this display of ignorance. "The freak left last year. I haven't seen him since. And good riddance!"

Albus pushed his way into number four even as Vernon attempted to shut the door, scanning the house magically. Harry's signature was a year old - he must have left on his sixteenth birthday.

Vernon scowled, but didn't protest other than to slam the door and stomp into the sitting room.

Albus followed him, conjuring a squashy armchair for himself. "Where did he go?"

Vernon looked at Albus as if he were mad. "I don't care, and he wouldn't have said." he spoke slowly, as if to an idiot.

An owl swooped into the room, dropping a letter in midair, and left again. The letter read out a notice of underage magic having been detected.

Albus left as Mafalda Hopkirk's politely disinterested tone faded.

Standing in the street, Albus muttered a series of locating spells, bringing up ones that he had laid on Harry years past.

Nothing responded, but Albus ran through them again, then again, to be sure. On the last repetition of the second-to-last spell, he got a location.

Albus Apparated, and was met with a marble hallway - black from floor to ceiling - and seconds later, chains toppling and binding him.

"Well done, Severus, my pet." a cool voice praised, and Albus stiffened, eyes widening, as Harry Potter appeared, stroking Severus' shoulder. "Welcome, Albus." he added, laughing cruelly.

~Fin~

* * *

A bit darker, than, perhaps, it would originally appear. . .


	282. A Kiss in the Dark

**A Kiss in the Dark**

* * *

Harry gasped, startled, as he nearly ran into Severus - it took him a moment to calm down and remember, even after three years as a Hogwarts Professor, that Severus was not capable of giving him a detention for wandering the halls at three in the morning.

Severus raised a brow pointedly, and Harry scrambled backwards with an odd sort of grace, leaving the corridor unblocked.

Severus tilted his head and smirked, then stepped closer, following Harry, almost pushing him towards the wall. Harry took a moment to wonder if Severus was bespelled, to be acting so out of character.

Harry opened his mouth, but he really hadn't much of an idea what to say, and as Severus dipped his head slightly, and brushed his lips over Harry's, any vague idea disappeared.

Severus was already standing so close that when he smiled - and Harry would be shocked at that, if he wasn't already busy being shocked at other, even bigger things - Harry couldn't really see it, just the slight crinkling at the outside corners of his eyes.

Harry tilted his head back in an attempt to see Severus properly and his head hit the stone wall behind him. And Severus smiled.

~Fin~

* * *

I had thought that this title might be a touch too explicit for the content of the drabble, but I weighed that against how much I liked the title, and, well, it won out, obviously.


	283. Powerful Vision

**Powerful Vision**

* * *

Harry's head is splitting from Voldemort's fury, and he struggles to wake before Voldemort senses him, before this deepens . . . before he sees something he'd rather not.

Voldemort's hissing words are almost unintelligible for long moments, past the pained shock the vision induces.

Severus half-lying in a spattered circle of his own blood, one eye swollen shut, more blood trickling from beneath the hand clamped at his side and - even more worryingly - a darker trail from his mouth.

Harry is dragged awake, even as Voldemort speaks about the rewards of treachery.

Harry opens his eyes to find Ron grabbing him, yelling. He shakes his head determinedly, clinging to the vision. He can't just wake up, ignoring what is right _now_ happening to his beloved.

Harry gasps, fighting stabbing pain and closing his eyes on oddly layered sight.

"I'll never regret fighting you." Severus has found his tongue, and Voldemort remains silent for the traitor's last words. "And I will never regret loving Harry."

Severus' voice has the horrendous sound of wet silk ripping, and even through the thrice-damned connection - which Harry will be thankful for every day if it helps _now_ - makes Harry's heart ache, tears ignored in his struggle to focus - fighting Voldemort inside his own head.

Too-long minutes later, the struggle is over, Voldemort speaking again. "Leave us."

All the Death Eaters - startled, but obedient - gone, Voldemort moves to kneel by Severus, who looks up, disoriented and confused by the sudden change of pace.

"Oh, lover, what have they done to you?" Voldemort whispers.

Severus chokes, then the spark of green leavening inhuman red registers, and he laughs. "Good lord, Harry. You- Only you, pet." he manages heavily.

Harry half-smiles, distractedly conjuring bandages - though working through Voldemort's body is awful, his wand jumps to Harry's will with odd ease.

~Fin~

* * *

This one began at a staggering 492 words - and only lost one moment of a scene to the paring down and editing process. You can imagine the headaches of trying to smooth it into a drabble, I am sure.


	284. Promises

**Promises**

* * *

Harry rolled with the hard smack, mentally acknowledging, then dismissing, the tingle and burn over his cheekbone that meant the skin had split.

Biting his lip - slightly harder than he had meant to, but what was one more small injury at this point? - Harry grinned, then began to laugh.

Sure enough, a moment later - as a heavy boot landed on his forearm, not quite enough to break it - Harry identified blood running from the wound.

It joined a host of other streams from his face, and a few hidden in his hair, and trickled down to mingle with many others across the rest of him.

Harry took as deep a breath as he could manage - that was at least a few ribs fractured - and continued to taunt his attackers.

The blows had loosened his bonds, and the angrier they were, the more tired they got, and the less likely they were to notice it - or anything else.

Harry's grin returned. Besides, he knew from experience that eventually he would reach a point where the pain could get no worse.

At that point, if he was free from his bonds - and still alive, which was about a thirty-seventy chance - Harry would be nigh-unstoppable.

A high-pitched shriek stirred Harry from his thoughts, and he was knocked to the floor by a line of fire he knew to be a knife slash.

That dislodged the last of the ropes that _had_ been binding him to near-immobility, as well as the chair, and Harry laughed again.

Another few moments, he thought, and it would be time. He'd made promises, and he intended to keep them.

Severus would, no doubt, make him pay for failing to return, even dead - and he _would_ see Bellatrix's death, for Sirius' sake. Those two promises were all that mattered.

~Fin~

* * *

A bit mad, this storylet, but I am fond of this kind of thing. . . I am realising that perhaps I could/should have warned for a small series of darkness in the past few drabbles? On that note, I do have a warning for tomorrow - though for non-worksafe content, not darkness.


	285. First Time

**First Time**

* * *

Harry took in a sharp breath as Severus finally broke their kiss, sucking, then gently nibbling his lower lip for a moment in parting.

Severus smiled, stroking Harry's shoulders and easing him onto his back on the bed, and Harry flushed, even as he pointedly didn't move from his openly sprawled position.

Severus trailed one hand slowly down over Harry's chest as he snagged a jar of lubricant from the night table with his free hand.

Harry's flush deepened, but his eyes remained locked on Severus' long fingers, now shiny, as they lowered towards him.

Severus paused, and Harry's gaze shot up to meet his. Severus raised a brow, waving his fingers, and Harry scowled, pointedly spreading his legs even farther in a silent answer.

Severus chuckled, voice low, and traced a single slick fingertip around Harry's entrance, repeating the gesture until he was whimpering and twisting on the bed.

Harry's whimper caught in his throat as Severus finally pressed his finger past the protective muscle and inside Harry, sliding it back and forth slowly.

Severus' lips twisted up into a distracted smile, eyes dark and focused as he pressed another finger alongside the first, crooking and then spreading them.

~Fin~

* * *

Title a bit too straightforward here, but . . . ah, well.

FF was being a bit of a bitch here, not allowing me to upload a new document - fortunately I keep old ones around for a while, and I could just replace the text and still manage to update. I hope - unless there is something wrong with that process at the moment as well, in which case I'm really sorry but you'll be reading this tomorrow. (Hopefully no later.) And I'll have re-edited the note by then anyway, so. . . Blah, just blame the three times I was sucked into TVTropes today for my nonsense, please.


	286. Reflection

**Reflection**

* * *

Ron broke into the hidden clearing scratched, bruised, and a little bit bloody, but still keyed-up and capable of over-powering his best friend and dragging Harry back home before he did something irredeemable.

Only he was too late - Harry was poised in the centre of a large circle, about four metres across, marked out in something black and unidentifiable, a mirrored sheet of magic before him, and a curved blade around twenty-five centimetres long in one hand.

Ron choked back the urge to scream, even as Hermione nearly ran into his back, telling him that he had been just watching Harry for too long already. Interrupting any magic that required a circle that complex would be far too dangerous for everyone.

Harry was muttering something too low and flowing to be understood, at least from this distance, and he didn't appear to have noticed the entrance of two more people to his concealed working-space - all to the good, if the working was so complex.

Hermione opened her mouth, taking a deep breath, as Harry swung his right hand high, left pressed flat to the reflective slab of magic, and Ron caught her around the waist and covered her mouth, hissing an admonition to remain silent.

Harry yelled something that hurt Ron's heart to listen to, it was so full of pain and rage, and brought the dagger down in a powerful arc, stabbing it through the centre of his left hand ,then further, into the magic he had called. Hermione inhaled sharply, but didn't speak.

The slab of magic remained glassy smooth, but the shimmery reflection of Harry shivered and grew, becoming a tall, black outline, then clearing into a man, who then stepped out of the magic just as it disappeared, just in time to catch Harry's crumpling body.

~Fin~

* * *

Because I love innocuous titles for things like this. Also, because . . . I haven't a clue. I wonder what I was up to or reading or watching that inspired this, I really do. . .


	287. Slow and Steady

**Slow and Steady**

* * *

Severus was surprised when Harry didn't immediately jump for the opening, full speed ahead. He hadn't devoted any time to considering the Golden Boy's sex life, but if he had, he would have assumed Harry's lack of patience would extend there.

Definitely not so. Harry was slow to meet Severus' mouth, slow and teasing to deepen the kiss, slow to slide his hands down Severus' back and tease at his waistband, and slow to pull away again to allow them both breathing space.

Severus brushed his nose across Harry's, and tried to calm himself down - not something that he would imagined he would need to do in this situation. Severus traced light fingertips across Harry's face, fighting himself to keep the caress slow and easy.

Harry's eyes fluttered closed for a moment, and he tipped his head into the touch as he slid his hands back up Severus' back, untucking his shirt. Severus shivered lightly, then returned the favour by pulling Harry's own shirt over his head.

Severus twisted and ducked to catch Harry in another kiss, to which he happily submitted, even as he pulled his hands around to caress Severus' chest and started working on his shirt buttons.

~Fin~

* * *

A touch of a happier note today, though it's a little on the 'fragment' side. One of these phrases just randomly hit me, and I _had_ to jot it down - and then it was a couple of weeks before I actually wrote anything around it.

Updating early because . . . well, because no sleep last night, and about six hours spent on my feet today, and I will be going to bed early. Thought I'd go ahead and toss this out here while I am still - hopefully - somewhat coherent.


	288. Bonded Teasing

**Bonded Teasing**

* * *

_Can you hear me, lover? Are you listening?_

Severus managed not to react outwardly to the husky voice whispering through his mind, though it was entirely possible that he glared a little more than usual when a Second Year decided not to ask for help and did something Severus knew would end in an explosion.

_I know you can. I can feel you. . ._

There was a throaty moan following that purred assertion, and Severus absently set up the board with the next steps for the potion, checked that the coming explosion wouldn't cause any lasting damage, and sank into his chair.

_I know you can feel me, too, Severus. Feel this._

Severus had over twenty years of experience as a spy to his credit for bolstering his self-control, and he never would have expected, before, that they would mean so little against the inventive determination of a lover who knew him inside and out.

_Feel me loving you. Wishing you were here with me._

Severus might have smiled, if he was alone. As it was, he repressed the expression along with the shivers the reflected sensations of pleasure were eliciting, sparking through the Bond and back.

_See you soon, lover._

~Fin~

* * *

This pretty much came from me saying to myself 'Kali, you love bond!fic, why not just set out to create a very simple one, and not overload it with ideas this time?'


	289. After Patrol

**After Patrol**

* * *

Severus stirred sleepily as he felt the bed shift beneath him, wakefulness coming within seconds as the movement registered, obviously more than the sleep-muzzy movements of another body in bed with him.

A warm softness slid against him through the silk of the sheets, and Severus turned over, preparing to call a light - a spell small enough that he didn't need his wand to cast - before he recognised the feel of the velvety soft fur of a cat's nose.

Severus relaxed again, petting the fur beneath his fingers absently, his eyes sliding closed again as Harry pushed into the touch, puzzle vibrating in Severus' palm with the thick rumble of a great cat's purr.

Harry shifted again, settling his hindquarters on the bed properly, having just come in from a late night patrol of the corridors. Severus moved to accommodate the familiar sprawl of paws and tail without thinking about it, cupping his hand over Harry's nose.

Harry rumbled more loudly in response, pressing his heavy head against Severus' shoulder and closing his own eyes. Severus groaned a bit under the heat of the dense fur now pressing against him, the sheet pushed to his waist by their settling movements.

~Fin~

* * *

I realised after writing this one that it bears some tangential similarities to #267, Nightly Rounds. Not that that is bad, especially as it is definitely _not_ the same, just a passing thought.


	290. Family

**Family**

* * *

Severus had woken the instant the bedroom door swung open, but he didn't move, suspecting he knew the culprit's identity.

The not-quite-as-quiet-as-they-were-trying-to-be footsteps that followed seemed to confirm this thought, and Severus sighed, relaxing into the mattress again.

The attempt at stealth was quickly spoiled by the click of the door shutting, followed by the cry of a happy child.

Harry jolted awake as Ted landed on the bed, unerringly hitting the small space Severus had just made between himself and Harry.

"Good morning, Unca Harry! Sev'rus!" Ted said cheerfully, curling up comfortably, his head resting on Severus' shoulder.

"Good morning, Ted." Severus said properly, spoiling the phrase with a yawn as he stretched carefully, making a point to not dislodge his . . . step-Godson.

"Why did you have to inherit Remus' morning person . . . ness?" Harry asked into his pillow, mumbling so thickly it was difficult to make out.

Ted giggled, and Severus rolled his eyes, reaching out to prod Harry's shoulder insistently. "Do wake up, pet." he sighed.

Ted shifted to lean over Harry, focusing on him with that level of concentration only truly achievable by a demented five-year-old.

"All right! I'm awake, I'm awake." Harry protested, yawning and sitting up, blinking sleepily. "I suppose you want breakfast, yeah?"

Severus smiled slightly, comfortably settled and not looking to move. "Mm. Thank you." he murmured smugly.

"Me too!" Ted leapt out of the bed just as swiftly as he had leapt into it, only moments before, and trotted to the door. "I'll help, Unca!" he promised earnestly, disappearing towards the kitchen.

"Whose bright idea was it to have family breakfasts every morning for the entire summer? And so horribly early, no less." Harry grumbled.

Severus chuckled, leaning up to kiss Harry good morning. "I believe it was yours, pet." he reminded softly.

~Fin~

* * *

Sneaking Teddy in here again. . . I think this sort of thing is probably about as close to making Severus and Harry parents as I am going to get, at least for the foreseeable future. For whatever reason, I just can't picture them with little ones like I can with Draco and Harry in the Cubs 'verse.


	291. Moonlit Camping

**Moonlit Camping**

* * *

Severus stood just inside the circle of light provided by the fire, watching his little family make utter fools of themselves, running about.

Ted _was _finally gaining a bit more coordination, at least, Severus had to admit, though he had quite a ways to go before growing into those oversized paws.

Harry, on the other hand, didn't appear to care where his paws landed, or if he stayed upright versus sliding into Ted's legs on the ground, resulting in a tangle of golden-russet - for tonight - wolf cub and jet black panther.

Severus winced at the amount of mud on the pair, watching them race back to the fire.

He sidestepped Ted, as usual, just in case the temptation of a human to snap at would prove too much for the child's self-control, especially given that he was unassisted by wolfsbane - its effectiveness on children was negligible, and it often made them ill.

"You had better realise that you are not coming anywhere near the tent in that condition." Severus said sternly.

Harry paused by his feet and looked up at him with those huge green eyes, and Ted followed suit vaguely, his own amber eyes conveying just as much sorrow and exhaustion, if not more.

Severus groaned, then waved a hand, muttering one of the gentler cleaning spells and not bothering to watch as the mud flaked and flew away.

Harry purred and rose from his crouch to wind himself around Severus' legs, and Ted got up on his hind legs, braced against Severus' trousers, to lick his hand.

Severus held back a grimace. "Yes, yes, into the tent with you, then, both of you." he instructed, wiping his hand with a handkerchief as he followed. Of course, rather than their own spaces, they were curled innocently on Severus' bedroll.

~Fin~

* * *

After playing with Teddy in this series a bit, I wanted to write a full wolf excursion. I've no idea how or if wolfsbane affects children, or if it might be different at all from how it works for adults - to my knowledge there is no information on the matter - but it seemed plausible enough, and the fanon I construct for drabbles is fairly disposable anyway, so I just went with it. . .

Apologies for the delay in response times, everyone who has contacted me recently. . . Life's been busy. FYI: A really horrible way to start a morning after three sleepless nights is with a phone call from the government. Throws off your whole day, it does.


	292. Early Riser

**Early Riser**

* * *

Harry stirred in sleepy protest as the bed shifted beneath him, sliding an arm aimlessly, and finding nothing but warm sheets. He woke up a little more, groaning and still trying to remember human speech.

"Just go back to sleep, pet." Severus voice, pitched low and soothing, instructed. As reinforcement, Severus reached to stroke Harry's face and shoulder. "You needn't rise for hours yet, relax."

Harry half-consciously considered raising further objections, but he was too sleepy, and he hummed and settled down again, feeling the blankets being pulled higher around him before hearing the small woosh of the bedroom door.

~Fin~

* * *

Not much to this one, but, then again, it _is_ from Harry's POV, and in this state. . .


	293. Nox

**Nox**

* * *

"Nox!" Harry whispered, scolding himself for even risking calling a light, setting his teeth in his lip and pressing against the wall, squinting his eyes in lieu of actually closing them, given he'd like to see anything that passed him, if possible.

Only a few moments later, the grinding of stone that had alerted him came closer, and Harry slowed his breathing, keeping it shallow and even. Though that was difficult to maintain as a great, human-headed lion of sandstone padded past him on huge paws.

The animated creature didn't notice him, thankfully, and Harry waited for a count of three hundred after it passed.

As he began to move again, Harry thought of the disapproval he would face for that bit of carelessness, even if he made it through unharmed, when he returned - not from his employers; Gringott's was accustomed to the risks taken by their Curse-Breakers.

Harry shuddered at the memory of Severus' dark look - his lover's temper was always worse when it covered fear - and lit his wand.

"Lumos Nebulosum." he muttered, creating a diffuse, muted light that barely illuminated the carvings on the heavy, thick seal before him. Better to barely be able to see than to be seen - and caught - however.

Certainly Harry could see the attraction to being more 'bold', as many of his co-workers were, but he had learned caution, along with strategy, during the War.

Harry shook his head and muttered a long incantation. There was silence, then the seal crumbled inwards in a few spots, the decay spreading in uneven patches, the small particles landing silently as they reached the floor.

Harry grinned at the messy bit of work as he stepped through the now-open space. It wasn't showy, it wasn't pretty - but it worked, and that was what was important.

~Fin~

* * *

Two standard Potter-verse spells here, of course, and one of mine - Lumos Nebulosum is designed to call a discreet light. Nebulosus is Latin for 'misty'. I haven't used this career for Harry before (I think?) I hope you liked it. It was fun, and I may use Curse-Breaker!Harry again.

Today, where I live, it rained so much and so heavily that 'buckets' does not seem adequate to describe the phenomenon. Complete with a couple of cracks of thunder, among the normal crashes, that were so emphatic it seriously sounded like my neighbour's house had exploded. In this environment, however, I managed to get twenty drabbles polished to the penultimate state, and I've written a handful more - so this whole long note is to announce that I think daily updates may continue through the end of February.


	294. Silken

**Silken**

* * *

Severus drew a hand over the clear outline of Harry's shoulders through his shirt, then bit back a frustrated noise as he realised exactly how long it would be before he could strip the teasing fabric off his lover.

Harry glanced over his shoulder at Severus. He obviously had no clue what he was doing to Severus, just by standing there, gesturing occasionally, and discussing _Quidditch plays_, of all things, with Krum.

Severus managed something that could charitably be called a smile, received a blinding grin in return, then excused himself to get a glass of wine and attempt to cool down.

Harry had quickly been drawn back into the discussion, which only grew more animated as Wood joined them, his wife - one of the Gryffindor players from Harry's time at school - every bit as passionate.

Severus realised, as his sip became a long swallow of half-decent merlot, that watching Harry, and, more to the point, the pull and drape of hunter green silk across his muscled back and shoulders, was not helping his goal.

Even acknowledging that, however, Severus' eyes remained on the alluring view, playing over the draw of the silk, and waiting - however impatiently - to remove it.

~Fin~

* * *

This had a more complex title at one point, but I thought better of it just now. It was too complex for this story, I think.


	295. Worn

**Worn**

* * *

Severus lifted the last jar onto a high shelf, sighing as he closed the glass-fronted doors on the cooling cabinet, then leaned back against it.

Thirteen hours straight of brewing, with four days of snatching moments of uneasy sleep before that. . .

Severus pushed himself heavily upright and crossed back to the workroom proper.

A glance at the worktables to be sure everything was stored and cleaned, and Severus tried to convince himself that stretching out to sleep there wouldn't be worth the aches he would have when he woke.

He was just losing that particular battle when a soft touch brushed across his arm.

"You know better than to entertain such an idea, love." Harry said gently, apparently guessing at Severus' thoughts.

Harry nudged Severus into movement without waiting for a response, directing his lover out of the workroom and into the corridor to their bedroom - fortunately, Hogwarts' magic seemed to have intervened somehow when they moved in, because it was always much shorter than the true distance.

Severus sighed and allowed Harry to take him to bed, removing the thick layers of his robes along the way.

Another nudge, and Severus toppled onto the bed easily enough. He moaned happily as Harry slid up beside him.

"I wish you wouldn't work yourself so hard, Severus." Harry murmured, stroking Severus' tense back absently.

Severus groaned and shifted into the touch, face muffled in pillows. Harry chuckled and patted Severus' shoulder.

"You know I don't do it purposely." Severus said, turning his head just enough to be properly heard.

Harry nuzzled Severus' neck, sighing. "I know you don't, love, but it wears on you every time you're forced to. I worry."

Severus, with nothing to say to that, turned his head further and caught Harry's hand, bringing it to his lips.

~Fin~

* * *

I've been writing busily still - and, you know, actually writing drabbles, too, not lazing about working on original works and home repair.


	296. Shivers

**Shivers**

* * *

Severus straightened, settling the periodical he had been reading on his desk, after shivering for the third time in five minutes.

A moment later he was peering into the sitting room, made difficult as the fire had guttered since he'd left for his office, leaving the room darkened and shadowy.

"Harry?" he said quietly, only to be faced with no response. Severus sighed, directing a murmur towards the fireplace, which slowly brightened again, and leaned on the back of the settee to see his lover, apparently having fallen asleep and slid sideways.

Severus shook his head, fighting a smile, and pulled the blanket from the back of the settee to drape over his lover.

Harry stirred and woke just as Severus was moving to leave again, and made a vaguely inquisitive noise. He tried to sit up, nearly dislodging the blanket in the process, before relaxing back.

Severus turned back and brushed his fingers over Harry's brow. "You were cold, pet." he murmured, gesturing to the fire, which was still attempting to regain its former size and warmth. "I felt it."

Harry hummed, nodding. Severus chuckled and tugged the blanket neatly into place. "I'll be back in my office, pet."

~Fin~

* * *

I am fairly certain I drew inspiration for this one from some other story with a similar notion of cold transferring through the bond, but I can't recall it/them at the moment, though I am sure that I've seen it at least a few times. . .


	297. Busy

**Busy**

* * *

Severus leaned over Harry's shoulder to peer at the parchment he was filling with unintelligible - to Severus, at least - gibberish. "Hard at work, pet?"

Harry half-laughed, sounding distracted, and pulled another loose sheet of parchment closer to himself, checking a reference, presumably. "Just deciphering Gabriel's notes from the Minister's meeting and announcements."

Severus pursed his lips, then squeezed Harry's shoulders as he straightened. "Ah, of course. Do let me know when you resurface properly, then, won't you, pet?" he asked, doubting that Harry really heard him even as he spoke.

"Hmm? Yes, of course." Harry said, barely pausing. "Dinnertime; should be done. Dobby's experimenting again, I think." he said absently, rolling his quill in his fingers, then discarding it in favour of a fresh one.

Severus shook his head, patting Harry's shoulder. "Indeed. See you later." he sighed and left the room. Harry was always impossible to speak to when he was working on one of his in depth exposés, and Severus should have been used to it by now, but. . .

"Sorry, Severus!" Harry called, still sounding only half-focused. "Did you need me for something now?" he asked. "I know I can be a bit . . . distant when I'm working, but-"

~Fin~

* * *

Don't believe I've used this profession for Harry before... This was scribbled out in a waiting room, and I just cast around for random inspiration.


	298. Helpless Saviour

**Helpless Saviour**

* * *

Severus slowly pushed himself upright in his cot, ignoring twinges of pain.

"Allow me to ensure I have understood your moronic declaration." Severus said, silencing Shacklebolt's next words unsaid. "You have kept a grown wizard, not only a member of your Order but the one you claim as your saviour, and expect to battle and kill the Dark Lord for you, from attacking your enemy, or even planning to do so?"

Shacklebolt sighed, as though Severus was being frustratingly stupid. "Harry was being rash, would have overextended us. There are things that we can't do, or can't do yet."

"You've all lost your minds while I was languishing in a dungeon." Severus said sharply. "Brilliant." he muttered.

Shacklebolt cleared his throat, glancing around awkwardly, and said something about looking forward to hearing Severus' report when he was recovered, then left.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to remind himself why he was helping the brigade of morons.

"They've come over with stupid while you were away, you mean." a vaguely familiar voice said conversationally, as someone crossed the Infirmary towards him.

Severus opened his eyes and recognised the eldest Weasley child.

Bill half-smiled, pulling at new scars across his face. "I can tell you where they're keeping Harry if you like - maybe you'd like to see him for yourself."

"Where they are 'keeping' him?" Severus said dryly.

"Well, as he can't use magic there, and the doors and windows are warded. . ." Bill said casually.

Severus grit his teeth. "I think I would like to speak to Potter myself."

Bill smiled. "I thought you might." he said, handing Severus a pebble. "Portkey."

Turning to leave, Bill paused. "One of the 'rash' plans he brought up was coming after you." he said regretfully. "It was even a good plan."

~Fin~

* * *

There is a notice on my profile - I've opened a request for prompts from all my delightful readers. So please, you know, go read the guidelines (not many, really, I'm not picky) and send me ideas to play with! I am especially trying to keep writing drabbles for this very series, so I can continue my daily updates for as long as possible, but I am open to pretty much anything.


	299. Privet Drive

**Privet Drive**

* * *

"_Another _one of your infernal meetings?"

Severus blinked at the unexpected greeting.

"Upstairs, same as always. On the left." the bony woman supplied, then disappeared into the kitchen.

Severus stared after her, then took the stairs, grimacing at his surroundings.

The door immediately to the left, disconcertingly, had a cat-flap and seven bolts.

A polite tap did elicit a response, however.

"You, this time, Tonks?" a voice that was deeper and rougher than he remembered Potter's spoke. "Only been a fortnight. . . Well, come in."

Severus undid the two non-keyed bolts and opened the door. A scruffy man stood beside an owl cage in the tiny, spare room. "Well." he snorted. "Not Tonks. What've they sent you for, then?"

Severus had to look at his eyes to realise it was truly Potter. "I . . . insisted." he admitted. "I told Shacklebolt I wouldn't stand for you holing yourself up away from the Order while I. . ." Severus stopped. "You aren't, though."

Potter actually laughed. "You didn't know the Order is the one 'holing me up', then." he said. "I wondered who did. I see a few of them about once a month. They tell me how very busy they are - important planning and things - and that they will let me know at such time when I can be 'useful'."

If Severus had less control, he would have been gaping. "And you allow them to-"

"No choice. No magic here without a ten-year sentence. And the Ministry confiscating my wand - 'dangerous War weapon', you know." Potter supplied.

Severus leaned against the doorframe. "Bloody hell." he said, with feeling. "Spying on the Dark Lord sounds more enjoyable."

Potter laughed more honestly. "Ah, if only. You know, locking old Voldy up here sounds like a good all 'round solution to me. They'd probably do each other in."

~Fin~

* * *

I took a fairly minor (I felt) liberty here, and assumed that maybe Severus wouldn't immediately recognise Petunia, the thin, distant little girl who followed Lily, in Petunia, the thin, pinched woman here.

On another note. . . I got a very nice review here today from someone who doesn't even like this pairing. Anonymously, so I couldn't respond the usual way, and they're unlikely to see this, either, but I really appreciated the compliment, and I wanted to acknowledge it somehow. So thanks, Kamek.


	300. Sharing Pain

**Sharing Pain**

* * *

Severus sighed, nudging Harry lightly, urging his lover to budge over and make room.

Harry shifted without really seeming to notice, gaze still fixed, without true focus, out the window into the horribly unfitting sunny day.

Severus seated himself on the bench fitted to the window without comment, embracing his lover's slumped form tenderly.

Harry let out a small, limping sound and leaned into the support of Severus' chest behind him.

Severus rocked him gently, instinctively, and murmured soothing noises, half-croon, half-hum, pressing a kiss to his temple.

Harry might be distant, but Severus could do this, if nothing else.

~Fin~

* * *

Kind of melancholy for my 300th drabble, I s'pose - I was fighting off a fit of despondency when I wrote it, but I've no idea what's going on in the story.

Yay for FF getting back up! The login portion of the site went unavailable yesterday apparently in the few seconds between uploading a story and clicking the button to post the chapter update. I was not happy. In any case, I've posted the one that should have gone up yesterday and the one that was scheduled for today.


	301. Captivity

**Captivity**

* * *

Harry snarled and tossed his head inside the canvas and steel trap, slamming his shoulder into the nearest bit of Death-Eater.

The yell of pain was viscerally satisfying, even after the kick his ribs received in retaliation, and Harry took pleasure in the damage he was causing whilst he could.

The Death-Eaters seemed happy when they could finally dump him on a cold stone floor, and Harry yowled in outrage and fury as he heard the impersonal sound of steel bars sliding over one another until they latched with a clang.

Then footsteps echoed away, and the Death-Eaters were gone, leaving Harry blind, half-deaf, and alone in a dungeon.

Today had not gone well, all 'round, Harry had to admit.

He set to fighting the blasted hood again. He had no idea if he could get it off, but it was aggravating him too much not to at least try.

"What a mess you've gotten yourself into, _kitty_." an amusedly nasty voice murmured.

Harry's involuntary twitch of response popped his ears free, and he was quick to take advantage by yanking at the canvas with his claws, half-shredding it as it fell away.

"Yes, yes, well done. I suppose you want _me _to get you out of here?" Snape said dryly, glancing sideways before touching the bars.

Harry grinned, smug as only a feline can be, and prowled up near the lock, then tipped his head up and chirruped. There was a resounding clank, then the bars were giving way to a gentle nudge, and he stepped out into the corridor to rub contrarily against Snape's legs.

Snape snorted, sounding almost amused. "All right, I'll admit it - I'm impressed, kitty. Have you a way out, though?" he inquired, dangling a key that glittered with magic in front of Harry's muzzle.

~Fin~

* * *

I find myself with little to say here - save that I've gotten over a thousand reviews on this series, as of today, which makes me giddily happy!


	302. Explanation

**Explanation**

* * *

Harry was surprised that he was actually the one to break the silence, and coughed delicately as he shifted fully upright, leaning slightly against Severus as his ribs sang with pain at the strain.

Ron unfroze at that, but all he did was stumble closer and collapse into a chair, mouth still open from the stunning bellow he had emitted upon not only finding Harry in an Infirmary cot, but with Severus leaning over him, murmuring concerned endearments.

Harry half-smiled at the thought, amused that it was his lover that had given them away, after almost a year of listening to admonishments to be careful and conceal his own feelings better.

"Ron, are you feeling quite all right?" Harry asked. "And Severus, do sit down properly. I don't think any of us are going anywhere." he instructed, catching at Severus' forearm gently and tugging his lover closer.

Ron made a strangled choking noise that sounded vaguely like words, then paused, closed his eyes, shook his head, and whined - a mildly worrying noise - when he opened them again.

"Yes, well, I had hoped to be able to tackle this discussion under better circumstances, but I really think we had better have it now." Harry said nervously, picking at his blanket until Severus' hands caught his own, arms reassuringly close on either side of him.

Ron moved his mouth absently, then closed it, his eyes still wide, and nodded fervently. This time it looked like it was restraint keeping him silent, not shock - as though he thought if he spoke he might say something he couldn't take back.

Harry smiled wanly and laced his fingers through Severus', taking a bit of strength from the contact to steel himself for this. Severus squeezed his hands and leaned in, jaw brushing Harry's hair familiarly.

~Fin~

* * *

I can't recall upon which drabble the comment was left at the moment, but someone reviewed after the last time I wrote the 'Ron and Hermione finding out' part of Severus and Harry's relationship and asked if I had any plans to show the explanation bit afterwards, because that would be amusing. I didn't quite manage it here, but that was the inspiration behind this story, so I thought I'd mention it, nevertheless.


	303. Retrieval

**Retrieval**

* * *

Harry's mouth was tight, not quite a frown, as he looked up the walk towards Number Four Privet Drive.

It had been years since he'd walked out that door for the last time. The circumstances forcing him back did nothing to sweeten his disposition at being there.

"Boy-"

Harry almost snarled at Sturgis , standing behind him to his left. "_Don't_ call me that. I still don't understand why the Order would hide _anything_ here." He stalked towards the front door.

Moody, on his other side, chuckled, voice low, as he followed.

Harry grit his teeth before knocking peremptorily, right hand curled tightly by his side.

In an attempt to remain calm, he reminded himself of all that his _lover_ had done for the War, but unpleasant as Voldemort was, Harry thought he might just rather have been facing the Dark Lord now. . .

The door swung open, and Harry smiled - baring his teeth in a rather aggressive expression that he'd learned melted most opposition away. "Hello, Aunt Petunia." he said pleasantly, pushing through the door.

Harry frowned, hearing Moody falling in behind him, absently consulting the small disk linked to the artefact he was here to retrieve.

"Sturgis, explain, would you?" Harry was already following the disk's urging upstairs, Moody still just behind him, not that he minded.

Moody was abrasive - and still verbally attacked his lover on a regular basis, not that Severus couldn't fight back, and twice as nastily besides - but Harry knew where the man stood, and was comfortable with it at his back.

Screeching downstairs made Harry's lips quirk as he began undoing enchantments on an innocent-looking vase.

Moody cast assists without being asked, and Harry nodded thanks, noticing that he, too, was almost smiling, amused at the abuse Sturgis was trying to abate without casting.

~Fin~

* * *

No, I did not do so well with my attempt to include the Dursleys in a few more drabbles; no, I have no idea what or why the Order hid something at Number Four Privet Drive; no, I don't have anything in particular against poor Sturgis Podmore, I just needed someone whose interactions with Harry were pretty open to interpretation.


	304. Missed You

**Missed You**

* * *

Severus woke with a near-silent groan as he heard the subtle sound of the bedroom door clicking open, even as he recognised Harry's footsteps coming closer to the bed.

He turned over, blinking sleepily, to see Harry stripping by the other side of the bed, carelessly discarding his clothes to the floor, and revealing a rather impressive new set of bruises on his ribs.

Severus stretched out a hand towards his lover as Harry settled onto the side of the bed and began delicately sliding under the duvet.

"Missed you in our bed, beautiful." he murmured, still mostly asleep, even old habits knowing there was no need to worry about this presence.

Harry froze, then caught Severus' hand as he lay back, turning on his side to face his lover, infatuated with the unusual softness of Severus' expression when he was asleep or particularly exhausted and relaxed.

"I've missed you, too, lover. So much." Harry said softly, kissing Severus' hand. "I promised I would be back by today, though, didn't I?"

Severus sighed, and his brow furrowed. "The thirteenth? Why?" he muttered, sounding vaguely confused.

Harry grinned. "The _fourteenth_, technically - it's around three in the morning, lover. You remember. . . Valentine's Day?"

Severus snorted, vaguely disdainful, and didn't otherwise respond to that - not surprising Harry, as his lover rarely admitted to having even a modicum of romance to his soul, much less to having any fondness for such a ridiculous holiday. He didn't turn loose of Harry's hand, though.

Harry smiled anyway, squeezing Severus' hand and curling closer to his side. Harry was long past ready for sleep himself, having chosen to travel after he'd finished his latest assignment in the labs, rather than trying to do so after a night's sleep and probably making it home late in the evening.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating earlier in the day because, well, holiday-themed drabble, I figured it should go early enough that people would at least have the option to read it on that particular holiday, right? In any case, Happy Valentine's, everybody, hope you have a fun day! My plans are pretty simple - scrubbing pans clean, writing a bit, and watching a Firefly marathon.


	305. Visit Home

**Visit Home**

* * *

Harry half-smiled at the display by lake's edge.

Teddy dashing into the water, then, just as swiftly, back out again, uncertain whether he liked the cold, strangely unsalty water or not.

The small red-headed children - four of them, because of _course_ Fred and George had each fathered twins, and of course the births had come within hours of each other - near Teddy watched him with curiosity and amusement.

Harry himself was happy just to be back in Britain, and relaxing on the grounds of Hogwarts, his first real home and dearest to his heart.

Teddy, though, was a little unsure, barely remembering Britain at all, Harry having taken him away right after the War's end.

The Mediterranean had proved an interesting place to explore, new and strange but welcoming, and Harry had loved it, though it left Teddy on uneasy footing here, having grown up by the sea and in temperate weather.

"I am somewhat surprised you are not hovering over the child more." the speaker had a deep voice, one that made Harry think of the smooth, dark chocolate he had grown fond of in Greece. It sent a shivery feeling down his spine, waking dormant senses.

Harry shrugged, straightening a bit in his chair. "Teddy's well accustomed to the dangers of water, even if he's more used to the sea than a loch. Besides, I can see them all quite well from here." he said lightly.

Then, turning, he nearly choked, finding himself addressing Severus Snape. "Peace has treated you well." he said, voice miraculously even.

Severus half-smiled, an expression that would have been strange on the unhealthily sallow, drawn features Harry remembered, but that suited the new, smoother lines of Severus' face well. "Indeed. And wherever you have been has treated you well also." he replied courteously.

~Fin~

* * *

Hopefully this makes sense - it feels a bit more 'out of the blue' even than most of my vignette styled drabbles. Sleep deprivation is taking its toll, so I will refrain from trying to say anything else sensible. . .


	306. Translocation

**Translocation**

* * *

Severus dusted a layer of powdered Valerian root over the rippling surface of the liquid in the cauldron before him.

It responded by turning from a rather unpleasant not-quite-white to smooth, light purple, marred only by a few streaks of vicious red, which faded to a strange pink outlined with white.

Severus frowned at the reaction, making a careful mental note. Then he glanced at the bowl of water beside him on the worktable.

The silvered bottom fell away under his gaze, showing a small, but comfortably appointed room. In the centre, sitting cross-legged on the floor, was the too-thin, battered figure of his lover.

With the reassurance that his lover was still alive, coupled with the renewed impetus of his captivity and damaged state, Severus turned back to the experimental potion.

Sighing, he blew powdered scale from a juvenile Peruvian Vipertooth over the potion, then added thirteen drops of blood from a vial he had carried against his chest, and stored away again swiftly.

No one had yet managed a true translocation potion, at least not one that worked with someone who was not present as a focus, but then, Severus had never seriously made the attempt before, either.

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired by patterns in the paint as I was repainting Izzy's old bedroom, and a night of shivering through little sleep at a friend's house. The night of sleep was augmented by a dose of Valerian.


	307. Vampire Hunting

**Vampire Hunting**

* * *

Harry blinked through the blue powder that now covered him from crown to waist.

Euan yelped, jumping backwards, and Ron shot him a curious look before meeting Harry's eyes with a 'what can you do' shrug.

"So. . . What was that for, exactly?" Harry inquired, his tone friendly, dusting bright blue from his arms, shoulders, and chest.

Euan merely shivered slightly, a reedy noise coming from his throat.

Ron and Harry both stared at him, their eyes equally wide. "Er, sorry, Euan," Ron said carefully, "what was that, again?"

Euan swallowed. "That should have banished a vampire, I was _so_ sure!" he wailed despairingly.

"Oh for pity's sake." Harry seemed more exasperated now - a rather amusing expression, considering he was bright blue.

"Wouldn't that be a shame." Severus said dryly, from the shadows. "Given we have come all this way specifically to _find _a vampire."

Harry grinned, expression a little goofy, even with small fangtips dimpling his lip. "You came!" he said.

Severus sighed, advancing past Euan carefully. "Of course. Still stating the obvious?"

Harry's obvious glee didn't flag at the sharp tone. "I s'pose." he said absently, stepping forwards as if hypnotised. "You. . . You came?"

"You know, I don't think you make a very good vampire, mate. You look all besotted and not a bit threatening, even before Euan turned you blue." Ron said consideringly.

"Speaking of which," Severus said, "what, _precisely_, is in this, Mister Abercrombie?"

Euan hesitated, but Severus' glare convinced him to answer.

Severus sighed again, then frowned, spelling the powder away. "I did not come all this way to tell you off, Harry." he said by way of invitation.

Ron rolled his eyes, watching Euan carefully for signs of further idiocy as Harry threw himself ecstatically into the arms of his old bat of a lover.

~Fin~

* * *

Because vampire is a cliché I haven't played with much - in fact, I believe there has been only one vampire drabble in this series, precisely one hundred updates ago. I've got a couple more written, now, as well, on a whim.


	308. Caring for Teddy

**Caring for Teddy**

* * *

Teddy made a face at the first sip of the cyan liquid he had been given, but Harry gave him a _look_, and he obediently drank, nose wrinkling.

Harry's own nose twitched at the odd tang of salt and melon from it, but he smiled when Teddy finished. "That's good, kiddo." he said gently, setting the glass aside. "Can he have some water, Severus?"

Severus reappeared. "Has he finished the potion?" he inquired, looking the boy over quickly. "He can't consume anything else for at least ten minutes, and then only water for an hour."

Teddy frowned, but nodded dutifully. Harry smiled. "Sorry, kiddo. Soon, though, all right?" he said.

"I hate vanilla." Teddy said vaguely. "But thank you, Master Snape." he added quickly, with a polite smile, twisting to look at the dark, kind of intimidating man his Godfather had brought him to when the Healers had only made him sicker.

"My apologies, then, Mister Lupin." Severus said, his lips quirking at one corner at the child's manners. "Mister- Ah, Harry. A word, please?"

Teddy sighed heavily as his Godfather patted his hand, then rose, following the dark man out of the small room. Teddy hated this - it always meant bad news about him, at least lately.

They were back soon enough, Severus looking strangely amused, Teddy thought.

"Good news, kiddo!" Harry said cheerfully. "Severus says you can go outside this afternoon, after your next dose."

Teddy blinked, then looked up at Severus, who nodded solemnly. He bounced, grinning, and threw his arms up. "Yay! Thank you, Master Snape!" he crowed, only to be interrupted by a coughing fit.

"Yes, well, your Godfather and I will be keeping an eye on you." Severus said uncomfortably. "You cannot go outside if you are not breathing, calm down. Drink some water."

~Fin~

* * *

Pretty sure I wrote this one from a randomly-generated potion, just to see if I could. I am not sure what precisely is wrong with Teddy here, of course, but I'm sure that Severus is fixing it properly.


	309. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

* * *

"It'll be fine, Severus." Harry said, squeezing Severus' arm.

The door opened. "Harry, mate, you know not to bother knocking!" Charlie said cheerfully. "You're family. Severus, good to see you."

Severus shook Charlie's proffered hand, startled to be greeted with a smile. Harry was pulled into a hug, Charlie ruffling his hair affectionately.

They followed Charlie into the sitting room, Molly immediately exclaiming over Harry and squeezing him tight.

Severus hovered uncomfortably, torn between edging away from the Weasley matriarch and staying near Harry. Then Molly turned Harry loose, patting his cheek, and yanked Severus to her level.

He froze, stiff and confused.

She was . . . hugging him, as well?

Awkwardly, he patted her shoulder, catching Arthur's eye.

Arthur smiled, nudging Molly gently into releasing a grateful Severus. Arthur satisfied himself with a handclasp, tugging Severus further into the room. "Welcome, Severus, good to see you again."

Severus murmured something vague while Harry was swept up by the whirlwind that was the twins, who declared, ominously, that they had something to 'show' him.

Someone bumped Severus' elbow companionably. "Don't worry, she'll calm down once she realises you're here to stay." Bill assured Severus. "You _are_, aren't you? Going to look after Harry properly?"

Severus' brows furrowed, and he hesitated, preferring to keep private matters private.

The twins appeared, each taking one of Severus' arms. "'course he is, Bill!" Fred said, grinning madly.

"He loves our Harry, he does!" George added, nudging Bill. "And he knows better than to hurt the Conqueror-of-All-Evil!"

"We created that one ourselves." Fred confided.

Harry was suddenly back, and nothing had prepared Severus for this madhouse. "Yes, you did, and I have yet to get you back properly." Harry said darkly, scowling, though his eyes sparkled with fondness. "Now don't make it worse by pawing my lover!"

~Fin~

* * *

This one was written as a special request for Blue-Eyed Chica, who left the 900th review on this series. I hope I hit the balance you were requesting with the Weasleys' reaction?


	310. Revelation

**Revelation**

* * *

Lucius took a deep breath, casting silvery-green powder at the circular mirror before him, murmuring the activation spell.

His Lord should be first, but Lucius wanted to know it actually _worked_ - he made it his business to avoid his Lord's displeasure. He used the attunement the Dark Lord had provided, not wanting to upset the spell with a change and prepared to feign ignorance of whatever it revealed.

The mirror was slow to clear from simple distortion of the room in which he stood, but when it did. . .

Curiosity surpassed relief in moments, and Lucius tilted his head, leaning closer.

The image was hard to make out, revealing a dark room, lit only by warmly-toned flickers from a fireplace.

Lucius bit back a sharp noise of surprise as he recognised the slim figure on the bed.

It was Severus, pale, bare shoulders almost glowing in the light. Lucius had known, of course, that his Lord was still suspicious of Severus, but not that it was this severe an issue.

Lucius gasped silently, eyes widening at the image the glass showed him.

There was a slight, boyish figure clasped in Severus' arms, barely visible from this angle. The figure had a damningly familiar head of messy hair, though, and Lucius needed nothing further.

Regardless, the boy was moving now, pressing a sleepy kiss to Severus' shoulder - prompting a half-asleep endearment - then fixing his eyes on Lucius'.

Lucius stiffened, meeting the emerald eyes and reminding himself there was no way he could be seen through this spell.

Potter laid a hand against Severus' shoulder, sitting up - showing that he wasn't exactly boyish anymore. "Stall. _Please_." he murmured. "I'll figure out how to block the spell. . ."

Lucius's mouth twisted. "I . . . will."

Potter smiled, inclining his head. Then the mirror darkened - twenty minutes early.

~Fin~

* * *

Much as I like outsider POV pieces, I admit that they can be a bit odd - this one probably more even than most, I think.


	311. Serpent's Treasure

**Serpent's Treasure**

* * *

Minerva froze in the next doorway. "Hush." she hissed, stepping backwards and shoving Shacklebolt and Severus back, glancing towards Severus with frightened eyes that did more to silence him than any amount of hushing.

Shacklebolt did not seem so moved. "What is it, Minerva, we've seen enough horrible things already today. . ."

Severus leaned warily past Minerva, ignoring Shacklebolt's whinging, and peered through the door. That tableau certainly explained Minerva's stricken expression.

Nagini, even more huge than he remembered, was curled around something - the few visible parts of flesh and cloth suggested it was, or had been, human.

Nagini shifted restlessly, seeing him in the doorway, and settled her head upon the top of her coils to hiss viciously at Severus.

To his surprise, however, she did not move from her spot near the centre of the room, even as he took a calculated step forwards, though her head raised a fraction more, the hissing becoming more furious.

Minerva whispered something, but Severus was intent on Nagini. "What have you got there?" he murmured evenly, carefully not quite meeting her eyes.

There was a softer hiss, one certainly not from Nagini, and her coils tightened rhythmically as she turned her head slightly and hissed softly in response.

The patches of person hidden behind Nagini moved, contrary to her coils, and Severus had to stifle surprise at the sign of life.

"Sssnape?" a low, curious voice inquired, sounding as though it had difficulty speaking, and the figure shifted again as Nagini relaxed, settling closer to the floor, revealing a person now standing in the centre of her coils.

Potter was slightly unsteady as he stepped over Nagini, and Severus reached, without thinking, to steady him.

Potter's hand was cool and smooth in his as the man stepped closer, tilting his head curiously.

~Fin~

* * *

I seriously cannot remember what inspired this one now. . . Maybe a conversation, after a previous Nagini drabble, with a reviewer about Nagini's nature, and how I find her fascinating, from whatever angle one likes to look. Maybe. I could be warping things in my head - I do that, and I'm tired to boot. For all I know I actually said that in an author's note thirty drabbles back and am now being ridiculous. In any case, I hope you also like Nagini, whatever your position on snakes - and/or their morality.


	312. Why?

**Why?**

* * *

Severus coughed, choking, as a new figure made its way through the shadows. He barely made out a pair of green sparks, tasting warm copper flowing across his lips, then everything went truly dark and mercifully numb.

When he woke again, it was to that same pair of gleaming green eyes, though this time he could make out the face as well. He drew a breath, but-

"Shh, Severus." Harry soothed, laying a hand flat on his chest. "Give yourself a few minutes to breathe before you try and talk. You're safe here, with me. I won't let anyone even see you until you're ready." he promised.

Severus took the time, as suggested, his attention drawn to the warm weight on his chest, wondering why he wasn't panicking.

"Would you like a drink before you try to speak?" Harry asked, his eyes as warm as his touch. "Does anything still hurt?"

Severus swallowed and nodded, then shook his head - amazed to realise that it was true, he didn't hurt . . . anywhere. Impressive - or terrifying - given the last thing he remembered was hallucinations and coughing up blood.

Without leaving, Harry procured a cup of warm jasmine tea, and Severus sipped gratefully. "What happened? How long since- Why did you come after me? Why have you healed me? Why protect me from the Order? Why- Bloody hell, why _everything_?"

Harry petted Severus' brow gently. "Tom happened to you. Two days you've been here, healing and asleep." he answered easily. "You shouldn't have to face anyone before you're ready, Severus."

"Why do you care? And that still leaves. . ." Severus paused, stopping himself from counting. "A lot of questions unanswered."

"Severus, 'because I love you' will answer to nearly everything you might ask me tonight." Harry said, with a soft smile, leaving Severus, finally, speechless.

~Fin~

* * *

I am fairly certain I came across a line much like Harry's 'because I love you' at some point, but I cannot recall when, exactly - presumably in the past month or two - or _where_, darn it, though I really wonder.


	313. The Language of Concern

**The Language of Concern**

* * *

Harry laughed softly, a touch of a smile playing about his lips as he followed Severus out of the room with his eyes, cheeks flushing slightly.

Ron glanced back and forth between his best mate and Harry's beloved - inexplicable though it might be - greasy old bat.

Hermione, predictably enough, had barely noticed the exchange between the pair, or even Severus' departure from the sitting room, nose buried in a book.

Ron, on the other hand, had new cause to wonder how the hell Harry not only put up with that man, but loved him.

"He just snapped at you." Ron said, slowly and clearly, hoping Harry would pay some attention to him now that Snape had disappeared from the room, as he had been before.

Harry turned his head back towards Ron, eyes lingering at the doorway for as long as possible before returning Ron's look.

"He snapped at you, called you an idiot, then swept out self-righteously without so much as giving you a chance to snap back." Ron repeated. "And you're staring after him with a sickeningly lovestruck expression."

Harry's smile grew, twisting wryly. "Maybe you just don't know how to listen to him, Ron." he said cryptically.

~Fin~

* * *

The working title for this one was 'Don't be an idiot, brat!' - which was presumably part of what Severus said.

Sorry, by the way, for the delay on responding to people. It has been a week of trying desperately to be anti-social against the demands of other people here at the Kali household. Regrettably that seems to have come out as avoiding talking to readers, which just isn't fair and makes no sense, since I love talking to you guys. Meh, whoever claimed that what goes on in my head made sense, anyway?


	314. Maths and Magic

**Maths and Magic**

* * *

Severus took a carefully controlled breath, a last pause, before following Minerva into the so-called classroom where they were supposedly going to find Potter.

"-and so, if you combine the two, what do you think you might gain as a result?" a smooth tenor spoke confidently, echoing through the room as Severus carefully closed the door without a noise.

"Who cares?" This voice was considerably closer, and the speaker caught Severus' attention, kicking back in his chair, a snide expression and a smirk revealing that he thought he had a winning comment. "It's only _Muggle _maths, anyway."

"Ah, but it isn't Muggle maths." the tenor countered evenly, without even the hint of tension that would have suggested irritation or frustration.

Severus glanced towards the front of the classroom and found an only vaguely familiar slender man standing there, leaning insouciantly against a podium that should have been overbalancing, looking barely older than his students.

"Maths is the same, whether used in Muggle or Wizarding contexts, and the very thing that helps us understand our universe, from the incredibly, unthinkably infinite, to the delicately, fascinatingly micro." The professor's eyes sparkled with a true and obvious passion for his subject.

The class was silent, but Severus could see that most of them were thinking furiously about what their professor had said. It was an enviable gift, to translate one's zeal to others so well.

"So! If you apply the properties of the paradox I taught you last week, using Pi, to this particular ritual, what do you think would happen?" the professor asked.

This time - presumably this was the same question as before - three students volunteered answers.

Potter smiled, opening the class to discussion, and Severus found himself a little stunned by the sight of him, and the intelligence of his words.

~Fin~

* * *

Drabble number 314 naturally had to include some mention of Pi - which pretty much inspired this whole drabble, though I must also say that I love the idea of the interactions between and relation of mathematics and magic, and it just may come up again in future. Because I am a gigantic geek (no, really, I'm more of a science girl, but there you are.)

FF is being weird and periodically telling me that parts of the login area are 'briefly down' and switching which ones and for how long, so this is later than I meant to post, and I just hope to get it through the system before the next bit of 'doc manager' being 'briefly down' (for about forty minutes). Here goes. . .


	315. Tough Love Teaching

**Tough Love Teaching**

* * *

Harry hummed absently as he circled his wand, feet propped on his desk so he could watch the progress of his conjuration, swooping over his students.

Miss Brocklehurst - one of his favourites - not only kept her focus on her test, but glanced up at the fanciful dragon often, when turning a page or dipping her quill.

Harry wouldn't quite have guessed that 'tormenting' his students, as they put it, would turn out to be such a great technique for taking their measure.

Not that Severus' motivations were always so altruistic - on the other hand, his lover _still _loathed teaching rank beginners, and had been even less pleased when he had no other choice.

Everyone was happier now Severus taught only particularly proficient older students.

Miss Brocklehurst was not the first to finish, but not the last either, and when she had, she returned to her seat, leaning back to watch the dragon.

When the given time ended, it swooped down upon the three students still dawdling and collected their parchments.

"Class," Harry paused, "dismissed.

He watched the inevitable scrambling, amused. Some of his students had learned from their time in his advanced classes, however, taking their time and acting with care, watching him and the classroom warily.

"Five points to Miss Bones, for not once looking up, but never being 'hit' anyway." Harry had directed his dragon to 'tag' unwary students with its tail, a harmless brush of magic.

"Five points to Mister Bell for neutralising a trap!" he called after the departing student. "For those of you waiting. . ." he gave those seven a pleased smile. "Your hint is . . . crow."

They nodded, looking thoughtful, and filed out. He always gave lingerers a clue as to what they ought to study next, though he was circumspect about how much of one.

~Fin~

* * *

Much as I loved the image that inspired this drabble, it really resisted being realised - and this also went through several horrible titles before settling on this one, which I am still not totally satisfied with.


	316. Safe Distance

**Safe Distance**

* * *

Severus nearly collapsed with relief, seeing Harry, a few metres away, looking healthy and whole and almost exactly like he had over a year ago when he disappeared. "Harry?"

Harry spun, reflexes even faster than Severus remembered, eyes going wide as he stepped back. Severus' brow furrowed, and he followed, confused by Harry's continued retreat.

Severus caught up easily, given that Harry's eyes were fixed on Severus' face, his expression mesmerised, his steps slow.

Harry twitched as Severus' hand wrapped around his wrist, but he aborted the movement, not even attempting to break his old lover's grip.

"Pet, what's wrong?" Severus asked, trying to catch those beautiful eyes more directly with his own.

Harry still wasn't looking away, but he refused to meet Severus' gaze, either - and, Severus realised, slow dread easing through him, Harry hadn't spoken, not so much as a sound.

"Harry?" Severus barely whispered his name this time. "Please say _something_, I'll take anything at this point - though an explanation of what happened to you would be lovely."

Harry choked, eyes squeezing closed almost before Severus had noticed their shine - was he so upset as to court tears? - and bowed his head against Severus' chest.

"M'sorry." Harry mumbled, his voice low and thick with misery, body quivering. "'m so sorry."

"Don't be sorry, tell me!" Severus's voice rose. "Salazar, Harry, do you have any idea-" he broke off, voice shaking slightly. "I love you so much." he whispered.

Harry hiccoughed, not looking up. "I. . . At first- Wasn't _allowed_- Then . . . I wanted you all safe. You especially, Severus. . . I love you, and-"

Severus frowned at the broken, nonsensical explanation. "Harry, what could possibly have-" he broke off.

Harry had tilted his head back, bloody tears running down his face from shimmering eyes, mouth opening to reveal gleaming fangs.

~Fin~

* * *

Another wee vampire story, which I hope is at least somewhat coherent. . .


	317. Prejudice

**Prejudice**

* * *

Severus inclined his head stiffly to another anonymous Ministry employee, wondering when he might be able to escape the event's inexorable dullness.

A stifled laugh caught his attention briefly, but he was distracted by the squat figure of a familiar Ministry employee - Richard Belby, who had attempted to threaten Severus for sharing his work on refining Wolfsbane.

Normally Severus would have spared him only a moment of silent disdain, but Belby was squaring himself in conversation against Harry Potter.

The man might be an insufferable brat of a lion, even as an adult, in Severus' opinion, but he would _not _take such prejudice as Belby's well at all. This promised to be quite entertaining, if Belby proved as lacking in self-control as usual.

"Mr.," Potter paused, "Belby, was it? I'm unclear as to your position in the Ministry - no, no, don't interrupt, I don't particularly care to - or what you might be trying to accomplish." he finished, smoothly preventing Belby from speaking.

Severus chuckled quietly, circling the pair of men discreetly, and hiding a smile at the cool anger blooming on Potter's face.

He might not have _liked_ the man, exactly, even by the end of the War, but Severus could definitely appreciate the cold fury the man had mastered from his previously wild temper, especially when he shared Potter's loathing for its target.

"Your assertions on the topic of werewolves have all proven to be not only prejudiced and hateful, but also flawed." Potter said, voice calm and sharp. "So please, continue - if you have some redeeming statement."

Belby frowned, taking a deep breath, and Potter smiled sharply, eyes shadowed. "Do remember, before you speak, that one of the few men I not only respected deeply, but loved, was a werewolf - and a war-hero far more than twice over."

~Fin~

* * *

Because Harry should get his own opportunities to be verbally awesome sometimes, right? (And _of course_ Severus - Slytherins in general - would appreciate that method of handling opposition.)


	318. Sharing Thoughts

**Sharing Thoughts**

* * *

Severus floated in hazy space, the edges of the room unclear - undefined, really, in this space beyond proper, controlled thought and into formless, unrealised desires.

Smallish, warm hands slid softly over his bared back, smoothing over slim, raised lines of scar tissue.

Severus closed his eyes again, not thinking about impossibilities, and allowed himself to be lost in the loving caress of Harry's hands on his skin.

A noise startled Severus, but before he could do anything more than twitch, Harry was murmuring soothingly, bending to kiss his shoulder.

Severus felt a distant tug in part of his mind, probably a warning about losing himself to this, but he ignored it in favour of turning to look at Harry.

Smiling, Harry stroked the arch of each shoulder, then drew his fingers down either side of Severus' spine, dropping kisses between his hands.

Severus arched into the touch, and Harry's laugh vibrated against him.

"Waking up is going to be awful, after this." Severus said absently. "But it is certainly a lovely reprieve from reality, so thank you."

Harry paused. "I was surprised when you spoke into my mind, but . . . you didn't even know you were doing it, did you, beloved?" he asked.

Severus stilled, trying to fight heavy lethargy - which attempt wasn't helped by his pleasurable shivers under Harry's hands.

"You're not dreaming, Severus." Harry murmured, straightening on the side of the bed, though one hand remained familiarly on Severus' lower back.

Severus tensed, and saw Harry sigh silently, shifting as if to leave him alone, what he was probably broadcasting he wanted.

Severus didn't remember meshing his mind with Harry's, but it was hardly something he was likely to have fabricated. . .

"Stay." Severus said, startling himself a bit. "Please?" he added, turning onto his back and catching Harry's hand.

~Fin~

* * *

This is one of the ones I felt like I could improve further, if only I weren't so tired of fighting with it. I do like it better if I look at it a certain way, however. . . I leave it up to your interpretation as to how/where this exchange is taking place, though.


	319. Distracting

**Distracting**

* * *

"Hey, Severus, just popping in to check on those potions for Poppy." Harry said, sliding in the door with a cheerful smile.

Severus looked back to his worksurface quickly - managing three potions and a conversation wasn't beyond his talents, but it was tricky, and Harry was quite distracting - and didn't say anything.

"I don't really expect they're ready, but I didn't mind coming for you, either." Harry's voice even carried that smile, and Severus' mouth tightened as he dampened the fire beneath the most complex potion.

Harry's main method for being distracting - more distracting - of late had been flirtation, and Severus was going slightly mad from resisting, waiting him out to see what ridiculous trick he planned that way.

"You are quite correct, they aren't ready yet." Severus commented, glancing up to find Harry much closer, wearing a lazy smile now, looking a bit inattentive himself.

"Oh, no problem. As I said, I didn't mind coming down to see you." Harry took a deep breath and looked a little hazier. "What is this brewing, anyway?" he asked distractedly, inhaling again.

Severus' brows drew together with puzzlement, then he suddenly realised, drawing a breath of his own, that the Amortentia was finished, and, of course, now spreading its distinctive odour.

". . .what do you smell?" Severus asked, unbearably curious, ignoring his own perception - mingled scents of a sharp breeze, drying greenery, and fire-heated metal.

Harry met his eyes, easily as always - ever a surprise to Severus - and tilted his head, taking a careful breath.

"Um. . . Something like the air when I'm high on my broom, something . . . spice? And . . . and something flowery, sweet, like lilies." Harry answered.

Severus blinked.

"So what is it?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus cleared his throat. "Amortentia." he admitted warily. "I apologise for my . . . rude inquiry." he added uncomfortably.

~Fin~

* * *

I've had ideas lingering in the back of my mind for using the scent of Amortentia in a story for ages - the idea of the three things particular to each person who smells it is just so fascinating, and makes me think interesting, ridiculous thoughts about psychological profiling from that. So, that idea may be revised in future, if I can get it to hold still long enough to evolve something more of a plot.


	320. Ron's Talent

**Ron's Talent**

* * *

"Hand me that." Ron said flatly, holding out a hand towards Harry, who blinked at him rather bemusedly.

"What?" Harry asked, glancing at the crowded shelf behind him, seeing the largest jar Ron indicated. "Why?"

Hermione passed it over without comment.

Severus was thoroughly ignoring the conversation, pacing the length of the room, inspecting the two rows of bubbling cauldrons.

Ron walked towards Severus, opening the jar as he went. "Oh, please. We're trying to disable these, right?" he asked.

Harry nodded. "Of course! We may not know what they are, but if Voldemort wants them. . ." he trailed off at Ron's look.

"Well, I may not know much about potions," Ron paused, but eventually ignored Severus' disparaging snort, "but if I can do anything at all with them, I can make them unusable for their purpose in a very thorough manner."

Severus actually laughed at that, glancing up at Ron, who was striding towards him, sprinkling a pinch of the material from the jar in each cauldron.

"You can at that." Severus said, walking back up the row to shield one cauldron and its contents. "I'll analyse this one, see if I can figure out what they were trying for."

~Fin~

* * *

Can't remember what inspired this at all - but canonically, Ron does seem to have a gift for ruining potions, which, unlike Neville, is not connected to nerves, doesn't he?

Note that FF appears to be having some difficulties with their review and notification system, so I may not be seeing (and thus be able to respond to) things promptly. Maybe. I'm not actually sure what's going on, but I know I got a notification for a review that doesn't exist, and seven notifications (so far) over the course of two days, for a single review. Amongst other issues.


	321. Up a Tree

**Up a Tree**

* * *

Severus glanced up at the tree, wondering if he was really going to do this.

It looked that way.

Sighing, Severus pushed his hands, palm-down, towards the ground, casting a tiny repelling charm, and rose rapidly to the levels of the lower branches.

The spell's power gave out just as rapidly, but Severus was already catching hold of the nearest branch. It was a pity that spells for unassisted flight were still beyond wizards.

Or perhaps not. Severus could well imagine the amount of accidents stupidity would cause if they were possible.

Severus had not climbed a tree in years, and even then it had not been entirely willing - there were many things, however, that an enraged werewolf on one's tail would entice one to consider, which in any other circumstance would be unthinkable.

Still, he was strong and flexible, and he accomplished the task of drawing himself up among the branches with grace, if not flair.

Harry didn't appear to notice him, even as he pulled himself up to sit on the branch his lover occupied.

Still, moments later, Harry's left hand reached out, blind, and twined with Severus' right.

Severus found a smile, somewhere, and squeezed Harry's hand, suddenly not so upset about having to come out and find his lover.

"Sorry." Harry said, his voice strained with the disuse of over a week spent nearly silent. "I just. . ." he trailed off uncertainly.

"You needed time and quiet and solitude." Severus suggested, wishing they were on steadier ground, so that he could draw Harry close, into a comforting embrace - or, at least, the shelter of his arm.

"Not from you, though, love." Harry murmured, sliding closer to pillow his head on Severus' shoulder with the casual disregard of someone who had no care for heights. "Never from you."

~Fin~

* * *

I had a sudden mental image of Severus climbing a tree and couldn't resist trying to write it - only I needed a _reason_, because I cannot see him just casually, recreationally tree-climbing. In other news, I started playing Runescape again today - why am I so dunderheaded as to do this, why?


	322. Turnabout Teasing

**Turnabout Teasing**

* * *

_Listening, pet?_

Harry stuttered, the rumbling bass notes in his mind sending invisible shivers down his spine. His students caught the falter instantly, and Harry hurriedly cleared his throat to repeat, slowly and clearly, the correct pronunciation of 'Wingardium Leviosa'.

_Ah, of course you are. Rather a captive audience, aren't you, my own?_

Severus' voice still carried the low timbre of arousal, but there were notes of laughter rippling through Harry's mind too, now. Harry shuddered, left hand falling to grip the corner of his desk, hard, and breathily set his students to practise.

_Are you behaving before your audience, pet?_

Harry bit his lip, sinking into his chair and glancing vaguely about the room - thankfully there was little that could go wrong with this spell, at least with first years' weak magic. Harry knew of only one person who'd made it dangerous, and Seamus had no children.

_Can feel you pet. . . Feel you wanting, aching. For me._

Harry suppressed a groan, the deep voice and teasing words hitting very close indeed, and focused on remaining as much in control of himself as possible, even as he felt reflected shadows of Severus' caressing fingers through their bond.

_I'll be waiting. . ._

~Fin~

* * *

This was written in response to the couple of reviews I received asking when the, well, turnabout, was going to be posted after #288, 'Bonded Teasing' - so, being honest, I was amazed I hadn't actually written one. So here it is, Severus' reflection of the events in that story.

(I admit I posted about Runescape yesterday mostly out of curiosity to see if any of you played or had played, and was surprised to find how many of you did. I play as Leslythal, if anyone is taken by the urge - unlikely - to look me up.)


	323. First Rising

**First Rising**

* * *

Severus thought he might have moaned, but he wasn't quite certain, still too wrapped in whatever fog enshrouded him to be quite in touch with reality.

All in all, despite that smothering fog, Severus felt fairly good. The only thing that hurt was a strange prickle at the juncture of his neck and shoulder - even the bloody Mark didn't pain him, for the first time in years.

The next thing to register was a quiet, smooth rumble near his neck, felt more than heard, strangely soothing, even as it made those points of pain sting.

"You've opened the wounds again, dearest." a smooth voice, somehow part of the rumble. Then wet warmth laved the stinging, relieving much of the pain.

Severus stretched minutely, opening his eyes to a small, close room, lit with bright silvery luminescence.

"Well, hello there, my dearest." The rumbling - purring, Severus realised - voice was soft and fonder than any Severus recalled being directed towards himself. "You've no idea how relieved I am to see those gorgeous eyes again."

Severus struggled to sit, and a slim, but strong, arm supported his back, then settled him against a padded headboard.

"H- Harry?" Severus mumbled uncertainly, a pinging instinct telling him there was something else. . .

Harry smiled, caressing his face. "Here, dearest. You'll be hungry." he murmured, turning his wrist out.

Severus blinked, confused, then he felt a strange, shifting sensation, and a moment later his mouth was fastened on Harry's wrist, something spicy and rich flowing across his tongue, making him groan.

"I am sorry, Severus." Harry said, slim, almost dainty fangs flashing in a manner that unsettled Severus - and, further unsettling, lit a slow burning want. "I had no time for permission - you would have been truly dead, and for that there is nothing can be done."

~Fin~

* * *

I finally got them both as vampires in the same story, go me! (and what is up with FF suddenly telling me I wasn't logged in every time I tried to access my doc and story managers? Then not actually letting me log in. Gah!)

I felt so unproductive playing with Runescape I've started listening to podfics while I play - because doing two non-productive things at once totally excuses not doing other things, right?


	324. Making Friends

**Making**

* * *

Severus paused, blinking, just outside the huge doors of the castle he had been beginning to investigate.

It was not the herd of Thestrals gathered - larger than he had expected, though they had seen several on their way to the castle - that brought him to a halt.

No, rather, it was the fact that his lover was nearly lost in the midst of a constantly shifting group of roughly forty Thestrals, evidently making friends with the creatures.

Harry laughed happily, head tilting back, as he settled a hand on the nearest mare's neck, and Severus couldn't repress a small smile.

~Fin~

* * *

To inspire this one, I chose a prompt word at random from my Sindarin dictionary - I got 'roh' (horse).


	325. Eager

**Eager**

* * *

"-ause of the recent attacks, and the restraint - quite _relative _restraint, of course - that the Death Eaters have been showing in their counter-attacks."

Severus possessed far too much discipline to smile at the mere sound of his lover's voice, but something must have shown past his impassive features, because Minerva smiled for him, then excused herself.

"But, Harry, I just don't see why - even if they _were_ showing any restraint, which they certainly have _not_ been doing - that would make you think that you've found the hiding places!" Hermione protested, as the trio entered the 'war room'.

Ron cleared his throat. "They _have_ been holding back. Just in the last engagement, they _could_ have brought the castle down around us. They didn't; it makes sense that there is something they don't want harmed inside." he explained easily.

Harry himself seemed to have lost interest in the conversation, the concerned twist of his lips dissolving into a warm smile as he stepped towards Severus, by the table.

"I see you've come back in one pi-" Severus began, only to be silenced as Harry took hold of his robes and pulled him down into a kiss.

Severus stopped trying to speak and drove a hand through Harry's hair, pulling him even closer. Harry relaxed under the tight grip, hands sliding around Severus' shoulders.

Severus chuckled against Harry's mouth, which earned him a squeeze from his lover's arms, and a sharp nip at his bottom lip, startling him into a quiet moan.

In retaliation, Severus twisted his tongue deeper into Harry's mouth, tugging his hair and wrapping his lover's waist.

When they finally parted, Ron seemed to have won the small argument, though that might be due in part to Hermione's distraction, as she was watching Severus and Harry, with a slight flush.

~Fin~

* * *

I, er, wanted to write a nice . . . well, _eager_ reunion, with kissing. That was pretty much the inspiration here. All the other development came of me wanting there to be a conversation getting interrupted by said snogging, and I demanded it make logical sense, because I am a crazy person. (This also explains why I spent an hour searching for a photo reference for a part of a music shuffle - a photo reference for something _I own_ on DVD.)


	326. Night Watch

**Night Watch**

* * *

"Watching over him, Severus?"

Severus didn't startle, having heard the feathery patter of Minerva's paws before she transformed. He also didn't answer.

A light hand touched his shoulder. "He is lucky to have you at his side, my friend."

"Be that as it may, Minerva." Severus said noncommittally, rising to leave.

Harry shifted, brow furrowing, shivering as pale - almost bloodless - skin was bared.

Minerva pulled Harry's duvet higher, patting him before turning away. "You are so lucky to have his love, my dear little lion. I only wish you knew it. . ." She slipped away.

Harry stirred vaguely, hazy eyes opening.

~Fin~

* * *

Written because Severus watching over a sleeping or unconscious Harry seems to be a perennial favourite of you reviewers - once I had it in my head it took off into this. (Sheesh, so tired I paused Torchwood, laid flat on the couch with the cat; so spacy I almost forgot to update at all. Oops?)


	327. Return

**Return**

* * *

Ron yawned, took a huge bite of his breakfast - Hermione winced, looking away, sipping her tea and remembering a secondary reason she read at mealtimes so often - and scrubbed a hand through his hair.

"Harry's supposed to get back sometime this afternoon, isn't he?" Ron inquired.

Hermione nodded. "This afternoon at the latest, although really I expected him yesterday or the day before. . ."

"Hey! Hey, Weasley, Granger! Come here!" Nott's voice was more than a little strained, and they exchanged a worried glance before rushing to answer.

When they reached the wide thoroughfare between rows of tents - and Hermione would be so, _so_ pleased when they broke this 'temporary outpost' and returned to headquarters - Nott was nervously watching a strange silhouette approach slowly.

Hermione grabbed Ron's sleeve worriedly and fingered her wand.

A moment later she made out the identity of the figure - and why it looked so strange. It was Severus - who hadn't been due to return for another week.

He was _carrying _Harry, draped limply across his arms, both looking very ragged indeed, and a little bloody.

Obviously something had gone very, very wrong, probably with both their missions. Hermione bit her lip and ran towards the couple.

~Fin~


	328. Contentment

**Contentment**

* * *

Harry murmured in sleepy happiness as Severus' weight blanketed him, eyelids fluttering, hands sliding to his lover's waist.

Severus shifted, bracing his elbows on either side of Harry, cradling his head between gentle hands. Harry turned his head a bit, settling comfortably, hands caressing absently towards Severus' shoulders.

Severus purred under the encouraging touch, brushing his nose across Harry's, then softly bringing their lips together. It wasn't a deep kiss, but it wasn't a quick peck, either; slow and lazy and loving.

Harry purred under the attention, linking his hands around Severus' neck and wishing every morning began this way.

~Fin~

* * *

Tomorrow's is a bit off the wall.


	329. Nightingale

**Nightingale**

* * *

Graham had outgrown his terror of his Head of House, being in his Seventh Year, and he was a bit annoyed at the fifteen minutes he'd spent waiting for his scheduled meeting, alone, in the Professor's office. Watching a horrendously lost songbird flit around the room.

Professor Snape swept in with his typical flair, seeming as unconscious of it as ever, and seated himself behind his desk, apparently ignoring the bird. "My apologies for the delay, Mister Pritchard." he said smoothly. "I was unavoidably detained."

Graham managed a weak smile. "Absolutely, Professor. No problem. I, er, I need a counsel meeting with my Head of House before accepting a fellowship at the Ministry." he explained self-consciously.

Professor Snape inclined his head. "As always, anything I can do to assist one of my Slytherins, Mister Pritchard." he said, with the tiny quirk of his lips that was almost a smile, on his face.

"Thank you, sir." Graham finished, after a lengthy, somewhat uncomfortable conversation. "I, actually, if you could, there is a set of paperwork . . . the Ministry asks that a fully qualified witch or wizard who is familiar with me complete it."

Professor Snape raised an eyebrow. Graham bit his lip, ducking his head and not looking at the parchment before him, feeling awful. "Ah. Your parents, I take it. . ." he said delicately.

There was a musical trill, and Graham startled upright to see the small fawn-coloured bird perched on the parchment. Professor Snape's eyes widened slightly. The bird trilled again, and flew to settle on the Professor's hand.

"My parents would not approve of my choice to try and find work with Werewolf Support Services." Graham admitted, swallowing down nerves, sternly reminding himself this had gone well so far, and obviously his Head of House did not share that prejudice.

~Fin~

* * *

I had chosen another prompt word from my Sindarin dictionary for this - when I got Nightingale, the image of Harry as a nightingale Animagus was too much of a challenge to pass up. Perhaps I should have, looking at this, but that's what I got. This whole scene was conceived specifically to get nightingale Harry into the story, and I am pretty sure it is one of my less sensical. Sorry 'bout that.

Tomorrow's drabble features dark Harry, and also an announcement about upcoming drabbles.


	330. Fight Like a Man!

**Fight Like a Man!**

* * *

"Too cowardly a man to fight me fairly, like a true wizard? Like a _man_?"

The nearly shrieked accusation did not have the desired effect on the darkly-shrouded figure that was the heroic young man's adversary.

Rather, it had very little effect at all. Stepping down from the small platform that had built up around him from curse debris, the Lord casually twirled his wand.

"I am _not_ 'a true wizard'. . ." Harry pointed out, gesturing with his wand for emphasis, and laughing quietly when over half those present jumped.

Severus' mouth twisted with the effort of not laughing at the flabbergasted expressions in evidence on the faces of the opposing forces.

Of course, Harry's own forces were equally amusing - they knew enough to suspect how this exchange would play out. Severus' was the only straight face on the battlefield.

Harry, being so powerful, ruthless - and followed by thick, shrouding shadows like eager, adoring puppies - could pull off such a deadly exchange with a grin like that.

Still, Severus subtly shifted his balance, preparing to cover his occasionally foolhardy lover's back when the attack came.

"As Dark Overlord - I am still, yes? I don't need to, er, 'fight like a man'."

~Fin~

* * *

This is based on kind of a common sense rule that Evil Lords _ought _to follow - when the hero challenges you to fight like a man, remember you're an Evil Overlord - you don't have to. Just kill him, don't fight fair.

First in a series of variously dark or evil Harry stories! There will be ten more, and they will vary from the truly dark to the merely strange, like this one, and even some fluffiness. If these sound awful to you, well, I apologise, but come back for #341, and I promise you fluff with no dark or evil Harry on that day!


	331. A Present for a Dark Wizard

**A Present for a Dark Wizard**

* * *

Petunia coughed weakly, slumped against Vernon, one hand stretched to grasp Dudley's shoulder.

Vernon, still bellowing imprecations, insults, and threats towards their captor, was the only one with any energy, after the rough treatment at the hands of the dark-eyed man who'd come to their home and brought them . . . here. To _him_.

That same dark-eyed man was here, watching them and smiling - a cruel, sharp-edged expression on thin lips, which left his fathomless eyes cold - standing beside an empty throne.

The throne's occupant had risen some minutes before, but was allowing Vernon to shout himself out. He was calm under the onslaught, not even holding his blasted _wand_.

Finally even Vernon ran out of invective - or possibly just breath; he was an ugly shade of puce. He went silent, still panting heavily from rage.

Harry's mouth curved up as he descended the several steps towards the Dursleys. The smile was far more horrifying than the darker man's, somehow, though it was warm and somehow displayed fondness.

"Oh, Severus. Such a magnificent present." Harry said, in a voice almost identical to the one Petunia remembered, if only vaguely, from his adolescence. Again, the sense of normalcy was more terrifying than if it had changed, been deliberately threatening.

Severus chuckled, finally leaving the throne, walking down to stand behind Harry. "I had hoped you would like it, pet." he murmured, dipping his head to kiss Harry's temple, wrapping his arms around the slighter man's waist.

Harry's eyelids fluttered, and he nestled back into the embrace. "I do. I definitely do, my lovely. . . But now I'm bored with it." he pouted.

Severus' mouth tilted more sharply yet, and he met Petunia's eyes, a chill seizing her spine. "So dispose of it, and let me find something better to occupy your busy mind, pet."

~Fin~

* * *

This one was actually written inspired by something from Peter Anspach's Evil Overlord List. Specifically, number sixteen: I will never utter the sentence "But before I kill you, there's just one thing I want to know." That didn't even make it into the first draft - but the story did take on its own idea, which is always cool, so I'm good with that. Add yay for sliding in a third-party POV, I love those.


	332. Torture and Defeat

**Torture and Defeat**

* * *

Voldemort smiled, slowly pulling a long, jagged-edged blade from the wound he'd lodged it in earlier, eyes darting to Severus' face, pale and drawn. He wasn't screaming.

Not because of any fortitude - because his throat was wrecked, body near death, giving out from the torment it had undergone.

Something thumped, and Voldemort paused mid-cut. Malfoy slid beside him, grey eyes dull, hair sticky with blood, skin creating a sickening screech against the marble floor.

"Now, now," a bright tenor, leavened with reproach, made Voldemort frown, "I _told_ you to simply let me pass." A sigh. "Malfoys. Never can listen, always going on about how much better they are than everyone, am I right?"

Voldemort clutched the knife, calculating how he might best make use of the two corpses, and turned.

Potter was behind him, wearing a remorseful little not-quite-smile, a bloody short sword in one hand, his wand, even bloodier, in the other. "You took something that belongs to me." he said, in that light tone.

Voldemort actually stepped back, bumping into the table. Chastising himself for the chill Potter's voice triggered, he noticed four more bodies by the door, nearly taken to pieces.

That momentary distraction cost him dearly. Potter reclaimed his attention by carving a gash into his chest and arm. Inflicted by the smooth end of Potter's wand, it burned like nothing else. . .

Voldemort cast the Cruciatus, but Potter seemed to ignore any agony. "_My_ lovely pet." Potter said, lips twisting. "No touching Severus!" he snarled, throwing Voldemort across the room with raw magic that pinned him, slowly draining his power.

Severus twitched, groaning, and under Voldemort's disbelieving, fogging gaze, the man got off the table, wounds sealing, and grasped the back of Potter's neck.

The last thing Voldemort saw was Severus' head nuzzling affectionately against Potter's.

~Fin~

* * *

This one _could_ actually be considered less dark than most of them - after all, regular old Harry can get pretty scary as well. On the other hand, the magic he's using is not 'normal wizard magic' and tearing people to shreds with a blade, his wand, and raw magic is not really normal person thinking. (Oh, and the idea at the end, if I did not write it clearly enough, is that Harry is draining Voldemort's magic - and his life, presumably - to pull Severus from the brink of death back to peak condition.)


	333. Tenebris Vindicta

**Tenebris Vindicta**

* * *

The Venatores were waiting, some consciously, some not, for the summons. When it came, it was answered within minutes. No one was surprised to find their Domnus leaning over his lover, cradling the man's hand.

"I want you to go out. You will find the man who did this to my Severus." Harry instructed them, not looking up from the pale shadow on the bed.

"Aye, we'll take Avery!" Westin said loyally. "And we'll bring him back alive, Domnus! No one kills him but you."

Harry did look away from Severus, then, still not stirring from the place he had claimed three days prior, when the man had been brought in, barely breathing, heart only beating by grace of magic.

"You _moron_." Mackenzie said, quietly and with feeling, kicking Westin's foot solidly.

Harry cleared his throat. "When you find that . . . that man, if it is reasonably possible, you will bring him to me alive. If it is not, you will kill him for me." he said softly.

Westin looked abashed, and nodded understanding. Mackenzie rolled her eyes, but patted the man with a helpless sort of fondness - Westin was much like a dog, in her opinion.

He was very enthusiastic, and devoted, but when it came down to it his head was like a box of rocks.

"I _want _his death," Harry said, voice calling up the shadowy magics that cemented his name, though there was no invocation. "I want to tear him up and break him down and present his mangled, whimpering shards to my Consort!"

"I will _satisfy_ myself with a reasonably large, vital piece of him, if I must. Now go, my Venatores!" their Domnus commanded, threads of shadow coiling about them, deadly and dark, before they left his presence. A shroud they were deeply familiar with.

~Fin~

* * *

Tenebris Vindicta means something like 'Dark Vengeance'; Venatores means 'Hunters'; and Domnus means 'Lord'. Fun with Latin (there'll be more of that coming up soon, as well)!

This one was inspired by Peter Anspach's Evil Overlord List, Cellblock A, #117 (No matter how much I want revenge, I will never order an underling "Leave him. He's mine!"). There'll be other inspired by that and other lists as I move through this set, which I hope you are enjoying.


	334. A Lord's Duty

**A Lord's Duty**

* * *

Harry threw open the steel door with a spell - it was too heavy to budge alone, otherwise - but wedged it open with a completely unmagical brick before stepping through.

His nose wrinkled at the stench - dead things and burned flesh; most definitely not on the pleasant side, even after experiencing some of Severus' failed experiments - but he continued forwards anyway.

The only sounds were shifting feet and dripping around the edges of the dark room, but it was a waiting, thoughtful silence.

"Harry?" a weak voice inquired disbelievingly.

Moments later it was echoed by a handful more, all quite familiar to him, most weak and strained.

"You surely did not think I would simply abandon you to Voldemort's creativity, did you, my loyal caligati?" Harry asked, waving the fingers of his left hand and calling up a light that swooped near the ceiling.

A single, unhesitating voice, from a slender man with a bloody gash across one shoulder, responded. "No, my lord."

Harry stowed his wand - evidently useless within these four walls, unless he wanted to poke someone - and smiled at Miller's conviction

The rest made hesitant sounds. "It . . . would have been well within 'reasonable' for you to do so, my lord."

Harry's mouth turned down at the corners as he drew a sabre and sliced through the neck and left shoulder of the Inferi that been about to leap on him. "Listen; I am not pleased by your capture, but it happens."

His caligati gathered towards him, Miller pausing only for a handclasp before making his way to check the door.

"I would not abandon my responsibilities as your liege without significantly better reason - say, if you had walked into Voldemort's arms." Harry said, ignoring the growing bloody mess courtesy of his sabre. "Now, let's get out of here."

~Fin~

* * *

The only Latin used here - Caligati means Soldiers. Apologies for the rather light mention of Severus in this one - better tomorrow, I promise! This story was written whilst I was in the middle of my 'Resident Evil' marathon, too; perhaps that explains some things, hm?


	335. Proposal

**Proposal**

* * *

Harry sat back in his chair, running his tongue over his lips and then wishing he'd had the foresight to bring a pot of tea up with him for this conversation.

Severus' lips pursed thoughtfully, and the slender, callused fingers of one hand tapped against the arm of the comfortable, though simple, chair he occupied.

"I suppose this is the point at which I say something along the lines of 'never, I would never ever even consider such a thing as wedding you', yes?" Severus inquired flatly.

Harry chuckled. "Well, if you were a captured princess, then yes, that would be your standard line. I'm hoping that you will be more amenable, as well as more suitable, lovely." he said, voice almost caressing the endearment.

Severus nodded. "Could I have tea while I consider what to say? Only you kidnapped me before breakfast." he said, with a wry twist.

Harry smiled. "Of course, and my apologies." he inclined his head and rose. "I will return shortly." he said, suiting actions to words and stepping out of the suite.

Severus was still there, in the same position, when Harry returned, bearing a tray with a tea service and sandwiches - and he wouldn't be surprised if Severus really had declined to investigate the suite, judging what he already knew to be enough.

Harry remained silent as he prepared two cups of tea, allowing Severus his own time to think. The man was nothing if not thorough; he hadn't expected an answer instantly.

Severus had finished his tea before he finally spoke again - and he looked a little surprised to have been allowed the silence.

"I refuse to be given a ridiculous title of any sort." he said sternly. "I won't join the ranks of your followers, nor bear any mark they do."

~Fin~

* * *

Inspired by another randomly-chosen rule from Peter Anspach's Evil Overlord list, number 53. (If the beautiful princess that I capture says "I'll never marry you! Never, do you hear me, NEVER!", I will say "Oh well" and kill her.) . . .obviously I didn't exactly think I could use this one at first, but, er, then a subversion occurred to me, and off I went. It is certainly not exactly that rule, but it was just as certainly that inspiration that kicked this off.


	336. Shifting Allegiances

**Shifting Allegiances**

* * *

Fenrir walked softly over mirror-smooth granite. It was a blow, coming here, but he saw little choice.

Voldemort had promised his pack support, aid, and such space as they needed. Now they were cast out, half-starving, battered by exposure; now yet more hated by Wizarding Britain, they could no more seek aid there than fly.

He hoped this Lord, dangerous as he was, might honour what had been offered. Fenrir knew this might kill him, but he had to try.

"Fenrir Greyback, I had not expected to see you again." that deceptively light voice sounded from nowhere. "Save across a battle, perhaps. Come."

Fenrir fought back a whine, following the voice into a cosy room.

The Lord was curled up with a book, arm's-length from the fireplace. Behind his couch, black eyes opaque as they scanned Fenrir, was the dark shadow that rarely left his side.

Fenrir twitched as the Lord gestured, but sat, as indicated.

"Now, tell me what brings you to me." The Lord closed his book, holding it up. His shadow set it aside before crossing his arms on the couch's back.

Fenrir took a deep breath, feeling the sting of too-long-chilled flesh warming, and spoke of how sorely he had failed his pack.

Falling silent, having been allowed to finish without interruption, Fenrir bowed his head, awaiting a decision.

The Lord murmured thoughtfully, then nodded sharply. "Bring them. All of them. When winter fades and it is feasible, a complex shall be built for you elsewhere. For now, this is the best I offer."

The Lord's shadow snorted.

Fenrir's eyes widened. "I. . . Thank you. My Lord."

The Lord smiled, crystalline eyes sparkling. "All my venatores speak my name, Fenrir. Other matters will be discussed once all are safe and settled. Now, you are under my protection."

~Fin~

* * *

Venatores means hunters, as mentioned in a previous drabble. This string of dark/evil Harry drabbles seemed a good place to slide Fenrir back into being a not-exactly-bad guy. (Not our antagonist, at least.) Updating a bit later than planned, but I'm staying at a friend's after St Patrick's Day dinner, so I'm only online at all by grace of a good host. (I meant to update before I left, but, well . . . it has been one of those weeks.)


	337. Support

**Support**

* * *

Harry stifled the urge to yawn, listening to Lestrange prattle his Lord's list of 'grievances' against Harry and those loyal to him.

Glad as he might be that Voldemort had followed his lead in reviving the old Wizard Lords' laws, he could wish it done with a little less gusto.

Harry felt a familiar touch against his mind and seized it happily, flickering his own frustration and boredom piteously back.

Severus laughed, the feeling bubbly and warm with amusement, but Harry felt the supportive surge of what passed for an embrace through their bond nevertheless.

Harry sighed as Severus' emotions faded to baseline again, but merely propped his chin on his hand and looked down at Lestrange, still reciting.

He did indulge himself by fantasising different ways he might silence Lestrange - or at least make his prattle more interesting and less mind-numbing.

As such, it was a complete shock, some twenty minutes later, when Severus swept into the room, scanning and promptly dismissing Lestrange.

Harry straightened further, meeting Severus' eyes with his own wide ones. "Severus. . ."

"My apologies for my lateness, love." Severus murmured mischievously. "I was delayed." He inclined his head, lighting the bond between them with amused affection.

~Fin~

* * *

Not only is this one fairly lighthearted for the dark/evil set, but it has Bond fun in it, yay for me!


	338. Shadows

**Shadows**

* * *

Severus woke up to the feeling that there was someone watching him. Warily, barely breathing, he stretched his senses to check his wards.

They were intact.

That feeling of eyes didn't fade, though, and as Severus woke fully he identified the weight of a powerful wizard's ambient magic.

Severus gave up on pretence and rolled over, banking on the power's lack of direction and malice, and damned curious who had managed to pass his wards.

There was a slender figure in the wingback chair by his wardrobe, swathed in shadows - his bedroom was lit only by the star chart he had spelled onto the ceiling in a fit of insomnia years ago. He'd felt childish at the time, but the gleam was soothing.

The figure shifted, and Severus gasped silently as a pair of eyes glowed out of shadows.

It was terrifying - the wizard wasn't casting, yet his eyes glowed with power - but . . . only one wizard had Avada-Kedavra-coloured eyes. He doubted that one was here to kill him.

"Hello, Severus." Harry murmured. "My apologies for the lateness of the hour, and for seating myself without an invitation."

Severus waved a hand. "Immaterial, considering the circumstances. May I ask-"

"Oh, I came to make you an offer." Harry laughed happily, clapping. "I want you to come away with me." he stage-whispered.

Severus snorted. "What might you be offering for my 'services'? And your response if refuse?" he asked.

Harry leaned forwards, and Severus wished he could see enough to at least attempt reading the 'Shadow Lord'.

"I don't want you for a follower. I want you to research for me. For a start." he added, with a strange lilt to his voice. "If you turn me down? I leave. Teach brats for as long as you please. No repercussions from me."

~Fin~

* * *

I've not technically used this title before. . . Just 'Shadow' - twice. Suits this pairing, I suppose? Also, for those of you who liked Fenrir being not-such-a-bad-guy, he will return in this set.


	339. Rescue Mission

**Rescue Mission**

* * *

Harry's teeth were grinding as he walked towards the complex which housed Fenrir and the rest of his pack.

He had to walk; as a courtesy to the wolves who had sworn to his Lordship, Harry had spelled anti-Apparition wards over the complex and lands he had gifted them, one that would only fall with Fenrir's permission - or death.

A young female called Snowdrop opened the door for him with a bow, and if Harry had been less dominated by fury, he would, perhaps, have smiled to see the pretty woman, her healthy curves regained, face smooth, after the year spent under his protection.

Luckily, Snowdrop took one look at him and stepped out of his way. "Fenrir's in the practice room." she said, gesturing the way.

Harry nodded thanks, too concerned for what he might say to open his mouth.

Fenrir was watching over a small group of cubs who were tussling clumsily, correcting grips and stances, offering encouragement. Like Snowdrop, however, he cottoned to Harry's mood swiftly and warily, and excused himself.

"What happened?" Fenrir asked, glancing back inside before walking down the corridor with Harry.

Harry growled, deep in his chest. "The Phoenixes took my mate." he answered. "Too cowardly even to let the Ministry bastards have him, they locked him away on ground they've warded against me with blood."

Fenrir's eyes had lowered instinctively, but he brought them up again with a low growl of his own. He _liked _Severus - the man was deadly, and loyal only to Harry, but he was fair, and provided care for the pack without being asked.

"I know where; I want _you_ to go. Find him, kill the ones holding him if you must, and bring my mate back to me, Fenrir." Harry said, voice barely audible. "I _need_ him."

~Fin~

* * *

Another one with Fenrir, as promised! (Oh, by the way, please tell me that FF's notifications are going screwy, and it isn't just me?) This story here . . . well, who's going to understand borderline-creepy codependency issues as well as a werewolf does, right? No, I kid. Seriously, this one was fun, though. Tomorrow's the last of this set, and my little experiment - for those of you who've been enjoying the ride, I can assure you with a fair amount of confidence that there will be scattered instances of similar dark/evil behaviour in future. (I am way too tired to communicate. Napping on the sofa time. . .)


	340. Blast the Messenger

**Blast the Messenger**

* * *

Bradley took shaking, nervous steps up the length of his Lord's throne room, preparing to interrupt Harry's interview with the caligati who'd just returned from a mission.

Waiting for a pause to speak, Bradley realised he was just delaying the inevitable.

"Er, my Lord?" Bradley spoke up, just as Malfoy did.

Malfoy stepped away, with a raised brow that said if this wasn't important, he'd take it out of Bradley's hide - granted, with his tongue, but it was still frightening.

"Yes, Bradley?" Harry asked impatiently.

Bradley swallowed down his fear as best he could, and spat it out, knowing-

Harry yelled something wordless, holding only power and distilled rage, and leapt up.

Bradley quavered, struggling to watch. Whatever happened, he wanted to see it coming.

Harry's magic lashed around him, not waiting for any direction, much less spells, and tore into the stone of the small dais upon which he stood.

None of the others fled their Lord's wrath - Severus merely sighed - and Bradley was honestly too scared to budge until Harry slowed.

"Thank you, Bradley. Don't panic over bringing me ill news in future." Harry said, calm but panting. "Malfoy, come with me. . . We have a counter-assault to plan."

~Fin~

* * *

Caligatie means soldiers, as used previously. Based off of another rule from Peter Anspach's Evil Overlord List ('I will not fly into a rage and kill a messenger who brings me bad news just to illustrate how evil I really am. Good messengers are hard to come by.') Bradley, by the by, is not a random OC, he is a Ravenclaw who played on his House team, and was within three years above or two below Harry at Hogwarts.

Tomorrow's drabble is a fluffy bit of palate cleanser cum apology to those of you who might not have been terribly enamoured with the darkish drabbles.


	341. Brewing

**Brewing**

* * *

Severus leaned into the caress of a warm hand at his back, but didn't look up from the tiny cauldron before him, less than half full of turquoise liquid.

Harry chuckled against his lover's neck, sliding his arms carefully around Severus' waist, leaning in and stretching upwards to prop his chin on Severus' shoulder.

Severus was hard-pressed not to relax into the embrace, but he carefully watched the Veritaserum slowly darken to indigo, then, all at once, turn clear as water.

Harry released Severus to decant the Veritaserum, then grinned as his lover turned back and pulled him close again.

~Fin~

* * *

I suspect that, despite my attempt at fluff, I really just made it to simple togetherness. Hope you enjoyed it, though. (Good day for something simple and sweetish for me, I spent all morning in court, good friggin' lord.)


	342. Watching

**Watching**

* * *

Harry tucked his legs beneath him, cradling the small crystal between his palms. He hadn't released it for six days, now.

Luna sighed, leaving a tray bearing a hot cup of tea and two pieces of buttered toast wrapped around bacon on a nearby table.

Harry would, eventually, eat, just for it being there. Hermione didn't seem to understand, constantly fussing at Harry to eat and sleep properly.

Luna just took advantage of the absent habits that Severus had only helped to impress upon Harry more deeply.

Harry reached for a bit of toast and nibbled slowly, eyes still fixed on the little crystal as if it held the answers to the mysteries of the universe.

Luna seated herself across the room, watching Harry with big eyes, wondering what he was seeing there right now.

Harry had finished the toast, and the tea, Luna still watching intently, before he shot upright, sending the china cup flying - and shattering.

Luna didn't twitch at his movements, or at the noise, observing with no change in alertness.

Harry leapt up, upsetting the table - breaking the plate as well. "Found him! I see where they've got Severus!" he cried, already darting for the door.

~Fin~

* * *

I only finished polishing this one the other night when I was up all night at a friend's place. I still have plenty of drabbles written, but some of them - over half, now - are not actually ready to post. . .

I hope that the drabble made a bit of sense on its own, by the way, that's why I'm not going to try and explain it here. If it didn't, well . . . let me know, as always, and I'll attempt to rectify that. (Oh, and the thing about Harry nibbling at food just because it is there? I'll do that. Izzy used to unsubtly leave a plate of biscuits or something on the table by me when I was spending too much time writing/researching, not eating, and being depressed. I'd eventually realise they were there, and about ten minutes later, that I was eating them.)


	343. Defenestration

**Defenestration**

* * *

Harry's eyes went wide as Macnair approached. He glanced around, wishing rather desperately that he still had his sword - though at least Macnair seemed to have lost his axe.

Harry dodged, but the gash to his calf slowed him. Macnair's fist smashed dizzyingly into his jaw, and . . . he was . . . falling?

Harry shook his head to clear it and realised he'd been thrown - intentionally or not - out a window, and was now rapidly approaching the ground.

. . .which appeared to be . . . moving?

Harry swore. Cobbles, in his experience, did not writhe, and he wasn't sure how to feel about the mass beneath him, though it was, at least, bound to be softer than cobbles.

Harry curled into the best position he could seconds before impact.

Vehement protestations followed.

_~Ouch!~_ A chorus of Parseltongue reached Harry's ears. _~What's happening? Is that a two-legs squashing us?~_

Harry coughed, trying to get his breath back, regain his footing, and not squash any more snakes, if possible, all in seconds. _~I am very sorry to have disturbed you.~_ he said sincerely. _~I was thrown from above, and it was unavoidable.~_

There was a thoughtful pause, then the snakes seemed to take that as not his fault, and inquired what was going on - evidently they had been summoned, en masse, from their home, and were understandably very upset.

Harry set to explaining, as best he could, and was about to promise to do his best to return them when Macnair came flying out the window above him. Harry hissed a warning to the snakes and darted away.

"Harry?" a loud voice - more angered than worried, by the tone - called, and a dark head appeared out the window.

"I'm fine, Severus!" Harry called back. "The cobras cushioned my fall, and appear to be making certain of Macnair's death!"

~Fin~

* * *

Defenestration; the action of throwing out a window. (OED)

The 'bot in the NaNoWriMo chatrooms plays with us, of course, and one of the commands (and occasionally without the command) is to defenestrate someone (he throws them out a 'convenient' window into a randomly-coloured pile of pillows) so he inspired this drabble, having spent a couple of NaNos somehow endearing the word to me, I wanted to defenestrate someone - in writing, of course. 'Tis a very underused word, I think. Also: only Harry's luck, am I right?

(On a note that likely interests no one; I discovered today that baking bread is very relaxing, in an odd way, though I think not doing it for the first time - entirely by hand, at least, I've made machine-bread before - will be more relaxing.)


	344. Gift with Benefits

**Gift with Benefits**

* * *

Harry frowned at the package open on the table before him, then looked up at Draco again.

Draco was still smirking smugly at him, apparently not in the least bothered by Harry's nonplussed reaction to his gift.

"Okay, not that it isn't a very nice shirt," Harry paused when Draco snorted, reaching for his glass. "What?"

Draco rolled his eyes. "As if you would know a 'very nice' shirt. _Really_." he sniffed and sipped at his wine.

"Aside from the fact that you chose it, no." Harry conceded graciously.

Draco inclined his head regally in acknowledgement.

"Your look tells me there is something I am not getting about this particular present, however." Harry prompted patiently.

Once he would have been determined to figure it out himself, but seven years with Severus, and three of tentative friendship - past the simple cessation of hostilities - with Draco had pushed him beyond that prideful resolve - at least when it came to the motivations of Slytherins.

Draco chuckled, leaning to tug the shirt by the collar, the indigo silk lighting with deep violet and dark green highlights as it shifted. "I can guarantee you that Severus won't be able to take his eyes off you in this." he said smugly.

Harry's brows raised. "You mean-"

Draco dropped the shirt, laughing again. "I mean wear this, and he should be considerably less miserable than usual after that Ministry event you're being dragged to next week." he said plainly.

Harry glanced back down to the shirt. "Oh, really?" he said, interest piqued.

"Granted," Draco added, "he may also be a little . . . frustrated, but I'd prefer not to think of that. . . He _is_ my Godfather. Your . . . professional Quidditch career should show up very nicely with that silk over you, though."

Harry nodded understanding, grinning, getting the idea. "Thanks."

~Fin~

* * *

I've no idea where this one came from, and every time I look through my files and see the title I forget what it's about.


	345. Trapped

**Trapped**

* * *

Harry wakes up feeling strangely warm, though not a bit smothered, and shifts minutely, still lost in mental fog.

His nose wrinkles as he registers a thick, sickly sweet odour, and for some reason the almost metallic tang that accompanies it is no more pleasing to his senses.

Harry finally regains the necessary focus and motor skills to open his eyes, to his relief.

He screams, though the sound barely leaves his mouth before being swallowed up by the earth around him, over him, smothering him. He screams again, ignoring the particles that fall into his mouth, too terrified to stop.

Harry struggles, thrashing, trying to breathe, to sit up, to _move_, only to find it is no use, and he is trapped here.

He has no idea how long it is, and even when - after what feels like an eternity, but that means little, every useless twitch of muscle feels like centuries - he can barely muster the energy to blink, he keeps fighting.

Harry is still struggling, though far more weakly with every passing eternity, when there is an overwhelming, though tiny, flicker of air that smells of shadow and spices.

"Oh, Merlin, Morgana, and Mordred!" an achingly familiar voice cries, and Harry wants to scream again, but his throat has gone far too raw for any sound.

Severus' hands come down, settling gently but firmly on either side of Harry's waist to ease him up out of the hole, and Harry finally manages something.

He begins to cry, almost entirely soundless, as Severus gathers Harry into his lap, rocking soothingly.

Harry clutches blindly at Severus' robes, even the cool light of the dusk around them harsh after the dark he'd been trapped in, and buries his nose in the crook of Severus' neck, inhaling that familiar, soothing scent.

~Fin~

* * *

I . . . have no idea why I wrote this. I am not claustrophobic, but one of my real terrors, as in shaking, become violent, have-a-panic-attack terror, is being trapped. (Don't know why exactly, it just is.) So this was totally a brilliant thing to write, yeah? (Appropriate that it is a creepy one tonight, though, as earlier, when my brother and I walked the dog, we went very far, so as to give the _three police cars_ we saw as we left my place, dealing with the strange neighbours who moved in a couple of months ago, time to do whatever they were there for without being in the vicinity. They were still there for an hour after I got home, and there are still odd noises coming from the neighbours', though the police appear to be gone. Whee. . .)


	346. Unaccustomed Exertion

**Unaccustomed Exertion**

* * *

Harry paused to rub sweat off his forehead, looking up the steep slope of the mountain to see Severus still ahead of him, though he'd stopped walking now - to indulge Harry, no doubt.

Severus was still swathed in his usual layers, short only the cloak-like overrobe he wore to teach, and the bastard looked completely at ease in the humidity. He probably wouldn't even have stopped more than once on this hike if it wasn't for Harry.

The heat and humidity aside, Harry really wasn't that out of shape - he still played Quidditch regularly with his friends, and being an Auror was hardly light work. It was frustrating that he was affected so strongly here, when all he wanted to do was keep up.

"Don't push yourself so hard, pet." Severus murmured, coming back down the few paces that separated them, and touching a fingertip to Harry's brow teasingly. "You aren't accustomed to the jungle climate."

Harry frowned, but nodded. "I suppose. It just feels weird not being able to keep up with you." he admitted wryly. "I'm not accustomed to _that_, either."

Severus snorted and shook his head, making Harry chuckle, then tilted his head. "Ready to continue, then?"

~Fin~

* * *

This is one of those odd ones that I'm just kind of indifferent to, myself. I don't dislike it, but . . . meh, I s'pose? (I attended a fascinating lecture at a nearby University this evening, my brain's all a-whirl. There might even have been some interesting writing ideas sparked while I was there - not by the lecture, per se, mostly, but hey, inspiration comes from where it will, right?)


	347. Distracted

**Distracted**

* * *

Harry fought himself to keep his eyes away from the his lover, seated several places down across the table.

Fortunately Hermione, who was not only one of the most observant persons he had ever met, but also seated directly across from him, and thus excellently positioned to notice any out of the ordinary behaviour on his part, was quite engrossed in her busy conversation with Ginny and Tonks.

Harry propped his chin on his hands and absently attempted to keep up his end of the planning he and Bill were working through.

Severus spoke again, interrupting Remus' recitation with more thorough, recent news of the creatures in Voldemort's service, and Harry's wayward mind fixed upon the sound, alluring even as short and clipped the tones.

Harry's eyes went heavy-lidded, and he sighed silently, almost feeling the voice as a physical sensation, sliding over his skin and teasing him.

Bill posed a question, catching Harry's ear only by chance, and he gave an amused, sympathetic glance as he received a somewhat haphazard answer.

"I know," Bill murmured, glancing sideways warily, "bloody boring things, these meetings, aren't they?"

Harry chuckled quietly and nodded, lips quirked at one corner as he slid back into the tangle of images inside his own mind. Severus' voice was now layered in Harry's mind with remembered moans and murmured endearments.

Hestia's offhand question garnered a response from Harry, his clear voice and calm expression showing nothing unusual.

Harry's _thoughts_, however, were still just as distracted, images of Severus cluttering his mind as he tried to focus more on the meeting going on around him.

His concentration continued to drift, and he eventually shifted his attention from trying to clear his mind properly to thinking how he might . . . punish Severus for this.

Later, naturally; once they were alone.

~Fin~

* * *

This'll be the third variant of this word I've used as a title in this series, if I recall correctly. I have two days of buffer left for this set of drabbles - I'd better get back to polishing stories for this, project or no project, eh?


	348. Incarceration

**Incarceration**

* * *

"What are you doing, brat?" Severus asked, coughing weakly.

Harry flicked his jawline gently. "Look around, Severus." he snapped in response.

Severus scowled, for what little good it would do. "It is impossible to look at anything." he said flatly. "You cannot possibly have missed the fact."

Harry actually laughed, despite himself. "Precisely, lover." he answered simply.

"How does the fact that it is pitch dark translate to a perfect explanation of why you are groping me?" Severus inquired dryly. "Not that I do not normally enjoy such handling, but this doesn't seem the time."

Harry sighed, and Severus suspected he was rolling his eyes. "I think you've got some broken bones, and I can't check any other way, can I?"

Severus blinked. "Oh." he said. "Seeing with your hands, so to speak."

Harry managed a small chuckle. "Indeed, though, as you say, I can think of better times and places for this, far more enjoyable." His voice was regretful.

Severus swallowed thickly and reached out, gently clasping Harry's neck. "We will be there again, pet."

Harry's neck shifted under Severus' palm as though he were literally shaking something off. "Feels like they did their job too well, love. I think you've got bone pressing into your lung." he said quietly.

Severus laughed, broken and strained. "How lovely." he said. "Crabbe and Goyle _have _always been quite thorough in their chosen work."

"Well, it isn't exactly good bloody news!" Harry protested. "And don't think I didn't notice you coughing blood earlier."

Severus sighed, pulling Harry - carefully - to his side. "I will heal, if we get out of here." he soothed. "I simply did not wish to worry you."

Harry snuggled against Severus' mostly-uninjured left side. "I'm already worried; just . . . be honest with me. We'll get out of Tom's bloody dungeon."

~Fin~

* * *

I can no longer remember what inspired this one, but I quite like it myself anyway, despite that and the fact that it is a little bit dark. (I'm with Harry, though, they'll get out of there, no sweat!)


	349. Scream

**Scream**

* * *

Harry was humming as he waited for the Dursleys to wake up, pacing, treading lightly and trailing his fingertips along the surface of the tables which held them.

Severus watched, running the fingers of one hand over the knuckles of the other rhythmically.

Petunia, surprisingly, was the first, and Harry laughed, almost cackling, as he swung himself up, straddling her, knees braced on the table.

Severus almost frowned, tangling his fingers together. Though he had heard this plan beforehand, and agreed fully - had suggestions, even - having seen his lover's childhood memories, he was not entirely settled.

Petunia tried to scream, but Harry's fingers were over her mouth, and not a hint of sound emerged.

"Shhhh." Harry's lips curved almost into a pout. "Sh-sh-shh, Aunt Petunia! Let me speak! You are _my_ guest, in _my_ castle, subject only to _my_ pleasure. Now . . . be welcome to do as you like."

Petunia was freed to speak as Harry drew his fingers away, still crouched above her with every appearance of intent curiosity, but remained silent.

"You may scream, dear Aunt Petunia." Harry supplied helpfully.

Petunia did, in a thin, wavering voice that appeared to reach her husband, on some level, as Vernon began stirring. Harry did not appear to notice, but Severus knew he would not have failed to see it, no matter how engrossed he was in the moment.

"Go on, scream at the world! Scream at me! Scream, because _no one _cares." Harry told Petunia darkly, his eyes glittering, like ice.

Severus took a moment to be thankful this had not yet provoked his lover so far that his eyes would begin going black with his own pure, dark power. He wondered, pained, how early in Harry's tortured life the Dursleys had begun telling him the world didn't care about him.

~Fin~

* * *

So a bit more dark!Harry already, yeah? Not another set or anything, but this came to me after I'd finished writing the set, so. . . *shrug* Something fluffy and a little strange tomorrow!

I only finally polished this one up for posting this afternoon, along with a few others - but now, thankfully, I've got two weeks worth ready to go. And Music Shuffle Month is almost over, so I'll be able to settle in and write some more drabbles without worrying about that project soon, hopefully.


	350. Lovely Mind

**Lovely Mind**

* * *

"Harry- Where . . . are we?"

Harry stroked Severus' arm. "We're. . . It's complicated. We are in my magic, in one sense, and in another, we are just where it looks." he answered softly.

Severus leaned into Harry's touch, sliding his arm around his lover. "We are in the sky, then?" he asked, attempting his usual dry tones, but somewhat too awed by the constellations around them.

Harry grinned, propping his head against Severus' shoulder, and curled happily against him. "We are in the psychoplanes."

Severus blinked. "We are _where_?" he asked, certain he had misheard.

"I've been digging through the libraries Voldemort accumulated - lots of it is awful, awful reading, of course, but there are some very interesting things." Harry said pensively. "Largely unexplored, because they keep falling into hands like Voldemort's."

Severus sighed, shaking his head. "Being careful, I hope?" he asked.

Harry chuckled, tipping his head to kiss the underside of Severus' jaw. "Of course, lover. Would I be anything less?" he asked.

"So. I found a way to slide into the psychoplanes via one's own mindscape." he pressed on to the originally-requested explanation, before Severus could make a needling comment.

Severus nodded vaguely, trying to keep all of this madness straight in his own head.

"I wanted to show you how beautiful things can be here." Harry admitted. "Just look . . . isn't it amazing?"

Severus looked up again, these stars sparkling even brighter than real ones, their gleam almost overwhelming against deep, velvety blue-green, leavened with the occasional swathe of blackness amidst the swirls.

"It is." Severus admitted, turning on the spot. As he moved, he saw that the expanse was not only spread on every side, but beneath them as well.

Harry smiled and kissed Severus suddenly, a rather impulsive gesture from Severus' perspective. "This is your mindscape, love."

~Fin~

* * *

I haven't done much exploring of the psychoplanar and mindscape ideas, but I really love them, as hard as they are to catch in words, so I'm likely to do more in future. I really do love this image, even if it was hard to realise in writing. . .

Because I am bored, for some strange reason craving soup, and a huge geek, I am about to embark upon the idea of making Plomeek Soup. This should be interesting (at least to me, I highly doubt you care).


	351. Stumble

This was written for a request from LM Ryder.

* * *

**Stumble**

* * *

Harry loped downstairs from Gryffindor tower, distractedly trying to calculate if he had time for lunch before his afternoon classes began.

Not that he begrudged his lions his time, at any time, and Miss Bianchi had certainly been distraught, but he'd already skipped breakfast today.

Just as he decided he did, as long as he was swift about it, something caught his foot, launching him into a tumble. Harry winced, realising he'd just _tripped over_ the _Headmistress_, then landed in a tangle - though considerably less hard than he'd expected.

Severus coughed for breath, pinned beneath someone else's weight and too stunned to push them off.

Harry realised he was sprawled across someone, and apologised breathlessly, trying to untangle himself from the long black robes beneath him.

At least he hadn't squashed a student, he supposed.

"Oh, Merlin, Severus, I am so sorry." Harry said, wincing, as moved aside, onto the floor, freeing the man he'd inadvertently pinned. "I, um, tripped."

Severus rolled his eyes, rising gracefully to his feet. "No harm done, it seems, Harry." he allowed dryly, lips quirking.

Harry winced again. This certainly wouldn't help change how Severus saw him. At least the man didn't appear angry.

"Oh! Minerva, are you all right?" Harry asked, looking back, missing Severus' raised brow.

"Minerva?" Severus inquired.

Harry bit his lip. "Yes. I, er, tripped over Minerva. Not sure why she was lying on the stairs, but. . ."

"Well, as she has made herself scarce, I would guess she came through your clumsiness unharmed." Severus suggested, offering a hand to Harry.

Harry blinked, surprised, but accepted gratefully. Severus pulled him to his feet without apparent effort, and he resisted the urge to step closer.

Minerva, curled in a mullioned window nearby, watched them, and smiled, smug as only a cat can be.

~Fin~

* * *

The original request. . . I believe there was a mention of a friend's mishap tripping downstairs over a cat? Also that it would be quite funny if it were Minerva, not just any old tabby, who prompted the men to clash. Hope you liked what I did with it! (Oddly appropriate for April Fool's Day, with the prankish nature of the story, I suppose, though I had not planned it out at all.)


	352. Death and Madness

**Death and Madness**

* * *

Harry grit his teeth and drove Gryffindor's sword into Voldemort, angling it upwards to carve him up inside.

Voldemort's eyes went wide with shock, and he tried to speak, gurgling, blood spilling down his chin.

Harry smiled wickedly, starting to pull back only to be _driven_ back, a colourless wave striking his chest and blasting him to the ground.

Everything stilled, and Severus choked as if he, too, had been struck. Soon several wizards were shaking off shock and investigating.

Voldemort was truly vanquished - but Harry had died.

Voldemort must have thrown every scrap of power he had left, burning Harry horribly from the chin down.

Severus knelt beside Harry - the body of his lover, his beloved - thinking that was an extra blow. Harry's face was perfect - untouched, save a tiny cut by one eyebrow - lips still clinging to a shadow of a smile.

Severus stretched his fingers out to touch Harry's brow, then faltered back, afraid he wouldn't be able to stand feeling Harry so cold, lacking spirit.

_Oh, Merlin, please don't cry. . ._ Harry's voice whispered through his mind. _I hate it when you cry, my darling._

Severus choked, tears overflowing, and tightened his left hand into a fist against his thigh. _I'm going mad already._ he thought emotionlessly. _I thought it would take longer, but. . ._

_Good lord, Severus!_ Harry's voice came again, less delicate this time. _Pull yourself together! I need you, you bastard, and if you're going to fall apart . . . well, we **will** fall into death together._

Severus blinked, swiping tears away, and stared down at Harry's unmoving body. _I. . ._

_Granted, dying together has a certain romantic poetry about it, but I would much rather we **lived** together._ Harry said softly. _Now, love, up you get, and let's see about bringing me back to you, shall we?_

~Fin~

* * *

An odd little one, but I liked it, so. . . (I did actually start it as a more depressing little thing, but it just kept going, and I went along with it for the ride, basically grinning and saying 'neat, then!')


	353. Forbidden Isle

This was written in answer to a request from Scioneeris.

* * *

**Forbidden Isle**

* * *

Severus staggered, vision fuzzily grey. "Albus. . . Where have you-?" he demanded.

Severus twitched as Minerva caught his elbow, trying to steady herself. He realised he was standing on slate grey sand, lapped by a strangely shimmery sea.

Before it became clear whether Albus would answer, Minerva spoke. "I second that question, and also, what in _blazes_ you were _thinking_!"

Albus was seemingly struck dumb, but Severus paled, suddenly realising he didn't need an answer. "Oh, Salazar. . ." he said weakly, wondering how long their deaths would take to find them.

"Severus, what is it?" Minerva asked, far more calmly, though that could be simply because he _wasn't _Albus.

"We're on Cinereo Isle." Severus answered numbly. "Can't you feel the magic? We are not meant to be here. . ."

"I feel it." Minerva allowed. "Still . . . Cinereo? You're certain? It could be natur-"

"I know Potter; _and_ his magic. Probably better than anyone." Severus said. "This is his signature, and it is not happy."

"You don't say." a light voice spoke, echoing with wind and waves. "You know, Minerva, a message mentioning your desire to see my island might have made this easier."

"I tried that!" Albus cried, as Potter appeared. No crack signifying Apparition, he merely . . . faded in, as though he'd always been there, merely choosing to become visible.

Potter smiled, caressing breezes stirring his hair. "I didn't say the same courtesy would be _yours_."

Severus stepped forwards. "I apologise for the intrusion, Harry." he said evenly, barely remembering Potter's developed dislike of his surname. "We had no notion where, or even _that_, we were travelling."

Harry tilted his head, approaching Severus with light steps - decidedly closer than socially polite - and examined him carefully.

"I believe you." Harry said finally. "Albus . . . will answer to Cinereo. Minerva, Severus, follow me. Welcome to my home."

~Fin~

* * *

Scioneeris was the first to respond when I opened the floor for prompts, and this one was simple - 'forbidden island'. I hope this is satisfactory?

Cinereo means grey in Latin by way of also meaning 'ashy' or 'ash-like'. Also, I didn't intend it so much as dark!Harry as simply very back-to-nature-cum-magic Harry, though I suppose it can be read either way.


	354. Hospitality

Another request written for Scioneeris.

* * *

**Hospitality**

* * *

Severus tried to surreptitiously lean on the wall as he slid into the kitchen at 12 Grimmauld Place - he hadn't known where else to go, which was really rather pathetic.

Judging by the look Potter sent him, it wasn't working. Severus gave in, collapsing into the nearest chair.

Severus took a moment to breathe, equilibrium settling. Then he blinked. Potter was by the sink. Washing dishes. By hand, up to his elbows, with a sponge.

"What-"

"Just sit, I'll get some tea together for you, Severus. Sorry, I wasn't expecting you." Potter said cheerfully, wringing the sponge out before dealing with the kettle.

Severus paused to process that - and Potter's unexpected behaviour. "I. . ." it choked Severus to admit, particularly to Potter, but- "I had nowhere else." he said quietly.

Potter dropped down beside him, patting his arm. "Don't worry about it; I hardly said you weren't welcome! If I'd known you were coming I would have been ready, that's all." He smiled, meeting Severus' eyes with his own clear ones as he rose.

Severus nodded slowly. "Thank you." he murmured, wondering if this was the real Potter, and the Dark Lord's shadow had simply hidden it all these years.

And on that note. . . "No one would tell me- What happe- The Dark Lord. How did you defeat him?" Severus asked.

Harry threw a laughing grin over his shoulder. "No one said because they don't know, and haven't begun making things up. You deserve the truth, though. One of the few. . ." he added, with a touch of sorrow.

Severus thanked him solemnly, for both hospitality and consideration.

Harry picked up his sponge. "Severus, I present your Lord." he said in a voice bubbling with laughter.

Severus stared at the soggy, ugly thing.

"Transfiguration really is amazing, isn't it?" Harry sighed contentedly.

~Fin~

* * *

This rather odd prompt of 'scrubby sponge' had me stymied for a while, and you may blame the weirdness upon several things: a, the prompt (a bit off the wall), b, my level of sleep deprivation when writing it (quite high), and c, my boyfriend's response when I randomly texted him 'how am I supposed to take a scrubby sponge and two wizards and make a story'? to explain my distraction ('There used to be a third wizard. Now he is a scrubby sponge. GO!').


	355. Muffled Screams

**Muffled Screams**

* * *

"What happened?" Severus inquired, reaching his front door to find his husband had already returned home.

Harry turned, swinging their door open. "Hmm?" he murmured distractedly. "What do you mean, love?"

Severus might have answered, but Harry had let go of the door and tugged him down into a kiss. "Well, hello to you too." Severus panted, as Harry released him.

Harry laughed. "Hello, Severus." he said lightly, brushing his nose against Severus. "Er, what did you ask again?"

"What happened? You're never home so early unless something has gone wrong at practise." Severus pointed out, stepping inside. "Last time Morten had managed to fracture his knee, yes?"

Harry blinked. "Ah, right. Yes, well in this case it was just the weather." he said. "Thankfully. I don't think I could put up the prat's whining over another self-inflicted injury. . ."

Severus glanced out the door at the moderately sunny day before he closed it and turned to regard Harry curiously.

"It was hailing." Harry added helpfully.

"At least your captain isn't as mad as Wood was, to make you practise in the hail, I suppose." Severus said hesitantly. Harry's Quidditch career was a bit of an ongoing mystery to him.

Harry shrugged. "Indeed so. I think I've had enough of flying in horrific weather to last me for at least the next century. . . How was your day?"

Severus' mouth twisted slightly as he thought. "I think, if I were to choose two words to describe it . . . they would be 'muffled screams'." he said slowly.

Harry's brows rose. "Yours or theirs?" he inquired.

Severus smiled, a slow, sharp-edged expression that sent shivers down Harry's spine - and almost certainly not the same reaction as his students had. "Theirs." he answered simply.

"Ah. . . A good day, then." Harry said, nodding and hiding a smile.

~Fin~

* * *

This one was inspired by a similar 'muffled screams' exchange from a comic I like, '9 Chickweed Lane'.


	356. Inconvenience

**Inconvenience**

* * *

Voldemort looked up from his meditative state, sensing something new.

Voldemort tilted his head thoughtfully at the familiar figure, eyes narrowing as he contemplated Severus might be used.

Severus turned slowly, and Voldemort could identify the exact moment he was recognised.

"Ah." Severus said, glancing around as he approached. "Oh, dear. I appear to have died."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly at the perfectly flat voice and deadpan expression.

Severus took a deep breath and sighed. "This _is_ inconvenient."

"In_conven_ient?" Voldemort repeated, voice thick with disbelief. "Your reaction to discovering your own death - and knowing you it wasn't pleasant - is . . . '_inconvenient_'?" he demanded.

Severus sighed again. "Well, it isn't likely to take long, but I expect I shall have a minor crisis to avert when I return." he said dryly.

Voldemort frowned, trying briefly to make sense of that. "I _am _disappointed, Severus." he said. "Not dead five minutes and already your mind's snapped."

Severus scoffed. "You have no _idea_ what I can stand, you washed up, more than half-forgotten relic of a ridiculous crusade." he said, mouth twisting.

Voldemort blinked, grasping for a response to that utter disrespect. "I had decades of your 'service'." he reminded, smirking. "I think I know-"

Severus actually laughed. "That was over one hundred and sixty years ago."

Voldemort examined Severus more carefully - wizards were long-lived, but if that were true, Severus should look considerably more worn.

"Se_ver_us!" The throaty call lit emerald-coloured lacework through Severus' skin. "Ah, there you are. . . Return, beloved."

Severus cocked his head. "Your one truly memorable act was sparking the only Lord of Magic in millennia. And frankly, most people have forgotten even that. Goodbye." he said, amusedly smug, disappearing - back into _life_, apparently; and his bloody fortune-favoured lover's arms.

Voldemort screamed his frustration into the nothing, alone once more.

~Fin~

* * *

Have spent all day trimming drabbles (and doing a bit of polishing) and listening to podfics. Pretty good day, all round. . .


	357. Busy II

**Busy**

* * *

Severus paused, then shut the front door again, turning around and looking back up the stairs. Whatever had been wrong with Harry over the past few days was bothering Severus more and more as time passed.

More precisely, as time passed . . . and his lover did not confide in him.

Severus sighed, leaning back and closing his eyes, thinking back to the morning before.

Harry had slept late - not like him, save after very late nights - and woken slowly when Severus had finally come to check on him. He'd smiled and been every bit as sweet as ever - though he'd been dodging Severus' kisses for three days.

There was a smothered noise upstairs, and Severus' frown deepened.

Severus set his jaw, then started back up the stairs. It was midday - the first time he'd left his experimental brewing today - and Harry, as far as he knew, had yet to emerge from their bedroom.

There was another muffled sound just as he reached the bedroom door, and Severus' eyes narrowed as he opened it quietly.

"Harry, pet, what's wrong?" he asked, voice low, as he stepped into the room.

Harry was slumped on the far side of the bed, hands up, presumably smothering coughing. He stiffened at Severus' words.

Severus came around to look him in the eye, and Harry made as if to speak, only to be interrupted by another fit of coughing, going red. Severus waited patiently.

"Sorry to bother you." Harry said hoarsely, reaching for a handkerchief.

Severus watched his lover, things clicking into place.

"You've been so busy." Harry tried, seeing realisation dawn.

"You- You empty-headed, ridiculous, li- Oh!" Severus cut himself off with a frustrated noise, collapsing beside Harry on the bed, wrapping an arm around him. "I'm _never_that busy, you dunder-headed brat." he said softly.

~Fin~

* * *

This drabble was written for Laurenke1, who left me my one-thousandth review on this series! Her request was 'Perhaps a longer drabble in which Harry is ill and tries to hide it from Severus?' (You know, after I publish drabbles where Harry is ill, I tend to ill myself - this totally doesn't count, though, right, because it was her idea, not mine. Right?) I hope this is close to what you were thinking of for the request, in any case.

Yes, I'm reusing a title again. It's been since #297, though, so I'm not going to kick myself over it too much.


	358. Nerves

This one was written for a prompt Laurenke1 sent in during my open session.

* * *

**Nerves**

* * *

Coming into Headquarters, Ron poked his head into the kitchen out of habit. It was empty, and he headed upstairs to look for Harry.

"Harry, mate?" Ron called, checking the library to see if Hermione had returned yet - she wasn't due for another few days, but you never knew.

Harry actually seemed no more present than Hermione, but _he _had been supposed to return two days before Ron himself.

"Ha-" Ron broke off, half a step into the sitting-cum-strategy-room, blinking rapidly. "Uhm, Harry. Hi." he said vaguely.

Harry, who was straddling Snape's lap, and looking far more comfortable there than common knowledge would say he ought, turned his head towards the doorway, arms still wrapped about Severus' shoulders, and stiffened.

"Ron." Harry answered, breathless - no doubt from kissing Snape so bloody enthusiastically. Ron was honestly amazed at the display.

Snape's hands tightened their grips on Harry's waist and hip, and he licked his lips, eyes focusing on Ron with a curious sort of intensity.

Ron blinked some more, swallowing a couple of times while he thought, repressing the initial urge to ask stupid questions - asking 'what are you doing' or 'what's going on' would be ridiculous, as it was more than obvious.

"So." Ron said.

Snape made a strange noise, tipping his head back.

"This is what's had you so jumpy the past few months, isn't it?" Ron asked. "Trying to hide this, and everything."

Harry froze for a moment, then laughed, relaxing into the cradle of Snape's lap once more. "Ah, Ron. Should've known."

"You didn't ascribe any apparent nerves to the ever-escalating War we're embroiled in?" Snape inquired, voice light.

At that, Harry turned to look at him as well, then scoffed. Ron snorted. "Like that's anything new." he pointed out. "Being hunted down doesn't make Harry nervous."

~Fin~

* * *

The original request was for a scene where Ron waled in on them and wasn't surprised, just casual, with a sort of 'ah, alright, have fun, then' kind of attitude. It was nice to write a Ron that is a little less of a temperamental git than he usually is, here, and I hope it suits, Lauren!

Sorry for delays in responding to people lately, by the way - between RL weirdness (I'd never been to a pageant before yesterday, that was kind of surreal), FF's notifications being a bit borked still (though they seem to be fixing it), and my sleep schedule being _very_ borked, I've been iffy. (My cookies today turned out nice and fluffy despite sleep deprivation, though, and my brother reconfirmed his awesomeness by presenting me with The Golden Compass on DVD . . . for Easter. His gift-giving reasons are a little off-the-wall sometimes.)


	359. Lion Trap

**Lion Trap**

* * *

Severus covered his mouth, chest heaving, trying to hide his smile, if nothing else.

Harry was half crouched on the floor, tail lashing behind him with focused displeasure, ears pinned back, struggling to do _something_, though for the life of him Severus couldn't quite figure out what it was.

"_Seaverrreusth!_" Harry yelled, his tongue, teeth, and vocal cords all just a little too far off normal to manage speaking properly.

While Harry tried to manage something that might have been 'help me', Severus was trying not to choke - he somehow hadn't realised exactly how difficult his name could be to say until just now.

"Oh, calm down, pet, you're just making things worse by panicking." Severus soothed, through the occasional hiccup of laughter.

Harry sniffed, followed by a yowling noise, and settled on his haunches, trying to yank his claws from the rug. There were rich red strands coming unwoven, wrapping around the strong black curves, tangling him further.

Severus rubbed Harry's shoulder. "Now, now, my little lion-" he paused, swallowing down laughter at the unusual aptness of his endearment. "We'll sort you out."

Harry purrowled, his eyes - green-gold and bigger than usual, and _seeming _even more so, framed by black lines which continued down alongside his nose - wide and nervous as he pushed himself closer to his lover.

Severus stroked Harry's hair, caressing one rounded ear, coaxing it forwards. "The first step is to relax, pet." Severus said gently.

Harry sniffed, tossing his head, and shifted with a blend of the athlete's smooth movements he usually had and the heavy, flowing grace of a lion. He nodded, settling his head in Severus' lap.

Severus smiled softly, warmth tugging in his chest as he stroked Harry's head and back, watching the end of that tawny tail flick ever more lazily.

~Fin~

* * *

This strange little thing was also written for Laurenke1, and, actually, also from the request I gave her for leaving the thousandth review - she sent me two options, only I liked them both, so. . . The original request was for 'Harry getting stuck in an animagus transformation and Severus laughing too hard to be able to help him.' Not sure how that twisted into the odd half-transformation, but there you have it.

I promise that tomorrow there will be a story written for someone other than Lauren, brilliant fun as her requests were!


	360. Out of Shape

Another written for one of Scioneeris' requests, this time.

* * *

**Out of Shape**

* * *

Ron watched Colin carefully as he dismounted - the man was still a bit clumsy, even if he had managed not to topple off his broom during their impromptu lesson.

Harry was slowly circling down as well, watching. Colin stumbled awkwardly, and Ron surmised that his legs hadn't been up to the task of an hour's flight.

"How do you do that every day?" Colin said, still breathless.

Harry laughed, loud and bright. "Aside from our regular practise? For years?" he asked playfully.

Colin glanced at Ron, who shrugged. "Our jobs probably involve a bit more in the way of . . . physicality, too." he added thoughtfully.

Harry slipped off his broom, sliding it to his shoulder almost before his feet touched ground.

Colin frowned. "Yes, I suppose so." he said. "I _do_ spend most days either travelling or shooting, but it isn't the most active career." he agreed. "Not compared to dark wizard catching, I expect."

Harry nodded, walking past to prop his broom neatly nearby. "Not as active as you'd expect, not constantly, but yes."

Colin grabbed a water bottle from the bag they'd brought, popping the top off. Ron raised a hand. "Uh, I wouldn't do tha-"

Colin had already drained a good half of it, and Ron winced. "Oh. . ."

Harry returned, glancing at Colin as he dug out another couple bottles, tossing one to Ron. He did a double-take. "You . . . drank that."

Colin looked warily between Harry and Ron. ". . .why?"

Harry cleared his throat. "You're aware my lover is one of the foremost brewers in the country," he began, receiving a slow nod, "well, he takes it upon himself to boost our standard Auror kit."

"Incidentally," Ron added, "taking that healing potion when you _don't_ have a gut injury is likely to turn you blue. And make you ill."

~Fin~

* * *

The original request was for something involving a water bottle. For something so simple, it took a while to figure out, for some reason.


	361. Interrupted Communications

Written for a RL friend, Kally, for a prompt she submitted during my open session.

* * *

**Interrupted Communications**

* * *

Harry knew he had a sappy smile on his face, but found he didn't much care. Severus was smirking at him, but that was hardly anything new.

"Goodbye, beloved. I'll see you again soon." Harry promised, fingers trailing over the cool glass.

Severus' smirk faded into a warm answering smile, though smaller than Harry's own. "Hopefully even properly, next time, my pet." he murmured.

Harry just nodded, and Severus put his fingers against his lover's in the mirror, glancing over his shoulder. "Goodbye, pet."

Severus gently ended the spell, already moving to leave his chair, and the room.

Harry kept his eyes on the last, lingering image of Severus, for all that it was only a slightly blurred twist of a figure.

Harry sighed, turning around without rising. "I suppose you heard most of that?" he asked of the empty room.

A not particularly guilty-looking man leaned in the left side of the door. "Only 'cause I was eavesdropping." he agreed lightly.

Harry sighed again, sounding put-upon, but couldn't quite manage to suppress a small smile. "Well, at least you aren't screaming?"

"You seem a little too happy for me to scream at you about it, pup." Sirius answered gently.

~Fin~

* * *

Original request was actually to reprise her request from the first time I did the open floor, something including a magic mirror used for communication purposes, only with Severus and Harry this go-round, rather than Draco and Harry.

I saw Titanic tonight, for the first time - my brother took his boyfriend and myself to see it in the theatre, and we saw it in 3D. I enjoyed it - and I'm already wondering what the heck kind of weird ideas for drabbles and whatnot I might get from that input. . . (Everything inspires a drabble or two, it seems - has to, with as many as I apparently need to keep writing!)


	362. Interruption

This one was written in answer to a prompt sent in by Penelope Elizabeth Anne Snape.

* * *

**Interruption**

* * *

Ron swung open the door and stepped through without pausing - a bare few seconds later, he was regretting that.

And backpedalling, with a loud yell of shock, as he felt his face go brilliant red.

Harry, who had just been throwing his head back as Ron entered the room, turned halfway, reactions slowed, at the sound of the door hitting the wall - Ron must have thrown it open harder than intended.

Snape, stretched out beneath Harry, shivered, seemingly unaware that Ron had intruded into this private moment - not altogether surprising, considering the cumulative distraction of . . . well, everything.

Harry twitched at the movement beneath - and presumably _inside _- him, and the creamy white candle in his hand slipped, spattering more droplets of wax across Snape's chest and neck.

Ron swallowed against thickness in his throat as Snape moaned, hips rolling upwards. It sounded as though he was trying to speak, but the thick silk wedged in his jaw prevented it - and another strip across his eyes likely meant he still hadn't realised he and his lover weren't alone.

"I have got to try that with Hermione." Ron muttered, watching the heaving of Snape's chest, the flush on both of them, the obvious pleasure this exchange was sending rocketing through them.

Harry choked as he tried to speak, eyelids fluttering, but his eyes were starting to clear, just slightly, as Ron watched.

"Well, I'll just, uh, be leaving you two to it, then. . ." Ron said, backing away a step, then realising that he couldn't reach the door from there, and he would need to shut it as well, to leave the entwined couple to their privacy.

Harry opened his mouth to attempt speech again, but this time was choked off by a moan as Severus twisted, evidently trying to regain his lover's focus.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for something along the lines of Ron walking in on Severus and Harry during sex and Ron of course being freaked out until he says something along the lines of needing to try that with Hermione. (I spent an hour fucking with borked internet tonight, including finally having to call tech support. Tech support put me through a robot's attempt at helpfulness, and just as I was put on hold for an actual human being - not that I'd care, human or not, as long as they were living and had a brain, at that point, right? - the internet un-borked itself for no particular reason.)


	363. Possessive

Written for a prompt from VioletEyed-Demon.

* * *

**Possessive**

* * *

Severus' fingers shook minutely around the stem of his finely-cut wineglass as he stalked back towards his lover with long, slinking strides.

Harry was smiling tightly and stepping back from a man nearly as tall as Severus - though considerably broader, and tending more to soft curves than Severus' sharply-angled planes - who had hold of his arm beneath his shoulder, and was leaning in with an oily smirk.

Severus set his wineglass on a passing attendant's tray with infinite care just as he approached the pair. Harry's eyes relaxed a touch from their determined, irritated squint as he caught sight of the dark, imposing figure.

"I think perhaps you should remove your clumsy, presumptuous hands from _my _lover." Severus purred, a low, dangerous tone that would not carry past the two closest sets of ears.

The man stopped moving, his eyes widening even as Harry began to smile, tension leaching from his muscles as he slipped out of a suddenly-nerveless grip without so much as a whisper of fuss.

Severus leaned close enough that had his hair been loose, rather than gathered into a sleek tail to compliment his dress robes, it would have brushed the man's shoulder as he spoke softly into his ear.

"If you ever so much as whisper his name, entertain a fleeting brush of a fantasy of him, I will know, and you . . . well. All kinds of accidental _slip s_can happen at such galas you so regularly attend, can they not, Rochester Gleen." Severus warned darkly.

The man wavered backwards on unsteady feet, trying desperately to avoid running into Severus, and nearly fell.

Harry smiled warmly, taking light steps to his lover, pressing close to his side and brushing a kiss across the hard line of Severus' jaw as a firm, steadying arm took his waist.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for something with Severus getting jealous, perhaps seeing Harry being hit on terribly at a Ministry function and getting all huffy and marches over, coolly threatening the man against so much as thinking about his lover again. Hopefully this is satisfactory?


	364. Affected

This actually includes requests from two people - VioletEyed-Demon and a Mouse.

* * *

**Affected**

* * *

Harry, with the precise coordination and enunciation that only came to the thoroughly drunk or the incredibly injured, reached to grasp Severus' forearm and leaned closer. "Did Ron just say . . . 'rutabaga'?" he asked seriously.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand. "Yes, sweetheart. I do believe he did." he acknowledged, in a weary voice.

Harry nodded, very neatly, in a small progression of angled movements. "Severus. . . Why did he say that? What have vegetables got to do with . . . what _is_ going on, come to think of it. . ."

Severus petted Harry's forehead soothingly, ignoring the sticky, bloody grit on them both, tangling his lover's hair.

"Minerva, they've been hit, and hard. Something has thrown them for a loop. All of them, to differing degrees." Severus called, still stroking Harry with as much calm as he could muster.

Ronald repeated his nonsense, adding a few new words, and Severus closed his eyes. "-ert, rutabaga, artichoke, chayote!" Ron chortled happily.

Harry shuddered, almost whimpering Severus' name, eyes damp, and Severus jolted, focus narrowing down to a small point again. "Hush, sweetheart, shh, I've got you. No worries now, my precious, I'll make it all better." he soothed, voice low.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt from VioletEyed-Demon was just 'rutabaga' (a turnip-like vegetable, for any who don't know - fyi, 'chayote' is a vegetable technically within the gourd family), because, I am informed, it is fun to say. (That would be how I managed to come up with an idea, and, really, I'm only half-surprised I managed to use it at all.) The Mousie had just finished rewatching LOTR, and her request was to use 'Precious' as an endearment. (Though I was specifically told I was free to make it 'less creepy'. I will probably use it again, because it is a nice one, but it seemed to fit well here.)

I freely admit, though with a little embarrassment, that the word pairs 'effect' and 'affect', and 'affected' and 'effected' continue to puzzle me for no good reason, pretty much every time I try to use one, but I think I got it right here - so assures me the half-hour I spent perusing the OED's examples.


	365. The World Cup

This one was inspired by, if not actually a proper fill for, a request from VioletEyed-Demon.

* * *

**The World Cup**

* * *

Severus sighed for the umpteenth time, lunging gracefully to recapture Teddy's hand.

"Come on, young one, all the way to the top." Severus reminded the impetuous little ball of energy, tugging his hand gently.

Teddy giggled and bounced along at Severus' side - fortunately, if he stayed one step above, it didn't strain his shoulder to hang on to the man's hand.

Severus was appreciative of the enclosed - and less populated - environment of the Top Box, but herding a rambunctious six-year-old up several hundred steps was . . . not pleasant.

Severus scowled mildly, but Teddy's obvious excitement as he indicated things around the stadium and other spectators made it difficult to stay angry.

Teddy had seen his Godfather play before, of course, and even in championship tournaments, but he had been too young at the last World Cup to consider bringing, though Harry had been Seeker for England then, as well - and won the game for them.

Fortunately the Top Box was mainly filled with foreign dignitaries and a few other families of the players - from England and Russia, this time - and Severus made polite conversation with only one person before settling.

The game was gruelling, over seven hours - nearly eight - England winning by only twenty points.

The stadium's roars only increased as Harry split off from the victory lap, still clutching the Snitch. He flew to the Top Box, and, with a gesture, easily dissolved the warded glass to land inside.

The scoreboard across the stadium focused on the single player as a small blur launched itself towards him before he even stepped down.

Harry caught Teddy without difficulty, even as exhausted as he must be, and jumped down to meet Severus.

Severus favoured him with a small smile and murmured congratulations that were stifled by a kiss, Teddy cradled beside them.

~Fin~

* * *

The request was for Harry as a professional Quidditch player, and bribing Severus into bringing Teddy for a happy family outing after a game. It, er, went elsewhere, I'm afraid. (I saw a local University's production of 'The Drowsy Chaperone' today, and it was hilarious. Quite fun. As was the indeterminate amount of time I spent browsing in the bookstore. . .)


	366. Vigil

**Vigil**

* * *

Harry finally gave up on trying to sleep, rising from the bed and wrapping his robe - a fluffy wool thing, light blue, that Severus found ridiculous - around him before heading down the corridor to his Godson's room.

"What are you doing awake, love?" Severus asked, voice weary, as he straightened in the large, cosy chair beside Teddy's bed.

Harry crossed the room, trailing his fingers gently over Teddy's leg and up to his shoulder before he turned to Severus. "I couldn't sleep, that's all." he answered the question, bending to kiss Severus' cheek.

Severus took hold of his jaw and tipped his head back to look him in the eye. "_You _aren't getting ill now, are you?" he asked searchingly.

Harry shook his head. "Don't think so. Just worried." he admitted, glancing at the feverish child abed beside them. "You should rest, if you can. I'll sit up with him for a while." he offered.

Severus managed a sort of wry smile. "No, I doubt I could sleep, either. Ted's next dose isn't due for another hour, though." he murmured.

"Does the fever seem to be fading any more?" Harry asked, nodding to show he'd heard Severus.

Severus frowned. "Unfortunately not, but at least he seems to be remaining stable. Come sit with me, at least, if you won't go back to bed." he coaxed.

Harry sighed, pulling the duvet a little higher over Teddy before sliding into the wide chair beside Severus, who shifted to make room. Harry still wound up partially in his lover's lap, but it was a comfortable tangle for them both.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harry, sleepily pressing his face against his lover's temple. Harry yawned, settling closer, pressing a kiss to Severus' jaw, then curling to prop his head against the proffered shoulder.

~Fin~

* * *

The title seems oddly sombre for this little story, but it occurred to me when I first wrote this, and after that it scared away any other titles, I suppose.


	367. Helpmate

Another one inspired by, and not really filling, one of VioletEyed-Demon's prompts.

* * *

**Helpmate**

* * *

Severus settled back on his heels, listening carefully. He could have sworn he had heard something decidedly not native to the Forbidden Forest.

"Hello, Severus." Harry offered, leaning around a tree trunk, with a grin.

Severus cast his eyes heavenward for a moment, then leaned forwards, back to the Muttering Mallow before him, which made quiet, polite sounds of protest as he harvested its stalks. "Hello, brat."

Harry chuckled, and there was a rustle that Severus identified as footsteps.

"Thought you might not mind some company out here." Harry murmured, close behind him.

Severus swiped a wrist over his brow and bound the Mallow bundles before laying them in the basket. "Certainly I would not." he answered, with a slight smile.

Harry's arms slid around his shoulders from behind, and Severus' smile grew at the kiss brushed against his neck. "Good." he breathed, nuzzling impishly before withdrawing again.

"As long as you're going to be cluttering up the harvesting process, I suppose you could be of some assistance." Severus suggested, rising from his crouch with a touch of protest from his knees.

Harry grinned, sliding his thumbs through the beltloops of his denims. "Of course. Anything for my darling cobra."

~Fin~

* * *

The rather loose inspiration was for a scenic walk, possibly through a forest. That was the idea, but then there was banter and whatnot, and no actual walking. Oops?


	368. Discontent

Another from VioletEyed-Demon's list of prompts.

* * *

**Discontent**

* * *

Harry collapsed bonelessly on the settee beside Severus, worn and pale.

Severus set aside the letter he'd been reading to comb a hand through Harry's hair. Harry's eyes were closed, but he hummed peaceably and shifted, toeing off his shoes and sliding to lay his head in Severus' lap, legs across the arm of the settee.

"I'm tired of this, Severus." Harry said, finally, after nearly an hour of companionable quiet. "I am so tired of dealing with the pettiness of the Ministry, and, Merlin, just _everyone_, it seems like."

Severus hummed, allowing Harry to talk out his thoughts before adding anything. Thankfully this didn't seem to be one of the - mercifully rare - nights Harry ended up throwing things in his attempt to channel frustration.

"Do you realise half of the complaints coming into the department are people who are upset that _I_ didn't investigate their case?" Harry muttered. "It's ridiculous. And tonight! A woman pounced on me _while _I was extricating myself from a proposal of marriage."

Severus had to fight down a rumble of possessive anger at that comment, but it was a long-practised shove to repress the emotion, and his fingers remained relaxed and soft as he petted Harry soothingly.

Harry turned to kiss Severus' fingertips, his eyes fluttering open, though only for a moment, then he settled flat again, with a sigh. "Most of all. . ." he said, barely audible, "I am _sick_ of feeling like you're a dirty little secret, beloved."

Severus opened his mouth, then had to pause, swallowing, the corners of his eyes prickling slightly. That wasn't what he had expected to hear, for all that he was aware Harry wasn't ashamed of him.

"I've never felt that way, pet." Severus assured him. "However. . . How would it be if I accompanied you, next time?"

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was for anything using 'dirty little secret' - I wasn't certain how it would work considering my romantic nature (however cynical) until this idea smacked me. Oh, and apparently I did not escape the curse of publishing something with Harry being sick and then getting sick myself - I've been feeling like crud for over a week, and I now appear to be succumbing to the beginnings of a spring cold. Ugh.


	369. Patrol and Play

Another one for VioletEyed-Demon's list of prompts.

* * *

**Patrol and Play**

* * *

One of Severus' ears twitched warily, trying to identify the sound at the edge of hearing. It didn't seem to be a student - few, if any, walked so softly.

That was all the warning Severus got before he was bowled off his paws, a blur of golden fur rolling over him - the colour slightly faded by shadow, even to his eyes.

Severus snarled quietly, ears flat against his head, and pushed both front paws against the lion's neck, giving himself some breathing space.

Harry didn't seem discouraged, allowing Severus to rearrange him and sliding until his haunches hit the floor.

Severus climbed to his paws, shaking himself and absently licking the disarranged fur on his shoulder.

Harry purrowled, and Severus looked over to see that his lover was still sprawled on his back, mane twisted ridiculously as he looked at Severus upside down.

Severus sighed, tilting his head, then crouched and pounced, letting his own quiet playful noise reach Harry's ears as he nipped one.

Harry growled, startled, then licked Severus' jaw, rubbing his cheek against the panther's before pushing them into a roll.

Severus returned the affectionate gesture and twisted to roll them over again, pinning the rangy, though petite, lion beneath him easily.

As Harry purred, stretching his neck to rub his muzzle against Severus', then lick one of his twitching ears, Severus relaxed some of his tense muscles, realising Harry's true aim.

Severus had to admit that the pinning wouldn't have been quite so easy had Harry not obviously wished to be pinned.

Severus growled affectionately before climbing gracefully to his feet, nudging Harry up as well, and pacing shoulder-to-shoulder back to their quarters.

Fun or not, the corridors - even past midnight - were not appropriate for such a pastime. At least . . . not with the students in residence.

~Fin~

* * *

Original request was for playful Animagi, a lion pouncing upon a panther - though the panther, of course, would come out on top.

So as not to squash Severus and derail the playfulness, I came to the conclusion that the lion and panther would be about the same size, around three hundred pounds. That would be small for a lion and large for a panther - which fits fairly well with their human selves, Harry being sort of petite, and Severus very tall.


	370. Fine

**Fine**

* * *

"Hey, Severus, I just wanted to check on you. . ." Harry murmured, by the sound of it no more than arm's-length behind Severus.

"I'm fine." Severus barely opened his jaw to speak and certainly did not look at his lover.

There was a light sigh. "What kind of fine?" Harry asked patiently.

Severus was startled enough to almost look back at Harry, at that, but he knew that if he did his attempts at suppressing a reaction would falter. "What do you mean?" he said, instead, as scathingly as possible.

Harry brushed his shoulder gently. "There are many varieties of fine, my love, varying from 'I am physically and mentally okay' to 'I am not too hurt to survive' to 'I am shattering inside and I refuse to admit it'." he said quietly.

Severus took a shaky breath and finally turned around, feeling the burn of pooling tears.

Harry was calm, and merely laid a hand on his shoulder, thumb making small circles on his neck in a small gesture of connection.

"I'll be honest." Harry said, after a few minutes. "Right now, you really don't look mentally okay; at least not to someone who can read you." he coaxed gently.

Severus swallowed against an invisible obstruction in his throat. "More the latter, I am afraid." he whispered, fingers shaking as he reached for Harry.

Harry nodded, stepping close and sliding his hands down to Severus' back, wedging himself between Severus' knees. "Yes, I suspected as much, love." he murmured, voice thick with regret.

Severus buried his face against Harry's chest, hands tightening in his lover's robes, still fighting the tears now spilling over to be absorbed by Harry's shirt and robes.

"Shh, just let it out, love." Harry crooned, stroking his back and shoulders. "I'm here for you, I promise."

~Fin~

* * *

The various permutations of 'fine' is one of those things that I could swear I had read something similar somewhere, sometime, but I just can't pin it down any more than that. (Sometimes that seems to mean it is something I came across years ago and can't remember properly, sometimes that I came across it within weeks or months and my subconscious is just being difficult, and sometimes that I never did come across it, but it has been floating in my head for so long unwritten that it feels like I ought to have. I have no idea which this one might be.)


	371. Revelations and Regrets

This one was written for a request by Little Karma, though I am not sure how well I did.

* * *

**Revelations and Regrets**

* * *

Severus sipped at a tumbler of scotch, trying to slot in Potter's behaviour today with what he had already known about the boy.

Somehow it wasn't quite working - and above all, the fire in those brilliant eyes lingered foremost in Severus' mind.

So like Lily's, as was the passion with which he had defended the Second Year being bullied - and the Gryffindor Golden Boy protecting a Slytherin?

Severus had been poised to intervene, having heard the altercation from down the corridor, when Potter had appeared and done it for him.

Rather than sweeping in immediately, Severus had hung back, surprised at the action itself, much less the fervour Potter had put into it.

His father never would have done such a thing, and while Severus had put the revelation aside in favour of dealing with the situation before him, at the time, now. . .

Had he really been so consumed with his hatred for the boy's - no, he was almost grown, now - father that he had deluded himself as to his true nature for six years?

As he thought back over those years, Severus was more and more afraid it was true - Potter really had displayed almost nothing of his father's personality.

No, he had shown far more that called to mind Lily's own kind, though occasionally sharp, nature.

Or even, and Severus swallowed uncomfortably at this thought, his own, especially when he had been in the relative safety of the snake's den.

Potter might be considerably more open about the compassion he showed, but his wariness - and resignation, on the occasions the school had turned against him. . .

It was worryingly reminiscent of Severus' own behaviour when he had been at school, before he'd learned to conceal everything - and after he had learned the futility of expecting anyone to support him.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so the doc manager _was_ messing up, (giving me the rich text editor - not even the proper HTML one, just this weird stripped-down window) it suddenly got better though, weird. _After_ I had gotten it all sorted out in HTML in the tiny, bizarrely squashed-together text, of course.

The prompt was for something set in Harry's Sixth Year with Severus realising how alike he and Harry are, just like he and Lily were. It also took me three days of fighting with the thing to get it out at all, yeesh!


	372. Obsidian

Written for a request from Kally.

* * *

**Obsidian**

* * *

Severus trailed a fingertip around the edge of the small, though ornate, circular mirror, threading magic through the silver channels crafted for the purpose.

The mirror's surface shimmered, and its edges expanded outwards, growing from something only slightly larger than a Galleon to the size of a larger cauldron.

Severus smiled as the obsidian cabochons set around the mirror sparked, showing, briefly, a net of darkly glowing energy, then dissipating to a reflection of his lover's face.

"Hello, lover." Harry said, smiling softly.

Severus returned the smile, settling into his chair - the mirror tilted itself, drawn to follow him, as though it were propped against the air.

"Hello, beloved." he answered, resisting the urge to reach out to the mirror. For all that he was happy to see and speak with Harry, it didn't compare to actually being with him.

Harry didn't resist, his fingers brushing the surface of his own mirror for a moment. "I miss you so, Severus." he murmured, lips barely clinging to the curve of a smile.

Severus sighed, touching the place Harry's fingers showed on the mirror before him. "I miss you, as well, my own." he said. "We. . . We'll be together again soon, though."

~Fin~

* * *

This is actually another go at the same prompt from #361, Interrupted Communications - because that one didn't really focus much on the magic mirror part, and that was her request. By the way, one of the traditional properties of Obsidian in magic has been to enhance psychic powers, and large pieces were highly prized and fought over, once, specifically for use in creating scrying mirrors wholly out of obsidian. Thought that was an interesting tidbit!


	373. Boggart

**Boggart**

* * *

Remus' steps were slow as he approached the drawing room - he wished he didn't have to deal with this boggart, but if _he _didn't, Molly likely would, and it wasn't her sort of magic, even had she not been so exhausted.

He came to a stop, however, just before reaching the doorway, hearing a sound rather like a strangled sob.

A careful look round the doorframe - caution was always wise, in this house - and Remus startled, recognising the half-slumped figure on the floor as Severus, one hand across his mouth.

Standing above him, with a look of wrath that Remus had rarely seen - unmistakable, even so - was Lily.

"-dare you!" she was saying, her hair wild as she gestured, vehemence underlining her words. "My _son_! My son, Severus; you took advantage of him, you're going to ruin his _life_ - if he even still _has_ a life after you're through with him, which seems unlikely!"

Remus was too shocked to try and help Severus, who was obviously not going to be able to defeat the boggart - this was a strong, clever one indeed, too, mimicking speech - and to have picked up so much from Severus' mind.

A presence behind him nearly made Remus yelp, but Harry ignored him, stepping past with barely a glance.

Before the boggart even had a chance to assume a new form, Harry had snapped out a curse - not 'riddikulus', but a nasty curse that negated the creature's existence.

Severus was shaking as Harry turned to him, and Remus bit his lip as Harry pulled Severus' hand from his face, hushing him softly.

_Oh, you were wrong about him, Sirius. Far more than even I had thought. . . _Remus thought sadly, watching Harry gently rock his- his lover, still on the floor, wrapping Severus protectively in his arms.

~Fin~

* * *

Not sure if I mentioned it or not, but a while back I was rewatching the HP movies, and I spent three days with POA paused on the boggart class scene, just because I wanted to write a drabble involving them. Yeesh. Yeah, so, that's where this came from.

Part of why it took so long is that when I try and think of what might really frighten Severus the most - much like when I try and think of my own worst fears, actually - they tend to be things that a boggart couldn't make itself into. So, er, I'm not sure how plausible this interpretation is, but I thought it was worth a shot (though it did leave me with the thought that if, as seems the only sensible explanation, boggarts pull your fears from your mind, a skilled occlumens ought to be safe from them; therefore, I may have to write another boggart-drabble at some point, wherein Severus is unaffected by boggarts). Wow, that was a lot more rambling than I had intended to ramble here. Oops.


	374. Messenger Student

Written for a prompt from VioletEyed-Demon, and titled because I haven't an effing clue what else to call the blooming thing.

* * *

**Messenger Student**

* * *

Harry raised a brow as one of his smaller lions slid past the exiting Sixth Years - all jostling each other, loud with mingled exuberance and worry over the quiz they'd just completed.

The Second Year class with his Gryffindors and the Slytherins wasn't until tomorrow.

"Mister Browne, what brings you to my office? I would be happy to assist you with anything, of course, but I do have a class in ten minutes." Harry said, checking the time.

Browne's hand shook as he presented a roll of parchment to his Head of House. "I don't-Uh, Professor Snape told me to bring you this. Right away, Sir." he explained.

Harry was already nodding, accepting the parchment. There was little need for anything further - it was unusual to be sent a message via student, but not terribly.

"Thank you Mister Browne, you may go." Harry assured him. "I will see you in class tomorrow morning."

Harry briefly debated setting the note aside until after classes, but he sighed and tapped it with his wand, hoping it wouldn't be upsetting or need actual immediate attention. He was too curious to leave it, though.

It bore a polite, if blunt, request that Harry instruct his students of the reasons to be careful in Severus' class, as they would be more likely to listen to their own Head of House than him.

Harry blinked, then settled back in his chair, rubbing the parchment between his fingers, and wondering if Severus had requested the same of Minerva, in the past - this was Harry's first year as Head of Gryffindor House. If so, she certainly hadn't obliged.

A final neatly-scribed line caught his attention, and Harry leaned forwards, just as the next class filed in, finding an invitation to dinner in Severus' quarters for any further discussion.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was for a student bearing a message that held an invitation to a dinner date to Harry - who is likely the Transfiguration teacher - from Snape. I kind of finagled some of the details, because it seemed weird when I tried to write it, and this is what I came up with - because I am insane and think that even drabbles require plot, when clearly I should relax a bit from time to time. (FYI: I have been binging on blogposts from Hyperbole and a Half, which I found today, and I think it is currently influencing the way I relate to people; especially given the looks my brother and his boyfriend gave me when they came by earlier. I apologise for any increased weirdness on my part, though the blog is hilarious and I intend to go and continue reading it now.)


	375. Boudoir Photography

Written not _exactly_ for a request, but. . .

* * *

**Boudoir Photography**

* * *

"How did I let you talk me into this?" Severus asked uncomfortably, as Harry pressed gently on his shoulder.

Harry smiled at him, patient and already turned on at the sight of his lover. "Well. . . I did ask you right after a spectacular orgasm." he pointed out, smothering a laugh as Severus shivered, obviously remembering - Harry had spoken Parsel until Severus came, barely touching him.

"There is that, I suppose." Severus allowed, finally allowing Harry to lay him back on the violet silk sheets. "Very Slytherin of you."

Harry leaned down to kiss Severus lightly. "Well, I have to be, with you, don't I?" he said playfully, skipping back and taking up his camera before Severus could either retort or try to deepen the kiss.

"Harry!" Severus protested, though he obediently stayed on the bed.

Harry shook his head. "Later. When I've finished." he promised.

Severus groaned, but nodded, shifting his hips on the bed. Harry grinned and brought his camera up, beginning to snap photographs.

Harry had thought about using the black sheets, but now - he crouched, getting a very interesting vantage point looking up from the length of one of Severus' long, lean legs all the way up to the underside of his jaw - he was glad he'd chosen to get something entirely different.

The violet was dark enough that Severus' pale skin fairly glowed against it, almost as it would have with the black, but Severus would have looked stark against black.

Harry couldn't resist trailing fingertips across Severus' hip as he charmed the camera up to get a shot from above his lover. He had been sorely tempted to try crimson - Severus would certainly have been stunning against it - but it had been difficult enough to get Severus' agreement without adding the spectre of 'Gryffindor colours'.

~Fin~

* * *

So, the 'not exactly' for a request? That is because Izzy adored the concept of me writing scenes like this - or anything to do with boudoir photography, in fact - so when I was working on prompts for people. . . Well, I figured that since I hadn't done one like this for this pairing, she would have asked for it eventually, and that led to . . . well, a tiny bout of sniffing into my teacup, and then writing this. So.


	376. French Plans

Another from one of VioletEyed-Demon's prompts.

* * *

**French Plans**

* * *

Severus slid his thumb over his glass, smiling across the table at his husband, obviously fascinated by the glittering lights of Paris beneath them.

"So you're enjoying France?" he asked playfully, sipping his wine.

Harry turned to meet his gaze, eyes sparkling. "It's gorgeous! And it's so nice being . . . well, out of England, I suppose." he said, mouth twisting slightly.

Severus caught his hand, stroking the knuckles gently. "I know, pet." he said, thinking of the differences between wandering Wizarding streets here versus back in England.

It wasn't that Harry was unknown elsewhere in the Wizarding World - he was the Saviour everywhere - but it was more immediate and invasive in England.

"What about you, love?" Harry asked, tipping his head to one side. "Not eager to get back yourself?"

Severus nearly snorted, thinking of the reception _he _could expect. "Not precisely, no." he replied.

"Have you thought any more about that offer?" Harry asked, in a voice that couldn't have tried any harder to be casual.

Severus tugged Harry's hand. "If you want to move, pet, I would be more than happy to accept the Institut de Recherche's offer of work." he said delicately.

Harry bit his lip and smiled. "Still too easy to read, eh?" he said. "I was thinking. . . I'd have to learn better French, of course, but. . ."

"Only to me, pet." Severus reassured - not entirely honestly. "And you've been considering the teaching position at Beauxbatons. I'd be surprised if you hadn't."

Harry nodded. "I like teaching, and I'd have until next school year to improve my French and research for my classes." he said thoughtfully.

"You'll do fine, Harry." Severus squeezed his hand. "If that's what you want to do. . . I'd much prefer the Institut de Recherche to working on my own in England, honestly." he admitted.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was for a dinner date in France, Severus holding a wine glass loosely as he watches Harry across the table, looking out from somewhere high. (Not my most creative title, I must admit. Eh.) The Institut de Recherche translates to Research Institute, and presumably there is more to that title, adding 'Potions' or 'Experimental' or 'In-Depth' or some combination, but this seemed like a more casual, natural way to speak about it. (Also, if there is a real place called simply the Institut de Recherche, I am unaware, and that isn't what I meant.)


	377. Poetry

**Poetry**

* * *

Harry shifted, turning his face away from the light filtering through the blinds, and Severus rested a hand on his fevered brow.

"Do you want me to read more, pet?" he asked softly, after getting his lover to down another glass of cool water.

Harry nodded miserably. "Please?" he asked, voice muffled and thick.

Severus smiled and nodded, taking up another book.

_In Xanadu did Kubla Khan  
A stately pleasure-dome decree:  
Where Alph, the sacred river, ran  
Through caverns measureless to man  
Down to a sunless sea._

Harry closed his eyes, envisioning an odd palace and gardens and the walls surrounding both, with the river running alongside, as his lover's voice swept over him.

Harry realised he'd been half-asleep some time later, Severus' rumbling voice still reciting.

"What's that?" Harry asked fuzzily, when Severus finally stopped, getting his own glass of water to soothe his no doubt dry throat.

"That was Coleridge. Earlier I was reading Keats, love. Feeling any better?" Severus asked, setting aside the book without bothering to mark his place.

"Little." Harry admitted. "Thank you. It was pretty."

Severus kissed his temple. "Of course. I'm glad that you appreciated it. And that you're finally beginning to mend!"

~Fin~

* * *

I wrote this when I had just woken up from an 'I feel awful' nap, and I had been listening to Benedict Cumberbatch recite poetry via the magic of MP3s - he has a lovely voice and it makes me feel a little better somehow. The poetry quoted is indeed from Kubla Khan, by Samuel Taylor Coleridge (a very strange, but interesting, poem).


	378. Frolicking

Written for a prompt from VioletEyed-Demon.

* * *

**Frolicking**

* * *

Severus had known, when he saw the matched pairs of big, pleading eyes, any protestation was hopeless. He ought to have just given in then, but stubbornness had won out, and he'd lasted three days before being persuaded into this 'camping' trip.

"The moon'll be rising any moment." Harry warned, allowing Teddy to slide from his arms to the ground. "Ready?"

Teddy nodded, shivering a little. Severus ran a soothing hand over his shoulder, offering a smile. "We'll be waiting for you." he promised.

Teddy's anxious shivers abated under that caress, and he visibly stiffened himself for the upcoming pain.

Warmth bloomed in Harry's chest as he watched Severus reassure the boy . . . even as he couldn't help but be a tiny bit amused at how hard Teddy would try to please Severus, how devoted he was to the man - and Severus returned the feeling, even if he denied it.

Teddy swallowed shakily, kneeling on the leafy ground, the change snaking over - and beneath - his skin, but he kept any cries of pain behind his gritted teeth.

Moments later, a smallish wolf cub - with over-large paws - struggled upright, only to stumble in an ungainly fashion.

He was caught by a strong, velvety shoulder, and he leant against the solidity of the panther, drawing deep breaths, until the muzzle of a rangy canine nudged him.

The cub returned the affectionate bump as he steadied himself on his paws, submitting to the rough swipe of the panther's tongue across his ears before barking and leaping away from between them, tumbling over a log he hadn't seen and into a pile of leaves.

The panther snorted, the wolf nudging him reprovingly with gentle amusement, and then the pair followed after the cub, already risen and off again, set for a night of playful exploration.

~Fin~

* * *

The prompt was for a full moon night with Teddy. By the way, I'm sorry for late/absent replies lately - I've been kicking the last of being ill and dealing with a few RL issues, and had to drop something. Closing in, in the next few days, on the last of the drabbles for this series I've got polished and ready to post, but I'm hoping I'll be able to get some more done in that time and keep going.


	379. Walk on the Beach

Written mostly for one of VioletEyed-Demon's prompts.

* * *

**Walk on the Beach**

* * *

Harry snickered a bit at the dark looks he was receiving from several women - some watching over their own little ones, some not - along the beach.

He could guess why, but when Teddy darted back to his side, wet clear up to his armpits, smelling of seaweed, eager to show off the shell he had found, Harry merely rewarded him with a wide smile, ruffling his godson's nearly-electric-blue hair with his free hand.

Teddy grinned up at him, happily running back to the water's edge, and Severus pulled Harry closer against his side by the hand clasped in his, kissing his lover's cheek.

Harry leaned against Severus' side contentedly as they walked, tipping his head to rub his cheek on Severus' shoulder for a moment.

Teddy returned swiftly, of course, having splashed into the waves and bounded along, keeping his eyes on the water so as not to step on anything living or sharp - or both - and this time he went to Severus' side, holding up a bulbous, light purple object.

Harry couldn't identify it, but Severus granted Teddy a rare, wide smile, patting his shoulder, slipping into a gently lecturing tone as he began teaching Teddy about the plant.

~Fin~

* * *

I've gotten beach prompts before - and I believe I've even written one - but this one was specific enough that it caught my Muse's eye, apparently. The pair of them on a beach somewhere for with Teddy, walking along hand-in-hand as the kid runs in and out of the waves. (Oh, and the dark looks insinuated themselves when I wrote the electric-blue hair, by the by, as people would assume it had been dyed, rather than suspecting anything magical - like a creative Metamorphmagus kid.)


	380. Rescue

**Rescue**

* * *

Severus conjured bindings about his downed attackers and proceeded into the next wide corridor, grumbling all the way about stubborn, idiotic Gryffindors.

He could hear what he was searching for long before he reached the room, a strong voice - thick, and Severus felt a hollow pain in his chest at the realisation that it was from a blood-clogged throat - snapping at someone.

Severus couldn't be surprised at his lover's daring - or stupidity, depending on one's point of view - but he quickened his pace nevertheless.

When he finally reached the right door - the eternity it had seemed to take only lengthened by the echoing sounds of wood striking flesh and clacking against bone - he found Harry strung from the ceiling by the wrists, surrounded by three taunting men.

There was a crumpled, red-headed figure against the wall behind Harry, bloodied and bound, but Severus spared him only a moment's glance.

With the Death-Eaters so distracted - and Harry, bless the foolhardy Gryffindor, had seen him and not met his gaze, biting out another insult to keep his assaulters' attention - it took Severus only moments to disable them and reach his lover's side.

Admittedly, Severus was not over-careful of whether he had merely disabled or actually killed any of them, but he doubted Harry would care, in this instance.

"Severus." Harry said, voice still shiver-inducingly thick and _wrong _- Severus could see dark, almost syrupy blood in his mouth as he spoke, and stains of more spilled across his jaw and neck.

"Severus. Severus. . ." He repeated it several times more, as though uncertain what else to say, or unable to form any other word.

"I have you, my love. My brave, foolish, mouthy _brat_." Severus murmured, breathless with shocked relief, as he supported Harry, releasing the chains with a careless slash of one hand.

~Fin~

* * *

I've just started a marathon of Doctor Series One (with Nine; my first Doctor) so that'll no doubt lead to some odd drabbles. . . (Also, hopefully I'll finish my marathon before the library wants the DVDs back!)


	381. Sleepless

**Sleepless**

* * *

Severus sighed, not opening his eyes, still vainly trying for sleep, though it had eluded him for the past two nights.

Harry's weight sliding alongside him wouldn't have woken him, had he actually been _asleep _- Harry moved gracefully enough not to disturb - but as it was, the rustle of sheets was loud and impossible to ignore, and the mattress shifting jarred him.

Severus mumbled something to the effect of a greeting, and an acknowledgement that he was awake, grudgingly.

Harry rolled close against his side, kissing his shoulder. "Sorry, love, I know you must be exhausted." he murmured sympathetically, wrapping himself around Severus.

Severus sighed, but pressed into the embrace. He might be forced to endure wakefulness, but he was too tired to focus properly, and he'd rather lie in the dark, in Harry's arms, and rest, anyway.

Harry nuzzled the back of his neck, and Severus' scowl eased as he moved one hand to cover Harry's, on his chest. "You needn't - _shouldn't _- stay awake." he reminded.

Harry smiled against his skin. "I know. Just trying to see you into a better mood first." He kissed Severus' shoulder again, then relaxed, and was soon asleep, breathing softly against Severus' neck.

~Fin~

* * *

This, unsurprisingly, was written after - during, actually - a long bout of fighting with my own insomnia.


	382. Mingled

**Mingled**

* * *

Harry arched into the firm strokes of elegant fingers down his back and over his arse.

Severus echoed his moan, grip tightening as he reached Harry's thighs and nudged them slightly further apart. He raised his hands away from his lover - earning himself a low, throaty growl of protest - to gather a fresh coat of bergamot oil.

Harry was shifting to turn over and force Severus' attention back, but he stilled obligingly when the hands returned, slick and purposeful.

Severus' index finger trailed across Harry's arse to the already twitching ring of muscle, left hand absently sliding from the dip of Harry's spine all the way to the inside of his thigh.

Harry moaned and pressed into the caresses, teasing as they were. Soon enough, however, the little patience he'd been drawing on ran thin.

Severus gasped as Harry suddenly tensed his muscles and pressed back, the movement sliding two of Severus' fingers into him up to the knuckle.

Severus pressed Harry flat to the bed again with his free hand and resettled himself for further attempts as he attempted to prepare his lover properly.

Harry had other ideas, however, and reached back to dig short nails into Severus' hip, snarling a demand.

Severus wavered briefly, but moments later he drew his fingers free and moved to brace himself over Harry.

Harry continued to whine and shift impatiently as Severus took what he felt was far too much time to guide his cock into place.

Severus stroked his side, then bit his shoulder, and before Harry could do more than draw a shaking breath, Severus had thrust hard, burying his full length in one smooth movement.

The only noise that escaped either of them was a pair of mingling groans, reverberating through Harry's throat and shoulder and making him shiver.

~Fin~

* * *

Bit of an odd title, perhaps, but heck, it's not as if it's the first time, and it fit better than the temporary one I had. . .


	383. Stolen Consort

**Stolen Consort**

* * *

Severus clenched his jaw, restraining the urge to curse the unlucky messenger. "Dismissed." he ground out, already calling up his magic to search for his Consort.

Harry's own magic was sluggish to respond, but when it did, the relief - Harry was injured, yes, captured, yes, but not _dead_, and everything short of that could be mended - nearly brought Severus to his knees.

He hadn't the time for that, though, yanking the connection forwards to transport himself to Harry's side, ignoring wards, walls, and distance.

It was expensive, in terms of power, and stung awfully, but Severus had the magic to spare - siphoning a tiny amount from his followers every so often, added to his own, left him with plenty and to spare - and it wasn't so complex as everyone assumed.

Harry was his bonded Consort, with blood and love and magic, and if Severus was willing to pay the cost, there was nothing on this world that could keep them apart.

Severus had to grit his teeth so as not to snarl out a word that would have sent the manor around them tumbling to the ground in flames as he took in his Consort's condition.

Harry twitched, choking a wave of fresh blood across his chest, as Severus crumbled the chains binding him and scooped his Consort into his arms.

"I couldn't feel you." Harry whispered brokenly, face pressed to Severus' chest. "It hurt so much, Severus, I couldn't _feel _you, I didn't think-" he had to break off to cough.

Severus returned them to their rooms with ease - familiar magic, familiar path, _home_- and settled Harry on the bed, summoning his Healer.

"They couldn't block it when I pulled, my love, and they _won't _get another chance." he soothed, stroking his Consort's face, as three diffident followers entered.

~Fin~

* * *

While I received several requests, after my dark!Harry set of drabbles, for a Dark Lord Severus and Consort Harry, I actually wrote this one before I published the first of that series - there are a few more coming, though, since so many people seemed to like the idea. Hopefully my Dark Lord Severus will live up to expectation!


	384. Starting the Day

**Starting the Day**

* * *

Harry stretched and arched into the brush of Severus' fingers sliding down his spine.

"Ready for another busy day, my pet?" Severus asked, hand flattening against the dip at the small of Harry's back.

Harry sighed. "Mmm. . . What need I do today, love?" he asked, rolling languidly beneath Severus' hands.

Severus smiled indulgently, bending to kiss Harry. "Nothing but be at my side and be my lovely Consort." he answered softly.

Harry smiled back, eyes soft and adoring. "That I can always do." he murmured. "Even through interminable meetings with your bloody men!" he added, with a bright, playful grin.

~Fin~

* * *

This was supposed to be a bit of a fluffier take on the Dark Lord Severus and Consort, but I realise now that the dark bit doesn't necessarily come through. Hm.


	385. Writing Abed

**Writing Abed**

* * *

Severus feathered the end of his quill across his chin thoughtfully, reading his last sentence. The transition from general information to closing must be smooth.

Harry shifted sleepily beside Severus, head rustling the parchment his lover was focusing on, and sighed, unaware of the effect of his movements.

Severus absently raised a hand to pet his shoulder, then left it resting on his neck, over his collarbone, still absorbed in the article.

Harry sighed again, snuggling his head closer against Severus' thigh, then relaxed, soothed even in sleep by the soft, familiar touch, the light weight of it.

Severus frowned, reading the article over again, then had to reclaim his hand to wrap up the conclusion in several concise sentences.

Harry groaned and stirred, but Severus finished quickly enough, and laid his parchment and quill aside to pull Harry closer before he actually woke.

The article would require at least another draft before being ready to send to Potions Quarterly, but it wasn't as if he could work on it any further now anyway.

Severus smiled, shifting to lie flat, rather than propped against the headboard. He wrapped Harry close, burying his nose in his lover's hair and humming contentedly.

~Fin~

* * *

I am down to about two days of buffer again, but I'm going to try and get some more drabbles ready tomorrow, and see about continuing the dailies at least for the rest of May. (Speaking of which, there'll be a new set of drabbles starting on the tenth, with Sirius and Remus as the focus, if any of you are interested in checking those out.)


	386. The Welcoming Feast

**The Welcoming Feast**

* * *

Harry hid a grin at the gaggle of children gathered behind him, moving to stand by the Sorting Hat and unfurling the roll of parchment bearing the new students' names.

He couldn't help an almost proprietary smile at the House Tables, though he knew most of the students were preoccupied chiefly with the upcoming year, friends they'd missed on the train, and when the food would appear, rather than prospective new Housemates.

The Sorting went well - though one little girl nearly fainted when he called her name, and Harry was going to tease Severus mercilessly that she'd become a Slytherin, though he also vowed to keep an eye out and be sure his lions didn't bully her - and soon, Harry was seating himself beside Severus, who offered a tiny smile in greeting.

Minerva rose to welcome the students to the school, then, continuing the tradition Albus had begun, delayed her welcoming speech proper until after the Feast, though she did so with a distinct lack of nonsense words.

"Another year of dunderheaded brats is upon us." Severus sighed long-sufferingly, though Harry only smiled back, shaking his head, knowing Severus would have left years ago if he didn't secretly like teaching.

~Fin~

* * *

This was sort of inspired by musings on the subject of Alice in Wonderland. Not much rambling for today, because I am wiped out from scrubbing my new (second- or possibly seventh-hand) car, as well as some panic-attacky things earlier in the day before dropping Izzy's old van off. Any responses to be made, which I planned to do this afternoon, were superseded by cleaning. Promise I'll get to them tomorrow-ish.


	387. Locked Doors

**Locked Doors**

* * *

Harry collapsed, frustrated, tired, and perhaps a little worried, in the centre of the grand hall.

There were many doors, but after he had wandered up and down, trying each, finding them all locked, he wasn't entirely certain how he would be getting out again.

If he'd had his wand. . . But, then again, this was an old wizarding house; there was no guarantee that the doors wouldn't be spelled against a stranger's magic.

Harry lay back on the floor - it was stone, and the thin, worn carpet did little to cushion the hard surface, but he was tired enough he didn't really care. It wasn't as though there was anything to do save try and nap, and perhaps think, in any case.

It took some time, but finally Harry had drifted off, not properly asleep, but in a state of floaty restfulness, reality blending with dreams.

"Are you going to get up on your own, or am I going to have to carry you?" Severus' exasperated voice demanded, though Harry could tell there was a note of relief mingled with worry in his otherwise-harsh tone.

Harry grinned as he sat up. "You've come to fetch me?" he asked, accepting the offered hand to drag him to his feet.

Severus raised a brow and combed his hand through Harry's hair, remaining silent as his fingers mapped Harry's skull, to Harry's confused sputters. "Strange. . . You don't _seem _to have suffered any head trauma." he murmured.

Harry snorted, then smacked Severus' shoulder lightly. "Oh, shove it. All right, thank you."

"How gracious." Severus said dryly, but he pulled Harry closer, into an embrace that telegraphed how worried he must have been. "We should go before anything else can go wrong." he said quietly, catching Harry for a brief kiss before leading him away.

~Fin~

* * *

This was inspired by a passage in Alice in Wonderland. (Also, it is late because FF locked me out of my account for three hours in the name of security. I must actually _see_ a security code in order to enter one, strange as that may seem to you, FF.)


	388. Portrait

**Portrait**

* * *

Severus waited long enough to be sure Lucius had left, then, on a strong hunch, aimed a spell at the portrait. He thought - hoped, almost - it might be frozen, rather than unimbued.

"Oh great Merlin that feels better!" Harry huffed. "You've no idea what that was like, really you haven't. . . _Horrid_. How long have I been stuck?" he asked, all in one apparent breath.

"Severus, are you all right? You look like death." Harry said, concerned. "Not even death warmed over, just . . . _death_."

Severus rubbed his brow. _Whereas you actually are dead, my friend? _he thought. He'd never understood how so many wizarding folk thought of portraits as a comfort.

"You know, I might be hurt that you don't appear happy to see me, if I didn't know you so well." Harry continued. "Still, that aside, I do rather want answers. . . And possibly affirmation you're-"

"I'm fine, just unnerved." Severus admitted. "You died almost a year ago, and portraits of people I knew have always . . . disturbed me."

It wasn't an admission he would have been comfortable sharing prior to his and Harry's tenuously established friendship - bolstered by a truly surprising number of similar experiences.

Harry looked sadly out at him. "I'm really sorry, Severus." he offered. "Er, could you do something for me?" he asked awkwardly.

Severus nodded without even thinking.

Harry bumbled through his request, and eventually talked Severus into casting at the portrait - unnerving or not, he didn't want the last shred of Harry to disappear.

Severus gasped, Harry warm and solid sprawled across him, the floor hard beneath. "Er, sorry. . ." Harry said. "I wasn't actually supposed to wait in there for more than a fortnight-"

Severus ignored the rambling - he wanted an explanation, really he did, but . . . later - and impulsively yanked Harry's head down to kiss him.

~Fin~

* * *

I was thinking about 'Through the Looking Glass' and . . . well, this appeared. (Severus' views kind of reflect my own. I think that the portraits with personality and memories are awesome, and I'm sure they would be amazing teaching tools - why doesn't Hogwarts use them that way? - but if I think about, say, my sister, who died when I was fifteen, or Izzy, or anyone else I've lost . . . yeah, I can't imagine being _happy_ about a portrait of them so much as immensely creeped out.)


	389. A Much Needed Break

**A Much-Needed Break**

* * *

Severus sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, and looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

His lover had come in just as he cleared his desk of a batch of essays, and before he could start on the next had hopped up onto the desk, blasé about the fact that Severus was actually attempting to _use _that.

"Come on, Severus, you need to relax a bit." Harry coaxed, nudging Severus' shoulder with his knee. His chosen seat was the centre of Severus' workspace, and his feet were braced on the arms of Severus' chair.

"I can _relax_ after I _finish_." Severus said pointedly, settling a hand on Harry's thigh in preparation to nudge him away.

Harry slid to the edge of the desk, but didn't make a move to get down. "Wouldn't a break make you feel better? A _tiny _break?" he said quietly, leaning in, speaking against Severus' lips.

Severus closed his eyes for a moment. "A . . . break." he said, voice carefully even.

Harry grinned. "A break." he confirmed. "Perhaps of the 'shagging your lover over your desk' variety, hmm?"

Severus nearly choked, and Harry manfully restrained laughter. "You- I. . ."

"Oh, _please_, Severus?" Harry bit lightly at his lower lip, catching Severus' hand and pulling it towards himself.

Severus shook his head, but he was already rising, wedged between Harry's thighs, to pull Harry in for a kiss, free hand busy with getting his lover's shirt off. "Why haven't you suggested this idea before?" he asked through a sloppy kiss.

Harry moaned, yanking at Severus' robes. "Why haven't _you_? I- Oh! I didn't know if you'd go for-" he broke off as Severus made a frustrated noise and Vanished his clothing.

"Obviously I _would_." Severus supplied, hands skimming acquisitively over Harry's skin as he offered up a smug smile.

~Fin~

* * *

Someone reminded me how little desk-sex I've written, and I decided to rectify that a bit. Hopefully satisfactory?


	390. Weary

**Weary**

* * *

Severus paused just inside Headquarters, taking a solitary moment to catch his breath.

The Dark Lord was getting worse, and yet more suspicious, and Severus' brain felt like it had been carved out, then grated and boiled before being replaced.

"Blast the fucking prophecy!" a familiar voice bellowed, echoing down to him, and Severus wondered wearily what had set Potter off.

There was a quiet response that Severus couldn't make out, beyond the tone - never as reassuring and conciliatory as Albus surely thought - and then footsteps coming towards the stairs.

Severus debated for all of a moment, then ducked into the sitting room. He didn't particularly feel up to dealing with Albus after his hellish night.

Albus left quickly enough, and Severus sighed, considering sleeping on the sofa, rather than struggling upstairs.

The idea of a hot shower won him over, though, and he leaned heavily on the banister going up, nearly tripping over Potter, who caught his arms.

"Oh! Severus, are you all right?" Potter asked, and Severus wasn't entirely certain that, if Potter released him, he wouldn't collapse. Perhaps he had overestimated his own reserves.

"Of course not." Potter answered himself. "Do you need a Healer, or just rest?"

Severus blinked. "An anti-Cruciatus potion, a shower, and sleep, and I'll be fine." he responded.

Potter nodded, wrapping an arm around Severus' waist to help him to his room. "I'd wager a good breakfast after wouldn't go amiss, either."

Severus wasn't sure what to say.

"Albus won't be back 'til Monday, you've plenty of time to recuperate before his interrogation." Potter supplied, hesitantly leaving him at his door. "You _will _be all right without help, won't you?"

Severus rolled his eyes and shut the door in Potter's face. Though perhaps not quite as emphatically as he might have done.

~Fin~

* * *

Today begins my Sirius and Remus drabble series, as a reminder for those who've expressed interest.


	391. Strength

**Strength**

* * *

Severus shifted restlessly in their bed, even with Harry sprawled all along his side, arm across his chest.

Harry half-smiled, exhausted from the three-day battle, and trailed light fingertips along Severus' arm. "Calm, lover." he soothed. "Rest."

Severus managed a smile back at him, but it faded swiftly. "I can't." he said slowly. "We . . . don't know-"

Harry leaned up, meeting Severus' gaze squarely. "We are here and together." he said fiercely. "Don't think any further. We have each other, we will be fine."

Severus sighed, relaxing slightly, and wrapped an arm around Harry's waist, easing his lover down atop himself.

~Fin~

* * *

Sappiness and a touch of melancholy go nicely together, don't you think?


	392. Destiny's a Vindictive Bitch

**Destiny's a Vindictive Bitch**

* * *

"Oh, come on, so there's a prophecy! We don't have to fulfil it, I mean . . . look, we can do as Harry did, all those bloody years ago, with his prophecy, can't we?"

Severus eyed the rather idealistic youngster, then glanced warily up at his lover, in a throne-like chair a few paces from the planning table.

Harry had been somewhat unpredictable even before the huge mess that had been the Final Battle, and it was far more pronounced now - not terribly surprising, given he had forcibly absorbed not only Voldemort's magic, but part of his soul.

Severus relaxed as Harry just shook his head with a wry chuckle. "I tried to turn my back on my destiny, and it bit me in the arse." he said plainly, tipping his head to one side, watching. "I _don't _recommend my method."

The reaction was some scattered sputtering, and a protest that surely they could defy it - all evidence to the contrary aside.

Harry sat forward, expression going a little stern. "That is the last I want to hear of trying to go against this prophecy." he said firmly. "Find out all you can, and we will plan to deal with it, _sensibly_."

~Fin~

* * *

Harry's first set of lines there hit me a couple of weeks before I actually wrote this out - I ended up with them sitting on a Sticky Note on my desktop for those weeks until I finally sorted this scene in my head. Partly why I felt I was justified to give in to this oddity of a title, which I like, accurate as it may be.


	393. Revenge on the Twins

**Revenge on the Twins**

* * *

"Harry!"

"Harry, mate!"

Harry jumped, eyes wide as he looked around warily, at the sound of Fred and George yelling for him.

They spilled into his study, and Harry sat back, struggling not to laugh - he gave in, after a moment, after all, it was Fred and George, they weren't likely to be offended - at the sight of them, multicoloured and spotted and shedding some odd hybrid of feathers and scales all over the floor.

"We've no idea what you've done-" Fred - Harry guessed - began.

George interrupted. "We're quite impressed, of course." he said, nodding fervently.

Fred sighed, but nodded as well. "Yes, yes, of course. Still, we are rather a mess, and it is making business quite difficult, to say nothing of our experiments. . ."

"So, if you could possibly see your way to removing this?" George continued. "We have quite learned our lesson, we assure you." he said earnestly.

Harry laughed. "If you actually _had_, I should have to check you over for Imperius." he pointed out, to only mildly abashed nods from the twins. "In any case, I _can't _remove . . . whatever this is."

"_Can't?_" the twins echoed together, aghast.

"Wait, do you mean it will wear off on its own?" George inquired hopefully.

"Surely it isn't _permanent_?" Fred said weakly.

Harry shrugged. "I only meant I can't take it off because _I _didn't start it." he said. "I can't imagine it's permanent, although I recommend you tone it down a bit, calm down, then go and talk to Severus."

"You know, we hadn't considered that your serpent might have been behind this. . ." George mused.

"It is certainly . . . _complex _enough to suit him." Harry shrugged. "Perhaps you could wait until tomorrow to ambush him, though - I'll talk to him tonight, make sure he isn't still seething." he offered, smiling.

~Fin~

* * *

After the events of #309, 'Acceptance', ShellyD suggested that a drabble of revenge on the twins would be fun - this was born of that suggestion, though the revenge from that rightfully should have been Harry's. (Posting a bit later than planned because it has been a busy day, and I just got home from my not-Birthday dinner, which I was unaware was going to run so late.)


	394. River Crossing

**River-Crossing**

* * *

"I see. And do you expect us to _swim_?" Severus inquired dryly, examining the wide, rushing river spread before them.

Harry grinned. "Afraid to get your feet wet, Severus?" he returned playfully.

While Shacklebolt and Tonks were testing the edge of the river - which would most certainly rise higher than ankles, if they tried crossing - Severus merely raised a brow.

Harry tipped his head, eyes sparkling, and a spill of liquid syllables fell from his lips.

Severus snorted, moving to follow his odd lover across the bridge that had materialised out of the river's foaming current, but he smiled nevertheless.

~Fin~

* * *

Honestly? I've less than no idea about the setting or what the hell is going on with it here, but I liked the main thrust of the idea, so here it is.


	395. Escaping the Infirmary

**Escaping the Infirmary**

* * *

Harry was on his way to the Infirmary to see Severus, who'd apparently taken a bad burn in his Fifth Year class - and also to help Poppy persuade the man to _stay _in the Infirmary.

His eyes widened as he saw a Second Year - Hufflepuff, of _course _she was - scoop up a sleek cat, cooing over it as she examined the limb it had been favouring.

Meeting Severus' glare over the girl's shoulder, Harry seriously considered leaving his lover there. After all, if he hadn't tried to escape Poppy's care, then he wouldn't be in this predicament.

Still, the girl's syrupy baby-talk convinced him, and he tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me, may I take him? I'm afraid he escaped when I was attempting to treat his injury." he explained, trying to look the appropriate balance of worried, flustered, and exasperated.

The girl startled, but smiled and obligingly passed the cat over. "Thank you." Harry nodded, and continued on the corridor as she babbled something at him and disappeared on her own way.

"You know better, Severus." Harry murmured, carrying his lover straight back to the Infirmary. "Even if Poppy is a bit of a dragon." he added, smothering a chuckle.

~Fin~

* * *

This one fought the editing process so hard that perhaps it was indicative of Severus being angry with me for writing it at all. . .


	396. Complexities

**Complexities**

* * *

The door had been slammed, Neville observed warily, casting a soothing spell for the pot of Viper Violets that had been knocked down, then returning them to their place.

He exchanged a cautious look with Ron, but they followed Hermione, who, brashly, had already gone in.

Ron looked around carefully, after taking in his best friend's flushed face and heaving breaths.

"He's not here." Harry almost snapped, bracing his fist against the mantle.

Ron took a deep breath, shaking his head. "You two have the weirdest relationship I have ever seen." he said honestly.

Harry was startled into a laugh, though Hermione trod on Ron's foot - presumably for his tactlessness. "Are you sure you're up to this today, Harry? We can wait. . ."

"For a day when they haven't had a spat? Not likely." Neville added honestly.

Harry nodded. "I'm fine." he answered easily, loosening his shoulders with a rolling stretch.

Ron took advantage of Hermione's aghast staring at Neville to continue. "Honestly, you two tease each other, and fight, and irritate the hell out of each other, but. . ."

Ron paused, puzzling it out, but Neville finished for him. "All that, and you really couldn't live without each other, could you?"

~Fin~

* * *

Because . . . well, it's easy to see this pair as this kind of couple, yeah? (And the tally for drabbles scheduled for my birthday now includes one angsty one, and one that not only implies quite an argument, but doesn't actually include one of the couple. I wonder how the third one will pan out at this rate. . .) Oh, and is fucking me around with the login area being strange and slow to respond, so I am just trying - as I have been for almost an hour now - to get things posted. Responses will have to wait, unfortunately.


	397. Good Morning

**Good Morning**

* * *

Severus tipped his head back to hide his smile in the spray as he heard his lover step into the shower behind him.

Harry's hands slid over his back and around to rest, clasped, on his stomach. "I know you heard me coming, love." he murmured, nuzzling the back of Severus' shoulder.

Severus hummed, shoving his hair back before reaching to grasp Harry's hip with one hand and tug him that little bit closer.

Harry grinned against his shoulder, then bit it lightly, pressing all along Severus' back and hugging tighter. "Good morning." he said belatedly, muffled against Severus' skin.

~Fin~

* * *

This one sat complete in the lost depths of my drabble folder for some time before I finally came across it a couple weeks ago.


	398. Voyeur

**Voyeur**

* * *

Minerva watched, perplexed, as Alastor directed a scowl at Harry when he entered the meeting room.

"Maybe you should keep your eye to yourself, Alastor." Harry said, a challenging note in his voice, as he sauntered past the man, sitting beside Neville.

"You- _Boy_-" Alastor sputtered, and Minerva raised an eyebrow at his unaccustomed loss for words.

It wasn't until after the meeting that she understood, pausing to listen when Severus stopped Alastor as he was leaving.

"I've felt your gaze following me, Alastor, far too often over the years." Severus said, almost lightly.

Alastor bared his teeth in something that was clearly not a smile. "Death Eater." he responded darkly. "You deserve nothing else."

Minerva frowned - Alastor's views were well known, but applying them to Severus, who had fought with determination and honour few possessed. . .

"If I feel it again when I expect privacy for myself and my lover, I will be very displeased." Severus said, quiet but firm. "Understood?"

Alastor growled wordlessly, but nodded. "Fine." he snapped, and Minerva wondered . . . was he really flushing?

Minerva's eyes widened as she suddenly realised the precise implications of the exchange, and stepped back as Harry reappeared, pressing snug against Severus' side.

~Fin~

* * *

Not entirely certain where this came from, but if I had to guess . . . it would be from a fair amount of reading about Moody's eye in general. (Adding a note to all three updates today to the effect of the fact that I am really stressed out with my life swamping me unexpectedly, so I've been sucking at just about everything lately. Promise to try and get to responses soonish - and my brother, who has been off work all week, and keeping me running trying to get a whole lot of things done, is going to be busy without me tomorrow, so maybe I can calm down and sleep for more than two hours. . .)


	399. Plans

**Plans**

* * *

"Sweetheart, it isn't that I am accusing you of anything, but. . . How can you _not_ have at least _some _sort of plan for your future?" Severus asked, rubbing his temple with two fingers.

Harry shrugged, unbothered. "Well, think about it." he suggested. "For pretty much my whole life in the Wizarding World, my 'future' has been to fight Voldemort. He's dead. Leaves me with a void I hadn't really prepared to fill."

Severus frowned. "You-" he paused and swallowed hard, clasping Harry's hand, chest feeling hollow as he heard the unsaid - Harry had never expected to outlive the Dark Lord.

~Fin~

* * *

This was actually inspired by someone online saying that his plans for his life amount to a battered, but empty, notebook, while his plans for the zombie apocalypse could fill quite a lot of space. It seemed a strangely fitting concept for Harry. (Also, holy bajeepers, you guys! I apparently picked just the right (or wrong) time to say communications were fried on my end. I didn't check my e-mail (or reviews) until just now to encourage myself into actually responding to things, and, er, I still haven't checked reviews because I had _forty-five_ notifications from , and I thought posting before checking them was a good idea - or I'd probably be late.)


	400. Calling

**Calling**

* * *

Harry stroked the restive hippogryph's side, murmuring soothing nonsense.

Severus crossed his arms atop the rail of the exercise ring, watching Harry focus on his charge, soothing the barely-fledged youngling's nerves.

Harry had a gentle smile on his face as he stretched out her wings to check the development and condition of her feathers, telling her how beautiful and strong she was.

Severus watched the quiet pleasure his lover had in calm moments like these, and couldn't understand how anyone could have imagined him going into the Auror corps after the War, not when this was clearly where he belonged.

~Fin~

* * *

With this one I had just wanted to do a nice simple little thing on Harry's, well, _calling_, and it _not_ being anything like an Auror. Something calm and simple, in its own way. (Though I'm sure raising and training hippogryphs is terribly exciting sometimes, and even dangerous, but hopefully you know what I mean.)


	401. Welcome

**Welcome**

* * *

Harry scraped his jaw against the inside of Severus' forearm, stubble from three days of a tense stakeout rough against smooth skin.

Severus jumped, but eased swiftly. "Welcome home, love." he murmured warmly, dragging Harry up to kiss him firmly.

Harry was balanced awkwardly, knees half bent, but didn't much care, letting Severus plunder his mouth with passive happiness.

Finally Severus released him, and Harry panted, dropping back onto his knees beside Severus' chair, eyes still closed peacefully.

Severus stroked Harry's hair, soothingly possessive and familiar. "Go shave and get into bed." he instructed casually, tapping Harry's cheek in dismissal.

~Fin~

* * *

Okay, so, er, the reason I didn't say anything about the 400th drabble yesterday was in large part due to the fact that it surprised me - not only because, holy sheesh, how did that happen! but also because I apparently made a numbering goof at some point - I have two #387s in my file. I thought today's was #400 until I got the notification! So, er, wow. Go me, and thanks to everyone who a, congratulated me, and b, has been around and reading and (hopefully) enjoying!

As for the drabble. . . Well, I somehow didn't really realise until I had written this that it could be read as having some Dom/sub notes to it. Then when I set to editing it I strengthened that a bit. *shrug* Why not, I've done so much with them already, really.


	402. Motley Escape

**Motley Escape**

* * *

Severus, safely coiled in a niche at the back of the stone room, flicked his tongue out, as the huge mutt of a hound that was his lover's Animagus form shouldered through the door.

Harry showed no sign of shifting. Severus assumed there was a reason and followed that lead, simply slithering across the room as Draco barked up at Harry, sounding somehow prattish and spoilt even this way.

Severus had to admit it was a bit of a funny sight, as well, Harry being a rather large mutt and Draco being a Corsac fox, his body just slightly smaller than Harry's head.

Harry bent his head down and swiped his tongue companionably - for a dog - over Draco's head and ears, and Severus hissed, laughing, as he shuddered, shocked, and fell silent.

Harry's head came back up, and he met Severus' eyes, then dropped his belly to the floor, stretching out his muzzle.

Severus would have frowned, had he currently had the features for it, but obligingly looped himself around Harry's neck.

Harry rose and shook himself gently, assuring Severus' grip, then lowered his muzzle again, nudging Draco to get his attention and urge him on ahead as they left.

~Fin~

* * *

The amount of struggling I had to do with the title for this one is truly ridiculous. So, I had forgotten until today that Camp NaNo is coming up - first session, at least - so that'll be keeping me busy, of course. I actually had stop updating this story fairly soon anyway, though - I think I'll keep on to #413, which is all I currently have written, and then go on hiatus. (The other two drabble series will continue with daily updates for the moment, though.)

Oh, and Corsac foxes are gorgeous little silvery-tan things, which are classified as 'medium-sized', but weigh in at only somewhere between one and a half and three kilograms, so I'm thinking 'small' is more like it, personally.


	403. Reminder

**Reminder**

* * *

Severus raised a brow as Harry slunk through the main room of their quarters, muttering to himself.

"Something wrong, love?" Severus asked warily, leaning to watch his lover's back disappearing into their bedroom.

"Just reminding myself of something!" Harry called back. "Nothing to worry about!"

Severus looked sideways thoughtfully, as though the wall might tell him what was going on. "What might that be, then?" he asked.

Harry sighed, coming back into the room, now wearing worn denims and a comfortably loose tee. "Basically? I've been chanting 'Harry, remember, stabbing people for being stupid is _illegal_' to myself all day."

~Fin~

* * *

I didn't really picture a concrete scenario behind this mood, but I thought a day of dealing with the Ministry might do the trick. So who has had to chant something similar to themselves, hm? I definitely have.


	404. Ruby

**Ruby**

* * *

Severus stepped through the door into the Charms classroom only to immediately recoil as a shaggy-headed blur dove to the floor by his feet.

"Gotch- Damn it!" Harry swore, pressing his cheek to the floor and looking under the cabinet by the door.

"Is this a bad time?" Severus asked dryly. "I can come back later."

Harry shook his head, an odd movement lying on the floor, and stretched a hand under the cabinet. "Nope, fine! Just got to get this thing-" he broke off with a huff.

Severus crouched, watching Harry pull his hand from beneath the cabinet, fingers wrapped firmly around . . . a mostly-_translucent _red snake. "What on-"

"New project!" Harry declared, sitting up as the snake wrapped around his wrist, hissing. "Pretty interesting, yes?"

Severus quirked a brow and leaned forwards to get a better look at the scales, noting that the snake's eyes, tongue, and fangs were all formed of the same material as its body.

"The charm needs some work - and it doesn't speak or understand Parsel, yet - but it is definitely getting closer to having its own mind." Harry grinned.

"Is this animated stone, essentially, you are attempting to give sentience, Harry?" Severus asked slowly.

~Fin~

* * *

I've played with Harry following his Mother's footsteps into Charms before - purposely or inadvertently - because I can see it fitting his personality fairly well. I have another one or two with that theme coming up, too.


	405. The Benefits

**The Benefits**

* * *

Harry shifted his shoulders, tipping his head to one side and watching the violet and deep green highlights in the mirror. If anything, they were more striking now than they had been when Draco had first shown him the shirt.

Harry met his own eyes and shrugged. He didn't particularly see the supposed fascination, but he trusted Draco's judgement - and wasn't that a laugh, after years of melodramatic enmity?

He heard Severus' steps approaching and took their cloaks from the hooks by the door, offering one to his lover with a smile.

Severus' lips drew into a tight expression that was at least _trying_, and Harry gave him a kiss for the attempt. Severus brushed their noses together as Harry pulled away, then tugged him back to deepen it, leaving Harry's lips tingling.

The Ministry's latest Gala was just as bad as anticipated, and he sent apologetic glances across the room to Severus whenever possible.

Severus didn't seem as angry as expected - often, when Harry met his gaze, he looked terribly distracted. He also drank a little more deeply of his wine, and moistened his lips more often, than usual.

Harry sighed, spine finally relaxing from the stiffness of the past few hours, as soon as they'd crossed their own threshold again.

Mere seconds later Severus was pressing him against the wall, mouthing along his neck and jaw to kiss him, muttering something about unfairness, cruelty, and teasing.

Harry lost track of the comments in favour of grinding against Severus, the stiff heat in his tailored trousers obviously having been paining him for some time.

Harry bit his lip as his own cock was pressed almost painfully between them, and made a distracted mental note to thank Draco at the next opportunity - non-specifically, so as not to disturb him further.

~Fin~

* * *

Because after #344, 'Gift with Benefits', someone mentioned they would like to see the actual benefits bit. I apparently did not take down a proper note of who that was, just thought about it for a while before writing this. Aha! Checked reviews and what do you know, there it was. LM Ryder, here's the follow-up you suggested!


	406. Familiar Impatience

**Familiar Impatience**

* * *

Severus set his teeth gently against Harry's collarbone.

Harry tipped his chin to give Severus plenty of room, hands sliding along his husband's sides, down to tug at his trousers.

Severus smiled against Harry's skin, nuzzling his neck, and then arched upwards enough to allow Harry to unfasten the troublesome garment.

Harry chuckled, eyes closing, then hummed contentedly, pushing his head a little further up so he could bite gently at Severus' earlobe.

"Impatient, pet?" Severus asked dryly, teeth coming down a little harder as he returned to the mark he was raising.

"For you?" Harry replied, slightly breathless. "Always."

~Fin~

* * *

I wasn't sure this title really fit, but the story was so short it felt silly to dither over it too much.


	407. Stray

**Stray**

* * *

Severus opened his front door, then, almost instantly, closed it again.

He closed his eyes, turned his back to the door, and took a moment to reassure himself that he was neither dreaming nor drugged.

Then a further moment to convince himself that, much though he would prefer otherwise, he really he had no recourse but to enter his own house.

"Harry?" Severus' voice was quiet as he stepped inside.

"Severus! Welcome home." Harry greeted, throwing a grin over his shoulder before turning back to the scaly bundle on their sitting room rug.

The small, bright green dragonet flipped its head over its neck and peered at Severus curiously, then chirruped, spitting a narrow tongue of flame.

Severus rubbed his face with one hand.

"This is Aerona." Harry smiled, petting the dragonet's head with two fingers.

Severus nodded slowly. "Are we adopting dragonets now, love?" he asked, as calmly as possible, trying to sound as though coming home to a dragonet in your sitting room, playing with your husband, was everyday nonsense.

He didn't think he did a very good job, but at least he wasn't yelling. Yelling would be the quickest way to rouse Harry's own temper, and Severus wasn't exactly angry anyway.

"No. No, of course not." Harry said, waving a hand. "Even petite ones like the Greens need much more room than a house. I'm just looking after her, tomorrow I'm going to see if I can find her Mum. Found her cold and wandering on her own, and I didn't want to leave her."

Severus had to fight down a helpless laugh. _Only Harry. _he thought. "Ah. Very well. Do I still-"

Harry bounded to his feet and pulled Severus' head down for a kiss. "Welcome home." he repeated, smiling. "And . . . thanks." he added, barely audible.

~Fin~

* * *

I saw Harry as stumbling across Aerona in the course of exploring the wilderness the Welsh Greens live in, just as background.


	408. Boggling

**Boggling**

* * *

Severus took a deep breath, tipped his head, and, finally, spoke, his voice calm and even. "Out of curiosity, what-"

"It's a newly-hatched dracolisk." Harry interrupted smoothly, neither looking away from the slightly damp coils of scale and feather before them.

"A newly-hatched dracolisk." Severus repeated flatly.

"A newly-hatched dracolisk." Harry confirmed.

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Only for a moment, though, because somehow the neonate demanded watching.

"No, I don't know what it is doing in our rooms." Harry said finally. "I've only ever seen one nest, and they've _never_ lived in England. . ."

~Fin~

* * *

Dropping a reminder that this series is going on hiatus after #413 is posted. (Also, I think my brother provided me with an idea for my NaNoNovel, though Mystery&Suspense is out of my comfort zone.)


	409. Ache

**Ache**

* * *

Severus moans. Or, at least, he likes to _think_ that he moans, though he is well aware, however distantly, that the actual sound he makes is considerably closer to a desperate whine.

This- _This_- It is too much - far, _far_ too much, and Severus _aches_ with it - and also, wonderfully, horribly, nowhere _near _enough.

Severus arches, hips rolling, not sure, even beyond his intense focus, which intoxicating sensation he wants to press into - that around his cock or brushing over the muscle of his arse, down to tease at the tingling entrance.

He is panting, beyond words, longing for _Harry_.

~Fin~

* * *

Updating a bit early because it is storming pretty determinedly here, and I want to get these up just in case I lose power, or possibly just internet.


	410. Lightning Storm

**Lightning Storm**

* * *

Severus ducked, flattening himself against a heavy rock - one that hopefully contained no metals, not that he was going to cast _any_ spell, even to test that, in the midst of a _magical lightning storm _- and let out a slow breath.

He looked around, seconds later, for his lover - it had been bare steps ago that Harry had been at his side, shoulder brushing his own - only to find empty space, lashed by wind and rain, where a warm figure should be.

Controlling any fledgling starts of panic, Severus looked more thoroughly, and shocked horror forced his breath from his lungs.

Harry was standing atop a rock three times the size of the one that sheltered Severus, arms outstretched, head tipped back, laughing.

Severus pushed away from the rock and made to stand without thinking - at any moment Harry could be struck and killed by the lightning raging around them, or the loose spells caught in the storm.

Then a bolt of neon blue lightning caught and wove about the fingertips of Harry's outstretched left hand, and moments later, one of vivid purple flashed close along his right forearm, even as an emerald bolt wound around his ankles and flickered all the way up to his neck before sinking into his skin.

The glow reflected in his eyes, wide and wild and precisely the shade of the lightning bleeding through his skin, bright within his veins, to eerie effect.

Severus slid carefully back to his rock, making a very concerted effort to contain both panic and frustration - there would have to be a very long chat about this, if they lived, and really, after the horrendous few weeks they'd had, and now _this _mess, all Severus wanted to do was curl up with his lover, possibly in a hot bath.

~Fin~

* * *

I had actually forgotten until getting ready to post, just now, that this hadn't been through its final read-through! I have the rest of them all ready, just this one was being stubborn, so I've only just given it the final okay - I don't _think_ I missed anything, though.


	411. Protection

**Protection**

* * *

Harry lowered his wand, shocked at the remains of Voldemort's 'throne room', all ashy carnage.

He vaguely heard shocked exclamations, but by the time anyone else could react Harry was into the room, breath caught in his chest.

"I can't _believe_ even _he_ was so _stupid_. Summoning something this _horrible_!" Hermione gasped. "This-"

"Don't say it!" Ron said sharply. "Don't, Hermione, and this _isn't_ whatever superstition you accuse wizards of, it's _real_, don't tempt. . ."

Harry's chest ached at every crumpled, scorched figure he passed, in their remnants of black silk, but he kept searching.

Finally, beyond a few busted-out-of-shape pillars, something moved - something huge and oddly-formed, not the slim figure he longed for.

"_You._" the thing snarled, out of a mouth that shouldn't be capable of speech.

Harry stood his ground, heart clenching.

Severus was sprawled behind it, braced against the wall, panting, a multitude of tiny slashes oozing blood covering his body.

"You are what is protecting him." the thing said, voice creaky and enraged.

Severus' eyes widened, and Harry gave him a weak smile before meeting the accusatory, demonic eyes with a cocky snarl. "I am."

"I will-" the thing broke off, growling, as Harry's undirected, pure magic pulsed, then it recoiled, sliding between shadows to disappear.

Harry crouched at Severus' side, quick, if shaky, hands assessing his injuries.

"Protecting me?" Severus asked, one battered hand rising to cup Harry's cheek, forcing his lover's head up.

Harry swallowed, licked his lips, and nodded, eyes fixed on Severus, wide and-

Severus gasped at Harry's memories, unasked-for but given freely, a thousand shatterglass images, spells worked into his skin, sealed in blood and come, Harry's lips pressed to his, eyes almost glowing with love.

Severus' eyes closed, shaking, tears stinging the cuts on his face, and he pulled Harry close.

~Fin~

* * *

Yes, I summoned a demon. In the Potter-verse. Blame the quarter of the first Hellboy movie I watched when I was writing this. Oh, and also Dresden Files fiction, because I'm pretty sure someone in that fandom kicked me off on the protective spells thing.

Wish me luck, please - I have pretty much no plan for the NaNoNovel I will be starting for Camp NaNo in a couple of hours.


	412. Mishap

**Mishap**

* * *

Severus looked up, startled, as the door to his lab opened and then slammed rapidly, accompanied by the thudding of boots.

Harry had his back pressed to the wood, and he was smiling in a not-at-all-reassuring manner as he ducked his head. "H'lo, love! What're you up to, then?" he asked, slightly breathless.

Severus carefully braced his stirring rod on the lip of the cauldron and brought his hand to his face, rubbing his eyes for a moment. "Testing the properties of veela hair as a reverse substitute for unicorn hair." he said. "And you?"

Harry laughed nervously. "My latest test of the animatory charm _may _have gone slightly awry, and I wondered if you had a nice corrosive acid I could chuck at the statue I accidentally gave murderous sentience, as I can't seem to undo the spell?" he rushed out.

Severus opened his mouth, then closed it again, staring at his lover. He'd known, definitely, from the first time Harry had told him he intended to go into experimental charms, that the man would be a menace.

The lab door shuddered, and Severus ignored the ringing crunch of stone on wood to stir his potion thrice more, then, without looking, threw a bottle from a nearby shelf at Harry. "That should dissolve the stone, as long as it's not slate." he promised.

"Thank you, love! Promise not to do any more damage than necessary!" Severus could hear Harry's grin in his voice, and he was already swinging the door open again, crouching as he darted away.

Severus considered, briefly, going to see if he needed assistance, but Harry rarely got more than scrapes and bruises, even when his experiments went catastrophically wrong, and even _he _wouldn't be this cheerful if he wasn't sure he could dispatch his creation.

~Fin~

* * *

You may remember I had a Doctor Who (Nine) marathon not too long ago? Well, the first episode in the season inspired this story. (I tried to get a bit of the mood of Who through this, as well.) Remember that tomorrow's update is the last one before this series goes on hiatus!


	413. Nothing Says Love Like

**Nothing Says Love Like. . .**

* * *

"If you even dare _think _about going after the bloody thing alone I will use you to demonstrate the proper method of deveining dragons!" Severus snapped.

Instead of being properly cowed, or even agreeing to be more careful, as Severus had intended, Harry grinned.

Severus wished he could be surprised, but his lover rarely reacted in a sensible manner.

"Nothing says love like threats of torture, eh?" Harry quipped, but he settled back. "All right, what's the plan, then?"

Severus took a deep, calming breath, then relaxed slightly, thoughts turning back to planning the mission, as opposed to stopping Harry.

~Fin~

* * *

Pretty sure I've seen more than one writer use a similar line, over the years. Sorry to say goodbye for a while now, but this is literally the last drabble I have in _any_ stage of writing for this pairing! (I hit 15.5k on my Camp NaNoNovel today, too, so obviously it'll be keeping me quite busy.)


	414. Watch

**Watch**

* * *

Severus' urging palms slid up the insides of his thighs, and Harry spread his legs, leaning back on his hands, making space.

Severus smiled, tiny but wicked, and bent his head to begin a maddening tease. Harry's chest fluttered with rapid breaths, and he leaned further back.

Severus' hand stopped him, and he looked down to meet Severus' fathomless eyes, hot and deep. . .

"Watch."

The low, rumbling tones of his lover when they were entwined thus was the sexiest thing Harry had ever heard, and between that and the sheer intoxication of Severus' attentions, it took long moments for the instruction to dawn on him.

He struggled to bring his head up, and his stomach tightened as Severus' lips drew into a predatory smile before he bent again, tongue flicking out and-

Harry cried out, his whole body shaking, legs bending up and enfolding Severus' torso, squeezing tightly, but his eyes remained fixed on where Severus was pleasuring him.

Severus drew back slightly to speak, words breathing gentle heat across sensitive flesh. "Do you have any idea. . ." he murmured, catching Harry's eyes, "how hard it makes me, knowing you're watching me?"

Harry let out a breathless not-quite-sound, his lungs suddenly empty as Severus nuzzled close to work again.

Very shortly, under his lover's exquisitely talented mouth - did his sharp tongue somehow affect his skills in this area? Harry wondered dazedly, not for the first time - Harry's arms began quivering, barely supporting him.

The look in Severus' eyes assured Harry that he was still firmly bound to watch, but . . . he wanted to _touch_ damn it, and he doubted he could hold himself up this way much longer. . .

Severus twitched in surprise, but hummed, pleased, as Harry suddenly shifted beneath him, hands locking around the nape of his neck and his shoulder.

~Fin~

* * *

My hiatus has gone on much longer than I originally hoped it would - mostly you can blame a new obsession with J-Rock (thank you, Q, my dear friend), three new _terrifyingly huge_ 'verses (millions of words of story to be written), two new projects that are not fanfiction or original fiction though they are writing-related and involve me writing (more on those later), and the fickleness of my Muse, who has not been liking drabbles lately.

Couldn't skip my birthday tradition, however, even when I'm spending it preparing for a weekend Writing Retreat with my lovely Ferrets!


	415. Evasion

**Evasion**

* * *

Harry bit his lip, knowing he was being a bit of a coward.

He was also surprisingly okay with that - he acknowledged with a flash of silent amusement that possibly prolonged exposure to Severus had strengthened his own Slytherin side.

Harry ducked sideways, the speed of his walk increasing to a slightly-less-than-dignified scramble as he avoided the woman who had been trying - with rather depressing success - to corner him.

All things considered, he was pretty sure he was also okay with Severus' influence on him, as well, whatever form it might have taken.

Although he did feel quite silly putting such effort into avoiding one woman - one mostly harmless woman, at that. He hadn't put this much effort into evading anyone since the War, and at times even then he hadn't worried about it to this degree.

Slipping warily into their hotel room, Harry collided with his lover, relaxing into the lean arms that came around him automatically.

He began to laugh at the idea that he was more afraid of the Ministry of Magic's Employment Recruiter - utterly inappropriate behaviour on her part or not - than he had been of the Death-Eaters he had fought so hard, for so long.

~Fin~

* * *

This drabble was all set to be posted last night until FF dot net decided to throw me out of the system and not let me back in. (Following rambles reflect that.)

I spent eleven hours at my friend Eris' birthday party today (Marvel Movie Marathon) and only barely remembered I was planning to update tonight. Updates will be kind of random for now, but more often than they have been - i.e. non-existent - thankfully! Random mostly because my inspiration has gone missing lately. For everything. I've been fighting myself to get things done at all, it seems.

One of the two new writing projects I mentioned went live this week, and my first page (my intro!) on the Fictional Ferrets blog (on WordPress) went up as the final Ferret in the group today. All references in any notes to my writing group or my Ferrets are referring to the RRFS, and most-if-not-all of my friends referenced by initial (M, Q, R, etc.) are part of the RRFS with me, and we are now embarking on a mad, writing-related blogging adventure together!


End file.
